


Łańcuszek z Motylem

by bumble_bumble_bumblebee



Series: Łańcuszek z Motylem [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Butterflies, Fantasy, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, Magic, and death, but also pain, lot of magic, or something like that, yeah - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:03:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 72,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumble_bumble_bumblebee/pseuds/bumble_bumble_bumblebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry'ego od dłuższego czasu dręczą koszmary, w których ociera się o śmierć. W snach pomocną dłoń wyciąga do niego nieznajomy chłopak, o którego hipnotyzujących błękitnych oczach Styles nie może zapomnieć…<br/>Ponieważ od śmierci matki Hazz nie może liczyć na wsparcie rodziców, o jego małej obsesji wie tylko Eleanor, jego najlepsza przyjaciółka. Dziewczyna martwi się o niego, widząc, że przyjaciel coraz bardziej zakochuje się w wytworze swojej wyobraźni. Calder stale przypomina mu, że błękitnooki nie istnieje…<br/>Aż do dnia, kiedy w drzwiach ich klasy staje Louis Tomlinson.<br/><i>Chłopak z jego snów.</i><br/>Lecz Harry nie może jeszcze wiedzieć, że Lou skrywa pewną tajemnicę… Tajemnicę, która dla nich obu może oznaczać <i>śmierć</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

Chłopak hardo uniósł głowę i spojrzał mężczyźnie prosto w oczy. Nie mógł okazać lęku. Ta opcja nie wchodziła w grę.

– Nie możesz mówić mi, co mam robić – oświadczył z pewnością w głosie.

– Trochę szacunku, smarkaczu! Jestem twoim władcą i to ja tutaj wydaję rozkazy.

– Mam prawo sam decydować o swoim życiu.

– Och, masz prawo, powiadasz? – król roześmiał się złowieszczo. – Otóż nie. Nie masz prawa, nie dopóki mieszkasz w  _moim_  mieście.

– W takim razie zmuszasz mnie, bym je opuścił – stwierdził młodzieniec.

– I gdzie się podziejesz, co? Nie znasz świata. Tutaj ja was chronię, ale poza murami Millenium wszyscy jesteście bezbronni. Zdani na łaskę i niełaskę Natury, a Natura nie jest łaskawa dla głupców. Odchodząc, sam skażesz się na śmierć.

– Nie dajesz mi wyboru!

– Oczywiście, że daję ci wybór. Nie każę ci odchodzić. Możesz nadal żyć tutaj, na dworze, tak jak do tej pory.

– I wyrzec się miłości? – głos chłopaka lekko zadrżał.

– Nie nazywaj  _tego_ miłością! – warknął mężczyzna. – Doskonale zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, co ja myślę na ten temat.

– Mam go opuścić tylko dlatego, że się ze mną nie zgadzasz?

– Opuścić?  _Opuścić_? Przecież on cię nawet nie zna.

– Bo nie dałeś nam się poznać! To niesprawiedliwe.

Władca z wściekłością zerwał się z tronu.

– Słuchaj, dzieciaku – wycedził. – To  _ja_ decyduję, co jest sprawiedliwe, a co nie, rozumiesz? Jestem twoim królem, więc się nie zapominaj.

– Gdybym był tobą... – powiedział chłopak z obrzydzeniem.

– Ale tak nie jest. Pamiętaj, gdzie jest twoje miejsce. Jesteś tylko zwykłym _karaluchem_ , którego _ja_ mogę w każdej chwili  _zgnieść_ – syknął mężczyzna wprost do jego ucha.

Młodzieniec tupnął głośno.

– Kto do cholery dał ci prawo do wtykania tego pieprzonego nosa w sprawy innych?

Doprowadzony do furii władca wymierzył mu mocny policzek. Tak mocny, że chłopak zatoczył się lekko, a na jego twarzy pozostała czerwona pręga. W miejscu, w którym drasnął ją królewski pierścień, skóra pękła i zaczęła krwawić, lecz żaden z nich nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Król zasiadł z powrotem na swym tronie.

– Może to nauczy cię szacunku do starszych, gówniarzu!

– Bo ty umiesz rozwiązywać sprawy tylko w ten sposób... – stwierdził cicho.

– Przestań mamrotać pod nosem i patrz na mnie, jak do ciebie mówię, szczeniaku! Od dzisiaj nie wolno ci opuszczać pałacu. Nie pozwolę na takie dewiacje w moim mieście.

Chłopak pokręcił głową i cofnął się o kilka kroków.

– To moje życie i nie możesz o nim decydować.

– Oczywiście, że mogę! Narażasz na hańbę całe Millenium, moim świętym obowiązkiem jest zareagować! Pomyśl, co byłoby, gdyby Przodkowie się dowiedzieli...

– Mogę się założyć, że wcale nie obchodzi ich, kogo kocham. I ciebie też nie powinno, skoro nie umiesz tego zaakceptować – powiedział, po czym odwrócił się i zaczął iść w stronę drzwi.

– Jak mam zaakceptować to, że jesteś psychicznie chory!... Łamiesz wszelkie zasady! Stój, jeszcze z tobą nie skończyłem! – zawołał za nim mężczyzna.

– Ale ja z tobą tak.

Władca poderwał się do góry, kierując wyciągnięty wskazujący palec w jego oddalające się plecy.

– Louisie Williamie Tomlinson, jeżeli teraz wyjdziesz z tej sali, możesz już nigdy nie wracać! – zagroził.

Chłopak zignorował łzy, które zebrały się w jego oczach. Tamten i tak nie mógł ich zobaczyć. Starając się, by jego głos zabrzmiał normalnie, wymamrotał tylko:

– Już za późno,  _ojcze_.  


	2. I. Przebudź Mnie Ze Snu

Harry, jak co noc, obudził się zalany potem. Ten sam koszmar znów się powtarzał... ale w sumie nie powinien spodziewać się niczego innego. Te sny dręczyły go od miesięcy. Czasami zmieniały się szczegóły, ale schemat zawsze był identyczny.

Szedł przez małe, prowincjonalne miasteczko. Mrok nocy rozjaśniała tylko lekka poświata rzucana przez lampy olejne, wiszące przy gankach. Z niewiadomych mu przyczyn czuł, że musi iść prosto przed siebie. Lecz zawsze udawało mu się dotrzeć tylko do zakrętu, gdy zza rogu wyłaniał się rozwścieczony tłum z widłami i pochodniami. W innych okolicznościach mogłoby to wydać się Harry'emu śmieszne, jednak zdecydowanie nie było mu do śmiechu, gdy wściekli wieśniacy gonili właśnie _jego_. Nie miał pojęcia, czym właściwie zawinił, ale nie był na tyle głupi, by wdawać się z napastnikami w dyskusję. Nie posiadał niczego, czym mógłby się obronić przed ich gniewem, więc najrozsądniejszą opcją wydawała mu się ucieczka.

Starając się nie przewrócić na nierównym gruncie, biegł ile sił w nogach, cały czas słysząc pokrzykiwania rozjuszonych ludzi.

 

_Śmierć zboczeńcom._

_Czarci pomiot._

_Dewiacjom precz._

_Dziecię Szatana._

_Na stos._

 

Nie musiał się odwracać, by wiedzieć, że depczą mu po piętach.

Jedynym ratunkiem wydawała się być gęsta ściana lasu. Chłopak wbiegał więc między drzewa i parł dalej, nie zatrzymywał się, dopóki krzyki nie ucichły. Zmęczony – autentycznie zdyszany, mimo iż to ''tylko sen'' – robił postój przy jednym z pni. Zginał się wpół, usiłując złapać utracony oddech. Nigdzie nie widział blasku płomieni, wokół nie było też słychać nic poza zwykłymi, leśnymi odgłosami. Powoli uspokajał się.

I kiedy już, już myślał, że uszedł z tego cało, ktoś chwytał go za gardło.

–  _Myślałeś, że tak łatwo wymknąć się sprawiedliwości?_ – jadowity, lekko schrypnięty głos sączył się do jego uszu niczym trucizna. –  _Może ci wieśniacy nie umieli cię przechytrzyć, ale ze mną nie wygrasz. Złamałeś wszelkie święte prawa i należy ci się kara._  


– Jakie święte prawa... o czym... ty... – charczał Harry, próbując odgiąć zaciśnięte na swej krtani palce, które skutecznie odcinały mu dopływ tlenu.

–  _Czy tobie wydaje się, że jeśli jesteś człowiekiem, należą ci się jakieś specjalne względy? Że możesz tak po prostu wejść tutaj i zniszczyć harmonię? Ha, ha, ha. Głupi, mały śmiertelnik –_ mężczyzna mocnej zaciskał dłoń na jego szyi, obserwując z boku, jak twarz chłopca robi się fioletowa.

W końcu puszczał go gwałtownie, przez co Harry upadał na ziemię, dysząc jak po maratonie i rozpaczliwie wciągając powietrze do płuc. Jego ramiona trzęsły się konwulsyjnie. Czuł, że tlen niemal pali jego gardło, przynosząc jednocześnie zbawienną ulgę.

–  _Głupi, głupi człowieczek_ – mówił tymczasem napastnik, kręcąc głową z rozbawieniem.  _– Kim ty jesteś, by mierzyć się ze mną? Czy jeszcze nie wiesz, że tej walki nie da się wygrać? Jesteś z góry skazany na porażkę._  


– Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz... – chrypiał chłopak.

–  _Jak to: nie masz pojęcia? Czy to znaczy, że zdrajca jeszcze nie dotarł do twojego świata? Hmm_  – zamyślał się nieznajomy, przechadzając się tuż przed twarzą Harry'ego. Loczek chciał przyjrzeć się lepiej oprawcy, lecz uniemożliwiał mu to ciemny płaszcz z kapturem, spowijający jego postać. –  _Hmm. To nawet lepiej, że jesteś nieświadomy._  


– Nie-nieświadomy?

–  _Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że muszę cię zabić_ – oznajmiał mężczyzna lekkim tonem i nim do chłopaka zdążał dotrzeć sens jego słów, potężna dłoń zaciskała się na czarnym T-shircie Harry'ego, podrywając go do góry.

– Stój, nie rób tego!...

–  _To nic osobistego, naprawdę_  – szeptał złowieszczo nieznajomy. –  _W tej grze jesteś tylko pionkiem, nikim więcej. Na twoje nieszczęście, ten głupi gówniarz nadał ci dużą rolę w tej rozgrywce, więc muszę cię wyeliminować, ze względów strategicznych. Sam rozumiesz. –_ Do uszu chłopaka docierał brzęk stali, towarzyszący zwykle wyciąganiu ostrza z pochwy. –  _A więc... Adieu, mały śmiertelniku –_ mówił zakapturzony, przykładając nóż do jego karku.

Harry zawsze zamykał oczy, gdy sztylet przecinał skórę.

 

No, cóż. A przynajmniej tak ten sen wyglądał jeszcze parę tygodni temu. Bo od tamtego czasu coś się zmieniło. Wbrew pozorom, bardzo dużo.

 

– Rzuć ten nóż, a nikomu nie stanie się krzywda – odzywał się nowy, nieznajomy głos.

Mężczyzna, grożący Harry'emu, jakby zamierał, po czym powoli odwracał głowę, by spojrzeć na przybysza. Chłopak oczywiście nie mógł zrobić tego samego, o ile nie chciał samodzielnie nadziać się na ostrze. A bardzo nie chciał.

–  _Och, któż to tutaj do nas zawitał. Jakże... miło cię widzieć, L..._  


– Nie przyszedłem tu z tobą rozmawiać, szmato. Puszczaj go, ale już – głos, choć łagodny i delikatny, przybierał na sile. Wyraźnie słychać było w nim gniew.

–  _Ładnie to tak pogrywać ze starszym?_  


– Rzuć nóż i puść chłopca, powiedziałem.

–  _A co, jeśli tego nie zrobię? O ile się nie mylę, to ja tutaj wydaję rozkazy, nie ty_ – mówił z kpiną zakapturzony napastnik, niby od niechcenia przejeżdżając sztyletem po delikatniej skórze Harry'ego. Chłopak czuł, że po jego szyi zaczyna powoli spływać jakaś ciepła, gęsta substancja i miał naprawdę wielką nadzieję, że to nie to, o czym myśli.

– Jeżeli tego nie zrobisz, będę musiał cię zabić – odpowiadał spokojnie ten drugi.

–  _Nie jestem pewny, czy zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, z kim rozmawiasz. Jestem..._  


– Wiem, kim jesteś. I bez skrupułów przebiję cię moją szpadą. Nie wygrasz tego pojedynku. Pamiętaj, kto uczył mnie fechtunku.

–  _Po co te nerwy? –_  pod pozornie spokojnym tonem Harry wyczuwał wyraźny strach. –  _Przecież można rozwiązać ten spór na spokojnie, porozmawiać, podyskutować..._  


– Doskonale wiesz, że w momencie, w którym podniosłeś na niego ostrze, zaprzepaściłeś jakąkolwiek szansę na porozumienie. Ale ja nie jestem tobą. Mogę darować ci życie. Tak też daję ci ostatnią szansę: zmiataj stąd teraz albo poznasz bliżej  _moje_  ostrze. Czy to jasne?

–  _Jak nisko musiałem upaść, by się przed tobą płaszczyć..._ – mamrotał mężczyzna. Chłopak czuł, że z jego krtani znika nacisk, pozostawiając po sobie tylko tępe pieczenie w miejscu, w którym sztylet wbił się w gardło. Styles lekko osuwał się na ziemię.

– Poprawka: jak nisko upadłeś, by podnosić rękę na niewinnego człowieka – prychał wybawiciel Harry'ego.

–  _To nie jest nasze ostatnie spotkanie._  


– O, nie wątpię.

Gdy tylko zakapturzona postać trochę się oddaliła, nieznajomy podbiegał do niego i zatroskanym głosem pytał:

– Hej... Wszystko w porządku? Zrobił ci krzywdę?

– N-nie – odpowiadał niepewnie Harry, podnosząc wzrok.

Dopiero teraz mógł zobaczyć twarz swojego bohatera.

Chłopak był niewiele od niego starszy, miał łagodne rysy twarzy i opadającą na czoło grzywkę. Zdaniem Harry'ego, wyglądał absurdalnie uroczo. Nie mógł dostrzec wiele więcej, ponieważ także i jego ciało zakrywała peleryna, lecz jedno wyraźnie utkwiło mu w pamięci. Przepięknie, błękitne oczy chłopaka. Zdawały się być niemal nie z tego świata. Styles momentalnie stracił dla nich głowę. Teraz były tak blisko niego, a chłodna dłoń nieznajomego spoczywała na jego policzku i...

– Skurwiel – warczał niebieskooki.

Harry podskakiwał, przestraszony.

– Słucham? – pytał.

– Och, ja... nie mówiłem do ciebie – wyjaśniał chłopak. – Ten mężczyzna, który tu był... zrobił ci krzywdę.

Styles chciał znów zaprzeczyć, ale dopiero wtedy docierał do niego ból z rozcięcia na krtani. Nie można było nazwać tego cierpieniem, ale nie było to też już nieszkodliwe pieczenie, jak na początku. Poza tym niewątpliwie wypływało stamtąd znacznie więcej krwi, niż mógłby chcieć.

– Ja... – zaczynał, lecz nieznajomy uciszał go łagodnie.

– Nie, niczym się nie martw, zaraz coś z tym zrobimy – dłoń szatyna z niezwykłą delikatnością muskała brzegi rany. – Niech no ja go tylko dorwę...

Harry zdobywał się na odwagę, by wtrącić:

– Nie rób nic złego.

– Bronisz go nawet po tym, co chciał ci zrobić – kręcił głową z niedowierzaniem chłopak. – To takie typowe dla ciebie. Nic dziwnego, że ja... – urywał. Styles dobrze wiedział, że nie będzie mu dane poznać dalszego ciągu tego zdania, więc tylko zaprzeczał:

– Nie chodzi mi o niego. Po prostu... nie chcę, żeby coś ci się stało. Uratowałeś mnie i w ogóle.

W oczach jego wybawiciela coś się zmieniało. Pojawiało się w nich jakby... rozdarcie?

– Och, Hazz... – szeptał.

Nim Harry mógł zapytać, skąd chłopak zna jego imię, a raczej nawet jego zdrobnienie, jakiego używali tylko najbliżsi przyjaciele, gdzieś w oddali rozlegały się krzyki, których miał nadzieję już nigdy nie słyszeć. Nieznajomy natychmiast zabierał rękę z jego szyi i pospiesznie wstawał.

– Nie jesteś tutaj bezpieczny, musisz wracać – mówił.

– Jak to: wracać?

– Uciekać, znikać, być daleko stąd.

– Ale ja... ja nie mogę tak cię tutaj... – plątał się Harry, widząc, że pomarańczowa poświata, rzucana przez pochodnie, niebezpiecznie się zbliża.

– Poradzę sobie! – odpowiadał zniecierpliwiony chłopak.

– Chcę...

– Po prostu znikaj! – wołał, pstrykając palcami.

 

I właśnie w ten sposób Harry wracał do swojego łóżka, którego przecież wcale nie opuszczał. A przypomnieniem koszmaru było tylko oszalałe bicie serca i dziwne pieczenie w okolicach krtani...

 

Ale to był tylko sen.

 

_Prawda?_

 

~*~

 

Gdy Harry wpadł do kuchni, jego ojciec właśnie robił sobie kawę. Wystarczył rzut oka na przedmioty wokół niego, by chłopak zorientował się, że za chwilę w kubku wyląduje spora część zawartości solniczki. Szybkim ruchem odsunął ją na bok, zamieniając miejscami z cukiernicą. Mężczyzna nawet niczego nie zauważył.

– Cześć, tato – rzucił.

Ojciec drgnął, dopiero teraz go dostrzegając.

– Och. To ty. Cześć, Harry.

– Kogo innego się spodziewałeś? – zaśmiał się brunet i zaraz tego pożałował.

– Ja... nie, nikogo – wymamrotał rodzic. – Idziesz dzisiaj do szkoły?

– Tak, idę – pokiwał głową Harry. – Jest środa – dodał, na wszelki wypadek.

– Tak, tak, środa... Trafisz sam? – upewnił się mężczyzna, jakby zapomniawszy, że jego syn ma już osiemnaście lat.

– Eleanor po mnie przyjeżdża.

– Eleanor?

– Córka Calderów – powiedział powoli, jak gdyby rozmawiał z ułomnym dzieckiem. Cóż. Jego ojciec czasem zachowywał się właśnie jak takie dziecko. Harry obawiał się, że dzisiaj przypada jego gorszy dzień.

– Ach, ta. No tak. Wy...? – pan Styles posłał mu niepewne spojrzenie.

– Przyjaźnimy się – westchnął chłopak.

– To... dobrze.

Na zewnątrz rozległ się klakson samochodowy. Harry bez problemu rozpoznał auto przyjaciółki.

– Muszę już lecieć, tato – mruknął, krótko całując ojca w policzek. – Poradzisz sobie? – upewnił się.

Mężczyzna zamrugał, zdezorientowany.

– To ja tu jestem rodzicem – przypomniał.

– Dobrze, że o tym pamiętasz – zaśmiał się brunet, chwycił swoją torbę z krzesła i wybiegł z domu. Czerwony kabriolet Eleanor już stał przed bramą. Dziewczyna siedziała na miejscu kierowcy i poprawiała makijaż. Na widok Harry'ego uśmiechnęła się wesoło.

– Cześć, Kudłaty! – powitała go. Chłopak wywrócił oczami, słysząc to przezwisko.

– Hej, El. Odłóż już tę kredkę, zanim wyskrobiesz sobie oko.

– Odezwał się – prychnęła Calder.

– No, nie obrażaj się, wyglądasz nieziemsko, jak zwykle zresztą – powiedział, pochylając się, by pocałować ją na powitanie. Przyjaciółka posłusznie nadstawiła policzek.

Harry nie kłopotał się otwieraniem drzwi i po prostu wskoczył górą na swoje siedzenie. Eleanor zacmokała z niezadowoleniem.

– Mówiłam ci setki razy, żebyś tak nie robił. To grozi kalectwem i...

– Przecież wiesz, że i tak cię nie posłucham – wzruszył ramionami.

– Wiem. Ale przynajmniej będę miała czyste sumienie, jeśli coś ci się stanie, bo cię ostrzegałam. Zapnij pasy chociaż – zażądała, chowając puderniczkę do małej torebki.

– Już, już... – mruknął, posłusznie wykonując polecenie. – No, co? – spytał, widząc, że El z niewyraźną miną mierzy go wzrokiem.

– Chryste, Harry. Wyglądasz, jakby ktoś podbił ci oko, te wory są okropne – westchnęła. – Myślę, że powinieneś...

– Jeśli teraz palniesz mi kazanie o używaniu korektora, nie ręczę za siebie – zastrzegł od razu.

– Nie, idioto – zaśmiała się dziewczyna, dając mu mocnego kuksańca w ramię. – Miałam zamiar powiedzieć, że powinieneś wcześniej chodzić spać.

– Nastolatkowie w naszym wieku prowadzą nocny tryb życia – zauważył przemądrzale. – Taki mamy klimat.

– Och, jasne. Zaraz zaczniesz mi wmawiać, że  _nastolatkowie w naszym wieku_ zapadają w sen zimowy – przewróciła oczami z rozbawieniem, przekręcając kluczyk w stacyjce i układając wypielęgnowane dłonie na kierownicy.

– Z tym to nie wiem, ale gromadzenie jesienią zapasów tłuszczu nawet się zgadza – odparł chłopak, za co został obdarzony pacnięciem w głowę. – Aua! Czy ty nie pozwalasz sobie na zbyt wiele, bździągwo? – zapytał z udawanym wyrzutem.

– Jak nie zamkniesz tej swojej prześlicznej paszczałki, to zaraz oberwiesz znowu, dla równowagi – odpowiedziała swobodnie.

– Kobieta mnie bije... – zajęczał Harry z wielce pokrzywdzonym wyrazem twarzy.

– Ktoś musi, Kudłatku – oznajmiła radośnie Eleanor, po czym pochyliła się w jego stronę i cmoknęła go w policzek. – Muszę sprowadzać cię na dobrą drogę, inaczej do końca mi się zdemoralizujesz, kochany.

– Zdemoralizujesz, jasne – prychnął. – I ty mówisz to osiemnastoletniemu abstynentowi, który nie pali, nie ćpa, nie dewastuje przystanków autobusowych i unika kłopotów jak ognia?

– Nie zapominaj o tym, że ten osiemnastoletni abstynent całował się może ze cztery razy w życiu i jest absolutnie absolutną dziewicą – dodała ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem przyjaciółka.

– El! – oburzył się chłopak, czując, że się rumieni.

– No, już, nie gniewaj się – zaśmiała się łagodnie. – Jesteś moją ulubioną cnotką, Hazz.

– Jeśli chciałaś mnie pocieszyć, to ci się nie udało – pokręcił głową. – Ale jeśli przemilczysz fakt, że ten sam osiemnastoletni abstynent jest gejem i dodasz, że przyjaźni się z najładniejszą dziewczyną w szkole, jestem skłonny ci wybaczyć – oznajmił.

– Zgoda – skinęła głową Calder.

– Okej, więc ci wybaczam.

– Och, jakiż łaskawy – zachichotała, na co przyjaciel pokazał jej język.

Przez chwilę jechali w ciszy. Harry uporczywie wpatrywał się w swoje dłonie. Sen wciąż chodził mu po głowie. Nie był pewien, czy powinien dzielić się tym z Eleanor, ale ona była jedyną osobą, której powiedział o swoich koszmarach, no a on czuł ogromną potrzebę, by się komuś wygadać. W końcu, lekko zmieszany, wymamrotał:

– El... bo ja ten... wiesz. Znów mi się... się śnił.

Dziewczyna przez chwilę się nie odzywała, po czym westchnęła ciężko.

– Hazz – powiedziała poważnie. – Wiesz, że wspieram cię niezależnie od sytuacji, ale nie możesz zapominać, że to tylko wytwór twojej wyobraźni, skarbie.

Hmm. Mógł przewidzieć, ze ta rozmowa właśnie tak się potoczy.

– Ale Eleanor, on wygląda i zachowuje się tak... tak  _prawdziwie_ , gdybyś tylko to zobaczyła, przyznałabyś mi rację i...

– Nie wątpię, Kudłaczu – skinęła głową. Harry już zdążył przyzwyczaić się, że jego przyjaciółka miała obsesję na punkcie różnych wariacji od słowa:  _kudłaty_. – Znam już trochę ciebie i możliwości twojej wyobraźni, więc jestem w stanie wyobrazić sobie, jak gorący jest ten facet w twojej głowie...

– El!...

– ...ale to wciąż postać ze snu, Hazz. Nieprawdziwa.

– Wiem, ale...

– Nie wolno ci zakochać się w kimś, kto nie istnieje – szepnęła. – Nawet ty nie mógłbyś aż tak skrzywdzić siebie samego.

  
_A chcesz się założyć?_ , pomyślał Styles, lecz nie wypowiedział tej myśli na głos. Mógł nie zaczynać tego tematu... Ale to była już kwestia przyzwyczajenia. Odkąd pamiętał, mówił Eleanor wszystko, a ona zawsze starała się go zrozumieć i wspierać. To ona pierwsza dowiedziała się o śmierci jego matki, była też pierwszą (i jak na razie jedyną) osobą, której powiedział o swojej orientacji. Wciąż wierzył, że może zdradzić jej każdy sekret, ale tym razem było inaczej. Dziewczyna nie potrafiła zaakceptować tego, co się z nim działo, za bardzo się o niego martwiła. To było nawet miłe, ale Harry wolałby, żeby przestała. Bo jeżeli istotnie zaczynał wariować, to ona była pierwszą osobą, która ucierpi z tego powodu.

Cóż. Zawsze wiedział, że nie jest do końca normalny. A gdy odkrył, że zamiast wąskiej talii i piersi kręcą go szerokie bary i zarost na twarzy, tylko utwierdził się w tym przekonaniu.

Z cichym jękiem uderzył głową w deskę rozdzielczą. Eleanor posłała mu pełne troski spojrzenie, ale nie odezwała się ani słowem.

– Przepraszam, El... – wymamrotał cicho.

– Za co ty mnie przepraszasz? – zdziwiła się.

– Za to, że jestem taką beznadzieją.

– Przestań gadać takie głupoty, Kudłatku. Nie jesteś żadną beznadzieją. Jesteś moim przyjacielem, to chyba o czymś świadczy? – rzuciła mu ukradkowe spojrzenie.

– Teraz mówisz jak rasowa snobka, Calder – oświadczył chłopak.

– Witam, witam, oto ja. Jak sam wspomniałeś, taki mamy klimat. Pogoda na zadzieranie nosa, start – zaśmiała się, roztrzepując mu grzywkę i zataczając palcem wskazującym niewielkie kółko na jego czole.

– Co ty wyrabiasz, rozpustna kobieto... – udał oburzenie Harry. – Starczy tych czułości! Jeszcze nawet nie dotarliśmy do szkoły, tutaj nie ma nikogo, przed kim musiałbym udawać, że jestem hetero.

– No, już, już, bez spin, szkrabie – poprosiła dziewczyna, poprawiając się na fotelu kierowcy. – Jak się miewa twój tata? – zagadnęła, zmieniając temat.

– Mniemam, że nie jest najgorzej – westchnął. – Był dziś trochę bardziej... zagubiony niż zwykle, ale poznał mnie, więc nie tak źle.

– A czy kiedykolwiek zdarzyło się, że cię nie poznał? – spytała dziewczyna.

– Mam ci przypomnieć, jak kilka lat temu nas pomylił? – sceptycznie zmarszczył brwi.

– To było tylko raz – wzruszyła ramionami.

– El, błagam cię. Nazwał cię  _Harry_ , to chyba niepokojące?

– Z tego co pamiętam, kiedy minął pierwszy szok, laliśmy z tego niezłą bekę, prawda? Poza tym... Spróbuj go zrozumieć. Wiem, że to trudne...

– Staram się – powiedział cicho Styles. – Wiem, co czuje, mi też brakuje mamy. Ale... minęło już ponad dziewięć lat odkąd umarła, a ja od tamtej pory praktycznie rzecz biorąc wychowuję się sam. Jasne, czasem zdarzają się dni, w których tata jest... normalny. Ale przeważnie... sama wiesz, jak to wygląda.

– Dlatego masz jeszcze mnie – przypomniała, uśmiechając się pokrzepiająco.

– Mhm, mam – przytaknął w zamyśleniu. Jego wzrok uciekł gdzieś w stronę dłoni Eleanor, opartych na kierownicy. Miała niebieskie paznokcie, które wydały się mu wyjątkowo ładne.

Chociaż, z wiadomych powodów, ostatnio podobało mu się wszystko, co błękitne.

– Ładny kolor – pochwalił.

– Głośniej, głośniej, panie hetero – pokiwała głową, zatrzymując auto pod szkołą. – Ale dziękuję, to miłe. Naprawdę ci się podobają? Matka stwierdziła, że wyglądam, jakby ktoś przytrzasnął mi ręce drzwiami.

– Jest ślicznie – zapewnił. Oczywiście, ta barwa nie dorastała do pięt nieziemskim oczom nieznajomego, ale...

– Ty też jesteś śliczny. I pewnego dnia przybędzie jakiś przystojny książę na białym koniu i porwie cię do swojej bajki. Jesteś księżniczką idealną – zaśmiała się cicho. Chłopak rozejrzał się nerwowo, czy ktoś przypadkiem tego nie słyszał, ale El była ostrożna i nie zdradzała tajemnic, więc nikogo nie zauważył.

Zgodnie ze swoim zwyczajem, wyskoczył z samochodu górą, po czym pochylił się i wyciągnął ze środka swoją torbę. Eleanor czasem dogryzała mu, że noszenie torebki jest szalenie gejowskie, ale to akurat była jedna z tych rzeczy, które mu nie przeszkadzały.

– Ej, Kudłaczu! – zawołała jeszcze przyjaciółka, gdy zaczął oddalać się w stronę budynku. – Nie uciekaj nigdzie po matmie! Pamiętasz jeszcze, że jedziemy razem na zakupy?

– Pamiętam, pamiętam – wymamrotał, posyłając jej wymuszony uśmiech. Zakupy zdecydowanie nie były tym, na co miał dzisiaj ochotę.


	3. II. Ktoś Taki Jak Ty

Niebieski. Błękitny. Indygo. Lazurowy. Atramentowy. Granatowy. Modry. Harry znał wszystkie te barwy, ale żadna nie była w pełni tym, czego szukał. Westchnął. Przecież ten kolor musiał mieć jakąś nazwę...

– Jak wyglądam? – zapytała Eleanor, wyrywając go z zamyślenia. Chłopak podniósł na nią wzrok, patrząc, jak wychodzi z przebieralni i okręca się wokół własnej osi.

– Zjawiskowo – oznajmił.

Przyjaciółka miała na sobie półdługą, zieloną sukienkę z efektownym rozcięciem z boku. Pasowała do niej idealnie, lecz w sumie dziewczyna miała to szczęście, że bardzo trudno było znaleźć ciuch, który leżałby na niej źle.

– Przy poprzedniej mówiłeś to samo – zauważyła z przekąsem.

– A co miałem powiedzieć? W każdej wyglądasz świetnie – stwierdził, kręcąc głową. – Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że zupełnie nie rozumiem, jak można kupować sukienkę na bal prawie cztery miesiące przed nim. Przecież do tego czasu zdążysz jeszcze piętnaście razy zmienić zdanie!

El zacmokała z niezadowoleniem, po czym ściszonym głosem zauważyła:

– Jesteś gejem, powinieneś lubić zakupy.

– Nie mówię wcale, że nie lubię, ale...

– Więc czemu narzekasz? – zdziwiła się.

– Eleanor, błagam! – jęknął. – To dział z damską odzieżą! Jestem homoseksualistą, a nie transwestytą!

Calder zachichotała słodko, a Harry tylko wzniósł oczy do sufitu, zapadając się głębiej w fotel.

– To jeszcze trochę potrwa – ostrzegła go przyjaciółka lojalnie. – Nie musisz tu siedzieć, skoro tak bardzo nie chcesz.

– Napiłbym się czegoś... – powiedział ostrożnie chłopak. El skinęła głową i zniknęła z powrotem w przebieralni. Styles westchnął cicho i wstał, by po chwili opuścić sklep.

Znalezienie jakiejś kawiarenki nie zajęło mu dużo czasu. W centrach handlowych pełno tego tałatajstwa, chciał jednak miejsca, w którym nie roi się od napompowanych lasek w kusych spódniczkach, głośno obgadujących mijających je ludzi. Nie znosił takiego towarzystwa.

W końcu w oczy rzuciło mu się coś odpowiedniego: niewielki, przytulny lokalik, w którym serwowano owocowe koktajle. Oprócz obsługi, znajdowało się tam może ze trzech klientów. Tak. Harry raźnym krokiem wmaszerował do środka i zamówił napój, którego głównym składnikiem były borówki.

Być może jakiś wpływ na jego decyzję miał fakt, że miał on  _niebieski_  kolor?

– El ma rację, to zamienia się w obsesję... – wymamrotał sam do siebie, przyciągając bliżej serwetkę i zaczynając ją składać. To nie było żadne origami, potrzebował po prostu zajęcia dla dłoni.

Pochłonięty tym, by jak najdokładniej zaginać krawędzie, ledwie zarejestrował ubranego w ciemne kolory chłopaka, który przeszedł tuż obok jego stolika. Machinalnie poderwał głowę – i zamarł.

Szatyn posłał mu łagodny uśmiech, po czym zdmuchnął opadającą na nieziemsko błękitne oczy grzywkę. Harry poczuł, że zaczyna brakować mu powietrza.  _To tylko omamy_ , pomyślał i zamknął oczy. Kiedy otworzył je ułamek sekundy później, po nieznajomym nie było ani śladu.  _Tak, tak, tylko omamy..._ , powtórzył, tym razem czując w sercu bolesny zawód. Przywidział mu się, ten chłopak tylko mu się przywidział. Najwyraźniej tak bardzo pragnął go ujrzeć, że własny mózg płatał mu figle.

  
_Naprawdę zaczynam wariować_ , westchnął w duchu.

Podskoczył zaskoczony, gdy jego telefon zawibrował niespodziewanie. Rzucił okiem na wyświetlacz. SMS od Eleanor.

_Gdzie jesteś ?? x_

  
_Koktajlbar naprzeciw Starbucksa_ – odpisał szybko. Nim doczekał się odpowiedzi, w progu pojawiła się Calder we własnej osobie, obładowana zakupami. Dziewczyna rozejrzała się dookoła, aż wreszcie go dostrzegła. Pomachała radośnie do swojego przyjaciela, nie przejmując się tym, że omal nie zdzieliła niczego nieświadomego kelnera pakunkiem. Harry pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem, natychmiast pozbywając się z głowy zdarzenia, które miało miejsce przed chwilą.

– Już jestem, możemy w zasadzie wracać – oznajmiła El. – Tak w ogóle, mam też coś dla ciebie, w ramach rekompensaty za zmarnowanie na mnie całego popołudnia – uśmiechnęła się.

– Jeśli to coś jest różowe albo błyszczące, od razu mówię STOP – ostrzegł chłopak, za co otrzymał mocnego kuksańca w żebra. – Aua! Za co znowu?

– Zachowuj się, ja tu chcę być miła, a ty wybrzydzasz – parsknęła Eleanor, wyciągając ku niemu jedną z toreb. Obejrzał ją nieufnie, ale zanurzył rękę w środku. Pod palcami poczuł miękki, przyjemny w dotyku, zimny materiał. Zacisnął na nim dłoń i wyciągnął na zewnątrz. Jego oczom ukazała się ładna, czarna koszulka z logo jednego z jego ulubionych zespołów. Pi razy oko... droga.

Uniósł wzrok na przyjaciółkę i zobaczył, że dziewczyna zagryza wargę z podekscytowania. Ewidentnie czekała na jego reakcję.

– Jest... och. Dziękuję, El – powiedział ciepło. – Nie musiałaś... wiesz, że nie.

– Wiem, wiem, ale nie mam faceta, którego mogłabym rozpieszczać, niestety, zostajesz mi tylko ty – stwierdziła z udawanym żalem.

– Proszę cię, połowa naszej szkoły tylko czeka, żeby wskoczyć ci do łóżka, i nie mówię tylko o męskiej części ludności – zauważył z przekąsem.

– Wolę ciebie – uznała po namyśle.

– Łaskawca – prychnął Styles, po czym... – Aua!! No za co, za co?!

 

~*~

 

Przekręcił klucz w zamku i zsunął z ramion bluzę.

– Tato?... – zawołał, ale nikt mu nie odpowiedział. Harry westchnął cicho, odwiesił ubranie i skierował swoje kroki do kuchni. Tak jak podejrzewał, ojciec był jeszcze w pracy, a więc wszystkie obowiązki obiadowe spadły nie niego.

Nie, żeby normalnie było inaczej.

Przez chwilę kusiło go, by po prostu zamówić pizzę, lecz po krótkim zastanowieniu odrzucił tę opcję. W zasadzie lubił gotować. Może niespecjalnie miał na to teraz ochotę, ale uznał, że tak będzie prościej i szybciej. Dlatego już po kilku minutach garnek z makaronem wesoło bulgotał na ogniu, a w niewielkim rondelku gotował się sos. Chłopak skończył ścierać ser i uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem. Pachniało tak ładnie, że mało brakowało, by jego żołądek wyrwał się na wolność i sam rozpoczął konsumpcję. Czego, jednak, Harry wolałby uniknąć.

Porcję dla ojca wstawił do piekarnika, pochłaniając połowę swojej nim jeszcze zdążył usiąść do stołu. Nawet nie podejrzewał, że był aż tak głodny. Ale cóż, czego się spodziewał? Po zakupach z El zawsze padał z nóg. Przyjaciółka czasem śmiała się, podobnie jak dziś, że zupełnie nie pasuje na geja. I choć w takich chwilach śmiał się razem z nią, bo nie chciała źle, to jej słowa go raniły. Do tej pory pamiętał, jak trudno było mu zaakceptować fakt, że jest  _inny_. Lecz gdy już się z tym pogodził... słyszenie, że nie nadaje się nawet na takie dziwadło, jakim jest, zwyczajnie go bolało.

Czasem zastanawiał się, co stanie się, gdy ludzie się dowiedzą. Bo nie mógł przecież ukrywać się w nieskończoność, na pewno kiedyś coś go zdradzi, jakiś drobny gest, źle dobrane słowo... Holmes Chapel było małą mieściną i plotki roznosiły się tutaj z prędkością światła. Podejrzewał, że po prostu już nie będzie miał życia, kiedy na jaw wyjdzie jego prawdziwe  _ja._  


Z drugiej jednak strony, Eleanor go zaakceptowała i nie odwróciła się od niego, gdy wyznał jej prawdę.

Chłopak zamknął oczy. Uhh. Dlaczego po prostu nie mógł być  _normalny_? Czy prosił o zbyt wiele? Najwyraźniej tak. Przyjaciółka czasem pocieszała go, mówiąc:  _Nie przejmuj się, inność jest na topie_. Tylko że on nie chciał być trendy, chciał żyć jak inni i nie przejmować się tym, co pomyślą ludzie.

  
_Nie musisz się nimi przejmować, jesteś taki, jaki jesteś i muszą przyjąć to do wiadomości_ , mawiała Calder, gdy po raz kolejny wyżalał jej się ze swych trosk.  _Nie da się zmienić samego siebie na siłę, wiesz? Naucz się kochać siebie, a pewnego dnia znajdzie się ktoś, kto odkryje w tobie skarb, jakim jesteś._  


Ale Harry ani trochę nie czuł się skarbem.

Westchnął ze smutkiem. Czemu to wszystko musi być takie trudne? Inność była jak piętno. Odstawałeś od normy? Cóż, trudno, zostałeś naznaczony, taki twój los, nieszczęsny człowiecze. Żyj z tym i postaraj się zapomnieć, jak szybko ogół może cię znienawidzić, okej? Nie? Przykro nam. Reklamacji nie przyjmujemy.

– Nie fair – wymamrotał, wkładając talerz do zlewu i odkręcając ciepłą wodę. – Cholernie, cholernie nie fair.

W czym właściwie był gorszy? W czymś musiał być, skoro świat uważał homoseksualizm za zło. Ale w czym? Kiedy myślał o tym pięknym, błękitnookim chłopaku ze swojego snu, a w jego brzuchu trzepotały motyle skrzydła, nie czuł, by było to coś nieodpowiedniego. Wręcz przeciwnie. To uczucie... to było jak śmiech, jak łzy, jak oddychanie. Naturalne. Czyli dobre? A może złe? Myślał, że po prostu normalne, ale tak nie mogło być, na pewno nie. Bo jaki zdrowy na umyśle człowiek nienawidziłby czegoś  _normalnego_? Przypomniał sobie swój sen.  _Dziecię Szatana, czarci pomiot_... Tym był?

Od tych wszystkich myśli zaczynała już boleć go głowa. Biedny chłopiec, w pojedynkę próbował rozwiązać zagadkę, nad którą ludzkość głowiła się od wieków. Dlaczego jedni są tacy, a drudzy inni? Harry wiedział tylko jedno. Takim się urodził. Czy gdyby ktoś powiedział osiemnaście lat temu jego rodzicom, kim będzie ich dziecko, pozwoliliby mu się narodzić? Na to pytanie nie było odpowiedzi, lecz cóż, skoro pozwolili – on tylko miał żyć, niezależnie od tego, jaki był.

Wyjął z szafki apteczkę i odszukał tabletki na ból głowy. Zastanowił się przez chwilę, po czym połknął dwie. Nie powinny mu zaszkodzić, tak myślał. Trochę się ociągając, doczłapał na górę, do swojego pokoju i powalił się na łóżko. Chciał chociaż przez chwilę odpocząć od prozy życia, zasnąć. W końcu tam czekał na niego jego niebieskooki Książę. Czuł się... samotny.

Zerknął na wiszącą koło biurka fotografię i, wiedziony impulsem, wstał i podszedł bliżej, by zdjąć ją ze ściany. Wrócił na swoje miejsce, zakopując się w pościeli i przycisnął do piersi ramkę.

– Och, mamo, dlaczego cię tutaj nie ma... – wyszeptał, przysuwając zdjęcie do swojej twarzy i delikatnie gładząc palcem szybkę. – Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo mi ciebie brakuje. Ty byś zrozumiała, prawda? I wiedziałabyś, co robić... Z tobą wszystko byłoby łatwiejsze...

Poczuł na policzkach coś mokrego i dopiero to uświadomiło mu, że płacze.

– Obojgu nam cię brakuje – dodał, myśląc o tym, jak zagubiony i bezradny wydawał się ojciec, od kiedy jego ukochana przeniosła się do wieczności. – Myślę, że się od siebie oddalamy. Brakuje nam kogoś, kto trzymałby rodzinę razem, brakuje nam ciebie, bez ciebie jesteśmy dysfunkcyjni – westchnął. – A ja już naprawdę nie wiem, co mam ze sobą począć... Nie chciałem, żeby tak było. Ale nie umiem się zmienić, a ty... ty byś...

Gdy odpływał w ramiona Morfeusza, zielone spojrzenie z fotografii wciąż uważnie śledziło jego twarz.

 

~*~

 

–  _Nie jesteś tutaj bezpieczny, musisz wracać._  


–  _Jak to: wracać?_  


–  _Uciekać, znikać, być daleko stąd._  


–  _Ale ja... ja nie mogę tak cię tutaj..._  


–  _Poradzę sobie!_  


–  _Chcę..._  


–  _Po prostu znikaj!_  


 

~*~

 

– Wyglądasz jak żywy trup – poinformowała go życzliwie Eleanor, kiedy wsiadał rano do jej samochodu.

– I tak też się czuję... – wymamrotał. – Sen, kobieto. Seeen.

– Więc słucham, co takiego robiłeś, że się nie wyspałeś? – dziewczyna pytająco uniosła brwi.

– Spałem – wzruszył ramionami Harry.

– I niby dlatego mam wrażenie, że przebiegło po tobie stado słoni, huh?

– Mhm, dokładnie tak – odparł sennie. Czując na sobie podejrzliwe spojrzenie przyjaciółki, westchnął. – Miałem... dość męczące sny, tak to nazwijmy.

W aucie zapadła cisza.

– Znowu ci się śnił, prawda? – spytała niemal szeptem Calder. – Kudłacz. Nie udawaj, że śpisz, bo wiem, że nie śpisz.

Tylko że tym razem znacznie łatwiej było mu udać, że jednak zasnął, niż kontynuować tę dyskusję, która skończyłaby się i tak identycznie jak zwykle. Oczy Eleanor zrobiłyby się jeszcze bardziej zatroskane, a jego samopoczucie – znacznie gorsze. Co wcale a wcale nie było potrzebne teraz żadnemu z nich.

– Okej, więc udawaj sobie, że śpisz, twoja wola – prychnęła El. – To nie sprawi, że się zamknę, możesz pomarzyć. Dobrze myślisz, mam zamiar palnąć ci kazanie. Och, okej, wiem, co powiesz... a raczej co  _byś powiedział_ , gdybyś nie był tak pochłonięty udawaniem snu... że nie jestem twoją matką, ale uwaga, hurra, mam niebiańskie zezwolenie na spełnienie dzisiaj tej roli, cieszysz się? Dobra, nie odpowiadaj. W każdym razie, naprawdę się o ciebie martwię, Hazz – westchnęła. – I to wcale nie znaczy:  _zazdroszczę ci tego, że co noc śni ci się gorący facet_ , nie. Hmm, okej, to pewnie znacznie lepsze niż najlepsze z moich snów, ale nie o to teraz chodzi, Kudłatku. Bo wiesz co? Nie znam nikogo, kto zakochałby się w wytworze własnej wyobraźni, a ty jesteś na najlepszej drodze, by właśnie tak zrobić. To... niebezpieczne. Znam sytuacje, kiedy nieodwzajemniona miłość doprowadzała ludzi na samą krawędź, a jak, do kurwy nędzy, ma ją odwzajemnić ktoś, kto nie istnieje?

Harry z trudem powstrzymał się od otworzenia oczu z zaskoczenia. Przekleństwo w ustach Eleanor było zjawiskiem tak rzadkim jak śnieg na pustyni. Dziewczyna musiała naprawdę mocno się zdenerwować. Coś niebezpieczne drgnęło w jego sercu. Och. Mało kto tak się o niego troszczył.

– Zadrżała ci powieka, widziałam – oznajmiła Calder. – No, ale nieważne. Możesz dalej udawać, że nie słuchasz, o ile oczywiście będziesz słuchał. Chodzi mi przede wszystkim o to... kurczę, Hazz. To nie jest normalne. Mogę zaakceptować w tobie naprawdę wiele, bo jesteś moim przyjacielem i kocham cię, ale gdybyś zaczął się, na przykład, ciąć, od razu bym zareagowała. A to jest, moim zdaniem, coś na kształt samookaleczenia, aczkolwiek w kwestii duchowej, nie fizycznej. Tym bardziej boję się, jak to się dalej potoczy, sam rozumiesz. To nierozsądne, ja wiem, mogę sobie gadać, ale liczę w duchu, że może coś tam uda mi się wskórać, bo ty wiesz, że się nie zamknę, prawda?...

Chłopak doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jeśli to jest groźba, nic nie powstrzyma El przed spełnieniem jej. I tak też było. Nie zważając na nic, jego przyjaciółka ciągnęła swój monolog, gdy zatrzymali się pod szkołą, gdy wchodzili do środka, gdy zabierali książki z szafek i gdy wreszcie usiedli w ławkach. Niezrażona dziwnymi spojrzeniami innych, kontynuowała. Wciąż jednak zachowała swoją lojalność i mówiła niejasno, tak, żeby tylko on mógł pojąć sens jej słów. Przerwało jej dopiero wejście nauczyciela. Harry musiał przyznać sam przed sobą, że w duchu odetchnął z ulgą. Mimo iż doskonale wiedział, że Eleanor ma rację, nie umiał nic poradzić na tę swoją  _maleńką słabostkę_ , jaką był chłopak ze snu. Okej. Wiedział, że to niezdrowe, tym bardziej po tym, jak poprzedniego dnia nieznajomy przywidział mu się w centrum handlowym, lecz... Nie miał pojęcia, co mógłby robić inaczej, by to zmienić.

Pewność miał tylko co do jednego. Dopóki w swoich koszmarach mógł spotykać błękitnookiego, chciał śnić te koszmary co noc.

Być może myślenie o nim na lekcji było błędem, cóż. Teraz nie mógł skupić się już na niczym. Bezcelowo obracał w palcach długopis, starając się przywołać w myślach twarz nieznajomego ze wszystkimi, najmniejszymi nawet szczegółami. Tak... byłby głupi, usiłując wmówić sam sobie, że nie jest zakochany, bo był cholernie mocno zakochany.

I cholernie głupio, należy wspomnieć.

– Panie Styles, rozumiem, że faktura pańskiego długopisu jest niezwykle zajmująca, lecz uprzejmie proszę, by zechciał pan wrócić na lekcję – odezwała się nauczycielka i dopiero to uświadomiło Harry'emu, że kobieta od dłuższego czasu gromi go wzrokiem.

– Prze-przepraszam, pani Rutherford – wymamrotał. – Zamyśliłem się.

– Widzę – odparła anglistka kwaśno. – I domyślam się, że pańskie myśli zajmował ktoś konkretny, ale na przyszłość proszę przełożyć to na przerwę.

– T-tak jest, pani profesor – mruknął Harry, słysząc z tyłu chichoty kolegów.

– Ktoś konkretny – parsknął jeden z klasowych dowcipnisiów, Daniel. – A to dobre.

Nauczycielka surowo zmarszczyła czoło.

– Panie Grant, czy jest coś, czym chciałby się pan z nami podzielić? – zapytała sucho.

Chłopak nie speszył się ani trochę, wręcz przeciwnie. Ochoczo poderwał się z ławki i szybko wyjaśnił, nie przestając się szczerzyć:

– Mówiłem tylko, że to Eleanor Calder jest osobą, która spędza sen z powiek Stylesowi.

El wydała z siebie ni to parsknięcie, ni to pisk, profesor Rutherford jeszcze bardziej się zmarszczyła, a Harry ukrył głowę w ramionach, nie wiedząc, jak powinien zareagować na zaczepkę i pragnąc tylko zapaść się pod ziemię.

– Cóż, uważam, że ta uwaga była niestosowna, panie Grant – powiedziała zniesmaczona kobieta. – Na przyszłość...

– A może pochwalisz się, kto marzy się tobie, Daniel? – zapytała Eleanor, uśmiechając się do niego z wyższością. – No bo przecież nie ja, prawda?... Och, zarumieniłeś się – zauważyła, a policzki chłopaka faktycznie nabrały szkarłatnego koloru. – Uups – zachichotała, zakrywając usta czubkami palców.

W innych okolicznościach loczek zapewne uznałby tę zagrywkę za wredną, lecz teraz był bardzo wdzięczny przyjaciółce za odwrócenie uwagi klasy od niego. Z wiadomych względów, rozmowy na tematy damsko-męskie nieco go stresowały.

– Panno Calder – przywołała ją do porządku nauczycielka, jednak nawet na jej ustach błąkał się cień uśmiechu, co było dość rzadkim widokiem. – Panienka pozwoli, że wrócimy do lekcji.

– Ależ oczywiście. Przepraszam, pani profesor – odpowiedziała grzecznie El, sięgając pod ławką do dłoni Harry'ego i ściskając ją krótko. Pocieszenie, jakie niósł w sobie ten gest, dało chłopakowi siłę, by mógł skupić się na wywodzie Rutherford, tym razem naprawdę.

Parę minut później, gdy jego zeszyt zapełniała już obszerna notatka, drzwi skrzypnęły cicho. Oczy części uczniów skierowały się w tamtą stronę. Harry także odruchowo odwrócił głowę – i zamarł.

– Eleanor... – pisnął, trącając ramię piszącej coś starannie dziewczyny.

– Harry, przez ciebie skreśliłam cały wyraz – zacmokała z niezadowoleniem. – No, o co chodzi?

– Chłopak... Ten chłopak z mojego snu, nieznajomy, on...

– Kudłaty, ile razy mogę ci powtarzać? – jęknęła. – On nie istnieje, rozumiesz? Nie ma go. Nie istnie–

– On stoi w drzwiach, El.  


	4. III. Gdybym Nie Był Sobą

– Co? – zapytała, zaskoczona.

– Stoi. W drzwiach – powtórzył Harry, odruchowo zerkając przez ramię, czy aby na pewno sobie tego nie wymyślił.

Ale nie. Chłopak był tam, dokładnie taki, jakim go zapamiętał ze swoich snów, może nawet idealniejszy, o ile to w ogóle możliwe. Smukły, aczkolwiek dobrze zbudowany, nawet jeśli na pierwszy rzut oka wydawał się być drobny. Tym razem, zamiast peleryny miał ciemne spodnie, dżinsową, rozpiętą kurtkę, a pod nią czarną koszulkę, spod której wystawał delikatny, srebrny łańcuszek, łagodnie opadający na ładnie zarysowane obojczyki i dalej kryjący się pod materiałem. Jasne, brązowe włosy z grzywką uroczo opadającą na czoło, łagodne, przyjazne rysy twarzy... i te oczy. Oczy, które zajmowały myśli loczka w niemal każdej minucie dnia. Oczy, które hipnotyzowały, czarowały i... uwodziły.

– TO jest ten twój nieznajomy?... – wydukała Eleanor.

– Tak... – westchnął Harry, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od błękitnookiego.

Oczywiście, chłopak, prędzej czy później, musiał zauważyć wpatrujące się w niego z uwielbieniem zielone tęczówki Stylesa. Gdy tylko Harry zorientował się, że ten odwzajemnia jego spojrzenie, zaczerwienił się niczym burak. Lecz wtedy stało się coś zupełnie niespodziewanego: nieznajomy... uśmiechnął się do niego. Uśmiechnął się nie tylko ustami, lecz całą twarzą, oczami także. W tej błękitnej toni pojawił się wówczas tak cudownie urzekający błysk, że...

Naprawdę się zakochałem, pomyślał Harry i nie wiedział, czy powinien śmiać się czy płakać. A jeśli już płakać, to czy nie byłyby to łzy szczęścia?

– Okej – głos przyjaciółki wyrwał go z zamyślenia. – Niniejszym oficjalnie cię rozgrzeszam. Skoro  _ja_  go widzę, to znaczy, że albo oboje zwariowaliśmy, albo on faktycznie istnieje. Skłaniam się ku drugiej opcji. A skoro istnieje... i jest tutaj... będę tego potem żałować, prawda?... jest twój.

Minęło kilka chwil, nim dotarł do niego sens jej słów. Odwrócił się gwałtownie w jej stronę.

– Eleanor, jak wyglądam? – zapytał śmiertelnie poważnie, patrząc jej w oczy.

Dziewczyna przyjrzała mu się krytycznie, po czym uśmiechnęła się, rozczulona.

– Kudłatku, wyglądasz jak ktoś absosmerfnie i na amen zakochany – powiedziała, a Harry'emu wyrwał się cichy jęk. Czy to było aż tak oczywiste? Boże, miał ochotę zapaść się ze wstydu pod ziemię.

– Ukryj mnie... – wymamrotał.

– Przestań się wygłupiać – żachnęła się El. – Dobrze wyglądasz. Szczerze mówiąc, zmęczenie jakby ręką odjął – zachichotała pod nosem. – I oczy ci błyszczą. Urocze.

Chłopak jęknął.

– Jak bardzo się teraz kompromituję, w skali od jednego do dziesięciu?

– Hmm... Osiem? – zasugerowała Calder, parskając śmiechem na widok jego miny. – Żartuję, idioto. Jesteś śliczny z tym rumieńcem na twarzy, jeśli pomyślał inaczej, jest skończonym głupcem.

– Mówisz tak, bo jesteś moją przyjaciółką – wymamrotał.

– Twoja niska samoocena woła o pomstę do nieba, zaraz stracę cierpliwość – westchnęła dziewczyna, przewracając oczami. – Mogę się założyć, że każda z dziewczyn w tej klasie, która jeszcze nie domyśliła się twojego  _sam-wiesz-czego_ wręcz marzy o tym, byś zwrócił na nią uwagę.

– Sam-wiesz-czego – prychnął Harry. – Zaczyna się jak w Harrym Potterze.

– Przecież kochasz tę książkę – zaśmiała się Eleanor. – Czytałeś ją z milion razy, nie udawaj, że nie.

– Nawet gdybym zaprzeczył, ty i tak zawsze wiesz lepiej – zauważył z przekąsem.

– Prawidłowo – pochwaliła, uśmiechając się figlarnie.

– Bardzo przepraszam, panno Calder, że przeszkadzam w tej jakże fascynującej konwersacji – wtrąciła się niespodziewanie profesor Rutherford – jednakże byłabym wdzięczna, gdybyście razem z panem Stylesem już zamilkli.

Harry zaczerwienił się po cebulki włosów, El natomiast posłała nauczycielce serdeczny uśmiech, swobodnie odpowiadając:

– Ależ nie ma problemu, pani profesor. Proszę kontynuować.

Kobieta skrzywiła się nieco, mierząc rozpromienioną dziewczynę wzrokiem, po czym westchnęła, zrezygnowana, i powróciła do porzuconego wątku.

– Jak już wspominałam, mamy przyjemność powitać nowego ucznia... Panie Tomlinson, proszę nie sterczeć bezsensownie w drzwiach, niech podejdzie pan bliżej – zwróciła się do błękitnookiego, a loczek na chwilę wstrzymał oddech. Teraz znał już nazwisko swojego obiektu westchnień. A na dodatek, o ile dobrze zrozumiał nauczycielkę, miał on uczyć się w tej samej klasie! Och, Bóg był tego dnia wyjątkowo łaskawy.

  
_Nowy_ zbliżył się do biurka pani Rutherford i niepewnie przestąpił z nogi na nogę. Anglistka przez chwilę przyglądała mu się w milczeniu, po czym machnęła dłonią i stwierdziła:

– Nie będę zmuszać pana do opowiadania o sobie. Proszę tylko się przedstawić i niech pan siada, panie Tomlinson. Tutaj jest wolne miejsce.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się nieco szerzej, zapewne wywołując tym samym szybsze bicie serc połowy obecnych w klasie. W każdym razie, Harry'ego na pewno.

– Hej, mam na imię Louis – powiedział i  _och do cholery_ , jego głos był zupełnie taki, jak we śnie Stylesa, ale jeszcze pełniejszy, tak, jakby ktoś przełączył dźwięk ze słuchawek na stare, dobre kolumny, które wydawały z siebie najczystsze tony...

  
_Louis Tomlinson..._  Czy to nie brzmi jak muzyka?

Harry rozmarzony oparł policzek o otwartą dłoń i westchnął cicho. Rozbawiona Eleanor trąciła go łokciem, ale w tym momencie nic nie robił sobie z tego, że najprawdopodobniej sam załatwia sobie kompromitację stulecia. W tej konkretnej chwili liczyło się tylko to dziwacznie przyjemne ciepło, które powoli rozlewało się po jego piersi...

Panie i panowie, Harry Styles był zakochany. O, tak. Cholernie mocno zakochany.

 

~*~

 

Niemrawo podłubał widelcem w ziemniakach, wzdychając cicho. Nie potrafił zabrać się za jedzenie. Jego myśli były teraz tak dalekie od obiadu, jak to tylko możliwe. W sumie, gdyby chciał być ze sobą szczery, musiałby przyznać, że funkcja  _myślenie_ wyłączyła się w jego głowie mniej-więcej w momencie, w którym Louis po raz drugi uśmiechnął się do niego na lekcji angielskiego. Ale w tym momencie Harry nie był ze sobą szczery, czego powodem było to, że... cóż, zwyczajnie stracił zdolność myślenia. Co z kolei prowadziło do tego rodzaju zabawnego paradoksu, gdy początek jest końcem, który jest początkiem, który jest końcem, który...

Z piersi chłopaka wyrwało się kolejne westchnienie.

Eleanor zacmokała z dezaprobatą, zbliżając do ust jeden z koktajlowych pomidorków, jakie zawierała jej sałatka, po czym rozejrzała się dyskretnie dookoła i uśmiechnęła się przebiegle, dostrzegłszy brązową czuprynę nieopodal drzwi.

– Ej, Kudłaty! – syknęła, konspiracyjnie zniżając głos. – Twój księżulek kręci się tu nieopodal.

Loczek drgnął, gwałtownie wyrwany z letargu. Popatrzył na nią bez zrozumienia. Dziewczyna wywróciła oczami, po czym odezwała się:

– Patrz. Mi. Na usta. Tomlinson na dwunastej. Ro-zu-miesz? – przesylabizowała.

– Przestań traktować mnie jak debila – obruszył się Harry, nerwowo poprawiając włosy. – I-idzie tu? – spytał, już zupełnie innym tonem. El zaśmiała się.

– Nie, głuptasie, ale zaraz możemy to zmienić.

– Eleanor, nie rób mi tego!... – jęknął, widząc, że przyjaciółka wstaje z krzesła, najwyraźniej mając zamiar podejść do nowego. – Wpędzisz mnie do grobu, kobieto, zaprawdę powiadam ci!

– Och, nie przejmuj się. Na pewno zdążę złapać cię za tę absurdalnie wielką fryzurę i wyciągnąć z powrotem na powierzchnię – stwierdziła beztrosko. Chłopak odruchowo przycisnął ręce do głowy, jakby obawiając się niespodziewanego ataku na swoje włosy. Calder posłała mu rozbawione spojrzenie i raźnym krokiem ruszyła w stronę samotnego Tomlinsona.

No, cóż.  _Może nie do końca tak samotnego_ , pomyślał Harry, widząc nieśmiało zbliżający się do Louisa tłumek rozchichotanych dziewczyn. Poczuł, jak do policzków napływa mu krew, zapewne nadając mu wygląd wściekłego pomidora. Nawet sama myśl, że którakolwiek z tych bab mogłaby położyć łapy na chłopcu z jego snów, wywoływała u niego nerwowy skurcz żołądka. Och, oczywiście, zdawał sobie sprawę, że bezpieczniej wyjść z założenia, że jako potencjalny partner Louisa ma szanse o wiele mniejsze niż najbrzydsza z nich (prawdę powiedziawszy, choć w głębi duszy miał nadzieję, doskonale wiedział, że Tomlinson  _musi_ być hetero; to byłobynaprawdę ogromne szczęście, gdyby lubił chłopców, a Harry'emu, niestety, na ogół ono nie dopisywało). Ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że był cholernie zazdrosny. Być może przez te głupie sny nabrał absurdalnego poczucia własności... Abstrahując od tego, że z natury nie był zbyt kochliwy, teraz miał ochotę wydrapać oczy przynajmniej połowie osób w stołówce.

– Boże jedyny, co się ze mną dzieje – jęknął, zrozpaczony, gdy uświadomił sobie swoją głupotę. – Jeszcze trochę i zacznę odgryzać łby małym zwierzątkom – pokręcił głową, zdegustowany, nawet nie zauważając przerażonego spojrzenia, jakie rzuciła w jego stronę jakaś dziewczyna. – A potem to do psychiatryka już z górki. Zamkną mnie w domu bez klamek, gdzie ściany wyłożone są gąbką... – stwierdził dramatycznie. – Hm, to w sumie może być całkiem fajne – zastanowił się. – Ciekawe, czy po gąbce dobrze się skacze... STOP! Cholera, majaczysz, stary. I na dodatek gadasz sam do siebie... – zrobił smutną minę. – Może przyjmiemy, że to przemęczenie? To wygodne wyjście.

– Rozmawiasz z wymyślonym przyjacielem, Styles? – zakpił Derek, jedna z mniej lubianych przez Harry'ego osób.

Derek charakteryzował się tym, że im był większy, tym bardziej złośliwy się stawał. Nie należał może do najlotniejszych, ale przypominał rozmiarem niedźwiedzia, więc większość ludzi po prostu schodziła mu z drogi. Dlatego też loczek zacisnął teraz zęby i postanowił nie odpowiadać na zaczepkę.

– Och, czyżby wielka głowa wstydziła się swoich znajomych? – zaćwierkał tymczasem chłopak. – No, dalej, przestaw nam kolegę. Myślałem, że takie zabawy porzuca się już w przedszkolu, ale nie można zapominać, że to Harry Styles – zaśmiał się wrednie.

Harry prawie nigdy nie narzekał na swoje życie towarzyskie. Nie był jakoś specjalnie popularny. Miał paru dobrych znajomych i oczywiście  _miał_   _Eleanor_ , oni wystarczali mu do szczęścia. Poza tym większość uczniów darzyła go swego rodzaju szacunkiem. Pewnie miał na to duży wpływ fakt, że przyjaźnił się z najładniejszą dziewczyną w szkole, przewodniczącą samorządu i gwiazdą kółka teatralnego. Zapewne większość dziwiła się, co taka szycha widzi w nim – przeciętnym, niewyróżniającym się chłopaku o burzy kręconych włosów i skłonności do rumieńców. Ale nawet jeśli tak było, po prostu zostawiali go w spokoju i pozwalali żyć własnym życiem.

Cóż, Derek był wyjątkiem.

Harry naprawdę nie miał ochoty wysłuchiwać tyrady na temat swoich ''wymyślonych przyjaciół'', ale nie bardzo wiedział, jak mógłby temu zaradzić bez narażania się na złamanie nosa. Cicho zgrzytnął zębami, wtulił głowę w ramiona i udawał głuchego. Miał zamiar robić to tak długo, aż tamtemu znudzi się ośmieszanie go. Postawa pasywna wydawała się być najlepszym wyjściem.

– Wypowiedzenie myśli na głos pomaga w ich uporządkowaniu – odezwał się niespodziewanie łagodny, miękki głos gdzieś z tyłu.

Oczy wszystkich obserwatorów tego zajścia skierowały się w tamtą stronę, by ujrzeć uśmiechniętego sympatycznie Louisa Tomlinsona, dzierżącego w dłoniach czerwoną tacę z jedzeniem i spokojnym krokiem zmierzającego do stolika, przy którym zwykli siadać Harry i El. Zresztą, Eleanor kroczyła półtora metra za nim, posyłając w stronę loczka swój najpiękniejszy uśmiech.  _Widzisz? Przyprowadziłam ci twojego księcia,_ zdawały się mówić jej oczy. Lecz chłopak zupełnie nie mógł skupić się na tym przekazie, wpatrując się w Louisa niczym w obrazek i próbując choć trochę powstrzymać rozmarzoną minę.

Tymczasem szkolny osiłek wyglądał na nieco zbitego z tropu.

– Słucham? – burknął, patrząc na nowego bez zrozumienia.

– Wypowiedzenie myśli na głos pomaga w ich uporządkowaniu – powtórzył beztrosko szatyn, odkładając tacę na jeden ze stolików. – Nie oczekuję, że to zrozumiesz. Poniekąd, myślenie nie jest czynnością trudną, aczkolwiek mawiają, że narząd nieużywany zanika – pokręcił głową, udając zatroskanie.

Minęła dobra chwila, nim Derek zrozumiał, że właśnie został znieważony. I wcale a wcale mu się ta wiedza nie spodobała. Wstał z krzesła z gniewną miną i podszedł do chłopaka, ostrzegawczo wyciągając w jego stronę palec. Zdecydowanie nad nim górował.

– Posłuchaj, laleczko... Chyba jeszcze nie do końca orientujesz się, kto tutaj jest kim, ale jeśli wydaje ci się, że możesz mnie obrażać, to coś ci się pomyliło. Miałeś na myśli jego – ruchem głowy wskazał na Harry'ego, który spuścił wzrok.

Louis, utrzymując z olbrzymem kontakt wzrokowy, uroczo zatrzepotał rzęsami (och, mój Boże, jak Harry mógł wcześniej nie zauważyć, jak absurdalnie piękne są jego rzęsy?!) i słodkim, bardzo łagodnym tonem oznajmił:

– Nie, nie wydaje mi się, bym popełnił błąd. Właśnie ciebie chciałem obrazić. Cóż, przyznaję, chwilę zajęło ci zrozumienie kontekstu, lecz ostateczny efekt jest zadowalający.

Derekowi zadrżała powieka. Tutaj również potrzebował chwili, by wychwycić ukrytą w słowach Tomlinsona obelgę. Prychnął gniewnie.

– Powinieneś nieco opanować język... – warknął.

– Kiedy się złościsz, na czole robi ci się taka śmieszna zmarszczka! To zabawne! – ucieszył się Louis i przynajmniej jednej trzeciej obecnych w sali osób przemknęło przez myśl, że ten śliczny chłopiec najprawdopodobniej jest upośledzony. Albo zwyczajnie głupi.

Ale nie Harry'emu. Harry wpatrywał się w błękitnookiego z podziwem, wiedząc, że do tej konfrontacji doszło tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że szatyn ujął się  _za nim,_  ulubioną ofiarą Dereka.

Osiłek poczerwieniał ze złości i bez ostrzeżenia chwycił koszulkę Louisa, unosząc go za nią lekko do góry. Ponieważ Tomlinson był dość niski w porównaniu z nim, jego stopy bardzo szybko oderwały się od podłoża, lecz on sam zdawał się nie być tym ani trochę przejęty.

– Zapamiętaj sobie jedno... – wycharczał Derek.

– Och, ależ nie, to  _ty_  coś sobie zapamiętaj – przerwał mu niedbale chłopak. – Uważasz znęcanie się nad mniejszymi za takie śmieszne? Otóż, znęcanie się nad większymi od siebie jest o wiele śmieszniejsze. Tym bardziej, że rozum i masa na ogół nie idą w parze – zauważył kąśliwie, po czym pokręcił z rozbawieniem głową i bez większego wysiłku rozchylił zaciśnięte na materiale jego bluzki palce. Z gracją opadł z powrotem na podłogę i odwrócił się, po drodze podnosząc swoją tackę i chwilę później stawiając ją na stoliku, przy którym siedział loczek. Louis zgrabnie odsunął sobie krzesło i usiadł dokładnie naprzeciwko Harry'ego, który na sekundę wstrzymał oddech. Widząc jego minę, błękitnooki posłał mu ciepły uśmiech, który on nieśmiało odwzajemnił.

– Słodkie dołeczki – stwierdził Louis lekko, a Styles mimowolnie sięgnął do swojego policzka. Na ten widok, nowy uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. – Tak w ogóle, mam na imię...

– Louis – wszedł mu w słowo brunet, natychmiast się rumieniąc. – Znaczy... em. Słyszałem, jak przedstawiałeś się w klasie...

W oczach chłopaka błysnęło zrozumienie.

– A więc _pan Styles_ – powiedział, powołując się na słowa anglistki.

– Err, wystarczy Harry... – wymamrotał loczek, zakłopotany.

– Piękne imię – pochwalił tamten.

– Nie tak, jak twoje – odważył się powiedzieć Harry i, o, cholera, to nie mogło być to. To przecież niemożliwe, że właśnie siedział w szkolnej stołówce i  _flirtował_  z praktycznie obcym facetem! Poczuł, że czerwieni się jeszcze bardziej. To, że Louis wydawał się wpatrywać w jego zarumienione policzki ze swego rodzaju fascynacją, wcale nie pomagało mu się uspokoić. Rozpaczliwie potrzebował zmiany tematu. – Ładna dzisiaj pogoda, nieprawdaż? – wypalił.

Wzrok Tomlinsona uciekł w stronę okna, po którym spływały właśnie strugi deszczu, lekko przesłaniając szare niebo. Chłopak zachichotał.

– O, tak, istotnie – stwierdził. – Deszcz ma w sobie coś oczyszczającego, nie sądzisz, Harry?

Styles starał się nie zemdleć, słysząc, jak cudownie brzmi  _jego imię_  w ustach Louisa.

– Mhm, pewnie tak – zgodził się machinalnie, wyłamując sobie palce pod stołem. Jeden z jego nerwowych tików. Oprócz niego, było to także maniakalne poprawianie niewpadającej do oczu grzywki i pstrykanie, ale tylko prawą dłonią.

Piękne, błękitne oczy Lou zatrzymały się twarzy Harry'ego.

– Boisz się mnie? – zapytał spokojnie.

– On? Harry Styles nie boi się niczego! – odezwała się niespodziewanie Eleanor, opadając na swoje krzesło. Chłopak nie wiedział, czy powinien ją zrugać za przerwanie rozmowy z Louisem, czy też wycałować, za wybawienie go od odpowiedzi na niewygodnie pytanie. Och, oczywiście, że się go nie bał, był tylko... nieco nieśmiały w kontaktach z ludźmi, którzy mu się podobali.

_No, ale przecież tego mu nie powie._

– Nieustraszony? – uśmiechnął się łagodnie Lou. Cały czas wydawał się być tak spokojny i uroczy... Serce Stylesa biło jakieś trzy razy za szybko i chłopak trochę martwił się, że długo nie wytrzyma takiego przeciążenia.

– A nie wygląda? – zaśmiała się Calder, żartobliwie mierzwiąc przyjacielowi włosy.

– Może trochę... – przyznał Tomlinson.

– To te loki – zapewniła dziewczyna. – Działają na wrogów odstraszająco.

– Cóż, w takim razie nie jestem wrogiem – stwierdził szatyn. – Według mnie są piękne.

  
_Piękne_? Cholera, ten facet chyba naprawdę chciał przyprawić Harry'ego o zawał. Loczek nerwowo poprawił grzywkę, zyskując tym samym rozbawione spojrzenie Eleanor.  _Przecież jest idealna,_  mówiły jej oczy, lecz wiedział, że tylko się z nim droczyła. Kto jak kto, ona doskonale znała jego przyzwyczajenia. Pokręciła głową, wyraźnie ucieszona, po czym zerknęła do pojemniczka po swojej sałatce.

– Ojej – udała zdziwienie. – Wygląda na to, że kiedy rozmawiałam z Jess, któraś z tych harpii zeżarła mój obiad. Zostawiły tylko ogórka... – westchnęła. – To pewnie Marie. Ona nigdy nie je ogórków. Pozwolicie, panowie,że oddalę się, by uzupełnić zapasy na zimę? – spytała nonszalancko. – A ty – wycelowała widelec w twarz Harry'ego – tylko spróbuj powiedzieć, że wszystko pójdzie mi w tyłek, a przyjdę do ciebie w nocy i ogolę cię na łyso!

– Milczę jak grób – zapewnił chłopak, udając, że zamyka usta na kłódkę i wyrzuca kluczyk.

– No – powiedziała z zadowoleniem El. Poklepała Louisa po ramieniu. – Miło się z tobą siedzi, chłopaku. Jakby co, progi naszego stołu są zawsze dla ciebie otwarte... Kudłatku, jeśli teraz spróbujesz powiedzieć coś na temat tego, że stół nie ma progu, wbiję ci widelec w oko, lojalnie ostrzegam.

– Ależ nie, Ellie. Oczywiście, że każdy stół ma próg, nawet dwa – stwierdził sarkastycznie.

– Podoba mi się twoje podejście – podsumowała Calder.

– Widzę, że zawsze jest tu wesoło – zaśmiał się Lou.

– Im nas więcej, tym weselej – uzupełniła szybko dziewczyna.

– Z chęcią jeszcze tutaj usiądę – oznajmił chłopak, a na twarzy Eleanor pojawił się tryumf. Posłała przyjacielowi spojrzenie pod tytułem:  _Co ty chciałeś, dzieciaku,_ a on zarumienił się znów, bo jak zwykle czytała mu w myślach _(_ przecież  _marzył_  o tym, by Louis siedział z nim tutaj już zawsze) i na dodatek osiągnęła swój cel, co w sumie było już normą.

Dziewczyna odwróciła się z wdziękiem i powędrowała w stronę stolika swoich koleżanek. Styles doskonale wiedział, że pewnie sama dała im tę sałatkę, by mieć pretekst do zostawienia ich samych, ale cóż, właśnie taka była El. Zawsze myślała o wszystkim.

– Twoja przyjaciółka jest wyjątkowo barwną osobą – zauważył Lou z rozbawieniem.

– Mnie to mówisz... – Harry oparł łokcie o blat stołu, a głowę podparł dłońmi. – Nie dość, że jest piękna i mądra, to jeszcze szalenie popularna, lubią ją praktycznie wszyscy nauczyciele i rodzice... I weź tu żyj w jej cieniu! – parsknął.

– Długo się znacie? – spytał chłopak, jednak jego oczy miały taki wyraz, jakby już dobrze znał odpowiedź, a pytał jedynie z grzeczności.

– Prawie dwanaście lat – odparł niepewnie loczek. – Tak z grubsza.

– Szmat czasu. Wiesz, też mam taką przyjaciółkę, z którą znamy się od małego – wyznał Louis. – Wulkan energii, wszędzie jej pełno, jest strasznie nadpobudliwa.

– Uwierz mi, Eleanor też potrafi śmigać jak mały samochodzik.

– Nie wątpię – uśmiechnął się on. – Pewnie pod wieloma względami są bardzo podobne... Oprócz włosów. Moja przyjaciółka ma wspaniałe loki, prawie tak wspaniałe, jak twoje – oznajmił, puszczając mu oczko, a Harry mógłby przysiąc, że jego serce na sekundę stanęło.

– Ja, umm... dziękuję? – zawstydził się.

– Boże, jesteś najbardziej uroczą osobą, jaką znam – zaśmiał się chłopak. – Ale, jeśli pozwolisz, zmienię temat: czy nie sądzisz, że zrobiło się tutaj jakoś... pusto?

Styles zmarszczył brwi, rozglądając się dookoła. Istotnie, z tłumu, jaki urzędował w stołówce, zostały może ze trzy osoby. Zerknął na zegarek.

– O, cholera, masz rację. Właśnie zaczęła się lekcja – jęknął, przeklinając w duchu swoje roztargnienie. Czekała ich teraz  _biologia_ , a profesor Kirchhoff zdecydowanie nie tolerował spóźnień. Szczerze, Harry trochę się go bał. Może to przez jego okropnie twardy, niemiecki akcent? Nauczyciel był Niemcem i na Niemca wyglądał, ale to właśnie sposób wymawiania słów tak bardzo odróżniał go od wszystkich znanych chłopakowi osób.

– Biologia? – upewnił się Louis.

– Mhm, zgadza się. Niestety, Eleanor ma teraz zupełnie coś innego – westchnął. – Czasem myślę, że jest zbyt  _wybitna_ , cierpię na samotność z tego powodu – poskarżył się, bardziej dla żartu niż z żalu.

– Cóż, w takim razie pozwól, że to ja dziś dotrzymam ci towarzystwa – uśmiechnął się ciepło Lou, uwalniając w brzuchu loczka całe stado pijanych motyli.

Taaak... Ten dzień zapowiadał się naprawdę nieźle.


	5. IV. I Ty Byłbyś Kimś Innym

Harry zamknął oczy, by choć na chwilę wyłączyć się z otaczającego go gwaru. Hałas był jednym z jego największych wrogów. Zdradziecko wkradał się do jego umysłu, palił go i ranił. Odbierał resztki spokoju... Sprawiał, że chłopak miał ochotę rozerwać swoją głowę na kawałki, by tylko nie czuć tego przeszywającego bólu, zdającego się rozsadzać jego czaszkę od środka.

Czyjeś chłodne dłonie delikatnie dotknęły jego obolałych skroni i zaczęły łagodnie je masować. Westchnął z ulgą.

– Zaraz przestanie – szepnęła Eleanor, usadawiając się tuż za nim i wciąż gładząc jego bladą skórę. – Po prostu postaraj się nie myśleć, okej?  


– Mhm... – wymamrotał, bo tylko na tyle było go w tamtym momencie stać. Skupił się kojącym chłodzie, który niemal fizycznie wyciągał z jego biednej głowy cały ból.  


Zabawne, że El zawsze wiedziała, kiedy i czego mu potrzeba.

– Już lepiej? – spytała kilka chwil później.  


– O wiele – przyznał, ostrożnie ujmując jej dłonie w swoje i odwracając się do niej przodem. – Dziękuję. Jesteś najlepsza.  


– Nie ma za co, Kudłatku – odparła dziewczyna, uśmiechając się słodko. – Przyznaję, że jest to dla mnie też pewien rodzaj rozrywki.  


– Hm? – zdziwił się.  


– Cóż, obserwowanie zazdrosnych spojrzeń tych wszystkich dziewczątek jest całkiem zabawne – zachichotała. – Tym bardziej, że jesteś gejem – dodała ciszej, z błyskiem rozbawienia w oczach.  


– Ellie – jęknął Harry, zażenowany. – Zachowujesz się wrednie.  


– Dziewczyny w moim wieku już tak mają, kochanie, uwielbiają być wredne – powiedziała, odgarniając mu przydługi kosmyk za ucho. – A wiesz, co jeszcze _uwielbiają_  dziewczyny w moim wieku? Plotki. No, to jak – uśmiechając się chytrze pod nosem, trąciła go w ramię. – Gdzie szczegółowa relacja dla mnie? Wiem od Kim, że siedzieliście razem na biologii.  


– Z Kim? – zmarszczył brwi chłopak.  


– Z Louisem, kretynie – wywróciła oczami Eleanor. – Czy wasz romans kwitnie? Błagam, powiedz, że tak!  


– Calder, godzinę temu zamieniliśmy ze sobą pierwsze słowo! Czy twoim zdaniem to już pora na romansowanie? – spytał, sarkastycznie.  


– Najwyższa – oświadczyła dziewczyna, siląc się na powagę. – Dobrze całuje? – dodała po chwili.  


– ELEANOR! – jęknął loczek. Rozchichotana El w ostatniej chwili uchyliła się przed jego dłonią.  


– No, już, przepraszam – zaśmiała się. – Już się ogarniam. To teraz na poważnie. Jak było? – spytała łagodnie.  


– My tylko... – zaczął, lecz zawahał się. W końcu podjął urwany wątek: – Usiadł ze mną i okazało się, że nie ma książki, więc korzystaliśmy z jednej i... tak jakoś...  


– Stykaliście się ramionami! – pisnęła Calder. – Nieee, nie mów! Serio? – Na widok zawstydzonego wyrazu jego twarzy wydała tak głośny okrzyk radości, że przyciągnęła do siebie uwagę co najmniej dwojga nauczycieli. – O, mój rozmarynie. Jesteście tak strasznie słodcy – zaszczebiotała.  


Zażenowany Harry puścił tę uwagę mimo uszu.

– A potem pracowaliśmy w parach i tak trochę sobie gawędziliśmy przy okazji... – uzupełnił. – Jest zabawny, naprawdę. Poza tym on... – znów przerwał, rumieniąc się niczym burak.  


– On co? – dociekała El.  


– Nie, nic – wymamrotał.  


– Och, no dalej. On co?  


– On... on bardzo... bardzo... – wydukał chłopak. Przełknął ślinę i dokończył niemal niedosłyszalnie: – Bardzo ładnie pachniał.  


Eleanor zasłoniła usta dłonią. Od jej oczu biło niesamowite światło.

– Jesteś tak zakochany, że mam ochotę mocno cię przytulić – wyszeptała. – I przysięgam, jeśli on cię skrzywdzi, kopnę go w dupę tak, że mu obcas ustami wyjdzie!  


– El... – westchnął Harry.  


– Nie patrz tak na mnie – wzruszyła ramionami dziewczyna. – Nikt nie będzie krzywdził mojego Kudłatka.  


  
Loczek odwrócił głowę i jego wzrok padł na roześmianego Louisa. Gdy tamten niedbale poprawił opadającą na oczy grzywkę, jego serce momentalnie przyśpieszyło. Chłopak miał wrażenie, że zaraz wyrwie się z jego piersi i pofrunie prosto do tego cudu natury, jakim był Lou... Wtem błękitne tęczówki oderwały się od twarzy jakiejś dziewczyny i przeniosły na blade oblicze Harry'ego, napotykając tę niepewną, zakłopotaną zieleń. Usta szatyna złożyły się do uśmiechu, a Styles wiedział, że jest on zarezerwowany  _tylko_  dla niego.   


– On by mnie nie skrzywdził – powiedział cicho.  


– Istnieją dwie możliwe przyczyny, dlaczego to mówisz – oznajmiła zamyślona Eleanor. – Myślę, że ta druga jest bardziej prawdopodobna: coś już zaczyna się między wami dziać.  


– Może... – mruknął, odciągając wzrok od obiektu swych westchnień i zatrzymując go na przyjaciółce. – A ta pierwsza? – zapytał.  


– Cóż, być może powiedziałeś to po to, by chronić go przed moim kopniakiem, bo po nim ten słodki tyłek nie będzie nadawał się już do tego, by cokolwiek weń włożyć – odparła El, parskając śmiechem.  


Zdążyła ukryć się za filarem w ostatniej chwili, by nie oberwać rozpędzoną torbą Harry'ego.

 

~*~

 

  
Wracając do domu, Styles podsumował ten dzień jako udany. Louis dosiadł się do niego jeszcze na fizyce, co, cóż, nieco utrudniło mu skupienie się na lekcji, lecz, o całe szczęście, nauczycielka nie miała nastroju, by kogokolwiek odpytywać. Poza tym spędził w jego towarzystwie całe dwie przerwy i nawet jeśli czuł lekki niedosyt, wiedział, że nazajutrz będzie niejedna okazja, by to nadrobić. Nawet Derek nie był w stanie zepsuć mu tego popołudnia, bo po interwencji Lou w stołówce, omijał Harry'ego szerokim łukiem przez resztę dnia. Co prawda Daniel, wspomniany już wcześniej klasowy dowcipniś, uznał za wielce zabawne zabranie loczkowi klucza do szafki i wrzucenie go na lampę, ale tutaj również pojawił się Louis. Choć nie użył siły ani nie podniósł głosu, cała sytuacja skończyła się tym, że ów żartowniś sam musiał ściągać własność zielonookiego, co szło mu dość opornie, ku uciesze znacznej części uczniów, zgromadzonych wówczas w szatni. Tak więc, Harry odzyskał swój klucz, poza tym Lou już drugi raz stanął w jego obronie i,  _och Jezus Maria_ , ile jeszcze wytrzyma jego serce, jeśli przez cały czas będzie pracować o trzy razy za szybko?   


  
I... bardzo możliwe, że tylko mu się wydawało, lecz mógłby przysiąc, że Louis, gdy przechodził koło niego w drzwiach, delikatnie musnął jego dłoń. O, tak, prawie na pewno to nie miało miejsca, Harry miał skłonność do nadpisywania rzeczywistości, lecz nie potrafił wypłoszyć ze swojej głowy obrazu słodkiego uśmiechu i porozumiewawczego spojrzenia, jakie posłał mu szatyn w momencie, w którym  _to_ najprawdopodobniej mu się przywidziało.   


Chłopak otworzył furtkę i skierował się do drzwi wejściowych. Gdy przekroczył próg, jak zwykle, powitała go niezmącona cisza.

– Może powinienem kupić sobie jakiegoś kota, czy coś – wymamrotał, odwieszając płaszcz. – Albo jeszcze lepiej psa. Przynajmniej ktoś cieszyłby się na mój widok...  


Nie, to nie tak, że miał żal do ojca za to, że pracuje całymi dniami. W jakiś pokręcony sposób nawał obowiązków pomagał mu odciąć się od wciąż raniącej straty ukochanej i jego syn to rozumiał. Tylko że czasem było mu zwyczajnie przykro, że więzi rodzinne w ich domu są tylko abstrakcją.

  
_Znów się nad sobą użalasz_ , pomyślał, śmiejąc się smutno.  _Jesteś najbardziej nieznośnym gościem na świecie, Styles. Aż dziwne, że Eleanor chce mieć z tobą cokolwiek wspólnego._   


Ach, no tak... Był jeszcze Louis.

Harry ostrożnie podniósł z gzymsu kominka ramkę ze zdjęciem matki. Cóż, jedno było pewne – żaden z nich, ani on, ani ojciec, nie umiał się z nią rozstać, więc wszędzie wisiały i stały przedstawiające ją fotografie. Ktoś mógłby rzec, że to tylko rozdrapywanie starych ran, lecz w rzeczywistości często jedynie to pomagało loczkowi zachować zdrowe zmysły. Także teraz, gdy wpatrywał się w spokojne oblicze kobiety, siadając na sofie.

– Wiesz co, mamo... – zaczął cicho. – Jest u nas w klasie nowy chłopak... Zanim zapytasz: tak, przystojny. Nawet bardzo – przyznał, czując, że się rumieni. – Ma na imię Louis i oh, okej, jest najpiękniejszą osobą, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem. Tak, nie obraź się, ale piękniejszą nawet od ciebie. Ma prześliczne oczy, takie... niebieskie. Nie wiem, czy to dobre słowo, by je opisać. Są po prostu... nieziemskie. Może gdzieś tam, we wszechświecie, istnieje coś, co jest tego koloru, ale ja nigdy nie widziałem czegoś tak niebieskiego. Przypuszczalnie nawet błękitnego, wiesz? I ma śliczne rzęsy, takie długie. A jego włosy lśnią w słońcu jak złoto, przysięgam. Grzywka opada mu na czoło i kiedy on ją z tego czoła odgarnia, to jakby cały świat na chwilę stawał w miejscu i się tym napawał... Tak, wiem, co chcesz powiedzieć, mamo. Że brzmię jak ktoś bardzo, bardzo zakochany. Eleanor już mi to... – przerwało mu głośne burczenie w brzuchu. Przez chwilę patrzył na niego bez zrozumienia, po czym zachichotał z zażenowaniem. – Wybacz. Podczas lunchu byłem bardziej zaabsorbowany Louisem niż jedzeniem. No, nie patrz tak na mnie... Nie mam zamiaru głodzić się z jego powodu. Przenieśmy się do kuchni, dobrze?  


Ujął w dłonie fotografię i zaniósł ją na stół kuchenny, po czym podszedł do lodówki. Robiąc sobie kanapkę, kontynuował:

– Eleanor już mi mówiła, że wpadłem po uszy. Mam tylko nadzieję, że ona to dostrzega dlatego, że dobrze mnie zna. Bo jeśli faktycznie to jest... aż tak _widoczne_ , to raczej nie skończy się dla mnie dobrze, wiesz. Zaraz ktoś wychlapie, że jestem gejem i... trochę jakby... nie będę miał tutaj życia. Ale wiesz co, mamo? Gdyby publiczne ośmieszenie miało być ceną za bycie z nim, to mam to wszystko gdzieś, niech ludzie mówią, co tylko chcą. Jest tego warty. Zdecydowanie, jest warty – oświadczył i zamyślił się. Ugryzł kolejny kęs, a potem znów skierował swój wzrok na matkę i wymamrotał: – Wief, fo on wifaj fropił? Mhgm. Przepraszam. Nie mówi się z pełnymi ustami. Sorry. Okej, więc... Wiesz, co on dzisiaj zrobił, mamo? Mówiłem ci kiedyś o Dereku? To nie jest... miły kolega, tak to ujmijmy. Trochę mi dokucza. Dzisiaj też, na stołówce... A Louis stanął w mojej obronie, choć nawet nie wiedział, jak mam na imię. I to mimo tego, że ten wredny tłuścioch jest dwa razy taki, jak on... Ideał, co nie? – zaśmiał się cicho.  


Wstał od stołu, umył talerz i ponownie usadowił się na sofie w salonie, ze zdjęciem na kolanach. Położył się na boku, układając ramkę na poduszce tuż obok swojej twarzy.

– A potem, potem wiesz co? – uśmiechnął się. – Ktoś chciał mi zrobić kawał i wrzucił mi klucze na lampę. I... Lou znowu zareagował, choć wcale nie musiał. Ellie nazwała go moim aniołem stróżem, to trochę śmieszne, ale nawet pasuje, nie sądzisz? – przez chwilę wpatrywał się w zielone oczy matki. – Och, chcesz wiedzieć, jaki jest? Jest... bardzo zabawny. Umie trafić do ludzi i jest naprawdę mocny w języku, nie musi używać siły, żeby wygrać sprawę. To godne podziwu, prawda? Poza tym wydaje się być bardzo silny, nie tylko fizycznie, przede wszystkim psychicznie. I kiedy ze mną rozmawia, on... Jest tak delikatny i łagodny, że czasem nie wierzę, że ktoś zwraca się w ten sposób  _do mnie_. Tak, jakbym był... no nie wiem, wyjątkowy? Jedyny w swoim rodzaju, czy coś. Hm. El pewnie powiedziałaby teraz, że  _mój brak pewności w siebie woła o pomstę do nieba_. Ona tak mówi, serio. Ale jest świetna, naprawdę. Mam szczęście, że to moja przyjaciółka. Pewnie gdybym był normalny, chciałabyś, żeby została twoją synową, mam rację? – znów spojrzał matce w oczy, po czym przycisnął zdjęcie do piersi. – Ale skoro nie jestem  _normalny_... – wyszeptał – … to co ty na to, żeby mieć Louisa za zięcia?...  


 

~*~

 

  
Kiedy kilka godzin później pan Styles wrócił do domu, zdziwiła go panująca tam cisza. Na ogół o tej porze Harry krzątał się po kuchni, oglądał telewizję albo słuchał muzyki w swoim pokoju. Teraz... było wręcz  _za cicho_ . W pewnym stopniu niepokoiło to mężczyznę, lecz nie do tego stopnia, by czuł się zdenerwowany.  _Może poszedł gdzieś z tą uroczą dziewczynką od Calderów_ , pomyślał.  _W końcu trzymają się razem już od kilku lat, prawda? Hmm, jak ona ma na imię... Olivia? Alison?_   


Zdjął buty i wszedł do salonu, by znaleźć tam syna, drzemiącego na sofie.

– Och – wyrwało się panu Stylesowi.  


Podszedł bliżej. Harry leżał, skulony niczym embrion, a w dłoniach ściskał... Serce jego ojca ścisnęło się boleśnie. Przełknął ślinę i usiadł na brzegu mebla, ostrożnie wyjmując z zaciśniętych palców chłopaka ramkę ze zdjęciem zmarłej żony. Popatrzył smutno na jej uśmiechniętą łagodnie twarz.

– Co się z nami stało, Anne... – wyszeptał. – Co się z nami stało... To już nawet nie jest rodzina, tylko jakaś karykatura. Staram się jak mogę, ale nie umiem być dla niego jednocześnie ojcem i tobą, kruszynko... – Wyciągnął dłoń, by pogładzić syna po głowie. – Tak bardzo staraliśmy się nie rozpaść i zgubiliśmy siebie po drodze. To nie powinno mieć miejsca, a jednak... Boże. Co się z nami stało, Anne... – powtórzył, czując, że w jego oczach zbierają się łzy.  


Przez tyle lat starał się jakoś trzymać i dawno nie płakał, przynajmniej nie fizycznie. Lecz teraz, gdy zobaczył swoje dziecko, tulące się we śnie do zdjęcia matki, nie umiał się opanować. Chciał być silnym dla Harry'ego i właśnie takim próbował być, lecz dotąd nawet nie przeszło mu przez myśl, że zamiast odcinać się od smutku, powinien przejść przez niego razem z synem. Być może to by go złamało, to bardzo możliwe. Ale wtedy... wtedy nie straciliby tej więzi, która powinna być ich ratunkiem w tym trudnym czasie, a która w ostatnich latach zniknęła zupełnie. Wzdychając ciężko, przykrył zmarzniętego chłopaka kocem.

– Co się z nami stało, Anne...  


 

~*~

 

Eleanor radośnie poklepała go po ramieniu.

– Czy mówiłam ci już, że jestem z ciebie strasznie, strasznie, strasznie dumna? – zapytała.  


Harry wywrócił oczami.

– Od kiedy wsiadłem do twojego samochodu, tylko jakieś piętnaście razy, a co? – zapytał sarkastycznie.  


– Ojej no, nacieszyć się nie dasz – prychnęła, rozbawiona. – Po raz pierwszy od baaardzo długiego czasu nie wyglądasz jak zombiak!  


– Bo dobrze spałem. Nie wiem, czemu doszukujesz się w tym jakiegoś głębszego sensu.  


– No, ale spójrz na to z tej strony: skoro koszmary się skończyły, to oznacza, że nie muszę już tak martwić się o twoje zdrowie, Kudłatku! – zauważyła wesoło.  


– Tak, wiem – odparł.  


Tak naprawdę, Harry miał swoją własną teorię co do braku snów. Skoro Louis pojawił się w jego prawdziwym życiu, nie było powodu, by nadal tkwił w jego koszmarach. Nie można być w dwóch miejscach jednocześnie, nieprawdaż?

Zatrzymali się pod klasą chemiczną i usiedli pod ścianą. Do El zaraz podeszły koleżanki i zaczęły zagadywać ją w kwestii balu. Loczek, po raz kolejny w czasie swojego osiemnastoletniego życia, pomyślał, że dziewczyny są nienormalne. Okej, rozumiał, że chciały wyglądać olśniewająco, zjawiskowo i co jeszcze, on sam doskonale wiedział, co oznacza to pragnienie, lecz, na miłość boską, do tej imprezy zostały prawie cztery miesiące. CZTERY. Niemal cały semestr! W jego mniemaniu, to zdecydowanie za wcześnie, by planować, którą torebkę się zabierze. Może i był gejem, dobra, był nim na pewno, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że kompletnie nie rozumiał płci przeciwnej.

  
_A może właśnie dlatego wolę chłopaków? Mężczyźni są o wiele mniej skomplikowani_ , żachnął się w myślach.   


  
Jego uwagę przyciągnęły jakieś śmiechy. Uniósł wzrok, by zobaczyć rozchichotany tłumek, zgromadzony wokół Alice, jednej z dziewczyn, z którymi chodził do klasy, a która teraz rozpaczliwie próbowała pozbierać rozsypane po podłodze książki. O ile zdążył w ciągu tych kilku lat zaobserwować, Alice była dość nerwowa i trochę niezdarna, więc podręczniki ciągle wymykały jej się z rąk, a kąśliwe uwagi rówieśników bynajmniej nie ułatwiały jej zadania. Tym bardziej, że  _oferma_  i _nieudacznik_ były najłagodniejszymi z nich. Harry'emu zrobiło się jej szkoda.   


Nie myśląc wiele, podszedł bliżej.

– Dajcie jej spokój, nie macie własnych spraw? – odezwał się.  


Cóż, być może popełnił błąd. Tak, najprawdopodobniej tak.

– Och, a co to? – zakpił Daniel i loczkowi przemknęło przez myśl, że ten facet się na niego uwziął. – Styles, obrońca uciśnionych, się odezwał?  


  
Tak, teraz było jasne, że wszystkie obelgi przeniosą się na niego. Więc owszem, zabranie głosu było błędem, lecz jakoś nie umiał go żałować. Alice, gdy uwaga innych odwróciła się od niej, szybko posprzątała swój bałagan i umknęła, posyłając mu pełne wdzięczności spojrzenie. Może więc w pomaganiu ludziom była ta magiczna moc? Bo Harry momentalnie poczuł się  _lepszy_ . Tak, jakby wstawienie się za tą dziewczyną było jego obowiązkiem, który sumiennie wypełnił. Teraz jedynym, co pozostało, było wytrzymać kpiny, które miały zaraz paść.   


Ale kiedy Daniel otworzył usta, by dodać coś jeszcze, gdzieś z tyłu, podobnie, jak poprzedniego dnia, rozległ się spokojny, zdecydowany głos:

– Jeśli się od niego nie odczepisz, zaraz sam będziesz uciśniony.  


Louis wyłonił się jakby znikąd. To było naprawę fascynujące, że pojawiał się zawsze, gdy Harry miał kłopoty i potrzebował pomocy, zupełnie, jakby miał jakiś radar albo magiczną moc...

Daniel wytrzeszczył oczy.

– Słucham? – zapytał, jakby nie wierząc w słowa Lou.  


– Możesz potraktować to jako groźbę, obojętnie – wzruszył ramionami szatyn. – Jedyne, co musisz wiedzieć, to to, że bez wahania wcielę ją w życie, jasne?  


Chłopak zawahał się, ale, najwyraźniej przypominając sobie sprawę z kluczem, która miała miejsce kilkanaście godzin wcześniej, odpowiedział tylko:

– Jasne.  


Wokół Louisa natychmiast zebrał się tłumek wielbicielek, lecz loczek początkowo w ogóle tego nie zarejestrował, potrafiąc myśleć tylko o tym, że Lou po raz kolejny stanął w jego obronie. Po raz kolejny... Jego serce topniało.

– Wow, to było nieziemskie – zaświergotała jakaś dziewczyna, wieszając się na ramieniu Tomlinsona. – Jesteś taki... dzielny. Nie boisz się niczego, co nie?  


– Bzdury – odparł łagodnie Louis. – Oczywiście, że się boję. Tylko głupi nie zna strachu.  


  
_Najbardziej boję się, że cię stracę._  Harry zamrugał. Mógłby przysiąc, że usłyszał te słowa z ust Lou, lecz przecież jego wargi nie poruszyły się nawet o milimetr! To oznaczało tylko jedno. Wariował. Naprawdę wariował.   


  
Więc, on był psychiczny, a jakaś wydekoltowana laska właśnie przymilała się do  _jego_ Lou, a jemu... zdawało się to podobać. Teraz wiedział już na pewno, że nie ma u niego najmniejszych szans. Był głupi, łudząc się, że mogłoby być inaczej. I choć od samego początku to czuł, potwierdzenie jego przypuszczeń zwyczajnie  _bolało_ . To było troszkę za dużo jak na dwie minuty. I tylko w ten sposób Harry mógł wytłumaczyć fakt, że w jego oczach pojawiły się łzy. Których  _nikt_  nie mógł zobaczyć, pod żadnym pozorem. Tylko tego by brakowało.   


  
Odwrócił się więc szybko i skierował do łazienki, powtarzając sobie:  _Wytrzymaj jeszcze chwilkę, jeszcze tylko chwileczkę._   


– Harry? Harry! – zawołała za nim zaniepokojona Eleanor, ale się nie odwrócił.  


A szkoda. Bo może, gdyby się zatrzymał, zobaczyłby, jak Louis odsuwa od siebie nachalną adoratorkę i z troską rozgląda się za nim na sam dźwięk jego imienia...

 

~*~

 

  
_Czy ja mam w ogóle jakiś powód do płaczu?_ , pytał sam siebie, siedząc z podkulonymi nogami na zamkniętym sedesie. Kiedy tak to przedstawiał, faktycznie, jego zachowanie było nieco... irracjonalne, lecz co mógł poradzić? To chyba nazywało się przemęczeniem materiału. Po prostu zbyt wiele emocji nazbierało się w nim podczas tych kilku, krótkich dni i, prędzej czy później, musiał wybuchnąć. A kiedy to już się stało, nie mógł przestać szlochać. Szlochał nad własną beznadziejnością, przede wszystkim.   


– Przepraszam... to męska toaleta – oznajmił ktoś.  


– No i co z tego? – odpowiedział tak bardzo znajomy głos. – Nie gap się tak na mnie! Albo idziesz sikać, albo spylaj!  


Cóż, Eleanor najwyraźniej była zdenerwowana.

Chwilę później drzwi łazienki zaskrzypiały (najwyraźniej nieznajomy chłopak wolał nie podpadać przewodniczącej), a do kabiny loczka ktoś zapukał.

– Harry?... – odezwała się łagodnie El. – Skarbie, co się stało? Czy ktoś cię skrzywdził?...  


– Idź sobie – chlipnął on.  


– Kudłatku, kochanie. Nie musisz wychodzić, jeśli nie chcesz, ale porozmawiaj ze mną.  


– Jestem taki głupiii... – jęknął loczek.  


– To nieprawda, nie jesteś głupi. Czy ktoś ci tak powiedział? Kto to był? Zaraz dobiorę mu się do dupy.  


Mimowolnie zachichotał przez łzy, gdy wyobraził sobie swoją przyjaciółkę, siejącą postrach wśród szkolnych łobuzów. Inna sprawa, że doskonale wiedział, że Eleanor byłaby do tego zdolna.

– Słyszę, że już lepiej – zauważyła miękko. – Czy teraz powiesz mi, o co chodzi?  


Harry westchnął.

– Ja się po prostu nie nadaję, Ellie – wyznał cicho. – Nie widzę ani jednego powodu, dla którego  _on_  miałby wybrać mnie, a nie którąś z tych wytapetowanych lasek.  


– Hazz, jesteś wart więcej niż dziesięć takich – odparła dziewczyna, siadając na podłodze i opierając się o ścianę.  


– Nie dla chłopaka... – westchnął.  


– Przepraszam, ja chyba się przesłyszałam? – zaśmiała się delikatnie El. – I to mówi mi  _chłopak_? Kudłaty, jesteś chodzącym przykładem na to, że twoje własne słowa to bzdura.  


– Ty nie rozumiesz, Eleanor... Ja jestem... cóż,  _jaki jestem_ , ale on...  


– Słucham, on co?  


– On jest  _normalny_. Przecież... to widać na pierwszy rzut oka – stwierdził smutno. – Jest zbyt idealny, by być takim nieudacznikiem jak ja.  


– Odwołaj to, Harold. I ani mi się waż więcej tak się nazywać. Jesteś najlepszym człowiekiem, jakiego znam, nawet jeśli czasem, no, że tak powiem, trochę zrzędliwym – oznajmiła jego przyjaciółka.  


– Kto to mówi, El – skomentował, już nieco mniej ponuro. Otarł policzki wierzchem dłoni i już miał dodać coś jeszcze, gdy rozległ się dzwonek.  


– Idziesz czy posiedzieć z tobą? – spytała Calder.  


– Ani jedno, ani drugie – wymamrotał Harry. – Ty idziesz, ja zostaję.  


– Chyba nie myślisz, że zostawię cię samego w takim stanie? – oburzyła się dziewczyna.  


– Nie mam zamiaru popełnić samobójstwa poprzez utopienie się w muszli klozetowej, jeśli to masz na myśli – prychnął on. – Powieszenie się na papierze toaletowym również odpada, ponadto, musiałbym być magikiem, żeby pociąć się szczotką do czyszczenia kibla, Ellie.  


– Nie mówiąc o poderżnięciu sobie gardła mydelniczką, wiem – pokręciła z rozbawieniem głową. – Ale tak na serio, mogę tu z tobą zostać, jedna ucieczka z lekcji nie przekreśli mnie jako kandydatki na królową szkoły – wyszczerzyła się.  


– Musiałabyś chyba zabić Królową Elżbietę, żeby cokolwiek cię przekreśliło.  


– Schlebiasz mi, misiaczku – zaśmiała się El. – Nadal mam pewne opory, pewnie wyglądasz jak kupka nieszczęścia...  


– Eleanor.  


– ...masz opuchnięte, przekrwione oczy, włosy w nieładzie, na twarzy czerwone plamy, a na ubraniu mokre ślady łez...  


– Eleanor! – warknął, odruchowo jednak przeglądając się w wyświetlaczu telefonu i _cholera_ , ta przeklęta baba miała rację, w najdrobniejszych szczegółach. Wiedza, że ktoś zna go tak dobrze, była nieco przerażająca.  


– ...ale okej. Jakby co, wiesz, gdzie mnie szukać. Trzecie drzwi po prawej, sala matematyczna. Przylecę od razu, jasne? Trzecie drzwi po prawej, nie zapomnij.  


– Nie zapomnę – burknął, już nieco znudzony. – Idź już, i tak się spóźniłaś.  


– No, dobrze... Widzimy się za godzinkę, Kudłatku. Trzymaj się jakoś i nie top w muszli – rzuciła na odchodne. Harry usłyszał charakterystyczne skrzypnięcie drzwi toalety.  


– Zachowujesz się jakbyś była moją matką – wymamrotał.  


– Ktoś musi – stwierdziła jeszcze, po czym zniknęła i znów został całkiem sam.  


Szczerze mówiąc, był zaskoczony, że jego przyjaciółka tak łatwo zgodziła się na jego wagary. Musiała wyczuć, że naprawdę nie był w stanie pojawić się teraz na lekcji, bo w normalnej sytuacji jeszcze by dyskutowała. Westchnął. Eleanor była... nieco nadopiekuńcza w stosunku do niego. Odkąd tylko pamiętał, troszczyła się, by nie pakował się w kłopoty, przynajmniej nie za bardzo. Była jak starsza siostra i najczęściej miał ochotę ją za to udusić, lecz w głębi duszy cieszył się, że ma kogoś takiego. Kogoś, do kogo może przyjść z każdym problemem i kto zawsze go wysłucha. Czasem myślał, że Calder to swego rodzaju wynagrodzenie krzywd dzieciństwa. I choć brzmiało to okropnie głupio, widział w niej kogoś na kształt anioła stróża.

Co z kolei przypominało mu, że ten sam przydomek przyjaciółka nadała Louisowi.

Ach, Louis... W pewnym sensie, loczek pogubił się w swoich uczuciach. Gdyby teraz ktoś zapytał go o jego stan psychiczny, nie umiałby odpowiedzieć. Właściwie, był pewien tylko jednego: zakochał się w Lou całym swoim osiemnastoletnim serduszkiem i nie zapowiadało się na zmianę sytuacji.

  
Drzwi zaskrzypiały ponownie i ktoś wszedł do łazienki. Harry usłyszał kroki i wstrzymał oddech.  _Oby to nie był nauczyciel_ , pomyślał rozpaczliwie. Choć, z jego szczęściem, to oczywiście  _musiał_  być nauczyciel. Usiłował szybko ułożyć w głowie rozsądną wymówkę, czemu, zamiast być na lekcji, siedzi, cały zapłakany, w szkolnej toalecie. Niestety, zdenerwowanie skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiało, a  _nie mógł_ powiedzieć prawdy. Jak by to zabrzmiało?  _Zamknąłem się tutaj, żeby trochę poryczeć, bo chłopak, w którym się zakochałem, obronił mnie przed kpinami i jakaś dziewczyna się do niego przytuliła?_  A może jeszcze lepiej –  _ojej, już lekcja? Niemożliwe... Najwyraźniej nie usłyszałem dzwonka, zbyt zajęty wypłakiwaniem z siebie własnego serca, bo wszyscy przyzwoici faceci są hetero, czy pan wie, jaki to ból?_ Styles wzdrygnął się na samą myśl o tym.   


Kroki ustały, zatrzymując się tuż przed jego kabiną. I kiedy loczek już przygotowywał się na najgorsze, łagodny, spokojny głos zapytał:

– Wszystko w porządku, Harry? Jak się czujesz?  


  
Zaskoczony chłopak o mało co nie spadł z sedesu (ewentualnie  _do sedesu_ ).   


– Louis? Co ty tutaj robisz? – pisnął.  


– Mógłbym zadać ci to samo pytanie. Ale prawda jest taka, że kiedy nie przyszedłeś na lekcję, trochę się zaniepokoiłem.  


Coś ścisnęło Harry'ego za gardło.

– Ty... martwiłeś się? O mnie?... – wyszeptał.  


– Owszem – przyznał Lou. – Otworzysz?  


Z lekkim cieniem zawahania, Styles przekręcił zamek i nacisnął na klamkę, uchylając nieco drzwi. Szatyn natychmiast wcisnął się do kabiny, tuż obok niego.

– Gdyby ktoś nas teraz znalazł... – zaczął Harry.  


– Tak, wiem, wyglądałoby to bardziej niż dwuznacznie – zgodził się błękitnooki. – Ale o wiele więcej ryzykujemy siedząc na zewnątrz. Wtedy każdy, kto tutaj wejdzie, od razu nas zobaczy, prawda?  


– Mhm – zgodził się Harry.  


Mieli bardzo, ale to bardzo mało miejsca, więc, chcąc nie chcąc, musieli siedzieć niemal wtuleni w siebie. Była to nieco niezręczna sytuacja i dlatego motyle, radośnie obijające się o wnętrze brzucha loczka, wydawały mu się być nie na miejscu. Lecz, po pierwsze, nic nie mógł na to poradzić, a po drugie... To uczucie okazało się zaskakująco przyjemne.

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że wagary w drugim dniu w nowej szkole nie są najlepszym pomysłem? – odważył się odezwać.  


– Szczerze mówiąc, średnio mnie to obchodzi. Bardziej przejmowałem się tobą – wyznał Louis. – Czy chciałbyś... powiedzieć mi, co się stało?  


Zielonooki zagryzł wargę. Gdyby chciał być z nim szczery, musiałby przyznać, że siedział tu i płakał poniekąd przez niego... No i przy okazji się ujawnić. Nieee, to nie była dobra wizja.

– Nie za bardzo – wymamrotał.  


– W porządku – odparł Lou, przysuwając się do niego nieco bliżej. Serce Harry'ego przyśpieszyło. - Czy masz coś przeciwko, bym został tu z tobą do końca tej lekcji?  


Och, Boże, jak on mógł się jeszcze pytać? Czy rumieńce na twarzy bruneta i jego drżące dłonie nie były wystarczającą odpowiedzią?

– Ja-jasne, że nie – powiedział cicho, a wtedy Louis posłał mu tak piękny uśmiech, że niemal fizycznie poczuł, jak wszystko w nim topnieje.  



	6. V. Powiedziałby Ci Zbyt Wiele

Kolejne tygodnie wydawały się Harry'emu istną bajką. Teraz, prócz Eleanor, miał jeszcze Louisa, który zajmował miejsca obok niego na lekcjach, na przerwach, w stołówce... Jego codzienność stała się piękniejsza niż najpiękniejszy sen. I choć udawał, że wcale go to nie obchodzi, w głębi duszy cieszył się na zazdrosne spojrzenia dziewczyn ze szkoły, gdy Lou całą swoją uwagę poświęcał  _jemu_  – i tylko jemu.

Słowem, jego życie zamieniło się w istną bajkę.

Był tylko jeden szkopuł. Jeśli właśnie przyjaźń była tym, co mógł zaoferować mu błękitnooki, Harry przyjmował ją bez zmrużenia oka, szczęśliwy z tak wielkiego wyróżnienia. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że był w Louisie  _przeraźliwie mocno zakochany_. Na samym początku zdarzało mu się myśleć, że to tylko głupie zauroczenie, które szybko minie, bo przecież nie da się zakochać w kimś, kogo się nie zna. Ale tymczasem z każdym dniem poznawał Lou coraz lepiej i z każdym dniem jego serce biło dla szatyna jeszcze szybciej. Chciał... no, właśnie. Chciał móc trzymać go za rękę, patrzeć głęboko w oczy, chciał móc wtulić się w niego i po prostu _oddychać_   _nim_. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że najpewniej oczekuje zbyt wiele. Inaczej. Że  _ma nadzieję_  na zbyt wiele. Jednak...

Louisa i jego łączyło coś niezwykłego – coś, o czym błękitnooki nawet nie wiedział, bo Harry powiedział to tylko Eleanor.

Sny.

Sny, które nękały loczka przez tak długi czas, a potem niespodziewanie ustały. To one były tą niewidzialną liną między nimi, wiedział o tym.

Ale niezmiennym pozostawało, że Lou nie miał żadnego powodu, by się nim zainteresować. Bo Harry nie mógł ofiarować mu niczego oprócz siebie. A to, w jego odczuciu, było warte tyle, co nic.

Oczywiście, nie wspominał o tym Eleanor. Przyjaciółka zaraz zaczęłaby przekonywać go, że to nieprawda. Nie, nie potrzebował jej pustych zapewnień. Potrzebował... Louisa. Ale był zbyt wielkim tchórzem, by cokolwiek w tym kierunku uczynić i doskonale o tym wiedział. Wiedział też, że się nad sobą użala, więc za każdym razem, gdy się na tym przyłapywał, dawał sobie mentalny policzek.  _To żałosne, koleś,_  mówił sam sobie i kręcił głową z zażenowaniem.

Lecz, z drugiej strony, nie mógł przez całe życie stać z założonymi rękami, nieprawdaż? Tylko głupcy nie próbują.

I mimo że przerażał go fakt, iż pewnie się wygłupi, tym razem nie chciał się poddawać. Stawka była zbyt wysoka, by przegrać tę rozgrywkę walkowerem. Chciał stanąć do walki, po raz pierwszy w życiu naprawdę chciał.

A okazja do tego nadarzyła się szybciej, niż się spodziewał...

 

~*~

 

– ...a on usiłował mi wmówić, wie lepiej, co to znaczy – zachichotała Eleanor. – Tylko że śmieszniej dla mnie, mniej śmiesznie dla niego, zrobiło się, gdy okazało się, że całe to  _doświadczenie_ bynajmniej nie pochodziło z życia – pokręciła głową z rozbawieniem. – A przynajmniej nie z jego życia.

Louis stłumił śmiech. Harry również cicho chichotał, choć czuł się z tym źle. Obgadywanie nie było zbyt szlachetne, lecz co on mógł poradzić na to, że El potrafiła o wszystkim opowiedzieć tak, by zgromadzeni pokładali się ze śmiechu?  _Nie na darmo jest najlepszą aktorką w szkole_ , myślał, usiłując uspokoić oddech.

– Nie mogę uwierzyć, że naprawdę tak to tutaj działa – parsknął Lou.

– Skąd przybywasz, że wyglądało inaczej? – zakpiła dziewczyna. – Z całym szacunkiem, ale w dzisiejszych czasach właśnie tak przebiega edukacja seksualna wśród młodzieży. Internet i podkoloryzowane plotki.

– To, co dzieje się z tym światem, nieco mnie przeraża – stwierdził szatyn.

– Nie tylko ciebie – wtrącił loczek.

– Czy to serio prezentuje się tak, jak ona to przedstawia? – zapytał go błękitnooki. Harry poczuł, jak na jego kark wpływa gorący rumieniec.

– Obawiam się, że tak – wymamrotał.

– U mnie to byłoby nie do pomyślenia – oznajmił Louis.

– Po raz kolejny pytam: skąd przybywasz? – zaśmiała się Eleanor. – To wydaje mi się wręcz niemożliwe.

– Z dość daleka – odparł chłopak, odgarniając wpadającą mu do oczu grzywkę. – Podejrzewam, że nie słyszałaś o tym miejscu, nie jest zbyt sławne.

– Uważaj, co do niej mówisz, ona ma B z geografii – ostrzegł Harry. – B, ogarniasz?

– Nie będę jej sprawdzał, nie martw się – uśmiechnął się Lou, mierzwiąc czuprynę przyjaciela. – Po prostu powiedzmy, że panują tam dość... staroświeckie zwyczaje, wiecie.

– Takie, jak czekanie z seksem do ślubu? – El uniosła jedną brew, po czym posłała Stylesowi zawadiacki uśmieszek. I, okej, teraz naprawdę się zarumienił.

Louis jednak podszedł do pytania na luzie.

– Teoretycznie tak, ale nie sądzę, by ktokolwiek w naszym wieku tego przestrzegał. Ja nie przestrzegałem – dodał lekko.

Choć było to głupie, wyznanie błękitnookiego, że już z kimś sypiał, ubodło loczka w samo serce.

– Och – wyrwało mu się i natychmiast zasłonił twarz idiotycznie czerwoną tacą. Tomlinson posłał mu zatroskane spojrzenie, przez które chłopak poczuł się jeszcze gorzej. I zdecydowanie zbyt pruderyjnie.

– Taaak, ja też – wtrąciła Calder, na chwilę skupiając uwagę Louisa na sobie. – Ale nasz Harry...

Gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać, Eleanor już padłaby trupem. Zielone oczy Stylesa zapłonęły żywym ogniem.  _Zdrada_ , myślał,  _zdrada_.

Tęczówki Lou natychmiast przeskoczyły na twarz Harry'ego.

– Naprawdę? – zapytał cicho.

Bardziej zawstydzony i czerwony loczek nie był jeszcze nigdy w całym swoim życiu. _Dziękuję, Eleanor._  


– Mhm – wymamrotał, bo na nic innego nie było go stać.

Ku jego zdumieniu, błękitnooki uśmiechnął się czule i stwierdził:

– To piękne, wiesz?

– Ja po prostu... nigdy nie spotkałem kogoś, z kim chciałbym... – próbował tłumaczyć się Harry. Nagle dotarło do niego, co właściwie powiedział Louis. – Co? – popatrzył na niego bez zrozumienia.

– Myślę, że to wzruszające, że chcesz poczekać na tę jedyną osobę – wyjaśnił chłopak. – Romantyczne. Na pewno bardziej niż zmarnowanie tego na kogoś, kogo nawet nie będziesz pamiętał.

– Bo Kudłatek w ogóle jest romantyczny, nieprawdaż? – uśmiechnęła się El, stając za krzesłem przyjaciela i szczypiąc jego czerwone policzki, niczym małe dziecko. – No, czyż to nie najbardziej urocze stworzenie na świecie? – zaszczebiotała.

– Nie umiem się z tobą nie zgodzić – rzekł Lou, a zażenowany zielonooki spuścił wzrok.

– Bardzo dobre podejście, mości książę – odpowiedziała radośnie dziewczyna (minę Louisa w tamtym momencie Harry uznał za co najmniej dziwną). – A teraz pozwólcie, że oddalę się już na lekcje. Spóźnienia naprawdę nie są mile widziane, chłopcy.

– Zaczekaj, idę z tobą! – zatrzymał ją loczek, a jego wzrok bardzo wyraźnie mówił: _Mamy do pogadania, Calder._ – Do zobaczenia za godzinę, Lou? – popatrzył na niego z nadzieją.

Louis posłał mu przepiękny uśmiech, który dosłownie zaparł mu dech w piersiach.

– Za godzinę – potwierdził, odprowadzając ich wzrokiem, gdy wychodzili ze stołówki.

Kiedy tylko znaleźli się poza zasięgiem spojrzenia tych błękitnych tęczówek, Harry syknął:

– Tym razem naprawdę przesadziłaś, Ellie! Myślałem, że tam umrę!

– Daj spokój, nie było tak źle – machnęła ręką przyjaciółka. – Słyszałeś, co powiedział. Uważa to za romantyczne. Poza tym, przyznał, że jesteś uroczy.

– Nie jestem uroczy! – zaprotestował automatycznie, po czym westchnął. – No, dobra, masz rację. To było całkiem... miłe, ale nie zmienia faktu, że najadłem się przez ciebie strachu. Myślałem, że mnie wyśmieje.

– On miałby cię wyśmiać? – prychnęła Eleanor. – Przecież doskonale wiesz, że nie zrobiłabym tego, gdybym nie była pewna, że właśnie tak zareaguje.

– Niby skąd mogłaś mieć pewność? – zaczął gderać chłopak.

– Hmmm... Moce magiczne? – zasugerowała z głupią miną.

Tak naprawdę, wystarczył jej błysk w oczach szatyna, który pojawiał się za każdym razem, gdy Harry był w pobliżu. Oraz jego szczerze zatroskana mina, kiedy działo mu się coś złego.

– Tak, jasne – loczek pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem. – Bo magia oczywiście istnieje, mhm.

Eleanor poznała, że kryzys minął. Uśmiechnęła się do przyjaciela z czułością i przytuliła go mocno, bo tak dobrze było widzieć go znów radosnym, po tym, jak przez wiele dni snuł się po korytarzach niczym zombie. I, jeśli to faktycznie Louis był odpowiedzialny za zniknięcie jego koszmarów, El po prostu uwielbiała tego faceta (co nie zmieniało faktu, że jeśli w jakikolwiek sposób skrzywdzi jej Hazzę, wyląduje na ostrym dyżurze z jej szpilkami w zadku).

Ponad ramieniem przyjaciela ujrzała zbliżającą się do nich Jessicę. Zmarszczyła brwi, odsuwając się od Harry'ego.

– Hej, Jess, co się dzieje? – zapytała, gdy dziewczyna znalazła się metr od nich.

– Dlaczego coś miało się stać? – pokręciła głową Jessica.

– No, nie wiem, wyglądasz na dość... rozemocjonowaną – zauważyła ostrożnie Eleanor.

– Mam powód! – zapewniła tamta, a jej oczy zalśniły. – Mam naprawdę dobry powód. To największa, najbardziej wyjechana i najgłośniejsza...

– ...impreza? – zgadała Calder, ukradkiem zerkając na loczka. Chłopak nie przepadał za tłumnymi spędami, więc nie podejrzewała, by tym razem był bardziej zainteresowany niż zwykle.

– Mega-impreza! – uściśliła jej koleżanka, niemal podskakując. – Przyjdą wszyscy, serio! Będzie drużyna futbolowa, cheerleaderki, kółko teatralne, a nawet ten nowy przystojniak, Tomlinson! I będziesz naprawdę, naprawdę mile widziana, El! – Jej wzrok także powędrował ku Harry'emu. Przygasła minimalnie. – Och, no i ty, oczywiście, też – dodała.

Eleanor doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że Jessicą w najmniejszym stopniu nie kieruje chęć zabawy w towarzystwie Stylesa, zapraszała go tylko dla zasady. Wszyscy przywykli już, że jeśli potraktują go źle, mogą tylko pomarzyć, by stopa nieoficjalnej królowej szkoły przekroczyła ich próg. Co prawda nikt nie rozumiał, czemu popularnej dziewczynie aż tak bardzo zależy na dobru kogoś takiego jak on, ale, dla świętego spokoju, zawsze uwzględniali go przy sporządzaniu listy gości. Zresztą, Harry i tak nigdy się nie zjawiał, więc nie robiło to najmniejszej różnicy.

Obie dziewczyny były pewne, że tak stanie się i tym razem, jakież więc było ich zdumienie, gdy zielonooki uśmiechnął się lekko i oświadczył:

– Jasne, czemu nie? Przyda nam się trochę rozrywki, co nie, El? – porozumiewawczo trącił ją łokciem.

– Emm, pewnie – wymamrotała, lekko zdezorientowana. – Wybacz nam na chwilkę, Jess – poprosiła, po czym odciągnęła przyjaciela na bok. – Co ty wyprawiasz, idioto? – syknęła.

– Wybieram się na imprezę, to takie dziwne? – posłał jej ciężkie spojrzenie.

– W twoim wypadku? Tak! Ty nigdy nie chodzisz na ich imprezy.

– Więc może już czas to zmienić? – zasugerował, wyrywając jej się i kierując znów w stronę Jessiki, jednak mocne ramię Eleanor powstrzymało go stanowczo.

– Ty nie wiesz, jak wyglądają takie imprezy, ale ja tak – powiedziała. – I uwierz mi, że alkohol to najlżejszy z serwowanych tam  _przysmaków_  – niemal warknęła.

Harry skrzywił się lekko, ale natychmiast przywołał zacięty wyraz twarzy.

– Jestem już dorosły, jeśli nie zauważyłaś.

– Wiem, że jesteś dorosły, ale ty nie masz pojęcia, na co się piszesz, kolego!

– I co z tego? Może już czas dorosnąć, Ellie? – prychnął. – Nie możesz wiecznie trząść się nade mną jak nad dzieckiem.

– Czy ciebie już do końca porypało? – zapowietrzyła się dziewczyna. Okej, może była nieco nadopiekuńcza, ale, na miłość boską, przecież to był  _jej Harry_  – opiekowała się nim odkąd skończyli siedem lat! Tym bardziej po tym, jak stracił matkę. Traktowała go jak młodszego brata i znała lepiej niż własną torebkę. Więc jak, po prostu  _jak_ miała pozwolić mu wejść prosto w świat, o którym nie miał jakiegokolwiek pojęcia? On nie bywał na takich melanżach, ale ona tak. I już nieraz widziała, co potrafią wyprawiać ludzie, kiedy nieco przeszarżują. Po prostu... bała się o niego. I zupełnie nie rozumiała tej zmiany w jego zachowaniu.

Wtedy jej wzrok padł na stojącego przy oknach Louisa, beztrosko śmiejącego się z czyjegoś żartu. Natychmiast przypomniały jej się słowa Jessiki...  _Będzie drużyna futbolowa, cheerleaderki, kółko teatralne,_ _ **a nawet ten nowy przystojniak, Tomlinson!**_  Eleanor zaklęła w duchu. Jak mogła nie wpaść na to od razu?

– Ty kupo futra! Idziesz tam dla niego! – pisnęła.

– O czym ty znowu mówisz? – wypalił od razu Harry, ale zdradził go blady rumieniec. Dziewczyna palnęła się otwartą dłonią w czoło, wydając z siebie cichy jęk.

– Kudłatku, kretynie, są inne sposoby zwrócenia jego uwagi. Nie musisz od razu pchać się do paszczy smoka! Jeśli chcesz zacząć imprezować, nie ma sprawy, ale może na początek jakieś drobne domówki... hm?

– Uspokój się, Eleanor – pokręcił głową, zirytowany. Jego ciemne loki zatańczyły we wszystkich kierunkach. – Chcę pójść na tę imprezę wcale nie dlatego, że Lou tam będzie – skłamał. – Nawet przez myśl mi to nie przeszło – dodał. – Wyluzuj, okej?

– Zaklinam cię, robisz błąd, ty nawet nie wiesz... – mamrotała, ale wiedziała, że już przegrała. Teraz musiała koniecznie iść na tę balangę i uważnie pilnować, by nikt mu niczego nie dosypał do picia. Ten dureń nie miał pojęcia o zagrożeniach, które mogą na niego czyhać, ale nie, niby po co miałby jej słuchać? Phi. Nigdy jej nie słuchał.

Zupełnie nieprzejęty wewnętrzną walką, jaką prowadziła jego przyjaciółka, Harry podniósł głowę i posłał Jessice szeroki uśmiech.

– To gdzie ta impreza? – zapytał.

 

~*~

 

– Jesteś takim okropnym idiotą – warknęła po raz setny Eleanor.

– Ellie, mówisz mi to od wczoraj. Już dotarło – westchnął chłopak. – Miałaś mi pomóc, a nie wyżywać się na mnie.

Smutny ton w jego głosie natychmiast wywołał u niej wyrzuty sumienia, nawet jeśli wciąż myślała, że to wyjście jest najgorszym z możliwych pomysłów, na jakie mógł wpaść.

– Obiecałam ci, że ci pomogę – powiedziała. – Więc ci pomogę, jasne? – Podniosła z łóżka jedną z koszulek i zlustrowała ją wzrokiem, by po chwili odrzucić na bok. – Po prostu jestem zła, bo w ogóle mnie nie słuchasz, kiedy mówię ci, że to niebezpieczne. Uwierz mi. Gdy Jess mówi, że impreza będzie  _wyjechana_ , to znaczy, że trzeźwy stamtąd nie wyjdziesz. Co najmniej.

I choć powtarzała mu to nieustannie od momentu, gdy przyjął zaproszenie Jessiki, a wcześniej zdawało się spływać po nim jak woda po kaczce, teraz niespodziewanie spuścił głowę. Zupełnie zrezygnowany, przysiadł na brzegu łóżka.

– To i tak nie ma najmniejszego sensu – wyszeptał. – Choćbyś była i wróżką, nie zrobisz ze mnie kogoś, kogo  _on_  mógłby pokochać.

Emanujący od niego smutek niemal wsiąkał w meble, w ściany i... w nią samą. Zajęła miejsce obok niego, łapiąc go za rękę.

– Jesteś najbardziej zakompleksionym Kudłaczem na świecie – oznajmiła i zacmokała z dezaprobatą. – Nawet nie wolno ci tak myśleć, jasne? Dzisiaj ten cały Tomlinson zobaczy, co tracił, gwarantuję ci!

– Nawet mnie nie zauważy – stwierdził.

– O, nie, kochany – powiedziała tajemniczo i trochę mrocznie, sięgając po suszarkę i chwytając ją niczym pistolet. – Nie, dopóki Eleanor Jane Calder tutaj jest.

 

~*~

 

Harry czuł się nieco nieswojo. Cholera, pieprzona El jak zwykle miała rację. Przychodzenie tutaj było błędem.

Na szczęście dłoń przyjaciółki, zaciśnięta na jego dłoni, dodawała mu nieco otuchy. Przynajmniej na tyle, by nie stchórzył. Bo skoro już tu był... nie mógł tak po prostu uciec, prawda?

Cóż, prawdę mówiąc, był bliski paniki.

– Eleanor, ja... ja nie wiem, czy to... Chodźmy stąd po prostu – zaskamlał jej do ucha.

Gdyby była złośliwa, powiedziałaby teraz:  _A nie mówiłam?_  Ale nie, naprawdę nie chciała go dobijać.

– Kudłatku, kochanie – uspokajająco pogładziła go po łopatkach. – Wszystko będzie w porządku, okej? Jestem tutaj i... on też jest.

To trochę go otrzeźwiło.

– Gdzie? – pisnął cienko. Eleanor uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.

– Patrz tam, na drugiej. Boski Louis Tomlinson we własnej osobie – wymamrotała tak, by tylko on mógł ją usłyszeć. Och, okej, może nie było to aż tak trudne, zważywszy na głośną muzykę i ogólny gwar, który trudno było przekrzyczeć. Zresztą, nie tylko to nieco utrudniało komunikację. Gryzący dym, duchota i wyraźny zapach alkoholu oraz czegoś, czego Harry nie umiał rozpoznać, zdecydowanie nie pomagały w koncentracji.

Chłopak głośno przełknął ślinę, gdy wreszcie dostrzegł Lou. Wyglądał tak pięknie, że to aż bolało. Jego złociste włosy lśniły w padającym na nie kolorowym świetle, tak ubóstwiana przez loczka grzywka delikatnie zasnuwała wysokie czoło. Jak zwykle, miał na sobie ciemne ubrania. Czarna koszulka wyjątkowo odsłaniała jego zgrabne obojczyki i opadający na nie srebrny łańcuszek. Louis nigdy nie rozstawał się z tym drobnym elementem biżuterii. Harry'emu przemknęło przez myśl, że zawieszka zawsze ukryta była pod ubraniem i do dziś nie wiedział, co właściwie przedstawia. Zaraz jednak odegnał te rozważania, kontynuując podziwianie szatyna. Jego smukłe nogi zniknęły pod materiałem dżinsów, które niezwykle korzystnie je eksponowały. Chłopak wiedział, że mógłby wpatrywać się w nie godzinami, lecz było coś, co znacznie bardziej przyciągało jego uwagę, mianowicie oczy Lou. Jeszcze bardziej błękitne niż zwykle, lśniące i błyszczące, żywe, zupełnie jakby otumaniający dym omijał go szerokim łukiem. Z piersi Stylesa wyrwało się krótkie westchnienie. Był kompletnym idiotą, łudząc się, że mógłby choć spróbować zagarnąć taki skarb dla siebie...

– Przestań – syknęła Eleanor, perfekcyjnie odczytując jego minę. – Jesteś tu, Hazz, więc po prostu do niego idź, okej? Teraz.

Loczek wziął głęboki oddech.

– Okej – wykrztusił i zrobił nieśmiały krok do przodu.

Przyjaciółka przewróciła oczami i pchnęła go do przodu, nadając nieco rozpędu.

– I uważaj na siebie! – dorzuciła jeszcze.

– Będę – zapewnił słabo, usiłując utrzymać tempo i przecisnąć się do Louisa. Czuł, jak po jego plecach przebiegają ciarki. Cholera, na ogół nie był tak strachliwy, nigdy dotąd.

Gdy dzieliły ich już tylko pojedyncze metry, spanikował. Musiał ewakuować się  _teraz_ , nim Lou go zauważy. Szybko obejrzał się przez ramię, ale nigdzie nie dostrzegł El, która mogłaby go powstrzymać. Najwyraźniej tłum już porwał ją daleko stąd. Szybko wycofał się o kilka kroków, kryjąc się przed spojrzeniem błękitnych tęczówek Tomlinsona. Przeczesał wzrokiem pomieszczenie i zaklął w duchu. By dostać się do najbliższego wyjścia, musiałby przedrzeć się przez niemal całą salę podpitych i rozochoconych nastolatków. W tym momencie, graniczyło to z cudem.

Nim jednak zdołał podjąć jakąś decyzję, ktoś z całej siły klepnął go w plecy. Harry przełknął ślinę i powoli odwrócił się, by ujrzeć Carla, całkiem sympatycznego chłopaka z ich szkoły. Na początku roku zamienili ze sobą parę słów, ale loczek nie przypominał sobie, by kiedykolwiek była między nimi większa zażyłość, nie miał więc pojęcia, czego ten może od niego chcieć.

– Styles, po raz pierwszy widzę cię w tym miejscu! – zauważył nieco bełkotliwie Carl i dopiero wtedy Harry dostrzegł jego lekko zamglone spojrzenie. – Czy to jakaś wyjątkowa okazja?

Zielonooki odruchowo zerknął w stronę Lou.

– Ee, można tak powiedzieć – odparł, starając się przekrzyczeć gwar.

Spojrzenie chłopaka powędrowało w tamtym kierunku, a na jego usta wpłynął uśmiech. Najwyraźniej uznał, że Harry patrzy na jedną z dziewczyn, otaczających Louisa.

– Rozumiem – zaśmiał się, po czym wyciągnął do towarzysza jakąś butelkę.

– Co to jest? – zapytał loczek podejrzliwie, pomny ostrzeżeń Eleanor.

– A na co wygląda? – pokręcił głową Carl. – Wyluzuj, chłopie, niczego tam nie dosypałem, jest zamknięta, nie widzisz?

– Niby tak – przyznał Styles, badawczo przechylając butelkę raz w jedną, raz w drugą stronę. Bursztynowy płyn, będący najpewniej zwykłym piwem, leniwie obmywał szklane ścianki naczynia.

– Nie mam zamiaru cię wykorzystywać – parsknął blondyn. – Żaden z nas o tym nie marzy, tak myślę.

– Nie, raczej nie – zgodził się Harry. Nadal zobligowany był udawać hetero, poza tym przypadkowy seks z kolegą z klasy niekoniecznie go interesował, więc odpowiedź nie była kłamstwem. Odchrząknął. – Masz, chyba zrezygnuję – powiedział, oddając napój chłopakowi.

– Nie bądź takim świętoszkiem! – Carl wydął usta. – Od razu poczujesz się lepiej, serio. Popatrz na mnie.

Taaak, cóż. Ten argument niezbyt go przekonywał, można by rzec, że wręcz odwrotnie.

– Jeśli po tym przestanę się cały trząść, wchodzę w to – palnął, kręcąc głową.

Z oczu blondyna na ułamek sekundy zniknęła mgła.

– O, chłopie – odezwał się nabrzmiałym z podniecenia głosem. – Nawet lepiej.

Harry zawahał się jeszcze na moment. Nie pił alkoholu, jakoś nigdy go do tego nie ciągnęło, poza tym często widywał skutki jego nadużycia i o, nie, dziękuję bardzo. Ale z drugiej strony, to tylko jedno piwo, poza tym El nie patrzyła, a skoro dzięki temu mógł się rozluźnić...

– Dobra, daj – zdecydował. – Ale tylko jedno.

 

~*~

 

– Czy mi się wydaje, czy tamta dziewczyna zdjęła bluzkę? – wykrzyczał Harry dziwnie piskliwym i jakby nie swoim głosem.

Jeden z chłopaków pochylił się do przodu, by przyjrzeć się lepiej. Po chwili z jego ust wyrwało się ciche gwizdnięcie.

– Stary, żeby to tylko bluzkę – oznajmił i zarechotał. Zaraz dołączyli do niego inni, a i loczek poddał się zbiorowej wesołości.

Prawdę mówiąc, nie pamiętał już imion swoich towarzyszy, nieco mu się mieszało. Ale nawet jeśli lekko szumiało mu w głowie, czuł się wyluzowany i radosny i naprawdę, naprawdę nie umiał powstrzymać śmiechu. Usiłował skupić się na słowach wysokiego chłopaka, siedzącego koło niego, ale nie było to łatwe. Poza tym, jego twarz trochę mu się rozmazywała. Zachichotał.

– Hazz? – usłyszał nad sobą znajomy głos. Zamrugał szybko, by wyostrzyć swój wzrok, ale dopiero po chwili udało mu się rozpoznać przybysza.

– Louis – westchnął radośnie, uśmiechając się błogo.

– Dobrze się czujesz? – zapytał z niepokojem w głosie Tomlinson.

– Wspaniale – oznajmił entuzjastycznie loczek i na potwierdzenie swoich słów ochoczo zerwał się z fotela. Niestety, własne ciało trochę go zawiodło i zatoczył się głęboko, niemal przewracając. Ale nie narzekał, jako że Lou w porę go przytrzymał i teraz znajdował się w jego silnych ramionach, wtulony w jego ciepłą pierś.

– Na bogów, cuchniesz alkoholem – jęknął Louis. – Ileś ty wypił?

– Oj, Lou. Jedno piwo, przysięgam – powiedział Harry i znów zachichotał.

Szatyn popatrzył na niego sceptycznie.

– Jak dla mnie, przynajmniej osiem. Musisz mieć okropnie słabą głowę albo wyjątkowy brak umiaru.

– Nie wiem, nigdy dotąd nie piłem – stwierdził radośnie chłopak i zaśmiał się, jakby właśnie opowiedział żart tysiąclecia.

– Ty idioto, mogłeś zrobić sobie krzywdę – przeraził się Lou.

Loczek naprawdę nie rozumiał, czemu on i El aż tak się o niego martwią. Przecież czuł się wspaniale.

– Zatańcz ze mną – wymamrotał.

– Hazz, skarbie, jesteś kompletnie pijany – przypomniał zaskakująco delikatnie chłopak.

– Zatańcz ze mną – powtórzył błagalnie. – Louis, zatańcz ze mną. Proszę. Chcę ciebie.

Przez twarz błękitnookiego przemknął cień. Tomlinson spuścił głowę, po chwili jednak znów spojrzał w zasnute mgłą oczy Harry'ego (cholera, mógłby przysiąc, że któryś z tych matołków już zadbał o to, by wypite przez loczka piwo nie było tylko i wyłącznie czystym piwem – ughr, później się z nimi policzy) i bez słowa pociągnął go w stronę tańczących. Podekscytowany Styles z trudem powstrzymał się od podskakiwania z radości.

Muzyka zmieniła się na coś bardziej zmysłowego.

Traf chciał, że Eleanor wybrała właśnie ten moment, by odwrócić się w stronę parkietu. Do tej pory nawet nie próbowała szukać przyjaciela w tym miejscu, bo nigdy nie był on amatorem tańca. I teraz także nie rozpoznała go od razu. Kiedy jednak skojarzyła znajome rysy z poruszającą się w rytm piosenki postacią, zakrztusiła się swoim napojem.

Jednego była pewna: gdyby trzeźwy Harry nagle pojawił się w pobliżu i zobaczył, co wyczynia jego pijane ''ja'', spaliłby się ze wstydu. Bo, jak się okazało, loczek, w którego żyłach krążył alkohol, zmieniał się z dr. Jekylla w Mr. Hyde'a. I to niemal dosłownie. Dziewczyna w osłupieniu patrzyła, jak jej spokojny, cichy przyjaciel wije się przy Louisie, ocierając się o niego w namiętnym tańcu. Szczególnie atakowane były  _wrażliwe_   _miejsca_  szatyna. Calder mogła jedynie modlić się, by wokół nie zaczęły latać ubrania.

Słowem uzupełnienia, Louis był nie mniej zaskoczony. Gdzie podział się słodki romantyk? Wędrujące po nim lubieżne dłonie przyjaciela sprawiały, że tracił grunt pod nogami. Niech no tylko wpadnie mu w ręce któryś z tych idiotów, którzy brali udział w rozpijaniu Stylesa. Niech no tylko się zbliży.

I właśnie wtedy Harry zrobił coś, czego nie spodziewał się nikt z obecnych. Przycisnął swoje chude ciałko bliżej do Lou, splótł dłonie na jego karku... i pocałował go. Przy prawie całej szkole, publicznie, otwarcie. Całował go niedokładnie, pośpiesznie, potem jednak czule i łagodnie, pocałunkiem takim, jakiego spodziewał się po nim błękitnooki.

I nawet ten pieprzony alkohol nie był w stanie ujarzmić stada motyli, entuzjastycznie fruwającego w tę i z powrotem po Stylesowym brzuchu.

Louis nie wiedział, ile czasu minęło, gdy poczuł, że uścisk Harry'ego słabnie. Zdążył odsunąć się w ostatniej chwili, by podtrzymać go przed upadkiem. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie w przód, by ujrzeć zaniepokojoną Eleanor. Skinął jedynie głową, dając jej do zrozumienia, że zaopiekuje się jej przyjacielem, by zaraz poprowadzić loczka w stronę toalet. Zbyt dobrze wiedział, co teraz nastąpi. Pobladła twarz chłopaka mówiła mu wszystko.

Trafił w idealny moment, by pochylić zielonookiego nad sedesem, nim nieprzyzwyczajony do alkoholu żołądek postanowił pozbyć się tej kłopotliwej zawartości. Louis westchnął cicho i kucnął obok bruneta, odgarniając do tyłu jego włosy i uspokajająco gładząc po plecach. Odwoływał się do najprostszych gestów – Harry i tak nie był świadomy tego, co dzieje się wokół niego.

– Zaraz będzie po wszystkim, motylku – wyszeptał Lou, rysując małe kółka wzdłuż całej długości jego kręgosłupa. – Wyrzuć z siebie to świństwo.

Kiedy Styles doszedł już do względnego porozumienia ze swoim organizmem, szatyn ostrożnie podprowadził go do umywalki i zmoczoną pod kranem chusteczką zaczął doprowadzać go do porządku. Twarz Harry'ego była zupełnie szara, a on sam słaniał się na nogach.

– Tylko mi się nie pochoruj – poprosił Louis cicho. – Nie powinieneś tyle pić, głuptasie – dodał z westchnieniem i złożył drobny pocałunek na odsłoniętym ramieniu loczka.

Chłopak wymamrotał coś niezrozumiałego, biorąc oddech ze świstem.

– Zabiorę cię teraz do domu – powiedział szatyn, bez najmniejszego wysiłku podnosząc go i układając w swoich ramionach niczym niemowlę. – Zanim się obejrzysz, będziesz w łóżku.

Gdyby Harry był nieco bardziej przytomny, na pewno wydałoby mu się dziwne, że Lou wiedział, gdzie znajduje się jego dom oraz to, jakim cudem dotarli tam w niecałe dziesięć minut, podczas gdy dyskoteka znajdowała się na drugim końcu miasteczka. Lecz zielonooki nie zauważył nawet, by wsiadali do samochodu, poza tym jedynym, na czym się skupiał, była ciepła, pachnąca skóra na szyi Louisa, w którą wtulał swoją twarz, gdy ten ostrożnie niósł go po schodach, szepcząc, by zachował ciszę, jeśli nie chcą obudzić Desa.  _Jakiego Desa?_ , zastanawiał się chłopak. Minęła dobra chwila, nim uświadomił sobie, że chodzi o jego ojca (skąd Lou znał jego imię, skoro ani on, ani Eleanor nigdy go nie używali?...), ale i ta myśl szybko wyparowała z jego otumanionej głowy. Mocniej zaciągnął się zapachem szatyna.

Błękitnooki bezbłędnie odnalazł jego pokój i podszedł do niezaścielonego łóżka. Delikatnie ułożył na nim loczka, sprawnie odplątując owinięte wokół swojej szyi szczupłe ramiona. Mimo wyraźnego zmęczenia, Harry zaczął się wiercić. Wydał z siebie cichy jęk, po czym niespodziewanie otworzył oczy i popatrzył prosto na niego. Po raz pierwszy tego wieczoru zobaczył twarz Tomlinsona wyraźnie.

– Lou – wychrypiał. – Zostaniesz przy mnie, dopóki nie zasnę?

Szatyn zawahał się, rzucając niepewne spojrzenie na przymknięte drzwi, ale w końcu błagalna nuta w głosie Stylesa zwyciężyła. Ostrożnie usiadł obok niego, opierając się plecami o ścianę. Harry od razu ułożył się na jego nogach, jakby od dziecka nie robił nic innego. Opuszczając zmęczone powieki, brunet otoczył rękami uda towarzysza i wymamrotał sennie:

–  _Mój..._  


Louis westchnął z rezygnacją, po czym delikatnie pogładził odsłonięty kark chłopaka, jakby bał się, że jego dotyk może go oparzyć. Wplótł palce w ciemne, kręcone włosy Harry'ego, obserwując, jak ten spokojnie zasypia.

Kiedy się odezwał, jego głos łamał się z rozpaczy:

– Jak mam cię chronić, skoro przeze mnie staczasz się na samo dno?...


	7. VI. Jeśli Ktoś Cię Skrzywdzi, Chcę Walczyć

Harry obudził się z cichym ziewnięciem. Machinalnie rozciągnął się na całej długości łóżka, prostując podkulone kończyny. Nadal nie do końca świadomie, pomacał dłonią przestrzeń wokół siebie. Kojące ciepło, jakie zapamiętał z momentu zapadania w sen, zniknęło. Teraz pościel była nieprzyjemnie zimna. Ostrożnie uchylił zaspane powieki i rozejrzał się dookoła.

Gdzie był Louis?

Nagle wróciły do niego wspomnienia poprzedniego wieczora. No... większość. Część trochę niewyraźna i niejasna, ale jednak. Chłopak samymi opuszkami palców dotknął swoich ust, uśmiechając się mimowolnie.

Całował go. Naprawdę go całował.

Zielonookiemu wyrwało się ciche westchnienie, gdy bezwładnie opadł z powrotem na poduszki. To się wydarzyło, było prawdziwe. Ledwie mógł w to uwierzyć. Opuścił powieki, by choć na moment zatracić się w tej chwili i od razu otoczyło go wspomnienie delikatnych dłoni Lou, muskających jego biodra, oraz jego ciepłych, miękkich ust, które...

– Och, mój Boże – jęknął Harry. – Chyba właśnie wygrałem życie.  


Leżał w łóżku, rozkoszując się echem wydarzeń poprzedniej nocy. Zapach skóry Louisa, faktura jego koszulki, w którą wtulał się przez całą drogę do domu, ciepło jego ciała, gdy zasypiał...

Bezwiednie zacisnął dłonie na brzegu poduszki. Trochę żałował, że szatyn nie zaczekał, aż się zbudzi. Ale pewnie i tak dostało mu się od rodziców za zniknięcie na całą noc...

  
_Wcale nie musiał tu ze mną przychodzić,_  uświadomił sobie chłopak.  _Na pewno wiedział, że Eleanor by się mną zajęła. Więc, czemu kłopotał się, by w środku nocy odwozić mnie do domu?_ Wydawało mu się, że zna odpowiedź. I wywoływała ona na jego twarzy nieśmiałe rumieńce. Och, Lou.   


Zgodził się z nim zatańczyć. Pozwolił się całować. Martwił się i zaopiekował się nim. A potem zabrał do domu i zaczekał przy nim, aż zaśnie.

 

_Dzisiaj ten cały Tomlinson zobaczy, co tracił, gwarantuję ci!_

 

– Boże, Eleanor, jesteś czarodziejką – wyszeptał, wciskając twarz w poduszkę. – Muszę kupić ci kwiaty, albo coś. Kocham cię, kobieto.  


Przez chwilę leżał w ciszy, po czym otworzył jedno oko i zerknął w stronę wiszącego na ścianie zdjęcia matki.

– Uroczyście ogłaszam, że jestem szczęśliwy, mamo – powiedział, uśmiechając się błogo. – Warto było tam wczoraj iść. Tak na marginesie, nie powiesz tacie, prawda? – uniósł do góry jedną brew. – Dzięki, jesteś najlepsza – wymamrotał, ponownie opuszczając powieki.  


  
_Przeleżenie całego weekendu w łóżku nie jest takim złym pomysłem,_ stwierdził. I, choć trochę się bał, już nie mógł doczekać się poniedziałku.   


 

~*~

 

Ciche pukanie do drzwi wyrwało go z transu.

– Harry? – zagadnął nieśmiało gość.  


Chłopak odwrócił się na drugi bok, by ujrzeć stojącego w progu ojca.

– O, cześć, tato – wymamrotał.  


– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał lekko zakłopotany mężczyzna. – Dobrze się czujesz?  


Pytanie natychmiast go zaalarmowało.

– Wszystko gra, a co się stało? – posłał panu Stylesowi uważne spojrzenie.  


– Nic, tylko... – rodzic zawahał się. – Jest już po piętnastej, a ty nie wstałeś, więc pomyślałem, że może... jesteś chory?  


  
Och... Może był trochę nieobecny, ale wciąż się troszczył. Loczek poczuł przyjemne ciepło w klatce piersiowej.  _Ojcu zależało._   


– Jestem zdrowy, nie martw się – odpowiedział. – Po prostu późno wróciłem i próbuję to odespać.  


– Ach, z tego... przyjęcia, tak? – upewnił się mężczyzna, przysiadając na brzegu łóżka. Syn również przeszedł do siadu, by zrobić mu trochę miejsca.  


  
Zaśmiał się w duchu.  _Przyjęcia?_   


– To była bardziej dyskoteka, jeśli mam być szczery – sprostował.  


– Och... Okej – rodzic skinął głową, jednocześnie zagryzając wargę, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał. W końcu wymamrotał: – Czy to już pora na przeprowadzenie  _tej_ rozmowy?  


– Co? – zapytał zdziwiony chłopak, lecz wtedy dotarł do niego sens wypowiedzi ojca. – Nie! Tatooo!  


– Jesteś już duży, chyba – stwierdził mężczyzna. – Niedawno miałeś urodziny, prawda?  


– Taa, jakieś dziewięć miesięcy temu – zgodził się lekko sarkastycznie. – Osiemnaste.  


– Kurczę – ojciec podrapał się po głowie. – Zawodzę na całej linii, co nie? – zaśmiał się.  


– Nie jest tak źle – pocieszył go Harry. – Ale naprawdę nie musimy rozmawiać  _o tym_ – zasugerował z nadzieją w głosie.  


– Dobra – przytaknął pan Styles. – Szczerze mówiąc, mi też ulżyło. Ale jeszcze do tego dojdziemy, młody człowieku.  


– Wiem i już się boję – zachichotał loczek. W głębi duszy cieszył się, bo już dawno nie miał takiej normalnej chwili ze swoim tatą. Cóż. Najwyraźniej ten tydzień miał być wyjątkowo szczęśliwy.  


Rodzic uśmiechnął się do niego znacząco, trącając go jednocześnie ramieniem.

– No, ale skoro jesteśmy w temacie...  


– TATOOO! – jęknął, zażenowany.  


– Ojcu nie powiesz? – udał rozczarowanie mężczyzna. – A tak na poważnie. Ta twoja przyjaciółka, Alison?  


– Eleanor – poprawił chłopak. – I nie, nie patrz tak na mnie. Tylko się przyjaźnimy.  


– Ale jest jakaś wyjątkowa dziewczyna...?  


  
Gdyby chciał być szczery, powinien odpowiedzieć:  _Nie, tato, bo widzisz, jestem gejem._   


– Jest... ktoś – wymamrotał zamiast tego, lekko się rumieniąc.  


– Aha? – ojciec przyjrzał mu się się z zainteresowaniem.  


– Och, błagam, nie każ mi tego mówić.  


– Zdradź chociaż, jak jej na imię.  


– Nie – pokręcił głową Harry.  


– No to nie wiem... Kolor oczu? – zasugerował starszy Styles.  


Loczek zagryzł wargę.

– Niebieskie – wyznał cicho. – Przypuszczalnie nawet błękitne. Trochę jak niebo, ale nie do końca. Po prostu... nieziemskie.  


Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się głupkowato.

– Wpadłeś po uszy, mam rację?  


Chłopak spuścił wzrok na swoje dłonie.

– Chyba... chyba tak – przyznał.  


– Ale jesteś pewny, że to jeszcze nie czas na  _tę_  rozmowę?  


Młody wywrócił oczami.

– Tak, tato, absolutnie pewny.  


– Okej, więc już cię nie męczę – postanowił ojciec, wstając i mierzwiąc mu i tak już potargane włosy. – Odsypiaj dalej.  


– Mhm, dzięki. Dobranoc – Harry pomachał mu niemrawo.  


– Dobrydzień – poprawił rodzic. – Jest piętnasta.  


– Nawet nie ma takiego słowa – stwierdził chłopak, kryjąc twarz w poduszce.  


– W moim świecie, jest – oznajmił tamten ze śmiechem i wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi.  


– Fajny ten twój świat, tato – szepnął loczek w poszewkę. – Tylko... mógłbyś częściej mnie tam wpuszczać.  


 

~*~

 

Kolejny gość nadszedł wieczorem i nie był tak subtelny. Podczas gdy Des Styles kulturalnie zapukał, nie chcąc go budzić, Eleanor w ogóle nie przejmowała się faktem, że jej przyjaciel mógłby drzemać. Wpadła do jego pokoju z impetem, głośno trzaskając drzwiami.

– Cały i zdrowy, chwała Bogu – westchnęła, przyciągając go do uścisku. – Wyjaśnij mi, jak to się stało, że na swojej pierwszej poważniejszej imprezie schlałeś się w cztery dupy – zażądała.  


– Oj tam, najwyżej w trzy – zbagatelizował chłopak, puszczając jej oczko.  


– Kudłatku, pocałowałeś najgorętszego chłopaka w całej szkole na oczach drużyny piłkarskiej, cheerleaderek, kółka teatralnego... Mam wyliczać dalej?  


– Em, nie trzeba, dzięki – wymamrotał, lekko przyduszany przez jej zaskakująco silne ramiona.  


– Uchlałeś się niczym... Jak to możliwe, że nie masz teraz kaca? – zapytała dziewczyna.  


Harry jedynie bezradnie pokręcił głową. Kiedy wymiotował poprzedniego dnia na imprezie, czuł się koszmarnie, ale potem wszystkie objawy zniknęły jak ręką odjął, gdy tylko Louis wziął go w ramiona.

– Uch, zresztą – machnęła dłonią Eleanor – Mięśniakami i artystami bym się tak nie przejmowała. Bardziej martwią mnie laski z pomponami – stwierdziła. – Lepiej módlmy się, żeby były zbyt pijane, by cokolwiek pamiętać, bo to straszne plotkary. Założę się, że w poniedziałek wszyscy już będą wiedzieli... Czy właśnie tak planowałeś swój coming out, Hazz? – popatrzyła mu w oczy, nieco się odsuwając.  


Harry roztarł swoje ramiona z kwaśną miną, po czym odparł:

– Szczerze mówiąc... nie. Ale wiesz, właściwie, w końcu i tak by się dowiedzieli, co nie?  


– Pewnie tak – przyznała – jednak nie musiałeś...  


– A czy jest lepszy sposób na ujawnienie się niż całowanie Louisa Tomlinsona? – uśmiechnął się lekko.  


Eleanor jeszcze przez chwilę utrzymywała ponurą minę, lecz w końcu i ona się rozpogodziła.

– Pamiętasz jeszcze, o co cię pytałam po waszej pierwszej wspólnej biologii? – zagadnęła.  


– Niespecjalnie, a czemu? – zdziwił się chłopak.  


– Pytałam, czy dobrze całuje, Kudłaczu. Wtedy jeszcze nie umiałeś mi odpowiedzieć – zachichotała.  


– Ellie! – Harry zasłonił twarz dłońmi, rumieniąc się wściekle. – Nie wierzę, że o tym rozmawiamy.  


– Najlepszej przyjaciółce nie powiesz? – udała oburzenie dziewczyna, niemal identycznie, jak jego ojciec parę godzin wcześniej.  


– Dlaczego wy mi to robicie? – jęknął, po czym westchnął. – Dobra. Powiem ci. To było... niesamowite. On... jest dobry. Bardzo dobry. I nie wierzę, że właśnie to powiedziałem.  


Na twarz El wkradł się rozczulony uśmiech.

– Jesteś tak zakochany, że to aż razi w oczy – stwierdziła. – Więc, teraz ty i on... Mam na myśli, to już oficjalne?  


Zawstydzony loczek odwrócił wzrok.

– Nie wiem – powiedział cicho. – Nie mam pojęcia, ale... w poniedziałek wszystko się wyjaśni, prawda? – spojrzał jej w oczy. Przyjaciółka skinęła głową, by dodać mu otuchy. – Teraz... wiesz co, ja nawet nie mam jego numeru telefonu, żeby zadzwonić – uświadomił sobie. – Ani nie wiem, gdzie mieszka. Właśnie, Ellie, kiedy właściwie zdążyłaś podać mu mój adres? – zapytał.  


– Nie dawałam mu – zaprotestowała Calder.  


– Nie jestem o to zły, naprawdę – zapewnił.  


– Cieszę się, ale ja serio nie podawałam mu twojego adresu. Nigdy nawet mnie o to nie pytał.  


Harry zamarł.

– Więc skąd wiedział, dokąd mnie odwieźć? – wymamrotał.  


– Och, Hazz, nie rób takiej miny, jakbyś zaraz miał przedstawić mi intrygę rodem z książki fantasy, z magicznymi mocami, czytaniem w myślach i teleportacją – Eleanor posłała mu sceptyczne spojrzenie. – Pewnie spytał kogoś z klasy albo powiedzieli mu w sekretariacie.  


– Co z ochroną danych osobowych? – zmarszczył brwi zielonooki.  


– No to zostają ci koledzy z klasy, Kudłata Mordko. Nie trzeba we wszystkim doszukiwać się drugiego dna, wiesz? W końcu przez to zwariujesz.  


Z piersi Stylesa wyrwało się ciche westchnienie.

– Może masz rację – przyznał. – Muszę się trochę ogarnąć. Teraz wszystko zaczęło wychodzić na prostą. Gadałem z tatą, wiesz? – dodał.  


– Ale gadałeś w sensie gadaliście czy gadałeś w sensie ty gadałeś, a on cię nie słuchał? – El zabawnie przekrzywiła głowę.  


– Gadałem w sensie: gadaliśmy. I to całkiem normalnie. Niesamowite, co nie? – zaśmiał się cicho.  


Przyjaciółka przyciągnęła go do kolejnego uścisku, tym razem jednak delikatniejszego.

– Teraz to już musi być dobrze, Kudłatku.. – wyszeptała w jego włosy.  


A on po prostu musiał przyznać jej rację.

 

~*~

 

Powiedzieć, że Harry Styles był zdenerwowany, szykując się w poniedziałek rano do szkoły, to zdecydowane niedopowiedzenie.

  
Harry Styles zwyczajnie  _panikował_ .   


Nawet jego ojciec zauważył, że coś jest nie tak.

– Na pewno nie jesteś chory? – upewnił się, rzucając mu badawcze spojrzenie znad kubka z kawą.  


– Na pewno, tato – odparł, po raz kolejny nerwowo poprawiając włosy.  


– Dziwnie się zachowujesz – stwierdził mężczyzna.  


– Nie jestem chory, przysięgam – jęknął, po czym przemierzył pomieszczenie niczym rakieta i wpadł do łazienki.  


– Dobrze już, dobrze – zgodził się pokojowo starszy Styles, unosząc ręce w geście kapitulacji. – Ja tylko pytałem...  


– Nie martw się o mnie. Wszystko. Jest. W porządku – wycedził chłopak, któryś już raz z rzędu zmieniając koszulę.  


– Nie martwisz się – źle, martwisz – jeszcze gorzej! Bycie rodzicem to najcięższa praca na świecie. I na dodatek za nią nie płacą – pokręcił głową ojciec, w jego głosie jednak przebrzmiewał cień rozbawienia. – Czy ty, młody człowieku, masz dzisiaj jakąś randkę? – zapytał nieco głośniej.  


Przerażony Harry wyjrzał z łazienki.

– Dlaczego? – wychrypiał.  


– Jesteś strasznie podenerwowany i cały czas się przebierasz – wzruszył ramionami tamten. – Nic innego nie przyszło mi do głowy.  


  
_Robisz się spostrzegawczy, kiedy twój umysł jest tu, z nami,_  zauważył w myślach chłopak, usiłując uspokoić oddech.   


Nie miał randki, ale za niecałą godzinę miał zobaczyć się z Lou, po raz pierwszy od piątkowej imprezy. Jak się okazało, ekscytacja i stres nie są najlepszą mieszanką. Za to wysoce wybuchową. Dlatego biegał teraz jakby ktoś poganiał go rozżarzonym pogrzebaczem. Sam przed sobą nie umiał stwierdzić, czy bardziej się boi, czy nie może doczekać.

– Nie, ja po prostu... – zapowietrzył się, szukając w głowie wiarygodnej wymówki. Niestety, jak na złość, niczego takiego nie mógł wymyślić.  


  
Jego ojciec zrobił minę pod tytułem:  _Eureka!_ , mówiąc  _tym_ _znaczącym_  tonem:   


– Chodzi o tę niebieskooką dziewczynę, prawda?  


Widok twarzy syna tylko upewnił go w jego przypuszczeniach. Mężczyzna zaśmiał się serdecznie.

– No, to biegnij, chłopaku. Skoro tak się dla niej stroisz, musiałeś naprawdę mocno wpaść. Nie pozwól jej czekać.  


Harry zaczerwienił się, ale skinął głową, ostatni raz przejrzał się w lustrze i wypadł z domu, chwytając po drodze torbę. Nie mógł już zobaczyć, jak rozczulony ojciec kieruje swój wzrok na zdjęcie żony, mówiąc cicho:

– Staram się, Anne. Naprawimy to.  


 

~*~

 

Odkąd tylko pamiętał, idąc do szkoły zawsze mijał niewielką kwiaciarnię, prowadzoną przez staruszkę. Był w środku tylko raz, kiedy w ostatniej chwili musiał kupić kwiaty dla jednej z nauczycielek. Teraz jednak na widok ręcznie zdobionego szyldu do głowy przyszedł mu pewien pomysł. Zawahał się tylko na chwilę, po czym ostrożnie pchnął drzwi i wszedł do sklepu.

Pierwszym, co zarejestrował, był dźwięk dzwoneczków, sygnalizujący jego przybycie. Zaraz potem dotarł do niego słodki zapach kwiatów. Przystanął, rozkoszując się tą błogą mieszaniną. Nigdy dotąd nie podejrzewał, że z roślin można skomponować tak niezwykły aromat. Nigdy też nie przeszło mu przez myśl, że gdziekolwiek w środku listopada może panować wiosna. A tutaj panowała, niewątpliwie.

– Czy mogę w czymś pomóc? – usłyszał za sobą.  


Odwrócił się niepewnie i ujrzał drobną starszą panią, której ramiona szczelnie okrywała chusta, malowana w róże.

– Emm, tak – skinął głową. – Szukam czegoś dla... – zamyślił się.  


Kim właściwie był dla niego Lou? Przyjacielem, tak, ale już nie tylko. Obiektem westchnień? Hmm, raczej kimś więcej. Jednak jeszcze nie chłopakiem. Więc kim?

– ...dla kogoś wyjątkowego – zdecydował.  


Kobieta uśmiechnęła się w ten ciepły, babciny sposób.

– Ach, młodość... – westchnęła. – To był piękny czas. Burzliwy, ale piękny. Dobrze, synku, zaraz znajdziemy coś specjalnego. Proponuję...  


  
Zamiast dokończyć propozycję, staruszka zniknęła na zapleczu. Harry zastanawiał się, czy powinien iść za nią, lecz w końcu zrezygnował, wsłuchując się zamiast tego w odgłosy cięcia i szelest liści. Chwilę później kwiaciarka pojawiła się z powrotem, niosąc ładny, kolorowy bukiet. Chłopak, niczym zaczarowany, odebrał od niej kwiaty, wpatrując się w zachwycie w czerwone i żółte tulipany. Tak, to był idealny prezent dla Lou.  _Idealny_ .   


– Jakim cudem w środku listopada ma pani tak piękne...? – wydukał.  


– Powiedzmy, że to mój słodki sekret – starsza pani mrugnęła do niego porozumiewawczo.  


Zmuszając się, by oderwać wzrok od kwiatów, Harry zapłacił kobiecie, podziękował i wyszedł ze sklepiku, czując się, jak gdyby z pleców wyrosły mu niewidzialne skrzydła.

  
_Ellie nazwałaby to ''skrzydłami miłości''_ , pomyślał, uśmiechając się sam do siebie.   


I, kto wie? Może faktycznie tak było.

  
Dotarł do szkoły parę minut przed dzwonkiem. Na głównym korytarzu było już dość tłoczno. Harry automatycznie odnalazł w tłumie złotą czuprynę. Z szybszym biciem serca zacisnął dłoń na łodyżkach tulipanów i ruszył do przodu. I nawet to, że kilka osób posłało mu pogardliwe spojrzenia, nie mogło umniejszyć jego radości, bo _Louis był tutaj, jego Lou._   


Zdawać by się mogło, że wszyscy uczniowie nagle rozstąpili się, by zrobić mu przejście. Loczek przeszedł jeszcze kilka kroków, po czym zatrzymał się gwałtownie, gdy dotarło do niego, co widzi tuż przed sobą. Czas jakby zwolnił. Kwiaty wypadły z jego dłoni, uderzając w zabłoconą podłogę.

Złośliwy los rozwiał wszystkie rozbudzone nadzieje w momencie, w którym Harry po prostu stał i patrzył, jak chłopak, którego kocha, całuje jego najlepszą przyjaciółkę. Louis i Eleanor, jakież to było do przewidzenia. Przecież oboje byli ideałami, pasowali do siebie jak nikt inny. I co kogo mógł obchodzić jakiś głupi, zakochany dzieciak?...

Odwrócił się na pięcie, czując, że do oczu napływają mu pierwsze łzy. Zasłonił twarz rękawem i rzucił się biegiem przed siebie, nie zważając na to, dokąd zmierza. Złamane łodyżki skrzypnęły cicho, gdy nadepnął na nie jego but.

Biegł przed siebie, nie słysząc nic poza odgłosem tłuczenia szklanki.

Czy to właśnie był dźwięk łamanego serca?...

 

~*~

 

Gdy Eleanor przybyła tego dnia do szkoły, nie przypuszczała, że wszystko skończy się w ten sposób. Tak jak jej przyjaciel, była pewna, że to dziś nastąpi przełom w sprawie Harry/Louis. No, cóż, nastąpił. Jednak nie taki, jakiego mogłaby się spodziewać.

  
Dziesięć minut przed dzwonkiem Stylesa nadal nie było. Rozejrzała się dookoła. O tej porze loczek zwykle siedział już pod klasą. Miała tylko nadzieję, że nie stało się nic złego. Słyszała parę nieprzyjemnych komentarzy na jego temat i ręce dosłownie świerzbiły ją, by rzucić się z pięściami na ludzi, którzy śmieli obrażać  _jej Kudłatka_ . Och, od początku wiedziała, że ta cała impreza będzie błędem. Pozostało modlić się, by Harry dał sobie radę z homofobami, bo tych na pewno znajdzie się przynajmniej kilku.   


Jakimś pocieszeniem był fakt, że gdy ktoś ze świty Louisa próbował powiedzieć coś niemiłego na temat loczka, Tomlinson natychmiast doprowadzał go do porządku surowym spojrzeniem. To w pewien sposób uspokajało El. Miała poczucie, że, gdy przyjdzie co do czego, nie będzie jedynym obrońcą swego przyjaciela.

Wreszcie udało jej się wypatrzeć w tłumie kręconą czuprynę, nie do pomylenia z żadną inną. Westchnęła z ulgą i podniosła się, by powitać Harry'ego, gdy, niespodziewanie, poczuła silne dłonie, oplatające ją w pasie.

– Co do... – zdołała wymamrotać zanim Louis przycisnął jej usta do swoich.  


  
W pierwszym momencie zadziałał szok. Jedynym, co mogła zrobić, było obserwowanie, jak zraniony Hazz przystaje, wypuszczając z rąk trzymany wcześniej przedmiot. Wyraz jego twarzy pomógł jej wrócić do żywych. Zaczęła szarpać się, by ten  _dupekbałwanćwokidiotadureńkretyn_  raczył ją wypuścić, lecz było już za późno. Harry odwrócił się i uciekł, a ona mogłaby przysiąc, że płacze.   


  
Kiedy tylko Styles zniknął z pola widzenia, Tomlinson po prostu ją puścił. Przez moment Eleanor walczyła z chęcią przywalenia mu prosto w tę śliczną buźkę ( _tak, chyba mam problemy z agresją_ , stwierdziła), jednak udało jej się powstrzymać. Wzięła głęboki oddech, po czym uśmiechnęła się do niego słodko.   


– Lou, skarbie, pozwól na chwilkę – powiedziała głośno, by wszyscy wokół ją usłyszeli. Potem, nie czekając na jego reakcję, złapała go za rękę i zaciągnęła do pustej klasy.  


– Eleanor, to... – zaczął się tłumaczyć, zamykając za nimi drzwi.  


_Plask!_

Zaskoczony chłopak złapał się za uderzony policzek. El była czerwona ze złości i gotowa przyłożyć mu z drugiej strony, dla równowagi.

– Czy ty do końca ocipiałeś, Tomlinson?! – warknęła. – Tak się nie robi!  


– Słuchaj, przepraszam, że cię pocałowałem... – podjął znów, ale i tym razem nie dała mu dokończyć.  


– Przepraszasz, że mnie pocałowałeś? Świetnie! Ale lepiej zastanów się, co do cholery jasnej powiesz Harry'emu, bo on, dla twojej wiadomości, to widział!  


Louis otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale zrezygnował. W końcu mruknął tylko:

– Wiem.  


– No to jeszcze lepiej – dziewczyna załamała ręce. – A więc, słucham, jaki miałeś w tym cel? Nikt nie każe ci z nim być, ale po tym, co wydarzyło się w piątek... Tak się po prostu nie robi – powtórzyła. – Jeśli ci się nie podoba...  


– To nie o to chodzi – zaprzeczył.  


– Więc o co? – zirytowała się. – Zrobiłeś to tylko po to, żeby go zranić?  


– Przecież wiesz, że nie.  


Eleanor zmrużyła oczy i ze złością dźgnęła go palcem w pierś.

– Otóż nie, nie wiem – wycedziła. – Do tej pory miałam cię za porządnego faceta, ale najwyraźniej się myliłam. Okazuje się, że nic cię nie obchodzą cudze uczucia. Jesteś nieczułym, zimnym, wyrachowanym... – wyliczała.  


Szatyn spuścił wzrok. Najwyraźniej nie miał zamiaru się bronić. Widząc to, Calder przerwała swój wywód i oświadczyła:

– Złamałeś mu serce. Mam nadzieję, że jesteś z siebie dumny.  


A potem odwróciła się z wdziękiem i wyszła z powrotem na korytarz. Mało obchodziło ją, co pomyślą sobie inni. Prawdopodobnie już krążyła plotka, że urządzili sobie z Louisem sesję migdalenia, ale niech tam. Teraz musiała znaleźć Harry'ego i jakoś mu to wszystko wytłumaczyć. Nienawidziła świadomości, że wzięła w tym wszystkim udział, nawet jeśli wydarzyło się to wbrew jej woli.

Czuła, że Tomlinson nie zrobił tego wszystkiego pod wpływem impulsu. Miał jakiś ukryty cel... a ona nie potrafiła go rozgryźć. Czy to możliwe, że był po prostu okrutnym draniem i czerpał przyjemność z krzywdzenia innych?

Podążając śladem przyjaciela, omal nie nadepnęła na to, co wcześniej upuścił. Przykucnęła, by podnieść to z podłogi i poczuła w gardle ogromną gulę, gdy rozpoznała kształty.

Niewiele myśląc, wróciła do tej samej klasy. Od momentu jej wyjścia, Louis nie ruszył się nawet o centymetr. Eleanor podeszła do niego szybkim krokiem i wcisnęła w dłonie swoje znalezisko.

– Zgaduję, że to miało być dla ciebie – oznajmiła chłodno. Nie czekając na odpowiedź, opuściła pomieszczenie z zamiarem jak najszybszego odnalezienia przyjaciela, który najprawdopodobniej w tym momencie siedział gdzieś i wypłakiwał sobie oczy, nienawidząc jej z całego serca.  


Rozbrzmiał dzwonek na lekcję, lecz Lou nadal nie ruszał się z miejsca. W jego oczach zbierały się łzy, lecz nie pozwalał im wypłynąć. Spojrzenie jego błękitnych tęczówek spoczywało na zniszczonych, ubłoconych tulipanach, które miały być wyrazem miłości.

Miłości, którą ledwie parę minut temu podeptał i obrócił w gruzy.

– To trudniejsze, niż myślałem – wyszeptał. W jego głowie wciąż tkwił obraz zranionej twarzy Harry'ego.  


Opuszczając powieki, przycisnął do piersi połamane kwiaty.


	8. VII. Lecz Moje Ręce Były Złamane Zbyt Wiele Razy

Skulił się mocniej, ocierając oczy rękawem. Niestety, na to miejsce natychmiast napłynęły nowe łzy, torując sobie mokre ścieżki na jego policzkach. Z trudem tłumił żałosne odgłosy, jakie próbowały wyrwać się z jego krtani. Nie potrzebował towarzystwa, które niewątpliwie ściągnąłby szloch.

Nie potrafił nawet określić, czy jest zły. Może był, a może nie. Jedynym, co czuł, było wrażenie wielkiej, krwawiącej rany w sercu. Och, to brzmiało tak patetycznie. A jednak nie umiał inaczej tego określić. W jakiś pokręcony sposób wiedział, że gdyby ktoś dźgnął go nożem w pierś, byłoby to właśnie takie odczucie.

Zastanawiał się, czy to nie byłoby lepsze.

Drzwi schowka, w którym się krył, zaskrzypiały cicho i pojawiła się w nich jakaś dziewczyna. Na jego widok cofnęła się.

– Uh, sorry. Nie myślałam, że ktoś tu będzie.  


Kiedy się nie odezwał, przyjrzała mu się z zainteresowaniem. Nie był pewien, czy ją zna, bo w ciemności nie mógł rozpoznać rysów twarzy.

– Można? – wskazała miejsce obok niego.  


Wzruszył ramionami, ale przesunął się, by mogła usiąść. To też uczyniła, nadal nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. Jej oczy lśniły w mroku niczym dwa diamenty.

– Czy coś się stało? Chcesz o tym pogadać? – zapytała.  


  
Na początku chciał odpowiedzieć:  _spadaj_ , ale doszedł do wniosku, że teraz jest mu już w zasadzie wszystko jedno.   


– Chłopak, którego kocham, właśnie na moich oczach całował się z moją najlepszą przyjaciółką. Dzień jak co dzień – wymamrotał sarkastycznie.  


Dziewczyna zaśmiała się lekko, ale nie czuł, by wyśmiewała się z niego.

– Wiem, co czujesz – oświadczyła po chwili. – Mój chłopak rzucił mnie dla mojego brata.  


Harry zachłysnął się własną śliną.

– Serio? – wykrztusił.  


– Mhm, zupełnie serio – przytaknęła. – Do tej pory, kiedy trzymają się za ręce... Nie mówiąc o innych rzeczach... Na ogół po prostu wychodzę z domu – westchnęła.  


– Dobra, wygrałaś – uznał loczek. – On... w sumie nawet nie wie, że coś do niego czuję, więc... Taaak, wygrałaś.  


– Nie martw się, znajdą się inni, lepsi – pocieszyła go nieznajoma.  


– Nie tacy jak on... – zauważył cicho i cóż, właśnie tak myślał. Nie było na świecie drugiej takiej osoby jak Lou. Po prostu... nie. Tomlinson był wyjątkowy i jedyny w swoim rodzaju, nie dało się go zastąpić. Jego osobowości, uśmiechu, jego  _oczu_...  


O ile mógł zorientować się po ciemku, dziewczyna posłała mu zaciekawione spojrzenie. Przez chwilę żadne z nich się nie odzywało, po czym ona wyciągnęła do niego rękę.

– Rachel – przedstawiła się.  


Z lekkim wahaniem uścisnął jej dłoń.

– Harry.  


– Och, Harry Styles, prawda? – upewniła się. – Tak myślałam, że to ty. Masz charakterystyczny głos. I włosy, też.  


– Eee, miło mi? – wymamrotał niepewnie. – Niestety, ja nie do końca...  


– Och, jasne – zaśmiała się cicho. – Rachel Criss, równoległa klasa. Chodzimy razem na historię.  


Harry wysilił pamięć, lecz nadal nie potrafił przypomnieć sobie, by wcześniej miał z nią styczność. W końcu westchnął, zrezygnowany. To Eleanor ogarniała wszystkich w szkole, nie on.

Jedna myśl o przyjaciółce przypomniała mu sytuację sprzed paru minut. Choćby nie wiadomo jak mocno chciał, nie potrafił pozbyć się z głowy obrazu El i Louisa, stopionych w pocałunku. Po prostu nie umiał. W jego oczach znów zaczęły zbierać się niechciane łzy.

– Nie martw się – odezwała się cicho Rachel. – Nie powiem nikomu o twoim... ukochanym.  


– To i tak nie ma znaczenia – wyszeptał, ocierając twarz wierzchem dłoni. – Po tym, co odstawiłem w piątek, wszyscy już wiedzą.  


– Och, no tak. Louis Tomlinson? – spytała dziewczyna, podając mu chusteczkę. Przyjął ją z wdzięcznością.  


– Dzięki. I... tak, chodzi o niego.  


Rachel gwizdnęła cicho.

– Eleanor Calder i Louis Tomlinson. Niepisana królowa szkoły i nowy przystojniak?... W sumie należało się tego spodziewać.  


– Mnie to mówisz? – Harry zaśmiał się przez łzy. – Do tego samego wniosku doszedłem. Tylko że to tak bardzo...  


– ...boli – dokończyła. – Rozumiem. Powiedziałabym teraz, że Caler to suka, ale zawsze wydawała się być miła. Nie wiem, o co chodzi. Co jest dziwaczne, bo ja na ogół wiem wszystko.  


– To nie jej wina, to ja... – zaczął chłopak, czując się w obowiązku bronić przyjaciółki. Urwał z westchnieniem. – Co to znaczy, że  _wiesz wszystko_? – zapytał zamiast tego.  


– Dokładnie to, co myślisz – odparła Rachel. – Tutaj wszystkie ściany mają uszy... Trzeba tylko umieć słuchać.  


– Zaczynam się ciebie bać – stwierdził.  


– Cóż, może powinieneś – zastanowiła się ona. Po chwili jednak pokręciła głową. – Nie przejmuj się, swoją wiedzę zazwyczaj zachowuję dla siebie. Twój sekret jest u mnie bezpieczny. Chociaż nie mogę powiedzieć, że się nie domyślałam.  


– Co? Jak? – wykrztusił. Był pewien, że dobrze się ukrywał...  


– To nie było trudne – oznajmiła dziewczyna obojętnie. – Połowa dziewczyn w tej szkole od dawna chciała wskoczyć ci do łóżka, a ty nigdy na żadną nawet nie spojrzałeś.  


– Może po prostu szukałem tej jedynej?... – zasugerował.  


– Podejrzewam, że tak to miało wyglądać. Całkiem nieźle wyreżyserowane, ale zdradziły się drobne gesty, Styles – powiedziała zaczepnie.  


– Drobne gesty? Jakie, Criss? – bez zastanowienia dołączył do jej gry i zdobył się nawet na niewielki uśmiech.  


– Przeróżne. Może inni się nabrali, ale wiesz... Ja umiem patrzeć. I całkiem nieźle mi to wychodzi. Właściwie, jakby się tak zastanowić, to głównie to robię na przerwach. Patrzę i słucham.  


Dla Harry'ego, zabrzmiało to trochę smutno.

– Musisz być bardzo samotna – zauważył cicho.  


– Kwestia przyzwyczajenia – wzruszyła ramionami.  


Zagryzł wargę, lecz w końcu odważył się powiedzieć:

– Ty znasz już mój sekret, Criss. Twoja kolej. Dlaczego tutaj przyszłaś?  


– Lubię to miejsce, to dobra kryjówka – odparła dziewczyna.  


– Ale dlaczego przyszłaś tu akurat teraz? Przed czym chciałaś się schować?  


Rachel zapatrzyła się w podłogę, po czym zapytała cicho:

– Dyskrecja?  


– Absolutna. Musisz mi zaufać, jak ja zaufałem tobie.  


– Okej – zgodziła się. – Ja... Jessica. Chowałam się przed J-Jessicą – wyznała.  


Loczek zamrugał.

– Jessica? Ale myślimy o tej samej Jessice?  


– Taaak, raczej tak – mruknęła Rachel niechętnie. – Trzyma się z twoją Eleanor. Powinieneś ją znać.  


W pierwszej chwili miał zamiar zaprotestować, powiedzieć, że Eleanor trzyma się z nim, a nie z Jess, ale w porę ugryzł się język. Może i Calder poświęcała mu większość swojego czasu, ale też nigdy nie była sama. Kiedy tylko się oddalała, zaraz otaczał ją tłumek ''wielbicielek''. W tym, faktycznie, Jessica. Ugryzł się więc w język, pozwalając Rachel kontynuować.

– Co mam ci powiedzieć? – westchnęła, nerwowo skubiąc skórki. – Ja... powiedzmy, że parę lat temu miałam pewne  _problemy,_ a ona i jej kumpelki od tej pory trochę mnie... dręczą.  


Widać, że rozmowa o tym była dla niej trudna. Harry niepewnie wziął ją za rękę. Dziewczyna posłała mu słaby uśmiech.

– Bulimia – wyszeptała. Chłopak zamarł, wpatrując się w nią z niedowierzaniem. – Nie spodziewałeś się, co nie? Dam ci małą lekcję, Styles. Bulimika łatwo poznasz po dłoniach. Zobacz – ostrożnie wysunęła rękę z jego uścisku i pokazała mu wnętrze dłoni. Była nieco szorstka. Niewiele mógł powiedzieć poza tym, bo wokół wciąż panowała ciemność.  


– Rachel... – zaczął.  


– Nieważne, Styles – pokręciła głową, uśmiechając się smutno. – Znikam. Twoja Eleanor nadchodzi.  


– Skąd...?  


– Umiem słuchać, pamiętasz? – rzuciła i wymknęła się ze schowka, nim zdążył ją powstrzymać.  


Eleanor... Kiedy Rachel zniknęła, Harry znów poczuł obezwładniającą rozpacz. Jego serce krwawiło, był zraniony. Criss okazała się swego rodzaju tarczą, lecz teraz znalazł się poza zasięgiem jej ochronnych właściwości.

Jaki sens miało zawieranie nowych znajomości, kiedy Louis całował El, jakby była całym jego światem? Bo całym światem Stylesa był właśnie Lou. Kim więc był, skoro jego świat się od niego odwracał?... Bezdomnym wyrzutkiem, bez własnego miejsca w kosmosie. Boże, to brzmiało tak melodramatycznie...

– Harry? Hazz. Kudłatku? – rozległo się na zewnątrz. Chłopak skulił się w kącie, licząc na to, że Calder nie zajrzy do jego kryjówki.  


Drzwi zaskrzypiały.

– Kudłatku? Och, Kudłatku – w głosie Eleanor wyraźnie dało się usłyszeć ulgę. Dziewczyna weszła do środka i uklęknęła przy nim. Nie umiał spojrzeć jej w oczy. – Harry, kochanie, wysłuchaj mnie, proszę. To wszystko nie tak, jak myślisz.  


– Jasne – burknął. – Zawsze tak się mówi.  


– Hazz...  


– Wiem, co widziałem, El.  


Eleanor spuściła głowę, by po chwili podnieść na niego zasmucony wzrok.

– Ja też wiem, Harry. Tylko że od środka wyglądało to nieco inaczej.  


– Od środka? – prychnął, znów czując łzy pod powiekami. – Od środka. Więc, jak to wygląda  _od środka_?  


– Kudłacz... Skarbie. Nie to miałam na myśli, przecież wiesz – powiedziała błagalnie. – Gdybyś zechciał mnie wysłuchać...  


– Przecież słucham – zauważył sarkastycznie.  


– Wiem, że to trudne, ale ja naprawdę tego nie chciałam. To Tomlinson mnie pocałował. Nie mam pojęcia, co chciał w ten sposób osiągnąć, może po prostu chciał, żebyś był zazdrosny?... Nie wiem, naprawdę. Dostało mu się już za to ode mnie, swoją drogą.  


– Mhm, jasne – wycedził, w dalszym ciągu walcząc z łzami.  


– Popatrz na mnie, ty kupo futra – zirytowała się Eleanor. Chciał się przeciwstawić, ale w końcu spojrzał jej w oczy. – Czy kiedykolwiek cię okłamałam?  


– Noo... – zamyślił się. – Nie – przyznał niechętnie.  


– Właśnie. Dlaczego teraz miałabym? Proszę, uwierz mi. Nie chcę cię stracić przez tego dupka.  


– Louis nie jest... – zaczął, ale przyjaciółka uciszyła go, łagodnie kładąc mu palec wskazujący na ustach.  


– Błagam, zaufaj mi znów – wyszeptała. – Wiesz, że nigdy nie dałabym cię skrzywdzić.  


Tym razem to on był tym, który spuścił wzrok.

– Eleanor, spróbuj mnie zrozumieć. Ja... ja go kocham, myślałem, że dziś... A tymczasem... Nie wiem, co mam myśleć, Ellie – zaskamlał.  


Słysząc to zdrobnienie, dziewczyna wyczuła, że złość powoli mu mija i, choć łatwo tego nie zapomni, już jest mały wstęp do wybaczenia. Bez zastanowienia przyciągnęła go do mocnego uścisku.

– Wiem, skarbie. Będą inni...  


Zabawne. W tej kwestii Eleanor i Rachel były wyjątkowo zgodne.

Ale i on nie zmienił zdania.

– Nie tacy jak on – pokręcił głową.  


– Teraz tak ci się wydaje. Zobaczysz, czas leczy rany – spróbowała go pocieszyć.  


W jego zielonych oczach zebrało się jeszcze więcej łez.

– Może to było tylko jednorazowe? Louis na pewno nie zrobiłby mi czegoś takiego, znam go... – wyszeptał.  


Nawet jeśli myślała inaczej, widząc w szmaragdowych tęczówkach tę rozpaczliwą iskierkę nadziei, której tak mocno się trzymał... nie umiała mu jej odebrać.

– Pewnie masz rację, Kudłatku – odpowiedziała cicho, całując go w czoło.  


 

~*~

 

Harry odpuścił sobie pierwszą lekcję, ponieważ i tak połowę przesiedział w schowku i nie widział sensu we wracaniu na samą końcówkę. Gdyby ktoś zapytał, czemu nie przyszedł, powiedziałby po prostu, że źle się poczuł. Cóż, to nie do końca byłoby kłamstwo, bo czuł się źle, ale psychicznie. Niemniej jednak, kolejnymi zajęciami tego dnia był angielski, a tego wolał już nie opuszczać. Zacisnął więc zęby i, ignorując krzywe spojrzenia kolegów, wmaszerował do klasy, zajmując swoje miejsce. Po chwili dołączyła do niego Eleanor, mówiąc coś nieprzyjemnego do jednego z chłopaków, który ośmielił się spróbować go obrazić. Tak, taka przyjaciółka to skarb. Nawet jeśli wciąż czuł swego rodzaju wewnętrzny ból na samą myśl o tym, że jej usta dotykały ust Lou, umiał docenić jej pomoc.

Ach, właśnie, Lou... Jak na zawołanie, pojawił się w sali dokładnie w momencie, w którym loczek o nim pomyślał. Jego serce mimowolnie przyspieszyło. Wciąż łączyła ich ta przedziwna, metafizyczna nić... Czy jeden, głupi pocałunek mógł to tak po prostu zrujnować?

Być może mógł. Louis bez słowa opadł na swoje krzesło, nie zaszczycając Stylesa nawet spojrzeniem, a Harry poczuł, że w jego oczach zaraz znów zaczną zbierać się łzy. Zamrugał szybko. Nie mógł rozpłakać się przy tych wszystkich ludziach, nie. Tylko że zupełnie nie wiedział, jak sobie z tym poradzić. Nigdy jeszcze nie zależało mu na nikim tak jak na szatynie... i nikt jeszcze tak bardzo go nie skrzywdził. A mimo to, paradoksalnie, tak niesamowicie mocno chciał zobaczyć uśmiech Lou, przeznaczony tylko dla niego.

El dyskretnie chwyciła go za rękę pod ławką. Przyjął jej gest z wdzięcznością. Teraz potrzebował więcej wsparcia niż sam sobie wyobrażał.

  
Aż do dzwonka błękitnooki ani razu nie popatrzył w jego stronę. A loczek po prostu starał się skupić na wywodzie profesor  Rutherford i zapomnieć o tym, że w tym dziwnym miejscu po lewej stronie klatki piersiowej w ogóle coś jest.   


  
Przetrwał jakoś przerwę, usiłując nie zerkać w stronę Louisa i nie  _tęsknić_  za nim tak bardzo.  _To takie żałosne, że uzależniłem się od niego tak szybko_ , myślał ze smutkiem, czując ciepłe dłonie Eleanor, zaciskające się na jego własnych. Pociągnął nosem. Ile może wytrzymać człowiek, którego pozbawiono tlenu?... Okej, chłopak wolał nie rozwijać tej myśli.  _Jestem trupem_ , stwierdził w duchu i oparł się o przyjaciółkę. Tak trudno było pogodzić się ze świadomością, że mała iskierka, dzięki której wszystko w jego życiu zaczęło wychodzić na prostą, znienacka zgasła.   


Kolejną lekcją w planie była historia. Niestety, Eleanor nie miała jej razem z nim. Ta godzina zapowiadała się na jeszcze gorszą od poprzedniej, o ile to w ogóle możliwe.

Ze spuszczoną głową wszedł do pomarańczowej sali i usiadł w jednej z pierwszych ławek przy biurku nauczyciela. Od dłuższego czasu dzielił ją z Louisem... Przez to historia stała się jednym z jego ulubionych przedmiotów. Miał go na wyciągnięcie ręki, mógł przez całą godzinę chichotać z nim i wymieniać ciche uwagi, a nauczyciel dziwnym trafem nigdy nie zwracał na nich uwagi, mimo że na ogół od razu upominał głośnych uczniów. To było magiczne, jakby otaczała ich niewidzialna, ochronna bańka. Harry kochał te leniwe godziny.

Teraz... teraz było inaczej. Przysunął się jak najbliżej kaloryfera, wpatrując się w drzwi i czekając na chwilę, w której stanie w nich Tomlinson. Lou zjawił się niedługo potem i ruszył w jego stronę. Serce loczka boleśnie zwiększyło tempo.

Ich oczy na moment się spotkały. Zraniona, lecz wypełniona nadzieją zieleń złączyła się z pozbawionym emocji błękitem w delikatnym, kruchym uścisku, który rozpadł się tak szybko, gdy Louis odwrócił wzrok. Otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, lecz najwyraźniej zrezygnował, bo tylko zacisnął wargi w wąską kreseczkę i bez słowa minął ławkę Harry'ego, kierując się na tył klasy i po raz kolejny tego dnia depcząc słodkie, naiwne uczucie.

  
Styles zamknął oczy i mocno zagryzł dolną wargę, by powstrzymać szloch, który chciał za wszelką cenę wyrwać się z jego piersi.  _Nie mogę się rozpłakać, nie mogę się rozpłakać, co z tego, że czuję się jak śmieć, nie mogę się rozpłakać_ , powtarzał sobie, czując, że spada, a upadek będzie bolesny.   


Nagle na jego ramieniu zacisnęła się czyjaś dłoń. Zaskoczony, podniósł wzrok i poczuł ten dziwny rodzaj ulgi.

– Criss – wyszeptał, widząc zatroskane, fioletowe oczy.  


– Chyba przyda ci się towarzystwo, co, Styles? – zapytała łagodnie brunetka.  


Chłopak rzucił spojrzenie w stronę Louisa, którego wzrok skrzętnie omijał jego osobę. Zaśmiał się smutno.

– Tak, chyba tak – zgodził się.  


Rachel opuściła torbę na podłogę obok jego ławki i zajęła wolne miejsce.

– Rozchmurz się, młody – poprosiła cicho. – Razem damy radę.  


– Dzięki – wymamrotał. Dziewczyna niepewnie ujęła jego dłoń, chcąc dodać mu otuchy. – Wiesz co, Criss? Całkiem ładna jesteś, kiedy wokół nie panują egipskie ciemności.  


Jego nowa znajoma roześmiała się dźwięcznie.

– Dzięki, Styles. Nawzajem – odparła. – A tak na serio, nie przejmuj się nim. Skoro się nie stara, by to naprawić... nie warto.  


– Łatwo ci mówić – westchnął Harry. – Tylko że to nie ty w tym siedzisz.  


– Tak, wiem – skinęła głową ze współczuciem. – Ale posłuchaj mnie: druga strona starała się jakoś to wyjaśnić, co oznacza, że jej zależy. Jako drugą stronę mam na myśli Calder. I chyba starała się owocnie, bo porozumienie zostało zawarte, prawda?  


– Hmm, tak, ale skąd...?  


– Umiem patrzeć, pamiętasz? – uśmiechnęła się ona słabo. – Więc, jeśli mu zależy, powinien chociaż spróbować załagodzić sytuację. A jeśli mu nie zależy, to nie warto zawracać sobie nim głowy.  


– Wiem, że masz rację – mruknął – ale w tym momencie najchętniej po prostu bym się wyłączył i przespał ten dzień.  


– Śmiało – odpowiedziała Rachel. – Będę robić notatki – obiecała.  


– Boże, gdyby wszyscy ludzie mogli być tacy jak ty – zaszemrał, posyłając jej smutny uśmiech.  


– Tak, tak, wiem, świat byłby lepszym miejscem – zażartowała dziewczyna, wzmacniając uścisk, w którym tkwiła jego dłoń.  


– Dwie niedojdy – parsknął ktoś z tyłu i Harry był niemal pewny, że rozpoznał głos jednej z przyjaciółeczek Jessiki. Po dzisiejszym dniu zupełnie stracił dla tych lasek sympatię. – Dobrali się, jedna zarzygana, drugi spedalony...  


– Zaraz do niej wstanę – wymamrotał sennie.  


Rachel uspokajająco pogłaskała go po głowie, którą opierał o blat ławki.

– W sumie mają rację – stwierdziła smutno.  


Otworzył usta, by zaprotestować, lecz wtedy uświadomił sobie, że to prawda. On i Rachel nie byli idealni i nie mieli idealnego życia. Każde z czymś walczyło. On zmagał się z problemami rodzinnymi i własną osobowością, ona – z chorobą i wyzwiskami. Oboje nieśli ciężki bagaż, znacznie cięższy, niż większość ich znajomych. Ale teraz tych dwóch rozbitków na oceanie codzienności odnalazło się nawzajem, a we dwójkę zawsze łatwiej unieść ciężar smutku, prawda?

  
_Razem damy radę_ , powiedziała Rachel. A on zrozumiał, że to może być prawda.   


Mocniej ścisnął rękę nowego sojusznika boju, odszukując jej fioletowe tęczówki. Znalazł w nich zrozumienie i determinację.

– Po prostu... nie pozwólmy sobie nawzajem upaść, zgoda? – wyszeptał.  


– Zgoda – potwierdziła Criss, a Harry wiedział, że właśnie zyskał przyjaciółkę.  


 

~*~

 

Gdy po lekcji wychodzili z klasy, Rachel jedynie krótko przytuliła loczka (miał wrażenie, że chciała tym po prostu odwrócić jego uwagę od Lou i był jej za to w jakiś sposób wdzięczny), po czym szepnęła mu krótko do ucha:

– Calder idzie, trzymaj się – i błyskawicznie wmieszała się w tłum.  


Harry jeszcze przez moment wpatrywał się w miejsce, w którym zniknęła, zastanawiając się, co nią kierowało. Hmm. Miał dziwne wrażenie, że dziewczyna nie przepada za El.

Nagle przechwyciły go silne ramiona Eleanor, która także przyciągnęła go do uścisku. Nie wiedział, co te dziewczyny mają z przytulaniem go, ale w tamtej chwili chyba właśnie to było mu potrzebne.

– Jak się czujesz? Przetrwałeś jakoś? – zapytała z troską przyjaciółka.  


– Tak – odparł, nieco nieobecnie – wszystko w porządku. Criss...  


– Jaki Chris? – El popatrzyła na niego podejrzliwie.  


– Ech, nieważne – machnął ręką, dochodząc do wniosku, że ostatnim, na co ma teraz ochotę, jest tłumaczenie jej w jakich okolicznościach poznał Rachel. – Idziemy?  


– Mhm, tak. Następne dwie lekcje mamy we dwoje, więc... Jestem obok.  


– Wiem, dziękuję – powiedział cicho. – Razem damy radę – mimowolnie powtórzył słowa Criss.  


– Ee, tak, oczywiście, że damy – zgodziła się Eleanor, wyglądając na odrobinę zdziwioną. – Chodź, Kudłaty. Czas stawić czoła chemii!  


– Och, hurra – westchnął Harry.  


 

~*~

 

Jeśli miał być szczery sam ze sobą, cholernie bał się przerwy obiadowej. A może nie tyle przerwy, co stłoczonych w stołówce ludzi, w tym Lou. Bał się ich słów, gestów, ale przede wszystkim – spojrzeń. Spojrzenia miały wielką moc, czasem nawet większą niż rękoczyny. A doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że wiele z tych osób nie będzie patrzeć na niego przychylnie.

Być może tylko to sobie wyobraził, lecz, stojąc w kolejce po jedzenie, nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że inni uczniowie szepczą za jego plecami. Czuł przez to zimne dreszcze, przebiegające wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Rozglądał się nerwowo i tylko obecność Eleanor pomagała mu utrzymać się przy zdrowych zmysłach, inaczej pewnie już dawno zaszyłby się w łazience, odpuszczając sobie obiad.

  
Odszedł od lady i automatycznie ruszył do jego i El (gościnnie Louisa) stolika, przy którym siadali zawsze, od początku nauki w tej szkole. W pewnym momencie ktoś zaczepił jego przyjaciółkę, pytając o szczegóły jakiegoś przedsięwzięcia (była przecież przewodniczącą samorządu...). Eleanor posłała mu przepraszające spojrzenie i skinęła głową w geście:  _Zaraz do ciebie dołączę!_ Chłopak przełknął ślinę i mocniej zacisnął dłonie na czerwonej tacy, lecz przytaknął. Nie chciał przysparzać jej zmartwień i odciągać od obowiązków, już i tak wiele dla niego robiła. Dalszą wędrówkę podjął samotnie. Pomachał nieśmiało do Rachel, która siedziała nieopodal okna, po czym skręcił, by wyminąć grupkę kolegów.   


Kiedy dotarł na miejsce, czekało go niemałe zaskoczenie, gdyż ich stolik był zajęty. A konkretniej – wszystkie krzesła obsiadła świta Lou. Po chwili Harry wypatrzył także jego. Serce podeszło mu do gardła. Nawet teraz, kiedy zupełnie go ignorował, Louis był tak boleśnie piękny. Loczek miał wrażenie, że jeśli jeszcze przez chwilę będzie go oglądał, po prostu się rozpłacze. A jednocześnie nie umiał odwrócić wzroku.

Najwyraźniej jednak stał w bezruchu zbyt długo, bo jedna z dziewczyn, otaczających Tomlinsona, zapytała nieco agresywnie:

– Czego tutaj szukasz?  


Zielonooki skurczył się na widok jej pogardliwego spojrzenia.

Kolejne głowy zaczęły odwracać się w jego stronę. Uczniowie patrzyli na niego z niechęcią, jakby zastanawiając się, jak w ogóle śmiał do nich podejść. Właśnie tego Harry nie cierpiał w popularnych ludziach. El była wyjątkiem, ją wszyscy lubili, a ona zawsze potrafiła znaleźć dla każdego trochę czasu, nie patrzyła na innych z góry. Oczywiście, on był na najbardziej uprzywilejowanej pozycji, ale nie przypominał sobie, by kiedykolwiek potraktowała kogoś z pogardą tylko dlatego, że ma niższy status w ich szkolnej społeczności.

Zamarł, gdy poczuł na sobie spojrzenie tych szczególnych, błękitnych tęczówek.

Jakiś chłopak, którego Styles nie kojarzył, odchylił się na krześle i wprost oświadczył:

– Spieprzaj stąd, nie masz tu czego szukać. Louis nie przyjaźni się z pedałami. – Jakby szukając poparcia, spojrzał na szatyna. – Prawda, Lou?  


  
Harry wbił wzrok w niebieskookiego, czując, że płonie pod nieprzyjaznymi spojrzeniami zgromadzonych.  _Nie mów tego, proszę, nie mów, że..._   


– Prawda – powiedział Louis, a serce loczka po raz kolejny tego dnia pękło. Jego oczy momentalnie się zeszkliły, lecz nim ktokolwiek zdołał zobaczyć jego łzy, on już odwrócił się na pięcie i, nie patrząc na drogę, po prostu parł przed siebie. W pewnym momencie nawet się z kimś zderzył, ale wymamrotał tylko  _przepraszam_  i miał zamiar ruszyć dalej.  


– Kudłatku? – powstrzymała go Eleanor, która widocznie była  _tym kimś_. – Dokąd pędzisz? Nasz stolik jest tam, w drugą stronę.  


– To już nie jest mój stolik – mruknął on, z całej siły starając się nie rozpłakać.  _Nie w stołówce, nie przy wszystkich, błagam..._  


– Co ty wygadujesz? – zdziwiła się dziewczyna. – Jak to: nie jest twój? Przecież siedzimy tam odkąd...  


– Louis nie przyjaźni się z pedałami – odparł bezbarwnym tonem i wyrwał się z jej objęć, już wiedząc, gdzie powinien zmierzać.  


– Hazz, zaczekaj! – zawołała Calder, usiłując przebić się przez tłum i go dogonić.  


– Criss – niemal jęknął, zatrzymując się przy jednym ze stolików.  


– Boże, Styles, co się stało? – przeraziła się Rachel. – Hmm, okej, nie odpowiadaj. Tomlinson? – zgadła.  


Harry skinął głową.

– Siadaj, przyjacielu – westchnęła ze współczuciem, odsuwając dla niego krzesło. Z wdzięcznością zajął oferowane miejsce. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że dziewczyna siedzi całkiem sama.  


– Chyba przyda ci się towarzystwo, co, Criss? – zapytał, przywołując jej własne słowa i śmiejąc się przez łzy.  


– Twoje zawsze – odpowiedziała ona, po przyjacielsku trącając go łokciem. Nagle odwróciła głowę, jakby coś usłyszała i wpatrzyła się w tłum. Uśmiech na chwilę zszedł jej z twarzy, ale zaraz zamaskowała to, wpychając do ust nieco sałatki. – Calder idzie – wymamrotała.  


Faktycznie, niedługo potem pojawiła się El.

– Co miałeś na myśli, mówiąc, że nie przyjaźni się z pedałami? – wysapała. Rachel wbiła wzrok w stolik z nieodgadnioną miną. Pewnie już domyśliła się, co sprowadziło do niej zielonookiego.  


– To, co słyszałaś – burknął Harry. – Louis nie przyjaźni się z pedałami. Czytaj: nie chce mieć ze mną nic wspólnego. I... zarekwirował nasz stolik.  


– A to sucz – wykrztusiła Eleanor, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. – Niech no ja go zaraz... Szlag, nie mam dziś szpilek. A poranny liść najwyraźniej nie wystarczył, by doprowadzić go do pionu. Zaraz mu...  


– Ellie – chłopak położył jej dłoń na biodrze, by zwrócić jej uwagę i nieco ją uspokoić. – Daj mu spokój.  


– Ale on...  


– Wiem – westchnął. – W sumie... Powinienem był się tego spodziewać, co nie? – uśmiechnął się smutno.  


– Dlaczego miałbyś się tego spodziewać, Styles? – wtrąciła się Rachel. – Nie można widzieć świata tylko w czarnych i szarych kolorach. Życie zupełnie straciłoby sens.  


Loczek zbył to westchnieniem.

– Emm, przepraszam – odchrząknęła El. – Chyba nie miałyśmy przyjemności...?  


Druga dziewczyna posłała jej dziwne spojrzenie, po czym jednak otrząsnęła się i nawet lekko uśmiechnęła, choć trochę sztywno. Podała jej dłoń ponad stołem.

– Rachel Criss.  


– Eleanor Calder, miło mi.  


– Tak, wiem, kim jesteś. W tej szkole trudno nie wiedzieć – stwierdziła Rachel, a Eleanor cicho zachichotała.  


– Cóż, to możliwe – przyznała. – Za to ja ciebie nie kojarzę. Od dawna tu chodzisz?  


  
Dalszej części konwersacji Harry już nie słyszał, zupełnie wyłączając się z otoczenia. Powoli odwrócił się w stronę swojego  _byłego_  stolika. Między głowami innych uczniów dostrzegł Lou. Znając go, spodziewałby się, że ten będzie śmiał się i żartował. Tymczasem, szatyn wyglądał na smutnego. Naprawdę przygnębionego, jakby coś go gryzło. Przez chwilę loczek miał nadzieję, że... Ale wtedy Lou podniósł głowę i ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Robiąc złośliwą minę, Louis przycisnął do swojego boku jakąś blondynę i zaczął szeptać jej coś do ucha, przez co dziewczyna zarumieniła się i zaczęła chichotać.   


Zraniony Harry spuścił wzrok.


	9. VIII. Umieram z Pragnienie, By Poznać Twe Imię

Biegł.

Nie wiedział, dlaczego ucieka ani kto (lub co) go goni, lecz podskórnie czuł, że jeśli się zatrzyma, stanie się coś strasznego.

Biegł.

Wszędzie wokół panowała ciemność i uniknięcie ciągłego wpadania na drzewa graniczyło z cudem. To musiał być las, ale zupełnie inny od wszystkich znanych mu lasów. Nieprzyjazny i mroczny. Wrogi. Na dodatek bardzo wyraźnie słyszał szybkie, nieco dziwne kroki tuż za sobą. Kwestią czasu było nim napastnik go dopadnie. Więc biegł.

Jeśli do tej pory przerażały go koszmary, to teraz umierał ze strachu.

Krew huczała mu w uszach, lecz mimo tego czuł przyspieszony rytm swojego serca i urwany oddech. Nogi powoli odmawiały mu posłuszeństwa, lecz wiedział, że nie może się zatrzymać. Po prostu... nie.

Gdzieś w oddali rozległo się wycie.

  
_O mój Boże, wilk,_  pomyślał rozpaczliwie, przyspieszając. Dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, czemu odgłos kroków wydał mu się dziwny. Tym, kto go gonił... nie był człowiek.   


Czy śmierć przez rozszarpanie kłami była lepsza od bycia zamordowanym?

Potknął się i z trudem utrzymał równowagę. Skrył się za drzewem, oparł o nie plecami. Wiedział, że zostanie tutaj nie wchodzi w rachubę. Ale wiedział też, że jeszcze trochę i wyzionie ducha.

  
_Tylko chwilkę. Chwileczkę,_  myślał, oddychając ciężko. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach, desperacko wciągając powietrze do płuc.   


Wtedy dotarły do niego dwa fakty.

Pierwszy: wilk zatrzymał się.

Drugi: był tuż za jego drzewem.

Sparaliżował go strach. Nie mógł poruszyć żadnym mięśniem. Tymczasem zwierz zaczął węszyć i wiedział, że zaraz go znajdzie. A wtedy... wtedy co?

Nie chciał sprawdzać.

  
_Policzę do trzech. Raz... dwa..._  Zacisnął powieki.  _Trzy!_   


Rzucił się do przodu.

I biegł.

Biegł szybciej niż kiedykolwiek. On. Bieganie było zawsze jego wrogiem. Ale teraz nie miał wyboru.

  
Po chwili drzewa zaczęły się rozrzedzać i wypadł na jakąś polanę. Niedobrze. Na otwartej przestrzeni nie było gdzie się schować. Chociaż coraz trudniej było mu oddychać, ostatkiem sił przyspieszył.  _Dołóżcie to tego truchtu jeszcze pół kilo_  – mawiał zawsze jego wuefista. Tak zrobił.   


I kiedy już, już myślał, że uda mu się uciec... potknął się o korzeń.

Zatoczył się na ziemię, ryjąc dłońmi grunt, nogi przeleciały mu nad głową, uderzył szczęką w ziemię. Poczuł w ustach smak krwi.

– Ooch... – jęknął i... zamarł.  


Tuż nad swoją twarzą ujrzał wyszczerzone, wilcze kły.

 

~*~

 

– Harry? Harry, już wszystko dobrze, to tylko zły sen – powiedział ktoś, usiłując go uspokoić. Na próżno. Przerażony chłopak szamotał się, zaplątany w kołdrę. Przed oczami wciąż miał ten zatrważający widok.  


Ze zduszonym okrzykiem wydostał się na zewnątrz, nabierając zbyt dużo powietrza i krztusząc się boleśnie. Miał napięte wszystkie mięśnie, szykując się do ucieczki. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, gdzie się znajduje.

Był w swoim własnym pokoju. W swoim własnym łóżku. Pod swoją własną kołdrą. A nad swoją własną twarzą dostrzegł swojego własnego i bardzo zatroskanego ojca.

– Harry? – odezwał się cicho mężczyzna, siadając na brzegu łóżka.  


– T-tato – wykrztusił, nie bardzo wiedząc, co powinien w tej sytuacji powiedzieć. – Ja...  


– Jesteś pewien, że nie jesteś chory? – spytał pan Styles, wyglądając na mocno zmartwionego.  


– W zasadzie... – loczek zagryzł wargę, podkurczając nogi. – Masz rację, nie czuję się najlepiej.  


Mimo ogólnego roztrzęsienia, zauważył, że ojcu jakby ulżyło. Chyba wolał, żeby było to przeziębienie niż jakiś problem o podłożu psychicznym. Cóż. Trudno było mu się dziwić.

– Może zostań dziś w domu? – zaproponował.  


Chłopak zamyślił się. Mógł przeleżeć cały dzień w łóżku, użalając się nad sobą... albo pójść do szkoły i stawić czoła wyzwiskom oraz krzywym spojrzeniom. Nie był tchórzem. To znaczy, był. Ale tylko w kwestii uczuć, spraw sercowych. Poza tym zawsze starał się trzymać i choć w praktyce wyglądało to tak, że to Eleanor go trzymała, nigdy nie wycofywał się bez walki z placu boju.

– Nie, dzięki, tato. Nie powinienem opuszczać lekcji – odpowiedział.  


Mężczyzna nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

– Na pewno? Mogę cię zwolnić, przecież widzę, że coś jest nie tak.  


– Na pewno. Dam radę.  


– Och – ojciec zmarszczył brwi. – Jeśli chodzi o tę dziewczynę...  


– Nie, nie chodzi o nią – wycedził Harry, nieco zbyt ostro.  


Wtedy dotarło to do niego ze zdwojoną mocą. Louis nie był już kochany i słodki... przynajmniej nie dla niego. Z jakiegoś powodu, Louis go nienawidził. Loczek nie miał pojęcia, co mogło aż tak zrazić do niego Lou, ale nie był też pewny, czy zniósłby odpowiedź.

Wytrzymałby tysiące wrednych uwag, gdyby jego życie wciąż wyglądało tak, jak parę dni temu. Ale teraz było inaczej. Błękitnooki stał po drugiej stronie barykady. I nie chciał mieć z Harrym nic wspólnego.

 

_Louis nie przyjaźni się z pedałami._

 

Z jego ust wydobyło się urwane westchnienie, gdy próbował powstrzymać szloch.

– Albo wiesz co? – wyszeptał. – Lepiej zostanę i odpocznę. Może to pomoże mi trochę... no, wiesz.  


Pan Styles posłał mu pełne troski spojrzenie.

– Zadzwonię do szkoły i cię zwolnię – oświadczył i wstał, by skierować się do drzwi.  


– Mhm – chłopak skinął głową. Nagle coś sobie przypomniał. – Aha, tato?  


– Tak?  


– Mógłbyś przy okazji usprawiedliwić mi pierwszą lekcję wczoraj?  


Oczy ojca straciły jakikolwiek wyraz.

– Jasne – stwierdził. – Hm, ty...? – zaczął nieśmiało, jakby chciał zapytać, ale bał się odpowiedzi.  


– Bolał mnie brzuch – skłamał loczek.  


– Okej – mruknął mężczyzna i Harry miał dziwne wrażenie, że doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie mówi mu prawdy. Ale nie drążył.  


  
Kiedy rodzic opuścił jego pokój, zielonooki ciężko opadł na poduszki. Jego wzrok uciekł do zegara, wiszącego na ścianie.  _Trzecia w nocy._   


– Och, mój Boże – westchnął cicho, przewracając się na bok i podkulając nogi, tak, że leżał zwinięty niczym embrion. – Musiałem naprawdę głośno krzyczeć, skoro się obudził i przyszedł.  


Spojrzał na leżącą obok łóżka fotografię matki. Poprzedniego dnia, po powrocie ze szkoły, opowiadał jej całą historię, cały czas płacząc. Najwyraźniej zapomniał później odwiesić ramkę.

– Nie patrz tak na mnie – szepnął. – To nic takiego, to był tylko... koszmar. Nie miał nic wspólnego z... cóż, _z nim_. Właściwie, mniej niż nic – oznajmił i zasłonił usta dłonią, gdy uświadomił sobie sens własnych słów.  


W innej sytuacji pewnie znów zacząłby płakać, ale po wczorajszym dniu nie miał już łez, które mógłby wylać. Zapatrzył się więc w ścianę, pociągając nosem i szlochając na sucho, ciągle od nowa roztrząsając tę samą kwestię.

Koszmary powróciły. Nawet jeśli teraz były inne, to przecież, odkąd spotkał Lou, miewał same dobre sny, a tej nocy... W jakiś sposób wiedział, że to nie był tylko pojedynczy przypadek. Znów będą go nękać, noc w noc. Znów będzie bał się zasnąć i przysporzy Eleanor zmartwień. Znów zamieni się w zombie. Będzie dokładnie tak samo jak wcześniej. Z jedną drobną różnicą.

Teraz w snach nie było już Louisa, który mógłby go bronić.

Nić została zerwana.

 

~*~

 

Tak właściwie, nie spał. Ale pozwolił ojcu, który zajrzał do jego pokoju, kiedy wychodził do pracy, wierzyć, że uciął sobie drzemkę, podczas gdy w rzeczywistości leżał w swego rodzaju otępieniu, starając się po prostu wyłączyć myślenie.

Nie chodziło o to, że nie był zmęczony, czy coś. Sęk w tym, że nie chciał spać.

Z transu wyrwał go dopiero dźwięk telefonu. Nie musiał patrzeć na wyświetlacz, by wiedzieć, kto dzwoni.

– Żyjesz? – wypaliła El, nim jeszcze zdążył się odezwać.  


– Nie. Umarłem. Rozmawiam z tobą z grobu – odparł. – Hej, nawet niezły zasięg tu mają.  


– Cóż, skoro trzymają się ciebie żarciki, chyba nie jest tak źle – stwierdziła dziewczyna i Harry był pewny, że na chwilę się uśmiechnęła, choć przecież nie mógł tego zobaczyć. – Co się dzieje? – zapytała.  


  
_Będzie jeszcze czas, by powiedzieć jej o śnie_ , pomyślał, w skrytości ducha mając nadzieję, że ten czas nigdy nie nadejdzie.   


– Ojciec namówił mnie, żebym został w domu –powiedział. – Od soboty jest przekonany, że zaczynam chorować... Wykorzystałem tę wymówkę.  


Kiedy po drugiej stronie łącza zaległa cisza, westchnął.

– No, dalej – zachęcił. – Powiedz coś. Zrugaj mnie za tchórzostwo i trzęsienie portkami. Cokolwiek. W tej chwili nawet to mnie już bardziej nie uwali, uwierz.  


– Nie mam zamiaru na ciebie krzyczeć, Kudłaczu – zaprotestowała Eleanor. – Dzień przerwy dobrze ci zrobi, tak myślę. Musisz się trochę zdystansować do całej tej sytuacji.  


Harry przewrócił oczami.

– I nie przewracaj mi tu oczami, bo mam rację – dodała Calder, a on na chwilę zamarł, po czym zaśmiał się cicho. Cholera. Ta dziewczyna znała go lepiej niż on sam. – Słuchaj, Hazz... Ja wiem, że to cię boli, nietrudno to sobie wyobrazić. Ale... musisz złapać jakąś perspektywę, nie możesz stać w miejscu i zastanawiać się w kółko i w kółko co by było gdyby. To nie doprowadzi cię do niczego poza rozstrojeniem nerwowym.  


– Zaczynasz gadać jak psycholog – stwierdził sceptycznie loczek.  


– Może to jakaś alternatywa dla mnie? – zasugerowała El. – Em, skarbie, ktoś mnie woła. Chcesz może pogadać sobie z Rey? Dam ci ją do telefonu. Trzymaj się ciepło i nie pękaj, kochamy cię, pamiętaj!  


  
Nim zdezorientowany chłopak zdążył zapytać, kim do cholery jest  _Rey_ , Eleanor już przekazała komuś słuchawkę.   


– Hej, Styles, jak żyjesz? – powitał go głęboki głos Rachel.  


– Bywało lepiej – odparł. – Rey?... – dodał.  


– Błagam cię – prychnęła Criss. – Twoja przyjaciółka chyba czuje się nieco samotna.  


– Eleanor? Samotna? – Ta wizja tak go rozbawiła, że parsknął śmiechem, mimo swojego kiepskiego humoru. – Przecież każdy w szkole  _marzy_  o tym, by spędzić z nią trochę czasu.  


– Cóż, nie każdy – sprostowała Rachel.  


– Czemu mam wrażenie, że jej nie lubisz? – zmarszczył brwi.  


– Teraz to i tak nie ma znaczenia, jestem na nią skazana. Wracaj szybko, błagam. Ta kobieta mnie zamęczy.  


– To znaczy?  


– Lubię swoją samotnię – oznajmiła dziewczyna. – Owszem, czasem przyda się trochę towarzystwa, ale to jest pierwsze pięć minut, jakie dzisiaj spędzam sama. To... dziwne.  


Harry z łatwością umiał wyobrazić sobie El, dosiadającą się do Criss na lekcjach, na stołówce, paplającą do niej wesoło podczas przerw i ciągającą ją po sklepach. Ta wizja tylko jeszcze bardziej go rozbawiła.

– Taaak, Ellie potrafi być nieco... absorbująca – przyznał.  


– Absorbująca... mhm – mruknęła Rachel. – Powiedziałabym, że wręcz upierdliwa. Co to jest, do jasnej ciasnej? Wyłazi z niej druga natura czy jak?  


– Jaka tam druga. Ona zawsze taka jest. Po prostu na ogół poświęca większość energii na troszczenie się o mnie. Dzisiaj musi ją sobie jakoś inaczej spożytkować. Wygląda na to, że padło na ciebie. Skoro nawet dostałaś własną ksywkę... – zauważył, powstrzymując chichot. Najwyraźniej Rachel działała jako tarcza nawet przez telefon.  


– Styles, nikt  _nigdy_  nie zdrabniał mojego imienia – oświadczyła dziewczyna. – Z nią znam się od wczoraj, a ona już wymyśliła mi przezwisko. Serio, zaczynam się bać. Jesteś pewien, że to nie żadna psychopatka? – mimo tych słów, loczek słyszał w jej głosie uśmiech.  


– Och, oczywiście, że psychopatka – odparł lekko. – Ale w najlepszym tego słowa znaczeniu.  


– Nie brzmi to najlepiej, mimo wszystko.  


– Reklamacji nie przyjmujemy! Proponuję zmianę tematu. Co dzieje się w szkole, a o czym nikt jeszcze nie wie, moja wszechwiedząca przyjaciółko? – zapytał.  


– Mam złożyć ci raport? – upewniła się Criss.  


– O to proszę.  


– Okej, niech ci będzie, Styles, ale to tylko ze względu na twoje włosy.  


– Co wyście się tak wszyscy uczepili moich włosów? – jęknął, ale zaraz pokręcił głową, słysząc uroczy śmiech po drugiej stronie słuchawki.  


– Hmm, zobaczmy, co my tu mamy... – zastanowiła się Rachel. – Może określ jakąś kategorię, huh?  


Chłopak bezradnie wzruszył ramionami, mimo że ona i tak nie mogła tego zobaczyć.

– Po prostu zajmij mnie czymś, proszę – powiedział cicho.  


Nie zadawała już więcej pytań, płynnie przechodząc w tryb beztroskiej paplaniny, a Harry musiał przyznać sam przed sobą, że kilka razy nawet się uśmiechnął. W pewnym momencie przyłapał się jednak na tym, że już jej nie słucha, rozmyślając o... no, właśnie. Z jego piersi wyrwało się ciche westchnienie. ''Wszechwiedząca'' dziewczyna oczywiście natychmiast to wyłapała.

– Styles? – zagadnęła ostrożnie.  


Loczek zagryzł wargę, po czym nieśmiało zapytał:

– A co u...?  


– Och. No tak. – Criss zawahała się przez moment, po czym dodała: – Powinnam była spodziewać się tego pytania... i nie mogę powiedzieć, że się nie spodziewałam. Więc... wygląda dość kiepsko.  


– Co to znaczy:  _kiepsko_? – przeraził się Harry. Owszem, Louis go skrzywdził, ale jemu przecież wciąż na nim zależało, może nawet aż za bardzo.  


– Wydaje się być... przygnębiony. Trochę jakby, hmm, zmartwiony? Ciągle rozgląda się, jakby kogoś szukał.  


Zielonooki momentalnie znienawidził sam siebie za tę iskierkę nadziei, która samoistnie pojawiła się w jego sercu.

A więc Lou był smutny i czymś się martwił. I szukał kogoś, kto najwyraźniej nie pojawił się tego dnia w szkole... Może nie wszystko było stracone? Może Tomlinson żałował tego, co zrobił i wcale nie myślał o nim jak o... Może to wszystko było jakąś głupią pomyłką?

Cóż, Harry zawsze miał skłonność do koloryzowania rzeczywistości.

– Pewnie tej swojej blondyny – mruknął, usiłując wmówić sobie, że to oczywiste i jednocześnie uciszyć niedorzeczny głos serca.  


– Nie darzymy jej sympatią, co, Styles? – parsknęła Rachel.  


– Co ty byś zrobiła na moim miejscu?  


– Skarbie, kiedy ja byłam w takiej sytuacji, tę rolę obejmował mój brat, pamiętasz? – przypomniała z przekąsem.  


– Fakt. Sorry – westchnął. – Ja po prostu... Nie znam nawet tej kobiety, ale to, jak on wczoraj...  


– Shh, nie musisz mówić tego na głos, stary – zaprotestowała brunetka, jakby wiedząc, że wypowiedzenie tych słów kosztuje go zbyt wiele. – Cóż, w takim razie powiem ci coś, co pewnie cię ucieszy: twój kochaś zupełnie ją dzisiaj ignoruje.  


– Ignoruje? – upewnił się Harry.  


– Kiedy usiadła koło niego na lekcji, po prostu przesiadł się do innej ławki. Jak dla mnie, nie chce mieć z nią nic wspólnego – stwierdziła Criss.  


Na twarz loczka wpłynął mimowolny uśmiech.

– Czy to niewłaściwe, że mam ochotę śpiewać? – spytał niewinnie.  


– Jak najbardziej na miejscu. Po mojemu, cała wczorajsza szopka miała na celu jedynie dokuczenie... cóż, tobie.  


– Nie rozumiem, dlaczego – szepnął, od razu tracąc dobry humor. – Nie rozumiem. Przecież, jeśli mnie nie chciał... nie musiał sygnalizować tego  _tak_ , prawda? Cały czas nie wiem, co zrobiłem nie tak, tym bardziej, że po tej całej imprezie, w piątek... był dla mnie tak czuły i kochany, a ja po prostu nie rozumiem, czemu...  


– Styles, nie zamartwiaj się czymś, na co nie masz wpływu – przerwała mu przyjaciółka.  


– Ale...  


– Roztrząsanie tego i tak ci w niczym nie pomoże, więc po co marnujesz czas i energię? Mogę się mylić...  


– Podobno nigdy się nie mylisz.  


– Tego nie powiedziałam, ale okej, załóżmy, że się nie mylę, na ogół. Po prostu, rzecz w tym, że ten facet musi mieć w tym jakiś cel, wiesz?  


– Co masz na myśli? – zdziwił się Harry.  


– To jest jak... Ja i Calder różnimy się praktycznie we wszystkim, ale w tym jednym muszę się z nią zgodzić: Tomlinson, odkąd pamiętam, patrzy na ciebie, jakbyś był Chrystusem.  


Zielonooki nie za bardzo potrafił wyobrazić sobie siebie w roli Mesjasza, więc odezwał się, nieufnie:

– Wersja dla opornych?  


– Słuchaj, nie trzymałam się z wami, ale nie trzeba być geniuszem, żeby zobaczyć, że coś między wami jest.  


– Oczywiście, że jest. Ja go... – chłopak zawahał się przed powiedzeniem tego na głos. – Zależy mi na nim – dokończył.  


– Mhm, wiem, nietrudno zauważyć. Ale nie w tym rzecz. Styles... ten gość już od pierwszego dnia cię bronił, prawda? Pamiętasz zajście z Drakiem?  


– Widziałaś to? – zapytał, zaskoczony.  


–  _Wszyscy_  to widzieli, ale większość już zapomniała – sprostowała dziewczyna. – Sęk w tym, że... nie wydaje ci się to dziwne? Chłopak jest w szkole nowy, nie zna nikogo, a mimo to staje w czyjejś obronie, chociaż ten drugi jest dość... potężny?  


– Gruby to lepsze słowo – wymamrotał Harry, wywołując ciche parsknięcie po drugiej stronie słuchawki. – Już się uciszam, kontynuuj.  


– Nie wierzę, że po tym, jak nadstawiał dla ciebie karku u takiego gbura, Tomlinson mógłby z dnia na dzień po prostu cię znielubić. On... – Rachel urwała, niezdecydowana. W końcu westchnęła i oznajmiła: – Zawsze lubiłam was obserwować. Szczególnie na stołówce, gdy obaj byliście pewni, że nikt nie zwraca na was uwagi.  


– Boże, czuję się prześladowany – wtrącił loczek, chcąc nieco rozładować napięcie. – Czy podglądałaś nas też pod prysznicem?  


Criss zaśmiała się słabo.

– Wybacz, nie miałam na myśli nic złego. To po prostu jest jak... Wiesz, kiedy siedzisz sam i nie masz nic do roboty, jedyną rozrywką staje się patrzenie, co porabiają inni. To moje zajęcie właściwie od zawsze, dlatego... Siłą rzeczy wiem już, kogo warto obserwować, a kogo nie. I wasza dwójka figurowała na samej górze listy. Wiesz, czemu?  


– Nie mam pojęcia – przyznał, zastanawiając się, czy naprawdę chce poznać odpowiedź.  


– To było to, jak na siebie patrzyliście. Wpatrywałeś się w niego jak w obrazek, jakbyś zobaczył anioła czy coś. Czyste uwielbienie i...  


– Przestań – jęknął Harry, zażenowany. Czy jego uczucia naprawdę były aż tak oczywiste?  


– A w jego oczach zawsze malowała się troska – powiedziała łagodnie Rachel. – Nie wiem, czy wiesz, przypuszczalnie nie, ale gdy tylko znikałeś w tłumie, odnajdywał cię wzrokiem, jakby sprawdzając, czy wciąż tam jesteś. Dziwnie to brzmi, ale właśnie tak było. Trochę jakby... jakby cały czas bał się, że ktoś może mu cię ukraść. Ale ty zawsze byłeś na miejscu, a on cały się rozjaśniał. To było tak cholernie oczywiste.  


Zapewne jej słowa powinny go ucieszyć, lecz stało się wręcz odwrotnie. Chłopak czuł, jakby Criss wbiła mu nóż w brzuch. Nie chciał tego wiedzieć. Kiedyś tak, ale teraz...

– To nie ma sensu – wydukał, mrugając szybciej niż zwykle. – To nie ma sensu, słyszysz? Gdyby było tak, jak mówisz, teraz siedzielibyśmy tam razem i... i... – jego głos załamał się. Bo gdyby słowa Rachel były prawdą, Louis nie zachowałby się tak, jak się zachował. Gdyby słowa Rachel były prawdą, Louis przyjąłby jego kwiaty, pozwoliłby zaprosić się do kina, przytulać, trzymać za rękę, może nawet pocałować. A przede wszystkim, gdyby słowa Rachel były prawdą, Louis wciąż traktowałby go jak skarb. A nie jak gówno.  


– Nie, nie, posłuchaj mnie – powiedziała szybko dziewczyna. – To ma więcej sensu, niż myślisz. Spójrz na to z innej strony. Troszczył się o ciebie, spędzał z tobą czas, był, jak to określiłeś,  _kochany_...  


– Przestań.  


– ...a potem z dnia na dzień odepchnął cię, a teraz wygląda jakby coś zjadało go od środka... serio, wygląda tak. Więc, jedynym iksem w tym równaniu jest bodziec.  


Chciał kazać jej się zamknąć, ale mimo to zapytał:

– Jaki bodziec, do cholery?  


– Bodziec, który wywołał tak radykalną zmianę. To musiało być coś poważnego, nic innego nie zadziałałoby w ten sposób. Kiedy poznamy bodziec, sytuacja się rozjaśni. I... może wtedy okaże się, że postąpił w najlepszy możliwy sposób?  


– Bredzisz, Criss – stwierdził Harry. – Jedyny bodziec, jaki wchodzi w grę, to to, że poznał się na tym, jaki jestem beznadziejny i postanowił się wycofać, zanim to zajdzie za daleko. Bo, jakbyś nie zauważyła, Louis jest mężczyzną. A mężczyźni nie kochają innych mężczyzn w ten specjalny sposób.  


– Ty go kochasz.  


– Tak, ale ja... Po prostu nie rozmawiajmy już o tym, okej? Zmieńmy temat na coś bardziej neutralnego.  


– Styles...  


– Zmień. Temat – warknął, sam siebie tym zaskakując. – O, mój Boże, Rachel, przepraszam. Ja... Chyba jestem zmęczony tym wszystkim. Więc... porozmawiajmy o czymś innym, dobrze? Proszę – dodał ciszej.  


– Babka od fizyki chyba postanowiła zostać Gotką. Serio, wygląda jak zupełnie inna kobieta, ale to jeszcze nic... – zaczęła brunetka gładko, tak, jakby przez cały ten czas rozmawiali o ubiorze i zainteresowaniach nauczycieli.  


  
Harry uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością i wyszeptał ciche:  _dziękuję_ , a ona taktownie udała, że cała dyskusja w ogóle nie miała miejsca.   


 

~*~

 

Eleanor rzuciła krótkie spojrzenie siedzącej w kącie Rachel. Dziewczyna, trzymając przy uchu telefon, opowiadała o czymś z ożywieniem i El musiała przyznać, że Harry'emu zdecydowanie przyda się teraz dodatkowa przyjazna dusza. Wciąż jeszcze nie rozgryzła, kim tak naprawdę jest Rachel Criss. Tak naprawdę, nikt nic o niej nie wiedział, podczas gdy ona wiedziała wszystko o wszystkich. Calder uznała to za nieco dziwaczne, ale skoro Kudłaty ją polubił... On rzadko przywiązywał się do ludzi, więc ta laska musiała coś w sobie mieć.

– ...naprawdę nie wiem – powiedziała bezradnie Marie, wyrywając ją z zamyślenia.  


– Tak, cóż – El gorączkowo próbowała przypomnieć sobie, o czym rozmawiały. To było chyba... – Pytałaś o radę kogoś jeszcze?  


– Mhm, Jacka – przyznała dziewczyna. – On zajmował się dekoracjami na ostatnią imprezę szkolną, ale chyba ma dość, bo nie był zbyt pomocny.  


No, jasne! Dekoracje na bal. Marie zaczepiła ją, bo wciąż nie mogli zdecydować się na motyw przewodni.

– Hmm, a nie myślałaś może o przeprowadzeniu sondy? – zasugerowała.  


– Sondy?  


– No, wiesz. Ankiety. Niech społeczeństwo wybierze.  


Marie zastanowiła się chwilę, po czym stwierdziła:

– Taaak, to może być niezły pomysł. O ile wypali.  


– Będziemy się martwić po fakcie – zauważyła filozoficznie Eleanor.  


– Masz rację, dzięki. Można tak zrobić – zgodziła się dziewczyna. – Już cię nie zatrzymuję.  


– W porządku – skinęła głową Calder i posłała jej serdeczny uśmiech, który Marie odwzajemniła, a potem odwróciła się i pomaszerowała w stronę schodów. El odprowadziła ją wzrokiem, po czym sama skierowała się do Rachel.  


Kiedy szła korytarzem, kilka osób machało do niej nieśmiało. Odmachała im radośnie, w głębi ducha przewracając oczami. Harry był chyba jedynym człowiekiem w tej szkole, który nie starał się jej podlizać ze względu na popularność. No, może jeszcze jego nowa znajoma... Ale ona ogólnie wydawała się być samotnikiem, więc nie było to dziwne.

Niespodziewanie ktoś złapał ją za nadgarstek. Myśląc, że to Marie czegoś zapomniała, dziewczyna odwróciła się z uśmiechem, który jednak bardzo szybko zszedł z jej twarzy.

– Czego chcesz? – burknęła, posyłając Louisowi gniewne spojrzenie i wyrywając swoją dłoń z jego uścisku.  


– Co dzieje się z Harrym? – zapytał chłopak.  


Prychnęła.

– Pozwolę sobie zauważyć, że to nie twój interes.  _Już_ nie – podkreśliła.  


Szatyn uparcie wpatrywał jej się w oczy.

– Chcę tylko wiedzieć, czy dobrze się czuje.  


– A jak ma się czuć po tym, jak potraktowałeś go wczoraj?! Skakać z radości? On jest delikatny, jeśli nie zauważyłeś – warknęła El.  


Louis zamknął swoje podkrążone oczy. Gdy znów je otworzył, zdawały się być jeszcze bardziej niebieskie niż zwykle.

– Po prostu powiedz mi, czy u niego wszystko w porządku.  


  
Wpatrywała się w jego tęczówki i przez jeden, krótki moment, była gotowa zrobić wszystko, o co tylko poprosi... lecz wtedy odezwało się jej rozsądne  _ja_ i szybko się otrząsnęła. Gdy znów spojrzała mu w oczy, miały swój normalny kolor.   


  
_Musiało mi się przywidzieć_ , pomyślała. Ona nie była jak Harry z tym jego upodobaniem do książek fantasy, na pewno nie miała zamiaru snuć domysłów, w których to Louis byłby potężnym czarodziejem z innego wymiaru, który posiada umiejętność sterowania ludzkimi umysłami, czy coś.   


Chłopak nadal wpatrywał się w nią z determinacją i w innych okolicznościach pewnie powiedziałaby mu, jak czuje się Styles. W końcu nie była bez serca, a on najwyraźniej zwyczajnie się o niego... martwił.

Ale teraz nie umiała spojrzeć mu w twarz i nie myśleć o tym, jak potraktował jej przyjaciela.

– Nie powiedziałabym ci nawet, gdyby próbował się zabić – syknęła i odwróciła się na pięcie, nie zaszczycając go już nawet jednym spojrzeniem.  


Nie mogła więc już zobaczyć, jak błękitnooki opiera się o ścianę, zupełnie jakby zaraz miał zemdleć. Nie mogła zobaczyć fali bólu, jaka przeszła przez jego oblicze. Nie mogła zobaczyć tego, jak z jego oczu szybko ucieka blask i jak jego usta szepczą:

– Błagam, tylko nie on.  



	10. IX. Ale Podpaliłem Deszcz

Dzień minął Harry'emu zaskakująco szybko, zważywszy na to, że właściwie nic nie robił. Być może faktycznie potrzebował odpoczynku...? Niemniej jednak, wieczór nadszedł prędzej niż chłopak mógłby sobie wyobrazić.

Starał się odłożyć w czasie moment położenia się spać najbardziej, jak tylko mógł, ale w końcu znużenie wzięło górę. Dzielnie walczył z opadającymi powiekami, ale w końcu nawet jego ojciec zauważył, że coś jest nie tak.

– Może powinieneś iść już do łóżka? – zasugerował, widząc, jak syn przysypia na sofie.  


Loczek potrząsnął głową, usiłując nieco się rozbudzić.

– Nie, nie jestem zmęczony – wymamrotał i powrócił do udawania, że skupia się na fabule filmu. Mężczyzna posłał mu sceptyczne spojrzenie. – Naprawdę – zapewnił, lecz wtedy, jak na złość, z jego ust wyrwało się głośne ziewnięcie.  


Pan Styles zaśmiał się krótko, kręcąc głową, po czym zmierzwił włosy Harry'ego, mówiąc:

– No, już. Zmykaj, zanim zaśniesz tutaj, bo w nocy będzie ci niewygodnie.  


Zielonooki popatrzył niechętnie w stronę schodów. Po koszmarze, który nawiedził go poprzedniej nocy, odczuwał irracjonalny lęk przed zapadnięciem w sen. Jednak wyczekujące spojrzenie ojca zdawało się niemal wypalać w nim dziurę, więc podniósł się z kanapy i zrobił pierwszy krok w stronę swojego pokoju.

– Więc... dobranoc? – niepewnie zerknął na rodzica, który uśmiechał się lekko.  


– Dobranoc, pchły na noc! – odpowiedział wesoło. – Karaluchy pod poduchy, a szczypawki do zabawki, jak cię będą gryźć, proszę do mnie przyjść!  


– Emm, jasne – odparł chłopak, nieco zaskoczony.  


Mężczyzna ostatnio żegnał go tym zdaniem, kiedy Harry miał jakieś dziewięć lat. To było trochę... dziwne? Ale w pewien sposób też sielskie, swojskie. Tak, jakby utracił coś dawno, dawno temu, a teraz to odnalazł. Zdobył się więc na delikatny uśmiech i, już pewniej, ruszył na górę.

Kiedy tylko zamknął za sobą drzwi, znów poczuł ten irytujący niepokój. Oparł się o nie plecami i spojrzał na swoje łóżko. Wyglądało zupełnie tak, jak je zostawił – z porozrzucaną pościelą i zaplątanymi wokół koca słuchawkami.

– No, dobra – powiedział cicho. – Teraz tylko ty i ja. Żadnych sztuczek.  


Ostrożnie podszedł bliżej i przysiadł na brzegu. W innej sytuacji pewnie wyśmiałby samego siebie, ale w tamtym momencie był w stanie myśleć tylko o tym, że nie chce, by koszmary powróciły. Po prostu... nie.

Wbrew własnej woli, zasnął niemal od razu, gdy przyłożył twarz do poduszki. I... może to nie było najlepsze wyjście...?

 

~*~

 

Znów uciekał.

Krztusząc się i zataczając ze zmęczenia, biegł między drzewami, słysząc za plecami złowrogie sapanie. Zwierzę było coraz bliżej, a on naprawdę nie miał już siły.

Wiedział, że zaraz go dopadnie.

Korzeń pojawił się na jego drodze niczym złośliwy żart losu. Chłopak mógłby przysiąc, że jeszcze chwilę temu go tutaj nie było, a teraz... Nie zdążywszy zrobić uniku, zawadził o niego nogą i stracił równowagę, upadając na twarz. Instynkt nakazywał mu natychmiast się podnieść, ale było już za późno.

Tuż nad sobą usłyszał głuchy warkot...

 

~*~

 

Krzyczał ile sił w płucach, bojąc się otworzyć oczy.

– Spokojnie, już jesteś bezpieczny – wyszeptał ktoś łagodnie.  


  
Dobrą chwilę zajęło mu zrozumienie, że bestia wciąż się na niego nie rzuciła, a zamiast tego ktoś uspokajająco głaskał go po całej długości ramienia. Z _nów go obudziłem,_  pomyślał, przepełniony wyrzutami sumienia. To było takie nienormalne. Przecież wcześniej śnił koszmary przez całe miesiące i ani razu nie budził się z krzykiem, a teraz zdarzyło się to już drugi raz... Chciał przeprosić ojca, kiedy poczuł na czole delikatny pocałunek. Zaskoczony, otworzył oczy, lecz nim zdążył cokolwiek zobaczyć, ktoś zasłonił mu je dłonią, nie przestając gładzić jego ręki, a Harry czuł, jakby z każdym jego dotykiem z jego ciała ulatywał stres.   


– Już wszystko dobrze – zapewnił go tak znajomy głos...  


Och, mój Boże. To nie mogła być prawda.

Louis?...

– Przepraszam, że nie wiedziałem – dodał szatyn cicho. – Powinienem był tu być.  


  
To naprawdę był on, to  _musiał_  być on! Loczek desperacko oderwał ciepłą dłoń od swojej twarzy i usiadł gwałtownie, rozglądając się dookoła.   


Był w pokoju całkiem sam. Ani śladu Lou. Więc... wyobraził sobie to wszystko? Jak to możliwe, skoro ten delikatny głos i dotyk na skórze były tak rzeczywiste...? Jeszcze raz powiódł wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu, ale na próżno. Nie było w nim nikogo, oprócz niego.

I jedynym, co przykuło jego uwagę, była falująca na wietrze zasłona. Wstał z łóżka, by zamknąć otwarte na oścież okno, przez które zimny podmuch wpadał do jego sypialni.

Dziwne. Przecież zamykał je przed snem.

 

~*~

 

– Czy dzisiaj czujesz się już na siłach, by iść do szkoły? – spytał ojciec, zaglądając do sypialni Harry'ego.  


Zaspany loczek zmierzwił dłonią swoje włosy i wychrypiał:

– Mm... Tak, myślę, że tak.  


W rzeczywistości nie czuł się gotów na tę konfrontację, ale nie chciał być tchórzem. Musiał stawić czoła swoim lękom i tak dalej... Innymi słowy, wymigiwanie się od lekcji pod pretekstem choroby było wyjątkowo szczeniacką zagrywką.

Pan Styles uśmiechnął się promiennie.

– Jeśli się pośpieszysz, mogę cię podwieźć – oznajmił, wycofując się z powrotem na korytarz.  


– Okej – mruknął chłopak, wyplątując się z kołdry i siadając na brzegu łóżka.  


  
Oczy nadal mu się kleiły. Potarł je dłońmi, mamrocząc pod nosem niezrozumiałe przekleństwa. W tamtym konkretnym momencie marzył tylko i wyłącznie o ponownym zapadnięciu w sen. Nie licząc tego drobnego  _wypadku_ , spał tej nocy dość dobrze. Wyglądało na to, że koszmary postanowiły dać mu mały urlop. Z logicznego punktu widzenia, powinien położyć się i korzystać z tego tak długo, jak tylko się da.   


– Nie ma tak dobrze – westchnął, podnosząc się i rozglądając w poszukiwaniu czegoś do ubrania.  


  
Jego wzrok padł na przymknięte okno. Zmarszczył brwi. To jedno nie dawało mu spokoju. Był pewny, że naprawdę zamykał je przed snem. Przecież on nigdy nie sypiał przy otwartym oknie. Jakim więc cudem okiennica sama otworzyła się w środku nocy?  _Jesteś przewrażliwiony_ , mówił sam sobie. Ale wciąż czuł dziwny niepokój.   


Odwrócił się tyłem, by nie patrzeć więcej w tamtą stronę.

W ostatniej chwili zdążył wpakować się do samochodu ojca, choć śniadanie pochłaniał już w biegu. Normalnie nie miał tego problemu, bo do szkoły jeździł z Eleanor, tego dnia jednak jedyną alternatywą był marsz.

– Masz dziś jakiś test? – zagadnął mężczyzna, patrząc na niego w lusterku, gdy ruszyli spod domu.  


– Emm, nie, dlaczego pytasz? – odparł Harry niepewnie.  


Nie był przyzwyczajony do takiego zainteresowania z jego strony. Było to miłe, ale nieco dziwaczne. W głębi duszy zastanawiał się, co stało się jego rodzicowi, że wywołało aż taką zmianę.

– Tak po prostu – wzruszył ramionami pan Styles i wbił wzrok w drogę. Po chwili milczenia odezwał się znów: – Jak wracasz do domu?  


– Eleanor mnie podwiezie, chyba – wymamrotał.  


– Och, okej.  


– Tato?  


– Mhm?  


– Nie musisz tak się o mnie martwić, wiesz – powiedział chłopak łagodnie. – Jestem już dorosły i te sprawy... Zawsze mogę wrócić autobusem. Albo na piechotę. Nie zgubię się – zachichotał.  


– Wiem, wiem... – przytaknął ojciec nieobecnie. – Harry? Nie myślałeś może o tym, żeby zrobić prawo jazdy? – spytał niespodziewanie.  


Loczkowi na moment zabrakło języka w ustach. Dopiero po kilku sekundach odważył się odpowiedzieć:

– Szczerze mówiąc, nie... Czy coś proponujesz? – zapytał.  


Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.

– Może.  


Okej. To nie mógł być jego ojciec. Po prostu... nie.

Rodzic wysadził go z samochodu przed budynkiem szkoły i pojechał dalej. Harry przez chwilę śledził drogę jego auta wzrokiem, lecz zaraz zniknęło ono za zakrętem. Westchnął cicho i odwrócił się na pięcie, kierując się w stronę głównego wejścia, gdzie został pochłonięty przez pchającą się do środka falę uczniów. Kurczowo ściskając ramię swojej torby, dostał się do schodów i wdrapał się na górę.

– Kudłatku! – wykrzyknął ktoś (hmm, ciekawe, kto) i porwał go w objęcia, niemal zrzucając z powrotem na dół. Chłopak w trudem złapał równowagę i niezręcznie poklepał El po plecach.  


– Ja też się cieszę, że cię widzę – wydukał. – Ale jeśli teraz mnie udusisz, to już ci się nie przydam w przyszłości.  


Eleanor odsunęła się na odległość ramienia.

– Masz rację, to wysoce nierozsądne – przyznała ze śmiechem. – Jak się czujesz? – zapytała ciszej.  


– Jeszcze żyję – odpowiedział loczek, wzruszając ramionami. – Jak widzisz. Chociaż pilnie pracowałaś, by to zmienić, trzeba przyznać.  


– Kurczę, stęskniłam się za tobą – wyznała Calder. – Chyba spędzamy razem za dużo czasu. Kiedy cię nie było, nie wiedziałam co ze sobą zrobić.  


– Słyszałem – skinął głową, uśmiechając się lekko.  


Nagle tłum uczniów rozstąpił się i czas jakby stanął w miejscu, kiedy na horyzoncie pojawił się... Louis. Jak zwykle otoczony przez grupkę rozchichotanych dziewcząt. Harry nie potrafił nic poradzić na to, że nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku. Łapczywie wyłapywał wszystkie szczegóły jego wyglądu, od stóp do czubka głowy. Podziwiał, jak słońce połyskuje w jego włosach, nadaje głębi błękitnym oczom i odbija się w srebrze łańcuszka, który tradycyjnie zdobił obojczyki szatyna. Zdaniem loczka, Lou mógłby spokojnie rywalizować w tamtym momencie z Adonisem, a ukochany Afrodyty wcale nie miałby zwycięstwa w kieszeni, wręcz przeciwnie. Chociaż właściwie dla Harry'ego Louis był uosobieniem piękna w każdej chwili. Mógłby nie robić nic innego, jak tylko wpatrywać się w niego...

Czar prysł, kiedy Tomlinson minął dwójkę przyjaciół, nie zaszczycając Stylesa nawet spojrzeniem. Kilka dziewczyn z jego świty posłało nieśmiały uśmiech ku Eleanor, lecz większość skupiła się na przekazaniu loczkowi wzrokiem jak najwięcej niechęci.

Nie było to jednak nawet w połowie tak bolesne jak traktujący go jak powietrze Louis. Chłopak smętnie spuścił głowę, nie chcąc już tego widzieć. Calder momentalnie to zauważyła. Siląc się na spokój i przywołując na twarz idealny uśmiech, na który nabrałby się każdy oprócz niego, dziewczyna chwyciła przyjaciela za ramiona i powiedziała:

– Chodźmy przywitać się z Rey. Ona też się za tobą stęskniła.  


 

~*~

 

Przez cały dzień Lou skrzętnie go ignorował. Błękitne tęczówki, w których Harry był tak bardzo zakochany, ani razu nie zatrzymały się na nim. Brakowało mu chwil, gdy Louis wzrokiem odnajdywał go w tłumie i uśmiechał się ciepło. Czuł się wtedy naprawdę wyjątkowy, czuł, że ma jakieś znaczenie, że się liczy. Teraz? Teraz grzecznie dawał obu swoim przyjaciółkom zaciągać się w jakieś ciemne kąty, z których nie było widać ani Tomlinsona, ani jego wielbicielek. I choć trochę to pomagało, to przecież loczek wciąż wiedział, że gdzieś tam są, oni wszyscy.

A szczególnie Louis i jego nowy najlepszy przyjaciel – chłód.

Powiedzieć, że Styles wrócił do domu w kiepskim humorze, byłoby kolosalnym niedopowiedzeniem. Ze spuszczoną głową przeszedł przez salon i powlókł się po schodach, by dostać się do swojego pokoju i usiąść na łóżku. Jego wzrok uciekł do zdjęcia matki.

– Nie patrz na mnie w taki sposób – wymamrotał. – To nie moja wina, ja naprawdę się staram. Wiem, że już go polubiłaś... Sęk w tym, że ja też.  


Dni, w których wbiegał do swojej sypialni cały rozanielony i opowiadał Anne o tym, jak cudowny jest Lou, wydawały mu się teraz strasznie odległe.

Wetknął do uszu słuchawki, położył się na boku i włączył najbardziej depresyjną piosenkę, jaką miał. Ale nie płakał. Nie.

Właściwie, w porównaniu z bałaganem w jego sercu, wydawała mu się ona całkiem wesoła.

 

~*~

 

Sapanie było coraz bliżej. Czuł na plecach ciepły oddech i choć uciekał najszybciej jak mógł, bestia wyraźnie go doganiała.

Chciał biec prędzej, ale nie umiał. Ostatki sił opuszczały go zbyt szybko. Miał wrażenie, że dusi się powietrzem, które rozpaczliwie wciągał do płuc.

Wypadł spomiędzy drzew na jakąś polanę. Zalało go światło księżyca. Ale nie było czasu, by je podziwiać. Musiał uciekać. Jak najdalej.

Jak to możliwe, że nie zobaczył tego korzenia? Kiedy uświadomił sobie jego istnienie, było już za późno. Wymachując rękami, wylądował na ziemi, uderzając szczęką w podłoże. Z trudem zdusił okrzyk bólu.

Minęła chwila, nim uświadomił sobie, że warkot dobiega teraz tuż zza jego pleców. Ostrożnie okręcił głowę do tyłu... i jego oczom ukazały się ociekające śliną, obnażone kły.

  
Basior zawarczał gniewnie i Harry wiedział, że to już koniec.  _Przepraszam, tato_ , pomyślał, zaciskając powieki.  _Przepraszam, że robię ci teraz to samo, co mama._   


I gdy już niemal czuł zęby, wbijające się w jego gardło, gdzieś z oddali rozległ się przeciągły gwizd.

– Zostaw go w tej chwili – rozkazał ktoś głosem, który loczek rozpoznałby nawet i za milion lat.  


Wilk wydał z siebie zaskoczone parsknięcie.

– Chyba coś powiedziałem? – odezwał się głos ponownie. – Zmykaj stąd teraz, zanim się zdenerwuję. Wybrałeś najgorszy możliwy sposób na sprawdzanie mojego opanowania. Myślę, że dość jasno dałem już wam wszystkim do zrozumienia, co spotka kogoś, kto spróbuje go skrzywdzić.  


Tym razem z gardła zwierzęcia wydobyło się niezadowolone warknięcie, ale wilk cofnął się nieco.

– I żebym cię tu więcej nie widział. Jedno zadrapanie na jego ciele i jesteś martwy, jasne?  


Zwierzak prychnął. Chwilę potem rozległ się tętent łap. Dopiero wtedy Harry odważył się otworzyć oczy.

Parę metrów dalej stał Lou.

Chłopak gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze do płuc. Louis. To był on, naprawdę on. Był tutaj i właśnie uratował go przed niechybną śmiercią.

Szatyn najwyraźniej go usłyszał, bo odwrócił wzrok od oddalającego się wilka i spojrzał na Stylesa.

– Harry – powiedział cicho.  


– To naprawdę ty?... – wyszeptał loczek.  


Zamiast odpowiedzieć, Louis podszedł bliżej, uklęknął i przyciągnął go do uścisku.

– Przepraszam, że wcześniej mnie tu nie było – wymamrotał w jego włosy, a Harry miał ochotę płakać. – Przepraszam. Powinienem był wiedzieć i go powstrzymać.  


– O czym ty mówisz? Właśnie uratowałeś mi życie, Lou – wychrypiał on.  


– To wszystko moja wina. Poczułem się zbyt pewnie. Przestałem sprawdzać, czy... On tylko na to czekał, wiesz?  


Nie rozumiał ani słowa z tego, co mówił Tomlinson, ale w jego ramionach było mu tak dobrze, że gotów był zgodzić się ze wszystkim.

– Nie puszczaj mnie, proszę – szepnął.  


– Będę cię trzymać, dopóki się nie obudzisz, motylku – obiecał Louis.  


 

~*~

 

Kiedy Harry otworzył oczy, momentalnie się rozpłakał.

Może w pewnym stopniu było to spowodowane tym, że zniknęły ciepłe, czułe ramiona Lou, ale tak naprawdę nie były to łzy smutku. Płakał, bo niespodziewanie zeszło z niego całe napięcie ostatnich dni. Teraz w jego koszmarze znów pojawił się błękitnooki i znów bronił go przed niebezpieczeństwem. Znów było jak dawniej. Więź została odbudowana, przynajmniej po stronie snu.

Nadal szlochając, chłopak przewrócił się na drugi bok. Miał nadzieję, że uda mu się jeszcze zasnąć. Koszmary w jednej chwili... przestały wydawać mu się straszne.

Zasłony tańczyły na wietrze, wpadającym do pokoju przez szeroko otwarte okno.

 

~*~

 

Mijały dni, a wszystko wciąż wyglądało tak samo. Rachel i Eleanor wypełniały niemal każdą chwilę Harry'ego w szkole, Louis skrzętnie go ignorował, ojciec sam z siebie interesował się jego ocenami i samopoczuciem, wielki wilk co noc gonił go przez ciemny las i co noc Lou go ratował. Styles powoli zaczął się przyzwyczajać do takiego stanu rzeczy. Przez większość czasu działał na autopilocie, nie myśląc o przeszłości i o tym, co bezpowrotnie utracił. I tylko czasem zdarzały mu się chwile zapomnienia, gdy wspomnienia dawnych chwil wracały, dopominając się jego uwagi.

  
Ale to, że Louis generalnie traktował go jak powietrze, nie oznaczało, że jego  _świta_ dała loczkowi spokój. Nawet ochronna bańka El, pod którą krył się przez tyle lat, przestała wystarczać. Nie było rady, musiał znosić docinki i wyzwiska. Parę razy ktoś pomazał mu szafkę, kiedyś zabrał plecak. Nie mówiąc o szturchaniu i popychaniu, które stały się wręcz normą. Mimo że Calder broniła go jak rottweiler, tamci ani myśleli zaprzestać dręczenia go, a z czasem dołączyli się do tego inni. To musiała być dla nich wyśmienita zabawa.   


To był jeden z tych momentów, kiedy szedł gdzieś sam. Dziewczyny miały lekcje na innym piętrze, więc przemierzał korytarz bez obstawy. Właśnie wtedy jakiś chłopak wpadł na niego, niemal go przewracając.

– Patrz, jak łazisz, cioto! – warknął. – Przeproś mnie.  


Styles po prostu nie chciał problemów, więc, choć nie było w tym jego winy, wymamrotał:

– Przepraszam.  


– Przepraszasz za co? – przycisnął chłopak.  


  
_Za jakie grzechy?_ , westchnął loczek w duchu.   


– Przepraszam za to, że na ciebie wpadłem – odpowiedział.  


– No i pięknie – skinął głową nieznajomy i bez ostrzeżenia pchnął Harry'ego w tył. Zaskoczony zielonooki zatoczył się prosto na...  


– Z jakiej paki mnie dotknąłeś, Styles? – Derek uniósł brwi tak wysoko, że zniknęły pod jego czupryną.  


– Ja... przepraszam... – mruknął Harry cicho.  


– Pytam, jakim kurwa prawem mnie dotknąłeś, brudna cioto? – podniósł głos osiłek.  


– To było niechcący, ktoś mnie popch-  


– Pedałom nie wolno mnie dotykać, to obrzydliwe! – wykrzyknął Derek, przyciągając uwagę całego korytarza. – Jeśli czymś mnie zaraziłeś...  


– Nie przesadzaj – próbował bronić się loczek. – Ja tylko...  


– Nie odzywaj się do mnie, ty HIVie! Zamknij swoją świńską mordę!  


Harry znał Dereka i był przez niego wyzywany na tyle długo, że szybko poznał, że coś jest nie w porządku. Minęła chwila, nim uświadomił sobie, o co chodzi.

Derek nie był rozgniewany. On się bał.

Na początku trochę go to zaskoczyło. Do tej pory myślał, że ten olbrzym jest nieustraszony. Nie licząc Louisa, nikt dotąd mu nie podskoczył, bo to wszyscy bali się niego, a nie odwrotnie. Teraz jednak osiłek był wyraźnie przestraszony i to przez kogo? Przez niego, Harry'ego Stylesa.

Nie, żeby była to jakakolwiek pociecha. Przerażony Derek wydawał się być jeszcze groźniejszy niż Derek wkurzony. A przede wszystkim – zupełnie nieobliczalny.

– Posłuchaj mnie, to nie jest... – zaczął zielonooki, chcąc go uspokoić.  


– Miałeś się do mnie NIE ODZYWAĆ! – krzyknął chłopak, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. – Nie rozumiesz, co do ciebie mówię?! ZAM-KNIJ-SIĘ! Czy twój pedalski umysł jest zbyt ograniczony, żeby to do niego dotarło?  


Loczek zacisnął wargi. Nie chciał dać po sobie poznać, że to go ubodło, ale tak właśnie było.

– Po prostu daj mi spokój – mruknął i spróbował przecisnąć się obok niego, by odsunąć się jak najdalej od całego zamieszania. Ponieważ przerwa między uczniami była naprawdę wąska, nieopacznie trącił Dereka ramieniem.  


Naprawdę nie wiedział, jak tak drobny gest mógł doprowadzić chłopaka do czystej furii.

– Ile razy można powtarzać?! Nie dotykaj mnie! Nie dotykaj mnie! NIE! DOTYKAJ! MNIE! – Derek wyrzucał z siebie słowa niczym karabin maszynowy. Poczerwieniał na twarzy, wyglądem przypominał więc wielkiego, rozzłoszczonego pomidora. Na jego czole pojawiła się głęboka, podłużna bruzda. Mocno pchnął bruneta na szafki, tak, że jego kędzierzawa głowa z głuchym łoskotem odbiła się od drzwiczek. – Nie rozumiesz po dobroci?! Dobrze! DOBRZE! Więc ja ci wytłumaczę! – wrzasnął i wymierzył cios.  


Nikt nigdy nie próbował uderzyć Harry'ego. Było to tak niespodziewane, że zaskoczony Styles nawet nie starał się zrobić uniku. Rozpędzona pięść zderzyła się z jego szczęką.

  
Coś chrupnęło i do ust zielonookiego napłynęła krew. Był w szoku. Nie czuł bólu. _Jeszcze_  nie.   


Derek parsknął gniewnie i zaczął szykować się do kolejnego uderzenia, kiedy coś nieoczekiwanie zwaliło go z nóg. Wyglądało to trochę jakby zaatakowała go rozjuszona puma. Zdezorientowany osiłek uniósł ręce, próbując nieudolnie się przed nią bronić.

Tylko że... to nie była puma.

Harry z przerażeniem rozpoznał złotą czuprynę.

– Zabierzcie to ze mnie! – Przestraszony olbrzym piszczał niczym mała dziewczynka. Na próżno. Zszokowany tłum bał się zbliżyć.  


Louis tymczasem z furią okładał Dereka pięściami, nie zważając na to, że może wyrządzić mu poważną krzywdę. Szamotali się na podłodze przy akompaniamencie jego wściekłych warknięć. Dla kogoś z zewnątrz mógłby to być dość zabawny widok. Tomlinson był prawie dwa razy mniejszy, a na dodatek szczupły, a jednak to Derek kulił się na podłodze, nie potrafiąc obronić się na tyle skutecznie, by zrzucić go z siebie.

– Tknij go jeszcze raz i nie żyjesz! – krzyknął Lou, nie przerywając ataku. – Jeśli tylko spróbujesz zrobić mu krzywdę, popamiętasz mnie! Obiecuję!  


W końcu kilku chłopaków odważyło się wyjść poza szereg i odciągnąć rozwścieczonego Louisa od kompletnie przerażonego osiłka. Szatyn dał im pociągnąć się do tyłu, uspokajając oddech. Pozwolił emocjom nieco opaść, po czym bez większego wysiłku wyrwał się z ich uścisku i szybkim krokiem ruszył... nie, nie do Dereka, jak przypuszczała większość gapiów, ale do przyciśniętego do szkolnych szafek Harry'ego. Także loczek był mocno wystraszony jego wybuchem, więc gdy tylko Lou wyciągnął do niego rękę, chłopak zacisnął powieki, jakby bojąc się ciosu. Błękitnooki jednak jedynie ujął delikatnie jego policzek, który powoli zaczynał boleć i puchnąć.

– Shh, spokojnie – wyszeptał, gładząc zaczerwienione miejsce, a brunet miał ochotę się rozpłakać. Nie dlatego, że bolała go szczęka (chociaż faktycznie bolała), ale dlatego, że to znów był jego Lou, słodki, czuły Lou i to nie we śnie, a na jawie. Lou, który traktował go jak najcenniejszy skarb.  


– Proszę mnie przepuścić! Ja muszę przejść! – rozległ się gdzieś z tyłu głos dyrektora. Uczniowie posłusznie rozstąpili się, robiąc mu miejsce.  


Pan Cabernet był łysiejącym mężczyzną po czterdziestce, znanym z tego, że nie daje sobie w kaszę dmuchać. Styles podskórnie czuł, że ta sytuacja nie może skończyć się dobrze dla Louisa...

Wreszcie dyrektor wypadł na ''pole bitwy'' i na moment wyraźnie go zatkało. Pewnie idąc tam był przekonany, że z Tomlinsona została tylko mokra plama, a tymczasem jego oczom ukazał się skulony na podłodze Derek... Mężczyzna sapnął, szybko odzyskując animusz.

– Rozejść się! Na lekcje, natychmiast! – zakrzyknął.  


Tłum uczniów, choć zapewne wszyscy byli bardzo ciekawi zakończenia tej historii, zaczął niechętnie rozchodzić się do klas. Nikt nie zamierzał zadzierać z Cabernetem, tym bardziej, gdy był tak zły jak w tamtym momencie. Korytarz szybko pustoszał. Louis odsunął się o dwa kroki od oszołomionego Harry'ego, nie chcąc ściągać na niego uwagi dyrektora.

– Panno Calder – Cabernet zwrócił się do Eleanor ( _o, cholera, ona widziała to wszystko?_ , przeraził się loczek). – Proszę zabrać pana Finney do pielęgniarki. Biegiem!  


El posłusznie podeszła do Dereka i pomogła mu wstać (lekko poczerwieniała przy tym z wysiłku – ten chłopak musiał ważyć tyle, co mały słoń), a następnie zaczęła powoli prowadzić go w stronę schodów. W połowie drogi jakiś znajomy dołączył do niej, podtrzymując olbrzyma z drugiej strony. Styles zobaczył jeszcze, jak dziewczyna posyła mu pełen wdzięczności uśmiech, zanim zniknęli za rogiem.

Tym sposobem na miejscu zdarzenia zostali tylko on, Lou i dyrektor.

Mężczyzna odwrócił się do Louisa i, kipiąc ze złości, rozkazał:

– Pan Tomlinson do mojego gabinetu. Już.  


Szatyn opuścił powieki i wziął głęboki oddech. Kiedy otworzył oczy, popatrzył na dyrektora hardo i z pewnością w głosie odparł:

– Nie.  


Pan Cabernet drgnął. Zamrugał, rozkojarzony. Wyglądał teraz na trochę nieobecnego – tak, jakby był zahipnotyzowany albo lekko nafukany. Jego zamglony wzrok spoczął na Louisie, a wtedy mężczyzna, wydając się nieco zaskoczony, odpowiedział:

– Nie?... Cóż, w porządku. Miłego dnia, dzieciaki!  


Harry był pewien, że się przesłyszał. Ale nie: dyrektor uśmiechnął się sympatycznie, odwrócił na pięcie i zaczął się oddalać, nucąc coś pod nosem.

W pewnym momencie zatrzymał się i potrząsnął głową, po czym rozejrzał się po korytarzu, jakby widział go pierwszy raz w życiu. Miał minę człowieka, który rozpaczliwie usiłuje coś sobie przypomnieć, ale nie potrafi.

– Skąd ja się tu wziąłem...? – zapytał sam siebie.  


– Szedł pan do biblioteki – podpowiedział Louis. Spojrzenie loczka przeskoczyło na niego. Wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał opaść z sił i powalić się na podłogę.  


– Ach, do biblioteki! No tak... – wymamrotał pan Cabernet. – Dziękuję! Miłego dnia, dzieciaki! – powtórzył, powodując, że czoło Harry'ego przecięła poprzeczna bruzda.  


Dziarskim krokiem, mężczyzna ruszył w stronę biblioteki i także on po chwili zniknął z pola widzenia.

Teraz Harry i Louis byli na korytarzu sami.

Loczek wlepił w szatyna nieufne spojrzenie.

– Chyba musimy wyjaśnić sobie parę spraw – oznajmił.  


Lou westchnął.

– Tak, musimy. Chodź. Pójdziemy do mnie.  



	11. X. Nigdy Nie Oglądaj Się Za Siebie

Siedząc w aucie Louisa, Harry nieco się denerwował. Jeszcze nigdy nie był u niego w domu. Och, nie, nie bał się, że chłopak go skrzywdzi, brutalnie wykorzysta czy coś. Nie, powód był o wiele bardziej prozaiczny...

– Czy twoi... rodzice... będą? – odważył się wykrztusić, nerwowo wyłamując sobie palce.  


Lou spojrzał na niego w lusterku (loczek postanowił usiąść z tyłu) marszcząc brwi, jakby zastanawiał się, czy ten pyta poważnie. W końcu westchnął i odpowiedział:

– Nie. – Zawahał się, po czym ostrożnie dodał: – Nie mieszkam z rodzicami.  


– Och – wymknęło się Harry'emu i był to jedyny komentarz, jaki przyszedł mu w tamtej chwili do głowy.  


Nie był do końca pewny, czy ta informacja powinna go ucieszyć, czy wręcz przeciwnie.

  
Reszta drogi minęła im w milczeniu. Żaden z nich nie wiedział, co powinien powiedzieć, by nie zabrzmiało to źle. Każdy wykorzystał więc ten czas na swój sposób. Szatyn po raz setny układał sobie w głowie to, co ma wyznać, a brunet składał do kupy wszystkie  _dziwne_  zachowania Louisa, jakie udało mu się zaobserwować przez te kilka tygodni, usiłując zrozumieć, o co tak naprawdę chodzi w całej tej pochrzanionej i w kij dziwacznej sytuacji.   


W końcu zatrzymali przed jedną z posesji. Harry nigdy dotąd nie był w tej części Holmes Chapel, ale wiedział, że to dzielnica niewielkich domków jednorodzinnych. Taki też był dom Lou: nieduży. Żółte ściany, czerwony dach i drewniane okiennice, wokół nieco zarośnięty trawnik i mnóstwo kwiatów, na których całymi grupami przysiadały motyle.

Loczek pokochał to miejsce jeszcze nim wszedł do środka.

  
Tomlinson otworzył przed nim drzwi auta i podał rękę, pomagając wstać. Harry, oczywiście, zarumienił się jak pomidor, czując jednak przy tym przyjemne łaskotanie w żołądku. O _panuj się, Styles_ , upomniał się w duchu. _Jeszcze mu nie wybaczyłeś, musi bardziej się postarać._   


  
Mimo wszystko nie zmieniało to faktu, że przez moment poczuł się jak  _dama_ , a to jeszcze nie był koniec szarmanckich manier Louisa. Szatyn przytrzymał dla niego furtkę, a chwilę później także potężne, drewniane drzwi. Kiedy zielonooki przekroczył próg, odebrał od niego kurtkę. Wszystko to zdawał się robić zupełnie automatycznie i Harry'emu przemknęło przez myśl, że Lou musiał odebrać dość staroświeckie wychowanie. Owszem, wszystkie te gesty były miłe, ale jednocześnie zapomniane już przez większość ich pokolenia.   


Być może była to kolejna wskazówka co do natury chłopaka.

Brunet uniósł głowę i z ciekawością rozejrzał się dookoła, badając wnętrze domu. Z niewielkiego, otwartego przedsionka wchodziło się do zajmującego cały parter saloniku, połączonego z niewielką kuchnią, właściwie aneksem kuchennym. Na wprost od wejścia znajdowały się przeszklone drzwi (loczek podsumował je jako wyjście do ogródka), a na prawo – schody, prowadzące na piętro wyżej. Oraz komórka pod schodami.

– Uważaj, schodek – ostrzegł Louis, widząc, że oczarowany Styles robi krok do przodu.  


Stopa Harry'ego zatrzymała się w powietrzu na chwilę przed tym, jak straciłby równowagę.

– Umm. Dzięki – wymamrotał, zeskakując na drewnianą podłogę i kierując się do ustawionej na środku sofy. Z namaszczeniem przeciągnął dłonią po aksamitnym, beżowym obiciu, ładnie komponującym się z ciemną czerwienią tapety. Rzucił gospodarzowi pytające spojrzenie.  


– Siadaj, śmiało – zachęcił Tomlinson, zsuwając buty i sam wkraczając do salonu. Jego bose stopy załomotały o drewno posadzki, gdy szybkim krokiem ruszył do _kuchni_. – Czy życzysz sobie coś do picia? – zapytał, zerkając na gościa.  


– Napiłbym się soku, jeśli można prosić – odparł brunet.  


– Sok. Robi się – Lou skinął głową i na chwilę zniknął za drzwiami lodówki, by po chwili wyłonić się z kartonem. Rozlał zawartość do dwóch szklanek i jedną z nich ostrożnie podał loczkowi, po czym wrócił po swoją.  


Zapadła niezręczna cisza.

  
_Teraz czas to wszystko wyjaśnić,_  stwierdził w duchu szatyn, upijając łyk i odstawiając naczynie na bok.   


  
_Teraz czas to wszystko wyjaśnić,_ pomyślał w tym samym momencie Styles i odruchowo usiadł głębiej.   


Louis oparł się o blat kuchenny, splatając palce z tyłu głowy i wypuszczając powietrze ze świstem.

– A więc... – zaczął, lecz urwał. Och. To zadanie okazywało się o wiele trudniejsze, niż podejrzewał.  


Widząc jego minę, Harry westchnął w duchu. Odruchowo poprawił grzywkę (tik nerwowy).

– Posłuchaj – odezwał się nieśmiało, stawiając szklankę z sokiem na przeszklonym stoliku. – Ja... przemyślałem sobie parę spraw i wydaje mi się, że wiem, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi.  


Lou poruszył się niespokojnie.

– Tak?... – zapytał, lekko zaskoczony.  


– Mhm – potwierdził brunet. – Widzisz, przypomniałem sobie wszystkie, cóż,  _dziwne_ sytuacje z tobą, jakich byłem świadkiem i wyciągnąłem wnioski... I tak, chyba to rozgryzłem. Jesteś... – zawahał się. – Jesteś wampirem, prawda?  


  
Mina Louisa w tamtym momencie była naprawdę bezcenna. Jego błękitne oczy niemal wyskoczyły mu z orbit, a rozdziawione usta utworzyły idealne  _O_ .   


– Co? – pisnął. Po chwili potrząsnął głową i poprawił się: – Słucham?  


– Jesteś nienaturalnie szybki – loczek szybko rozpoczął uzasadnianie swojej teorii. – Zawsze pojawiasz się znikąd, w mgnieniu oka. Poza tym jesteś zbyt silny jak na osobę twojej postury... Weźmy na przykład dzisiejsze zdarzenie – nieco skrzywił się przy tych słowach. – Co prawda nie widziałem, żebyś lśnił w słońcu... Ale na ogół widujemy się w budynku, więc to nawet logiczne. Nie rozgryzłem jeszcze tylko tego, czym się żywisz. Bo gdybyś pił ludzką krew, miałbyś czerwone tęczówki, a zwierzęcą – miodowe. A twoje są niebieskie, więc nie wiem... Może soki roślinne? – zasugerował, przenosząc wzrok na Tomlinsona. – Louis?  


  
Szatyn wpatrywał się w niego kompletnie osłupiały i Harry pomyślał, że musiał trafić. Ta świadomość była nieco przerażająca. Co innego podejrzewać, a co innego _wiedzieć_ , że chłopak, którego kochasz, jest stworzeniem nocy. _Jestem jak jakaś pieprzona Bella_ , stwierdził z mieszanymi uczuciami. A potem:  _Mam nadzieję, że Lou nie umie czytać w myślach_ . Zastanowił się przez chwilę.  _Och, mój Boże. A co, jeśli umiał przez cały ten czas?_ , przestraszył się.  _To byłoby gorzej niż kompromitujące, to byłoby... Hm. Hej, Louis? Louis, słyszysz mnie? Jeśli tak, to weź mi z łaski swojej powiedz, najlepiej już. Bo wiesz co, zadawanie się z Umysłoznawcą, kiedy nie wie się, że on nim jest, nie należy do najfajniejszych doświadczeń, jakie mogą człowieka spotkać w życiu i tutaj absolutnie zgadzam się z Katsą*, chociaż Po w sumie Umysłoznawcą nie był... nie do końca, przynajmniej. Umm, Lou, słyszysz?_ Posłał chłopakowi badawcze spojrzenie, ale nic w jego minie nie wskazywało na to, że usłyszał ten mentalny słowotok.  _Dobra_ , pomyślał Styles.  _Więc nie czyta. Może w takim razie widzi przyszłość? Powinienem spytać czy lepiej nie wiedzieć?_   


Lecz wtedy Louis niespodziewanie... parsknął śmiechem.

– O co ci chodzi? – obruszył się Harry, zaniepokojony, że błękitnooki jednak znał jego myśli.  


Dłuższą chwilę zajęło chłopakowi uspokojenie się na tyle, by zdołał wypowiedzieć w miarę składne zdanie. Loczek wiercił się niespokojnie, nie wiedząc, na czym stoi.

– Wampiry lśniące w słońcu? – wykrztusił w końcu Lou. – Picie zwierzęcej krwi? Miodowe oczy? Kto wymyślił takie bzdury?  


Mimo iż to trochę bezsensowne, brunet poczuł się osobiście urażony.

–  _Zmierzch_? – podpowiedział.  


Wzrok Tomlinsona zatrzymał się na oknie, przez które do środka wpadało listopadowe słońce.

– Nie, jeszcze się nie ściemnia – pokręcił głową.  


Harry wywrócił oczami.

– Stephenie Meyer? – dodał.  


– To... jakaś aktorka, tak? – zapytał Louis niepewnie.  


– Ty tak na serio? – zielonooki popatrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem.  


– Emm... tak? – szatyn wyraźnie poczuł się nieswojo.  


– Jak ktokolwiek z naszego pokolenia mógł nie słyszeć o  _Zmierzchu_? – Styles złapał się za głowę. – Przybywasz z innego świata, czy jak?  


Lou westchnął i uśmiechnął się słabo.

– Bingo, mały – powiedział.  


Minęła chwila, nim Harry zrozumiał sens jego słów.

– Ty... co? – wydukał.  


Tym razem to on wyglądał, jakby połknął piłkę.

– Spokojnie – poprosił Louis. – Może od początku.  


Potakujące chrząknięcie i kiwnięcie głową były jedynym, na co umiał w tamtej chwili zdobyć się loczek.

– Dobra. Dobra... – wymamrotał Tomlinson, pocierając oczy opuszkami palców. – Więc... Na początku... na początku było... – zamyślił się.  


– Stworzenie świata? – podpowiedział loczek, marszcząc nos.  


– Hmm, tak... Właśnie. Słyszałeś o teorii wieloświata? – Lou posłał mu uważne spojrzenie.  


Harry zaryzykował ostrożne skinięcie głową.

– Chodzi ci o inne wymiary i tym podobne? – upewnił się.  


– Dokładnie – przytaknął szatyn. – To nie wzięło się znikąd i nie jest do końca bezpodstawne. A przynajmniej nie było, kiedyś.  


– Co masz na myśli? – spytał zielonooki nieufnie.  


– Okej – Louis wziął głęboki oddech. – Więc, na samym początku istniały trzy światy. Były ze sobą połączone i przez przejścia międzywymiarowe ich mieszkańcy mogli przemieszczać się w czasoprzestrzeni. – Chłopak wyprostował trzy palce. – Jeden ze światów zamieszkiwali ludzie – zgiął jeden palec. – Drugi: karły – drugi palec. – Mieszkańcami ostatniego świata byli... cóż, wy nazywaliście nas elfami. Przez setki lat wszystkie trzy światy współistniały w harmonii. Dopiero jakieś dwa tysiąclecia temu więzi się zostały zerwane, a przejścia zamknięte.  


Umilkł, wyraźnie wyczekując reakcji Harry'ego, który wpatrywał się w niego w niedowierzaniu. Widząc, że Lou najwyraźniej czeka, aż coś powie, loczek otrząsnął się i wydukał:

– Jesteś  _elfem_?  


Tomlinsonowi trudno było nie uśmiechnąć się, że z całej jego wypowiedzi brunet wyłapał tylko to.

– Nazwa, którą my stosujemy, brzmi Nefelum. Ale, upraszczając... tak.  


– Więc dlaczego nie masz szpiczastych uszu?  


Louis zaśmiał się delikatnie.

– To mit. Podobnie jak śnieżnobiała skóra i jasne włosy, jak widzisz. Nieznanego pochodzenia, ale tylko mit. Nie różnimy się od was pod względem wyglądu.  


– Och – Styles wyglądał na nieco rozczarowanego. Zaraz jednak przywołał się do porządku i spytał: – Czemu światy się rozdzieliły?  


Chłopak zapatrzył się gdzieś w bok, odpowiadając cicho:

– Każdy z ludów władał innym rodzajem magii. W miarę jak postęp szedł do przodu, pojawiła się zawiść. Zaczęli zazdrościć jej sobie nawzajem i rozpętywać... konflikty. Wojny. Wyżynali się bez litości. Wtedy ktoś tam, na górze, stwierdził, że czas to zakończyć... raz na zawsze.  


– To... chyba najgorszy sposób na zerwanie kilkusetletniego sojuszu – stwierdził Harry, głośno przełykając ślinę. – Czemu byli zazdrośni? Czy to naprawdę były aż tak duże... różnice, by za nie zabijać?  


– Nic nie jest warte życia innej istoty – pokręcił głową Lou. – Poza tym to i tak nie miało sensu. Każdy rodził się ze swoją magią, nie można było jej  _zabrać_. Karłowaci kontrolowali żywioły, to znaczy mieli władzę nad naturą. Nefelumowie władali materią, a ludzie... – Szatyn ściszył głos do szeptu. – Ludziom przypadł najpotężniejszy, a zarazem najbardziej niebezpieczny dar, kiedy nie wiedziało się, jak go stosować: pełna władza nad umysłem.  


– Nie rozumiem. – Loczek zmarszczył brwi. – W jaki sposób władanie umysłem jest bardziej niebezpieczne niż władanie materią czy żywiołami?  


– Niewłaściwie używana, każda magia może wyrządzić wiele szkód i krzywd – zaczął Louis.  


– Ekhm, do tego nie potrzeba magii – skomentował brunet.  


– To prawda – zgodził się Tomlinson – ale im większa moc, tym więcej spustoszeń może siać... w nieodpowiednich rękach. W tamtych ''ciemnych czasach'' wszyscy krzywdzili i zmuszali innych do krzywdzenia... ale tylko ludzie umieli nakłonić kogoś, by zamordował swoich przyjaciół i bliskich i to na dodatek w poczuciu, że robi coś dobrego. Wnikanie do czyichś myśli i modyfikowanie ich to naruszanie granic jego prywatności, czyli przemoc. Jeden z najgorszych rodzajów przemocy, Harry. I, często... zostawiających najdotkliwsze blizny.  


– To musiało ogólnie wywołać straszne zniszczenia – stwierdził Styles w zamyśleniu.  


– Tak naprawdę, nie przyniosło nic innego – przyznał szatyn.  


– A co z tą magią? W końcu o nią poszło, prawda?  


– Wciąż istnieje, ale znacznie osłabiona w stosunku do tego, czym była przed laty. W niektórych miejscach mniej, w innych bardziej, ale nie zmienia to faktu, że tamta wojna przyniosła jej ogromne straty.  


Oczy Harry'ego rozbłysły.

– Czy to znaczy, że tutaj też nadal jest? I ktoś z mojego otoczenia może być _czarodziejem_?  


– Harry, skarbie – Lou popatrzył mu prosto w oczy. – Czy naprawdę myślisz, że magia mogła przetrwać w świecie, w którym kobiety palono na stosie za samo podejrzenie posługiwania się czarami?...  


– Och... – westchnął, zawiedziony.  


– Niektórzy przejawiają jakieś szczątki dawnej potęgi, owszem – dodał Louis, chcąc go udobruchać. – Są to na ogół politycy albo przywódcy duchowi. Ludzie z dużym darem przekonywania, mistrzowie manipulacji. Ale to nie jest to samo. Wśród pozostałych ludów jest nieco inaczej. Karły wierzą, że nie wolno igrać z naturą, więc nigdy nie było tam czegoś takiego jak tępienie istot, które umieją ją ujarzmiać. Z kolei wśród nefelumów zdolności magiczne zawsze były pożądane i wielbione. W pewnym sensie, dawniej moc świadczyła o statusie społecznym.  


– To niesprawiedliwe – loczek zabawnie zmarszczył nos.  


– Nie tylko wasz świat nie jest sprawiedliwy. Sprawiedliwości nie ma nigdzie, nieważne jak ciężko pracujemy, by to zmienić.  


– Smutne – szepnął Styles.  


Lou skinął głową i zapatrzył się w przestrzeń. Po chwili z zamyślenia wyrwało go nieśmiałe chrząknięcie ze strony sofy.

– Hm, okej. Co dalej? – spytał Harry.  


–  _Hm, okej_? – powtórzył zaskoczony chłopak. – Tak po prostu  _przyjąłeś to do wiadomości_?  


– Czemu miałbym nie? – zdziwił się on. – Ciesz się, że rozmawiasz ze mną, a nie z Eleanor. Ona już na wstępie wysłałaby cię do lekarza.  


– Więc... naprawdę mi wierzysz?  


Brunet przewrócił oczami.

– Na tym etapie, tak. Ale nadal nie rozumiem, co to wszystko ma wspólnego z nami.  


– Och, no tak. Mhm... Może zacznijmy od tego, jak cię poznałem. Pamiętasz nasze pierwsze spotkanie? – Louis spojrzał na niego uważnie.  


– Tak, to było w szkole, na lekcji angielskiego – przytaknął Harry.  


– Nie – odpowiedział Tomlinson, ku jego zaskoczeniu. – Wcześniej.  


– Ehm... w centrum handlowym? To byłeś ty?  


– Nie i tak. To znaczy, tak, to byłem ja, ale to nie było nasze pierwsze spotkanie.  


  
Usta loczka znów przyjęły kształt litery  _O_ . Boże, przecież Louis musiał mówić o snach. Wiedział o nich? Więc to wszystko działo się naprawdę?...   


– Chodzi ci o ten las...? – spytał ostrożnie. – O ten w...?  


– ...w twoich snach? Nie. Byliśmy tam obaj z winy pewnego starego głupka, to fakt, ale nie o ten moment mi chodzi. Wcześniej.  


Kędzierzawy zmrużył oczy, wytężając pamięć, ale nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Był pewny, że po raz pierwszy ujrzał go w swoim śnie... przynajmniej do tej pory.

– Nie wiem – wyznał bezradnie.  


– Dobrze. – Szatyn wziął głęboki oddech. – Pewnie nie powinienem spodziewać się, że będziesz to pamiętać. W takim razie ja ci o tym opowiem.  


Harry skinął głową ochoczo i wbił w niego wyczekujące spojrzenie.

– To było latem... – zaczął Lou. – Miałeś wtedy siedem lat, a ja piętnaście.  


Styles zakrztusił się własną śliną.

– Masz  _dwadzieścia siedem_  lat?! – wykrztusił. – Jakim cudem nadal chodzisz do szkoły?!  


Tomlinson zaśmiał się dźwięcznie i pokręcił głową.

– W naszych światach czas płynie nieco inaczej. Z twojej perspektywy minęło jedenaście lat, z mojej – pięć. – Widząc zdezorientowaną minę towarzysza, chłopak powiedział: – Wiem, że trochę trudno to sobie wyobrazić, ale po pewnym czasie da się przywyknąć. W każdym razie... To było dla mnie coś na kształt ucieczki z domu. Widzisz, w moim świecie podróżowanie między wymiarami jest zakazane i mogą robić to tylko bardzo zaufani ludzie króla. Szpiedzy i tym podobni. Z praktycznego punktu widzenia, zrobiłem to nielegalnie. Wiedziałem, że rodzice się wkurzą, ale w tamtym momencie nie myślałem zbyt logicznie, jak sądzę. Bunt nastoletni i te sprawy – dodał ponuro.  


– Czekaj, czekaj – wtrącił loczek. – Mówiłeś, że przejścia zostały zamknięte. Jakim cudem się tutaj dostałeś?  


– Cóż, powinieneś wiedzieć, że nie ma zamków nie do otworzenia. Część portali znów zaczęła funkcjonować jakieś trzysta lat temu, a od tamtej pory odnaleziono jeszcze kilka. Trzeba tylko wiedzieć, gdzie szukać. Teraz są lepiej ukryte.  


– Chwila, czy próbujesz dać mi do zrozumienia, że przez całe swoje życie mogłem przechodzić obok przejścia do innego świata i o tym nie wiedzieć?  


– Nie do końca... Cóż, z fizycznego punktu widzenia, portal istnieje tylko w momencie, w którym jest przywołany – oznajmił Lou.  


– To bez sensu. Jak można przywołać coś, co nie istnieje? – zmarszczył brwi Harry.  


– Być może po zamknięciu go po prostu się gdzieś przenosi, tego nie wiem – odpowiedział ostrożnie szatyn. – Ale też nie można otworzyć go wszędzie, dlatego to stałe miejsce nazywane jest ogólnie portalem. Najbliższe znajduje się w lesie za miasteczkiem i prowadzi na polankę, nieopodal domu mojej przyjaciółki. Przez długi czas to ona kryła mnie, kiedy się wymykałem.  


Brunetowi niezbyt spodobała się wzmianka o przyjaciółce, ale postanowił przemilczeć ten fakt, jako że nie mógł do końca ufać swojemu językowi, przynajmniej w kwestii uczuć do Louisa. Zamiast tego, spytał:

– Okej, więc uciekłeś z domu na Ziemię... Jezu, jak to dziwacznie brzmi... i co dalej?  


– Korzystałem wtedy z innego przejścia i wylądowałem w jakiejś niewielkiej mieścinie koło Londynu.  


– Tamte wakacje spędzałem u babci – przypomniał sobie Styles.  


– Wyobraź sobie, jak zaintrygowany, a zarazem zagubiony się czułem – westchnął błękitnooki. – Całkiem sam w zupełnie nieznanym świecie, gdzie wszystko jest tak odmienne... Teraz myślę sobie, że ludzie musieli widzieć we mnie wariata – uśmiechnął się lekko. – Chodziłem w kółko po ulicach, rozglądając się dookoła i zachwycając najnormalniejszymi przedmiotami, jak powiewające na wietrze pranie czy słoneczniki w czyimś ogrodzie... I wtedy zobaczyłem najsłodszą istotkę we wszystkich znanych i nieznanych mi wymiarach – w jego głosie pojawiła się czułość. – Miała wielkie, zielone oczy, burzę ciemnych loczków na głowie i śmieszne spodnie na szelkach.  


– Hej, nie wyśmiewaj się z moich spodni – zakpił Harry, usiłując ukryć zawstydzenie, jakie wywołały jego słowa.  


– Ile pamiętasz z tamtego lata? – zainteresował się nagle Louis.  


– Niezbyt wiele, to już ponad jedenaście lat – pokręcił głową chłopak. – Najbardziej wbiło mi się w pamięć chyba to, że mało brakowało, bym się utopił, chociaż tę historię znam bardziej z opowieści babci niż z autopsji. Poszliśmy z kuzynami popływać w jeziorze, a ja wszedłem zbyt głęboko, potknąłem się o coś na dnie i straciłem równowagę... Podobno jakiś chłopak pojawił się znikąd i wyciągnął mnie na brzeg, a gdy babcia chciała mu podziękować, już zniknął. Ona do dzisiaj wierzy, że uratował mnie anioł... – podniósł wzrok na Lou i zobaczył szeroki uśmiech na jego twarzy. – O, matko, nie. To niemożliwe. – W odpowiedzi gospodarz posłał mu tylko rozbawione spojrzenie. – To byłeś  _ty_?! – wykrzyknął loczek piskliwie.  


– Nurkowałem – wyjaśnił obojętnie szatyn. – Kiedy zobaczyłem, że jakiś maluch się topi, nie mogłem tak po prostu tego zostawić, nie sądzisz?  


– Ale... jak to możliwe, że żadne z nas cię nie widziało, jeśli byłeś tam przez cały czas? Musiałeś się przecież wynurzać, a jestem pewny, że nie było tam nikogo prócz mnie i mojej rodziny.  


– Ach, to – Tomlinson machnął dłonią. – Wystarczy odpowiednio rozproszyć światło i jesteś praktycznie niewidoczny. Czemu tak na mnie patrzysz?  


– Czy ty sam siebie słyszysz? – wychrypiał zielonooki z niedowierzaniem. – _Wystarczy rozproszyć światło_? Ludzie nie umieją rozpraszać światła! Czemu mówisz o tym tak obojętnie? Przecież to coś niesamowitego!  


– To po prostu z przyzwyczajenia – wytłumaczył tamten. – Wybacz, jeśli cię to uraziło.  


– Jak można przyzwyczaić się do bycia niewidzialnym? To... lepsze niż peleryna niewidka – wyjąkał Harry.  


– Cóż, w tym świecie jest to przydatna umiejętność, ale w moim niekoniecznie. Mało kto jest w stanie rozproszyć światło na tyle mocno, by zmylić wzrok nefeluma. Jeśli robisz to dobrze, możesz wywołać pewne, hmm,  _zakłócenia_ , przez co patrzenie na ciebie jest dla większości dość męczące, ale i tak wiedzą, że tam jesteś, więc nie przydaje się to na wiele.  


– Och – wymknęło się rozczarowanemu loczkowi.  


– W każdym razie, jakieś dwa miesiące po tej wyprawie postanowiłem ponownie wybrać się do waszego świata i cię odszukać. Nie było to takie proste, bo nie znalazłem cię już w wiosce, ale... Hm, jakby to powiedzieć, żeby nie wyjść na prześladowcę. Cóż... Zaczaiłem się koło domu twojej babci, a kiedy zobaczyłem, że gdzieś wyjeżdża, złapałem stopa i pojechałem razem z nią aż do Holmes Chapel – wyznał Lou.  


– Podglądałeś moją babcię? A potem nakłoniłeś ją, żeby zawiozła cię aż tutaj? – wykrztusił Styles.  


– Wiem, nie brzmi to najlepiej! Ale nie zrobiłem tego w złej wierze – zaczął bronić się chłopak. – Poza tym, nie wyrządziłem jej żadnej krzywdy ani nic. No i ostatecznie osiągnąłem swój cel, bo odnalazłem tamtego chłopca. I przeżyłem spory szok.  


– Co to znaczy:  _szok_? – zdziwił się Harry.  


– Widzisz, dla mnie minęło ledwie kilka tygodni. Tymczasem... ty miałeś już dziesięć lat, wyrosłeś i niedawno straciłeś matkę. To uświadomiło mi, że, nie wiadomo jak mocno bym chciał, twoje życie tak szybko przecieka mi przez palce... – wyszeptał Louis. – Od tamtej pory odwiedzałem cię znacznie częściej i starałem się być kimś na kształt... anioła stróża? Chyba czułem się za ciebie odpowiedzialny po tamtym wypadku.  


Loczek, który wyraźnie posmutniał na wspomnienie matki, teraz uśmiechnął się słabo.

– Wychodzi na to, że babcia miała rację z tym aniołem – stwierdził.  


– Wspaniała kobieta – zgodził się szatyn. – Pod koniec naszej wspólnej podróży wiedziałem o tobie więcej niż o własnych siostrach. I nie, nie patrz tak na mnie. Niczego z niej nie wyciągałem, ale staruszki już tak mają: lubią dzielić się z obcymi swoim życiem. Nie tylko w waszym świecie – puścił mu oczko.  


– Czuję się inwigilowany – kędzierzawy zacmokał z udawanym oburzeniem. – Halo, co tak niezwykłego jest w moim życiu, że wszyscy z taką chęcią mnie śledzą?  


– To te loki. Działają na innych przyciągająco – odparł Lou, parafrazując słowa Eleanor.  


– A ja myślałem, że odstraszająco na wrogów – zaśmiał się Harry, nawiązując do tej samej rozmowy.  


– Cóż, w takim razie nie jestem wrogiem. Według mnie są piękne.  


Brunet zarumienił się słodko, wzruszony tym, że Louis tak dokładnie pamięta ich pierwszą realną rozmowę. Odchrząknął, zażenowany. Postanowił szybko zmienić temat.

– W porządku. Ale to, co mi powiedziałeś, wciąż nie tłumaczy wszystkiego – zauważył. – Na przykład tego, jak zachowywałeś się w stosunku do mnie przez ostatnie tygodnie.  


Choć tego nie chciał, w jego głosie słychać było wyrzut. I Tomlinson doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, gdy z ciężkim westchnieniem spuścił głowę.

– Z jednej strony, była to najgorsza rzecz, jaką mogłem zrobić. Ale z drugiej też najlepsza.  


– Nie rozumiem...  


– Jakby to powiedzieć... Rodzice w końcu dowiedzieli się o moich  _wyprawach_  i całkiem mocno to nimi wstrząsnęło. Ojciec próbował je ukrócić, ale ja wciąż znajdowałem sposób, by się wymknąć. I tak, to wszystko jest moją winą, lecz wtedy nawet przez myśl by mi nie przyszło, że właśnie tak się to skończy...  


– O czym ty mówisz? – spytał zdezorientowany Harry.  


– W moim świecie nawet podróże międzywymiarowe są zakazane... nie mówiąc już o związkach ze śmiertelnikami – powiedział smutno Lou. – Poza tym, związki homoseksualne także są nielegalne. Wyobraź sobie teraz, jak wielkim przestępstwem jest związek homoseksualny z człowiekiem...  


–  _Związek_...? – wykrztusił loczek.  


Louis zrobił nieokreślony gest w jego kierunku, po czym delikatnie ułożył dłoń na jego policzku.

– Powinienem był to przewidzieć, prawda? Oczywiście, że powinienem. Za każdym razem poznawałem cię coraz lepiej i coraz więcej mnie do ciebie ciągnęło, tym bardziej, że z każdą kolejną wizytą byłeś coraz starszy, coraz bliższy mi wiekiem. Nadal chciałem się tobą opiekować, ale z czasem... nieco inaczej.  


Czy on właśnie próbował dać mu do zrozumienia, że...? Harry potrząsnął głową. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie na niedopowiedzenia, nie w takiej chwili. Gdyby znów zrozumiał coś w zły sposób, mógłby nie przetrwać takiego upadku.

– Co usiłujesz powiedzieć? – spytał wprost.  


– Zastanawiam się, czy nie jestem zbyt młody, by wypowiadać się na temat miłości – oznajmił szatyn, patrząc mu głęboko w oczy. – Ale... nie umiem inaczej opisać tego, co dzieje się w moim sercu, gdy myślę o tobie.  


 

_Och._

 

Tomlinson nie dał mu czasu na odpowiedź, od razu podejmując urwany wątek:

– Oczywiście, oni wiedzieli. Musieli wiedzieć... Z logicznego punktu widzenia, to ja powinienem zostać ukarany, prawda? Ty o niczym nie miałeś pojęcia. A jednak... Pamiętasz mężczyznę z twojego snu?  


– Tego, który chciał poderżnąć mi gardło? Hmm, powiedzmy, że coś mi świta – odpowiedział Styles sarkastycznie, wciąż nieco oszołomiony tym, czego właśnie się dowiedział.  


– Jakkolwiek dziwnie by to nie zabrzmiało, właśnie tak chcieli cię dopaść. Nie mogli zrobić tego na jawie, bo złamaliby zasady. Dlatego właśnie Verne został wysłany do twoich snów. To jest... naprawdę niebezpieczna osoba. Mógł wyrządzić ci faktyczną krzywdę. Pojawiłem się, gdy tylko się o tym dowiedziałem. Nie mogłem pozwolić, by ktoś zranił cię z mojej winy. Jakiś czas potem ojciec postawił mi ultimatum. Miałem porzucić ciebie i nigdy więcej nie ruszać się z domu, a wtedy dałby ci spokój. Teraz wiem, że powinienem był się na to zgodzić, ale byłem zbyt samolubny. Wierzyłem, że dam radę sam cię ochronić. I... nie umiałem tak po prostu z ciebie zrezygnować. Potem... cóż, w pewnym sensie uciekłem, tym razem na stałe. I ta-daam, oto jestem.  


– Cześć – brunet pomachał mu nieśmiało.  


– Twoje koszmary się skończyły... tak, akurat to umiałem kontrolować. Ale okazało się, że potrzeba ci więcej ochrony niż tylko przez mieszkańcami mojego świata. Nie miałem pojęcia, że ludzie z twojej szkoły są dla ciebie tak okrutni.  


– E, nie przesadzaj – loczek machnął ręką. – Według statystyk, są wyjątkowo łagodni.  


– Wasz świat jest strasznie brutalny – westchnął Louis. – W każdym razie... byłem blisko.  _Za blisko_ , jak się okazało. Zrozumiałem to po tamtej imprezie, na której mnie pocałowałeś. To było zbyt duże ryzyko, gdyby któryś ze szpiegów króla to zobaczył. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że przeze mnie upiłeś się w sztok.  


– To nie było przez ciebie, ja po prostu... – zaczął Harry, ale szatyn uciszył go machnięciem dłoni.  


– Nieważne. W każdym razie, w świetle tych wszystkich spraw, uznałem, że ta izolacja to najlepsze, co mogę zrobić. Tylko że ty nie zostawiłbyś naszej przyjaźni tak po prostu. Musiałem sprawić, że mnie  _znienawidzisz_. To dlatego byłem tak... okropny.  


– Słabo – skomentował Styles drżącym głosem. – Nie znienawidziłem cię. Myślałem za to, że ty mnie nienawidzisz, bo jestem beznadzieją, głupkiem i tak dalej. No, i gejem, oczywiście – oznajmił, siląc się na niedbały ton.  


– Nie o to mi chodziło – pokręcił głową Tomlinson. – Nie chciałem, żebyś... Ale podziałało, w pewnym sensie. Trzymałeś się z daleka i nikt nie mógł się przyczepić, prawda? Tylko że... Wszystko runęło, gdy ten wielki dupek cię zaatakował. Myśl, że ktoś robi ci krzywdę... Nie myślałem do końca jasno. Trochę mnie poniosło, tak sądzę.  


–  _Trochę_? – powtórzył z niedowierzaniem zielonooki. – W tej szkole wszyscy boją się Dereka, włącznie z niektórymi nauczycielami.  _Ty_  sprawiłeś, że kulił się na ziemi jak zbity pies i kwilił.  


– Taaak... Cóż, zgaduję, że poniosło mnie trochę bardziej niż trochę – przyznał Lou, z zakłopotaniem szczypiąc swój policzek.  


– Bestia z ciebie – wyszczerzył się loczek, po czym zamyślił się. – Hmm, Louis?...  


– Tak?  


– Czy ten... jak mu tam... Verne? Czy on umie... no nie wiem... zamieniać się w jakieś zwierzę? – spytał, na pozór obojętnie. – Na przykład, powiedzmy... w wilka? – posłał szatynowi uważne spojrzenie.  


– Tak, to jeden z jego talentów – skinął głową chłopak. – Szybko się domyśliłeś, mały. I... jeszcze raz przepraszam, że zorientowałem się tak późno – szepnął. – Twój organizm ma dobry układ odpornościowy, zawsze wybudzał cię w odpowiednim momencie. Ale aż boję się pomyśleć, co stałoby się, gdyby ten kutas zdążył zabić cię po stronie snu.  


– Dlaczego? Co mogłoby się wydarzyć? – zdziwił się Harry.  


Do tej pory nigdy nie rozważał opcji, w której postać z koszmarów mogłaby stanowić realne zagrożenie. Wręcz przeciwnie. Był pewien, że po prostu miała go nastraszyć i pozbawić wypoczynku, czy coś. Teraz głośno przełknął ślinę, trochę obawiając się odpowiedzi na swoje pytanie.

Błękitnooki westchnął ciężko.

– Cóż... prawdopodobnie już nigdy byś się nie obudził.  


  
_Och_ .   


– Więc, naprawdę tam byłeś? – spytał szybko loczek, chcąc zmienić temat.  


– Owszem, ja... Kiedy cię odepchnąłem, bariera ochronna osłabła. Nie miałem pojęcia, że on może to wykorzystać. Ale kiedy nie przyszedłeś do szkoły, a twoja przyjaciółka nie chciała powiedzieć mi, czy wszystko z tobą w porządku... przyszedłem do ciebie w nocy, by upewnić się, że żyjesz, a ty właśnie śniłeś ten koszmar. Wtedy się zorientowałem.  


– Okno – wymamrotał Styles, czując, że nagle wszystko nabiera sensu.  


– Nie chciałem budzić twojego ojca, to była najłatwiejsza opcja – wyjaśnił wymijająco Lou.  


Brunet postanowił przemilczeć fakt, że mieszka na piętrze i jego okno znajduje się jakieś cztery metry nad ziemią.

– Obudziłem cię wtedy – dodał Louis – a potem znów zacząłem co noc wkradać się do twoich snów i cię pilnować. Nie mogłem ryzykować, że gdy coś ci się stanie, będziesz bezbronny.  


  
Harry spuścił wzrok, nie chcąc ukazać mu, jakie emocje wywołało to wyznanie – w jego sercu i na jego twarzy. Zagryzł wargę, chcąc powstrzymać łzy, kiedy zorientował się, że... żadnych łez nie ma. Czy to znaczyło, że przez ostatnie tygodnie wypłakał już je wszystkie?... Cóż, może. Bardziej prawdopodobną wersją jednak wydawało się to, że, zgodnie z powiedzeniem:  _co cię nie zabije, to cię wzmocni_ , uodpornił się już na te drobne wzruszenia i żale.  _Zabawne, Lou_ , pomyślał. _Z jednej strony zachowuję się jak zakochany szczeniak, ale z drugiej... Dzięki tobie z małego chłopca staję się mężczyzną. Czyżbym dorósł?_ Potrząsnął głową i podniósł swoje zielone oczy na Louisa. Chłopak przyglądał mu się w napięciu, jakby obawiając się jego reakcji. Loczek uśmiechnął się i wesoło oznajmił:   


– Dobra, teraz czas na to, na co najbardziej czeka zagorzały fan fantastyki!  


Szatyn zmarszczył brwi.

– To znaczy?  


– Jakiś ty niedomyślny – Styles wywrócił oczami. – Opisz mi swoje...  _możliwości_.  


 

________

* Katsa, Po – bohaterowie powieści Kristin Cashore pt.  _Wybrańcy_


	12. XI. Te Gwiazdy Zaprowadzą Nas Do Domu

Louis popatrzył na niego niepewnie, z zakłopotaniem drapiąc się po karku.

– Ehm... Co masz na myśli poprzez:  _możliwości_?  


– O raju – westchnął Harry. – Jak mam to niby nazwać. Moce magiczne? Mówiłeś, że masz władzę nad materią. I że umiesz załamywać światło, czy coś. Właśnie  _o to_  mi chodzi. Co jeszcze potrafisz? – wbił w szatyna wyczekujące spojrzenie.  


Chłopak zastanowił się przez chwilę, po czym nieśmiało wyznał:

– Umiem... wymyślać rzeczy.  


– Co? – prychnął loczek. – Wymyślać? Ja też to potrafię. To żadna magia.  


– Nie rozumiesz mnie – pokręcił głową Tomlinson. – Miałem na myśli, umiem _urzeczywistniać_  te rzeczy. To znaczy... Wiesz, kiedy zaczynasz o czymś intensywnie myśleć, na tyle intensywnie, że niemal staje się prawdą, w jakimś wymiarze faktycznie się pojawia. A ja mogę... sprowadzić tę materię do siebie.  


Zielonooki spojrzał na niego w osłupieniu.

– Nie wierzysz mi? – wymamrotał Lou. – Rozejrzyj się. Ten dom powstał w ten sposób.  


–  _Cały_ _dom_? – wykrztusił Harry.  


– Noo... nie do końca, ale na początku była tutaj taka chatka Puchatka z powybijanymi szybami i przerwami w drzwiach. Ja trochę go powiększyłem, odnowiłem i wymyśliłem meble. Tego typu. Potem musiałem tylko wmówić sąsiadom, że stał tutaj od zawsze.  


– Wmówić, jasne – parsknął Styles. – I oni tak po prostu uwierzyli?  


Widząc zawstydzoną minę Louisa, zakrył sobie usta dłońmi.

– O, nie. Nie wierzę – wyszeptał. – Przecież przed chwilą mówiłeś, że manipulacja czyimś umysłem jest przemocą!  


– Nie, nie, to nie tak – zaczął bronić się błękitnooki. – To było tylko coś jak... hipnoza. Nie zmieniałem ich myśli, nawet ich nie dotknąłem! Ja... jedynym, co zrobiłem, było nakłonienie ich do uwierzenia, że tak było od zawsze.  


– Przecież to oszustwo.  


– Masz jakiś lepszy pomysł? – mruknął Lou ponuro. – Nie sądzę, by istniało coś takiego jak międzywymiarowy kantor wymiany walut. – Pstryknął palcami i tuż przed oczami Harry'ego pojawiła się wirująca, złota moneta. Chłopak chwycił ją i obejrzał ze wszystkich stron. Była większa niż ziemskie pieniądze i wyglądała na wykonaną ze szczerego złota. Widniały na niej kwiat paproci i wizerunek jakiegoś mężczyzny.  


W każdym razie, nie pozostawało tajemnicą, że Louisowi trudno byłoby cokolwiek za nią kupić, chyba że najpierw przetopiłby ją na coś mniej dziwacznego.

– Nie pomyślałem... – przyznał loczek. Wizja bezdomnego, głodnego szatyna dotknęła go zbyt głęboko, by mógł gniewać się o to kłamstwo, mimo że nadal mu się nie podobało.  


– Nieważne – machnął dłonią Tomlinson, zrezygnowany. – To nie jest tak, że mieszkam tutaj zupełnie bezprawnie. Płacę czynsz i takie tam.  


– Za co? – zapytał brunet, nim zdążył ugryźć się w język.  


– Nie za wymyślone pieniądze, jeśli o to ci chodzi – burknął Lou. – Trochę wiary we mnie. Wbrew pozorom, zarabiam.  


Ta informacja zaskoczyła chłopaka.

– W jaki sposób? – zdziwił się.  


Tomlinson otworzył usta, by odpowiedzieć, ale zaraz je zamknął. W końcu wymamrotał:

– Nieważne.  


Harry zmarszczył brwi, mając ochotę drążyć, lecz w końcu zrezygnował. Coś w stanowczym wzroku Louisa mówiło mu, że wyciągnięcie z niego tej informacji graniczy z cudem. Przynajmniej teraz.

– Więc, jaką wersję znają twoi sąsiedzi? – zapytał zamiast tego. – Wiesz, gdybym kiedyś spotkał któregoś z nich... Nie byłoby dobrze narobić ci kłopotów jakimś nieodpowiednim słowem.  


Mimo pokojowych zamiarów, zabrzmiało to dość defensywnie. Wręcz oskarżycielsko. Szatyn westchnął.

– Im po prostu wydaje się, że ten domek zawsze był tak...  _zachowany_. Nie pamiętają jego poprzedniej wersji. No i jeszcze... Cóż, są przekonani, że moi rodzice kupili go dla mnie parę lat temu i dlatego nikt w nim nie mieszkał.  


Styles zacisnął oczy i usta, nie chcąc, by wymknęło mu się coś, czego potem by żałował. Widząc to, Lou szybko dodał:

– Ja naprawdę nie majstrowałem przy ich umysłach. Wiem, że myślisz o tym, co mówiłem ci o ludziach z czasów wielkiej wojny, ale to nie to. Nie umiem tego, nie jestem... Jestem inny, okej? To nie jest mój rodzaj magii. – Zastanowił się przez chwilę, po czym ostrożnie powiedział: – Moja sztuczka polega bardziej na... naginaniu rzeczywistości. To jest coś w stylu... W pewnym sensie, nie okłamałem ich. Ja wiem, że to miejsce wyglądało inaczej i tym podobne, bo sam to zmieniłem. Ale oni nie mają o tym pojęcia i nawet się nie domyślają, bo nagiąłem ich rzeczywistość, sprawiając, że to ta obecna jest dla nich prawdziwą?... nie wiem, czy tłumaczę to jasno...  


– Wystarczająco – uciął Harry nieco chłodnym tonem.  


– To naprawdę polega na tym samym, co hipnoza – zaskamlał Louis. – Nie zrobiłem im krzywdy...  


– Czy to to samo, co zrobiłeś dzisiaj dyrektorowi Cabernetowi? – spytał loczek, tchnięty nagłą myślą.  


Tomlinson spuścił głowę.

– Tak – przyznał. – Harry, błagam, zrozum mnie. Używam tego tak rzadko jak tylko się da i nigdy w złej wierze.  


– Czy kiedykolwiek zrobiłeś to  _mi_?  


– Oczywiście, że nie! – oburzył się błękitnooki. – Jedynym rodzajem magii, jaki stosowałem w stosunku do ciebie, było... Och, właśnie – klepnął się w czoło, jakby nagle coś sobie przypomniał. – Jak twoja szczęka? – zapytał z troską.  


– Moja... co? – zmarszczył brwi brunet i odruchowo sięgnął do swojego policzka. Jedna część jego twarzy była nieco opuchnięta i zabolała przy dotyku. Wtedy przypomniał sobie, że przecież Derek go uderzył. – Trochę boli – mruknął.  


Lou podszedł bliżej i uklęknął przed nim, wyciągając dłoń w stronę urażonego miejsca. Harry wzdrygnął się, kiedy zimne palce chłopaka go dotknęły, ale nie odtrącił go, mimo że wciąż czuł złość. Ból w okolicach szczęki znów się wzmógł, lecz, co uświadomił sobie z zaskoczeniem loczek, niespodziewanie zaczął znikać, tak, jakby coś wysączało go z jego ciała. Rzucił przelotne spojrzenie wciąż klęczącemu Louisowi i wreszcie połączył fakty.

– To też twoja moc – stwierdził zaskakująco łagodnie. – Robiłeś to tyle razy wcześniej. Powinienem się domyślić. Umiesz leczyć?  


Szatyn skrzywił się nieznacznie.

– Nie do końca jest to  _leczenie_ , przynajmniej nie w tym sensie, w którym myślisz – powiedział. – Nie mogę sprawić, że wyzdrowiejesz, kiedy coś ci się stanie. Ale mogę... pomóc. Przyspieszyć gojenie i tak dalej. I... Wyciągnąć twój ból, przyjmując go na siebie.  


Kiedy dotarł do niego sens tych słów, Harry odskoczył od niego gwałtownie.

– Wracaj tu – wymamrotał Tomlinson. – Jeszcze nie skończyłem. Musimy zrobić to teraz, inaczej zostanie siniak. Nie chcę, żeby cię bolało.  


– A ja nie chcę, żeby bolało ciebie! – zaprotestował Styles. – Powiedziałeś, że przyjmujesz ból na siebie. Nie zgadzam się na to!  


W błękitnych oczach Lou pojawiła się czułość.

– Och, skarbie – szepnął. – To nie do końca tak. Umiem wypuszczać z siebie cudze cierpienie, więc tak naprawdę boli tylko przez chwilkę.  


  
Harry nie wyglądał na przekonanego. Zdecydowanie nie.  Szatyn westchnął, podniósł się z kolan i usiadł na sofie obok niego.   


– Pozwól mi sobie pomóc – poprosił. – Uwierz mi, ty cierpisz znacznie bardziej niż ja. Poza tym, czy pomyślałeś o tym, jak przerazisz swojego ojca, kiedy pojawisz się w domu w takim stanie?  


To był cios poniżej pasa z jego strony. Doskonale wiedział, że ostatnim, czego pragnie loczek, jest zmartwienie pana Stylesa. Podziałało. Ze zrezygnowaniem, pozwolił chłopakowi ponownie dotknąć swojej twarzy i już po chwili bolące miejsce otoczył kojący chłód.

– Umiesz w tan sposób  _wyciągać_  też inne rzeczy? – spytał.  


– Hmm... Tak, niektóre. Na przykład stres. Albo strach. Przydało się to, kiedy obudziłeś się z koszmaru albo... po tamtej imprezie.  


– To ty sprawiłeś, że nie miałem kaca? – zgadł.  


– W pewnym sensie – Louis uśmiechnął się lekko. – To było trudne. Znacznie trudniejsze niż to tak zwane leczenie... ale było warto, co? Przynajmniej dobrze się czułeś.  


– Co to znaczy:  _trudne_? W jakim sensie?  


– Bardziej... męczące. Wymagało więcej siły. Hej, nie patrz tak na mnie. Nie jestem ze stali. Magia jest gorsza niż bieganie po schodach.  


Po raz kolejny w ciągu ostatnich pięciu minut loczek spróbował odepchnąć szatyna, nie chcąc, by kontynuował leczenie go. On jednak powstrzymał go z cichym śmiechem.

– Kochanie, pójdzie znacznie szybciej, kiedy przestaniesz ciągle mi przerywać, uwierz.  


– Ale to cię niszczy... – wyszeptał Harry, zmartwiony.  


– Nie niszczy – pokręcił głową Lou. – Pomaga ci poczuć się lepiej, więc jest dla mnie radością. Nawet jeśli trochę wyczerpującą.  


Brunet zamyślił się. Po chwili niepewnie zasugerował:

– Dlatego tak poszarzałeś w szkole... Po tej walce. Tak? Podszedłeś do mnie i dotknąłeś mojego policzka, a potem wyglądałeś na tak zmęczonego, jakbyś przebiegł maraton. To było to... przeze mnie, prawda?  


– Oczywiście, że nie – zaprzeczył Tomlinson, po czym skrzywił się lekko. – To... to ta akcja z Cabernetem tak mnie wykończyła.  


Popatrzył na Harry'ego z obawą w oczach, bojąc się, że ten znów wścieknie się przez to, co zrobił, lecz czekało go zaskoczenie. Loczek uśmiechnął się smutno i podniósł dłoń, by delikatnie pogładzić go po włosach. Choć Lou nie mógł o tym wiedzieć, wiadomość, że leczył go i uspokajał już wielokrotnie, mimo że ceną było przyjęcie wszystkich tych brudów na siebie, tylko po to, by on, Harry, poczuł się lepiej, kompletnie stopiła serce zielonookiego. Choćby nie wiem jak mocno się starał, nie potrafił w tamtej chwili złościć się na szatyna.

– Tak trudno było usunąć z jego głowy całe to... zajście? – zapytał.  


– Nawet nie o to chodzi – Louis pokręcił głową. – To tylko... To niezła sztuczka, na przykład gdy ktoś cię zaatakuje, bo możesz go wtedy rozproszyć. Ale na dłuższą metę strasznie niepraktyczna. Gdy walczysz z jedną osobą jest okej, ale kiedy masz do pokonania większą grupę, pozostali zabiją cię zanim zdążysz zregenerować się po zmanipulowaniu jednego z nich.  


– Kompletnie bez sensu – stwierdził Styles. – Po co komuś umiejętność, która kompletnie go wyczerpie? To nielogiczne.  


– Magia nie jest logiczna, motylku – westchnął błękitnooki. – Ona ma własne prawa i nie podlega innym. Poza tym... Czasem coś takiego może ocalić życie.  


– Jakim cudem ocali ci życie, skoro wyciąga z ciebie całe siły? – Harry posłał mu sceptyczne spojrzenie.  


– Nie mi. Komuś innemu, komuś, kto dzięki temu zdąży uciec – powiedział cicho Lou.  


– Ale ciebie wtedy zabiją!  


– Owszem.  


Loczek wpatrywał się w niego z niedowierzaniem wymalowanym na twarzy.

– Jak możesz tak spokojnie mówić o swojej śmierci? – wykrztusił.  


Chłopak wzruszył ramionami.

– Kwestia okoliczności. Wedle praw mojego świata, jestem przestępcą. Właściwie wszystko, co zrobiłem przez ostatnie miesiące, było pogwałceniem naszych najważniejszych zasad. Tylko mój status społeczny chroni mnie przed śmiercią, ale i to pewnie niedługo się skończy. Król nie należy do... cierpliwych, jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli.  


Harry głośno przełknął ślinę. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że siedzi w salonie Louisa i słucha jego opowieści o tym, że jakiś psychopatyczny homofob w każdej chwili może wydać na niego wyrok śmierci. Tamten świat musiał być okropny. Na Ziemi sprawy w ten sposób rozwiązywało się parę stuleci temu... Zielonooki potrząsnął głową, by pozbyć się ponurych myśli.

– Więc, jesteś kimś ważnym w swoim świecie? – podchwycił najbardziej neutralną z przekazanych mu informacji.  


Przez twarz Tomlinsona przemknął cień, lecz chłopak szybko wziął się w garść i uśmiechnął się lekko, kręcąc głową.

– Nie, niespecjalnie. Nie sądzę.  


Cóż, nie zabrzmiało to zbyt wiarygodnie. Najwyraźniej, Lou z jakichś powodów nie chciał dzielić się z Harrym kwestią swojego pochodzenia. Nie ufał mu na tyle?... Ukłucie w okolicach serca uświadomiło loczkowi, że jest dziecinnie urażony, ale postanowił nie dać tego po sobie poznać. O ile Louis nie umiał czytać w myślach, nie powinien się o tym dowiedzieć.

Ach, właśnie.

– Wróćmy do twoich mocy – poprosił Styles.  


Szatyn skrzywił się nieznacznie.

– Chyba wolę, gdy nazywasz to  _możliwościami_  – oznajmił. – Brzmi bardziej... No, nie wiem. Jest mniej wydumane?  


– Niech ci będzie – zgodził się Harry. – A zatem możliwości. Umiesz... – zawahał się. Posłał chłopakowi ukradkowe spojrzenie, po czym nieśmiało spytał: – Umiesz czytać w myślach?  


Louis wyraźnie się speszył.

  
_O, nie,_  pomyślał brunet.  _O, nie, nie, nie..._   


– Ja... – odezwał się błękitnooki po chwili milczenia. – Umiem podsyłać innym swoje, tak jakby niewerbalnie do nich przemówić, ale nie odczytuję ich myśli. Nie potrafię tego.  


  
Loczek wypuścił powietrze ze świstem. Och, Boże. Więc jednak nie. Poczuł, jak spływa na niego ulga. Aż strach pomyśleć, co byłoby, gdyby Lou poznał każdą jego myśl i fantazję... Chyba zapadłby się pod ziemię ze wstydu. Zdecydowanie, istniały rzeczy, które chciałby zatrzymać  _tylko i wyłącznie_  dla siebie. I to nawet sporo.   


– Nie czytam twoich myśli – kontynuował Tomlinson – ale widzę aurę.  


Harry wytrzeszczył oczy.

–  _Co_  widzisz? – wydukał.  


– Aurę – powtórzył zakłopotany szatyn. – To jest coś jak... Jak takie światło, otaczające twoją sylwetkę. Ona... odzwierciedla twój nastrój i stan ducha. Wiem, kiedy jesteś szczęśliwy i gdy jesteś zły. W ostatnim czasie ciągle dominował w niej smutek...  


– Czekaj, czekaj – wymamrotał loczek. – Widzisz mój  _nastrój_?  


Lou ostrożnie skinął głową.

– Och, fantastycznie, że mówisz mi o tym teraz – mruknął Styles sarkastycznie. – Co jeszcze zdradziło ci moje kolorowe światło? Hum? – w jego głosie słychać było tak wyraźne oskarżenie, że Louis nieznacznie skulił się w sobie.  


– To... pomagało mi ocenić, czy nie jesteś ranny, czy coś – wyznał cicho.  


– Ale jest coś jeszcze – zgadł Harry.  


Błękitnooki spuścił głowę.

– Tak. Ona... w pewnym sensie, aura może... ukazywać emocje. Uczucia. Jeśli tylko potrafisz z niej czytać.  


– I zgaduję, że ty to potrafisz.  


Szatyn westchnął.

– Tak.  


– Fantastycznie – wycedził loczek. Był zdenerwowany jak jeszcze nigdy.– Fantastycznie. Po prostu super. Zamierzałeś kiedyś mi o tym powiedzieć, prawda? Że widzisz to wszystko, co czuję, każdą moją najmniejszą reakcję na innych i... i na ciebie? Że możesz tak po prostu sobie...  


– Przestań! – jęknął Louis. – Przestań przedstawiać to w ten sposób! Dlaczego mówisz o tym tak, jakbym z premedytacją naruszył twoją prywatność? Nic nie zrobiłem.  


– Och, czyżby? – zakpił Harry.  


– Myślisz, że sam to sobie wybrałem? To nie moja wina, do cholery jasnej. Przecież nie robię tego specjalnie. Poza tym, ty umiesz dokładnie to samo, więc nie strofuj mnie jak niegrzecznego szczeniaka!  


– O czym ty mówisz? Jak to:  _umiem dokładnie to samo_? – parsknął brunet.  


– Właśnie tak – potwierdził Lou z urazą. – Też możesz zobaczyć aurę i to zupełnie naturalnie, bez żadnych sztuczek. Tylko że ja widzę ją u ludzi, a ty musiałbyś stanąć twarzą w twarz z kimś z innego świata, by się o tym przekonać.  


– To niemożliwe – wyszeptał Styles, a cała jego złość wyparowała w mgnieniu oka. – Niemożliwe... Słyszysz, Louis? To niemożliwe, ja... – Wyprostował się, tchnięty nagłą myślą. – Mylisz się – stwierdził. –  _Ty_  przecież pochodzisz z innego świata, a ja nie widzę twojej...  _aury_.  


– Blokuję ją – wyjaśnił szybko Lou. – Inaczej każdy człowiek, jakiego spotykam, mógłby ją zobaczyć, a wtedy szybko wydałoby się, że nie jestem normalny.  


– Jak można zablokować aurę? – Harry popatrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem.  


W odpowiedzi Tomlinson sięgnął pod swoją koszulkę i wydobył na zewnątrz swój nieodzowny łańcuszek. Nie zdejmując go z szyi, wysunął wisiorek w stronę loczka. Chłopak pochylił się, by lepiej mu się przyjrzeć. Jego oczom ukazała się delikatna zawieszka w kształcie motyla. Jak zaczarowany, wyciągnął do niej dłoń, by dotknąć kunsztownie zdobionych skrzydełek.

– Piękny... – wyszeptał.  


– To amulet – powiedział szatyn. – Noszę go od zawsze. W moim świecie jest po prostu talizmanem, w niektórych przypadkach znakiem rozpoznawczym. Ale nasi magowie nie zapomnieli, że przybysze z innych światów mogą zobaczyć naszą aurę, a więc rozszyfrować emocje. Dlatego, choć  _oficjalnie_  przejścia są zamknięte, nadal zaklina się wisiory, by blokowały aurę. Albo... kryły ją. W zależności od interpretacji.  


– Więc każdy z was nosi łańcuszek z motylem? – spytał brunet.  


– Nie – Louis uśmiechnął się łagodnie. – Nie ma dwóch takich samych amuletów, nawet w rodzinie. Mam cztery młodsze siostry, w tym dwie są bliźniętami jednojajowymi, a każda z nich ma zupełnie inny naszyjnik.  


– Masz  _cztery_  siostry? – wyjąkał Harry, porażony tą informacją.  


– Tak.  


– I mamę, i tatę?...  


– Emm... tak? – odparł Lou, nieco zaskoczony.  


Loczek westchnął.

– Masz dużą rodzinę, prawda?  


– Myślę, że całkiem sporą – przyznał Tomlinson. – Czemu pytasz?  


– Ja... – chłopak zapatrzył się w okno. – Chyba chciałbym tego. Rodziny. Hałasu, bałaganu, drobnych sprzeczek, śmiechu, szeptania do późna w nocy, tak, by rodzice nie słyszeli... Przepychanek, humorów, krzyków, zaufania, stania za sobą murem, psot, złości i radości. Ciepła. Bliskości. Po prostu... rodziny, wiesz? – spojrzał Louisowi w oczy. W jego zielonych tęczówkach czaił się smutek. – Jestem tylko ja i tata. Tak długo, że już prawie zapomniałem, że może być inaczej... że kiedykolwiek _było_  inaczej.  


– Och, skarbie... – szepnął szatyn, przyciągając go do uścisku. Harry wtulił twarz w ciepły materiał jego swetra. – Wszystko jeszcze przed tobą, zaufaj mi. Nikt nie zabroni ci w przyszłości mieć domu pełnego dzieci, a potem wnuków, prawnuków. Możesz to mieć, jeśli tylko będziesz chciał.  


– Zapomniałeś tylko o jednym, maleńkim szczególe, Lou – zaszemrał zielonooki. – Jestem gejem.  


– No i...?  


– No i mężczyźni nie mogą rodzić dzieci.  


– To nie jest jedyna opcja, mały. Zawsze zostaje adopcja. Wiesz, ile tych maleńkich, słodkich serduszek tylko czeka, aż ktoś je pokocha? – Louis uśmiechnął się ciepło. – Ciepło rodzinne nie opiera się na więzach krwi, ale na miłości. To najsilniejsza magia w całym wszechświecie.  


– Pytanie, jaki facet chciałby mieć ze mną dziecko – zaśmiał się loczek. – Ty byś chciał?  


– Jasne, że bym chciał – odpowiedział Tomlinson, na co Harry gwałtownie oderwał się od jego swetra, by spojrzeć mu w oczy.  


Spodziewał się zobaczyć w nich kpinę lub rozbawienie. Lecz jedynym, co dostrzegł, była szczerość i serdeczność. Zawstydzony spuścił głowę, przerywając kontakt wzrokowy.

– Postanowiłem, że ci wybaczę – wymamrotał po chwili, nadal nie patrząc na Lou. – Wszystko. Ale pod jednym warunkiem.  


– Nie oczekuję wybaczenia – odparł szatyn spokojnie. – Nie zasłużyłem na nie. Chcę tylko, żebyś spróbował zrozumieć moje postępowanie... i może pewnego dnia znów mi zaufać.  


Harry pokręcił głową.

– Wybaczę ci. Ale musisz mi coś obiecać. Musisz obiecać mi, że już więcej mnie nie okłamiesz i nie ukryjesz przede mną prawdy. Nie w tak istotnej sprawie.  


Odważył się spojrzeć w górę i odnalazł błękitne oczy Louisa. Tamten zagryzł wargę.

– Obiecuję – wyszeptał. – Obiecuję.  


– Dobrze. – Loczek zamyślił się przez chwilę, po czym niepewnie zapytał: – Czy teraz... po tym wszystkim... czy jest dla nas jeszcze jakaś szansa?  


– Dla nas? – powtórzył chłopak.  


– Tak, dla nas. No, wiesz. Ty i ja. Razem.  


Lou spojrzał w bok i powiedział cicho:

–  _Zawsze_  jest szansa. Pytanie brzmi, czy mamy odwagę ją wykorzystać. Znając konsekwencje.  


Konsekwencje. Czy to nie o nie przez cały ten czas chodziło? O to, że ktoś, gdzieś we wszechświecie, postanowił, że dwóch zakochanych w sobie chłopców nie może być razem? W jakich realiach miłość niosła za sobą ryzyko śmierci? Harry westchnął. Znał konsekwencje.

– Byłbyś gotów zaryzykować? – spytał niemal szeptem. – Dla mnie?  


– Czy jeszcze nie przekonałeś się, że dla ciebie byłbym gotów zrobić wszystko? – odpowiedział pytaniem Louis.  


Choć z trudem przeszło mu to przez gardło, loczek wymamrotał:

– Nawet stracić życie?  


– Życie i wszystko inne – zadeklarował chłopak.  


– I to mimo że bycie ze mną to ciężki kawałek chleba? – upewnił się zielonooki.  


– Bycie z tobą nie jest kawałkiem chleba, jest nagrodą, na którą nie zasłużyłem – odparł Lou z płomiennym spojrzeniem, od którego na policzkach bruneta wykwitł rumieniec. Speszony Styles odwrócił wzrok.  


– Lou... – zaczął nieśmiało.  


– Tak?  


– Czy... w świetle tych wszystkich spraw... nietaktem byłoby spytać, czy chcesz być moim chłopakiem?  


Oczy szatyna rozbłysły.

– Wręcz przeciwnie – szepnął. – A czy nietaktem byłoby się zgodzić?  


– Wręcz przeciwnie – powtórzył po nim loczek, niepewnie sięgając po drobną dłoń Tomlinsona. Wpasowały się w siebie tak, jakby zostały stworzone, by trzymać siebie nawzajem. Zabawne, że wcześniej tego nie zauważył. – Co teraz z nami będzie? – spytał niemal niedosłyszalnie.  


– Teraz... teraz musimy oszukać przeznaczenie – westchnął Louis.  


– Więc... postanowione?  


– Postanowione – przytaknął, przyciskając swoje czoło do jego. – Kocham cię – wyszeptał. – Nie pamiętam czasu, kiedy bym cię nie kochał.  


  
_Ja też cię kocham_ , chciał wyznać Harry, ale jego odpowiedź zgubiła się gdzieś w ich złączonych ustach.   



	13. XII. Zbyt Długo Byłem Przestraszony

– O, mój Boże, życie, żegnaj! – jęknął Harry, zaciskając powieki i szybko z powrotem je uchylając.  


– Nie musisz jeszcze się z nim żegnać – zaśmiał się Louis.  


Loczek pomyślał, że jest podejrzanie wesoły jak na to, że znajdują się trzy metry nad ziemią. Jakby na potwierdzenie jego słów, gałąź, po której wspinali się do okna jego sypialni, zatrzęsła się niebezpiecznie.

– Nie chcę jeszcze umierać – zawył. – Jestem taki młody! Chłopak, którego kocham, wyznał mi dzisiaj miłość! To najgorszy z możliwych momentów na przeniesienie się do wieczności!  


Lou zachichotał i przycisnął go mocniej do siebie.

– Może będzie łatwiej, jeśli zamkniesz oczy – zasugerował.  


– Żartujesz sobie? Wtedy na pewno spadnę!  


Szatyn zbliżył usta do jego karku i wymruczał:

– Ze mną nigdy nie spadniesz.  


Harry zadrżał.

– Dobrze. Więc nie spadnę, ale za to dostanę zawału. Wejdźmy już tam wreszcie!  


– Twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem – odparł Louis.  


  
Trzy minuty – zdaniem Stylesa,  _trzy najbardziej przerażające minuty w jego życiu_  – później obaj wylądowali na dywanie w pokoju loczka. To znaczy, Harry wylądował na dywanie. Lou z gracją przerzucił nogi przez parapet i zwyczajnie z niego zszedł, nie wyglądając na ani trochę przejętego, podczas gdy drugi chłopak nadal lekko się trząsł.   


– Tak tutaj wchodziłeś? Noc w noc? – zapytał, szczękając zębami.  


Na potwierdzenie, Tomlinson skinął głową. Usiadł na brzegu biurka.

– Boże – jęknął brunet, najwyraźniej wyobrażając sobie aż nazbyt dokładnie te wycieczki. – Cud, że w ogóle jeszcze żyjesz.  


– Nie przejmuj się tym tak bardzo – uśmiechnął się błękitnooki. – Mam lepiej wykształcony zmysł równowagi niż ty. Trochę jak kot. Coś musiałoby mnie naprawdę zaskoczyć, żebym spadł z tego drzewa.  


– Na serio czy mówisz tak tylko po to, żeby mnie uspokoić? – Harry zmarszczył brwi, posyłając mu podejrzliwe spojrzenie i wstając z dywanu.  


– Na serio – potwierdził Louis.  


Loczek westchnął.

– Pewnie minie trochę czasu zanim się przyzwyczaję, że mój chłopak jest  _elfem_ – stwierdził.  


Słysząc jego słowa, szatyn przymknął oczy.

– Mm... mógłbym przyzwyczaić się do tego, że mnie tak nazywasz – wymamrotał.  


– Ja też – przyznał zielonooki. – Jedyne, co mnie boli w tej sytuacji, to Eleanor – dodał kwaśno.  


– Och, serio? – zakpił Lou. – Więc nie martwi cię zgraja gości z innego świata, którzy dybią na nasze życie?  


– Zbyt abstrakcyjne, by mogło mnie martwić – odpowiedział brunet, wzruszając ramionami. – Ale tak na poważnie...  


– Na poważnie to myślałem, że to przedyskutowaliśmy – pokręcił głową Tomlinson. – I tak już ryzykujemy. Nie powinniśmy wciągać w to jeszcze twoich bliskich.  


– Wiem – westchnął Harry. – Wiem doskonale i właśnie w tym sęk. Nie wybaczyłbym sobie, gdyby coś stało się jej albo tacie... Ale El zna mnie  _zbyt_  dobrze. Nigdy nie umiałem jej okłamywać. Przecież ona zaraz się domyśli...  


Błękitnooki zagryzł wargę.

– Zawsze można... – zaczął sugestywnie.  


– Nie, nie! – zaprotestował loczek. – Żadnego majstrowania przy jej świadomości. Wolę już ją okłamać, z dwojga złego.  


Louis podszedł bliżej i delikatnie ujął w prawą dłoń jego policzek Pogładził go czule, po czym położył kciuk na dolnej wardze Harry'ego.

– Wiesz przecież, że kiedyś to może nie wystarczyć – wyszeptał. – Co wtedy zrobimy?  


Styles spuścił wzrok.

– Wtedy zrobimy wszystko, co tylko się da, by nie wciągać w to żadnego z nich – odparł ledwie dosłyszalnie. – Ale do tego czasu po prostu... po prostu... Nie pozwól mi upaść.  


Szatyn uniósł lewą dłoń i ułożył ją na drugim policzku chłopaka, podnosząc jego twarz ostrożnie do góry, tak, by spojrzał mu w oczy.

I w momencie, gdy niepewna zieleń napotkała ciepły błękit, padły ciche słowa obietnicy:

– Nigdy.  


 

~*~

 

Chłopcy spędzili resztę wieczoru po prostu przytulając się na łóżku Harry'ego. Obaj mieli to dziwne poczucie, że muszą nacieszyć się sobą za te wszystkie tygodnie, które spędzili osobno, oraz na zapas. Bo nigdy nie wiadomo, co może przynieść przyszłość, tym bardziej w sytuacji, gdy twój związek jest ''zakazany''.

W pewnym momencie, kiedy na niebie błyszczał już księżyc, Louis niespodziewanie podniósł się do siadu i zeskoczył na podłogę, kierując się w stronę okna. Zdezorientowany loczek obejrzał się na niego, posyłając chłopakowi pytające spojrzenie.

– Idziesz już? – wymamrotał, próbując z marnym efektem ukryć rozczarowanie.  


– Muszę na chwilę zniknąć – odparł Lou tajemniczo.  


– Co to znaczy: znik... – zaczął brunet, lecz skrzypienie drzwi przerwało mu w pół słowa. Szybko odwrócił się w tamtą stronę, by ujrzeć twarz ojca. Poczuł narastającą panikę.  


– Nie śpisz jeszcze? – zapytał pan Styles.  


– Nie... – odpowiedział niepewnie, odruchowo zerkając na parapet.  


  
Jedynym śladem obecności Louisa była powiewająca na wietrze zasłonka.  _Cholera_ , zaklął zielonooki w duchu.  _To zupełnie jak w jakimś filmie o wampirach albo Spider-Manie... Niewiarykurnagodne._  Ale jednocześnie wypełniła go ulga. Pomyśleć, że brakowało dosłownie sekund, by tata zastał go w łóżku z drugim chłopakiem! Naprawdę ciężko byłoby się z tego wytłumaczyć...   


Ojciec nerwowo przestąpił z nogi na nogę.

– Mogę? – spytał nieśmiało.  


– Emm, jasne – skinął głową Harry, robiąc mu miejsce koło siebie. Mężczyzna podszedł bliżej i usiadł z brzegu. Nie trzeba było być jasnowidzem, żeby zauważyć, że coś go gryzie. – Coś się... stało?  


– Nie – zaprzeczył starszy Styles, po czym zagryzł wargę. – Właściwie to tak. Harry... – zawahał się. – Dzwonili do mnie ze szkoły – wykrztusił w końcu.  


Loczek natychmiast przełączył się na wzmożoną czujność. Musiał uważać, żeby nie popełnić błędu; nawet najmniejszy mógł kosztować zbyt wiele.

– Taaak? – rzucił, na pozór obojętnie.  


Rodzic przełknął ślinę.

– Podobno jakiś chłopak cię dzisiaj zaatakował.  


  
Minął moment nim brunet skojarzył, o co chodzi. Lekcje, odbywające się tego dnia, wydawały mu się być odległym wspomnieniem – od tamtej pory przecież odmienił się cały jego światopogląd, żeby nie powiedzieć:  _życie_ . Zaraz jednak zrozumiał, o co może chodzić ojcu.   


  
_Derek_ .   


– Ach, to – niedbale machnął dłonią. – To nic wielkiego, właściwie nic się nie stało. On mnie tylko... – odruchowo sięgnął do policzka i w porę przypomniał sobie, że Lou doprowadził jego stłuczoną szczękę do porządku – … trochę wystraszył – dokończył, szczęśliwy, że udało mu się jakoś wybrnąć z tej sytuacji.  


Pan Styles rzucił mu zatroskane spojrzenie.

– Powinieneś mówić mi o takich rzeczach, na przyszłość. Jesteś... jesteś pewien, że wszystko z tobą... no, wiesz. W porządku?  


Harry z trudem powstrzymał się od wywrócenia oczami.

– Tak, tato – odparł. – Czuję się świetnie. Na początku byłem trochę w szoku... – _szczególnie, gdy Lou rzucił się na niego w mojej obronie_ , dodał w myślach – ale teraz już naprawdę jest dobrze.  


– W szoku... – powtórzył w zamyśleniu mężczyzna. – To dlatego wyszedłeś wcześniej, prawda?  


  
_Wcześniej_ ? Och. No, tak. Przecież razem z Louisem opuścili szkołę zaraz po bójce, nie zważając na to, że powinni udać się jeszcze na matematykę. Tak naprawdę powodem jego nieobecności była chęć jak najszybszego wyjaśnienia tej sytuacji, a nie niedyspozycja, ale...   


 

_Nie powinniśmy wciągać w to jeszcze twoich bliskich._

 

– Tak. Chciałem wrócić już do domu – wyjaśnił, o słowo za późno uświadamiając sobie, że przecież _nie było go w domu_ , gdy ojciec powrócił z pracy. – I postanowiłem trochę sobie pospacerować, żeby się wyciszyć – dopowiedział szybko (być może zbyt szybko). – Jak widzisz, zadziałało. Już prawie zapomniałem o całej sytuacji – zaśmiał się niezręcznie.  


Czoło starszego ze Stylesów przecięła głęboka bruzda. Najwyraźniej, nadal czymś się martwił.

– Posłuchaj, synu – zaczął. – Jeśli chciałbyś o czymś ze mną porozmawiać... na przykład o tym,  _dlaczego_  ten chłopiec chciał zrobić ci krzywdę... Masz jakieś problemy w szkole, Harry? – spojrzał na chłopaka pytająco.  


_Tak. Jestem gejem. To mój największy problem, a raczej – największy problem moich homofobicznych kolegów._

– Nie, wszystko w porządku, wiesz, jacy są ludzie w moim wieku. Burza hormonów i te sprawy – wymamrotał loczek. – Ale dzięki.  


– Och... hm. Okej. – Mężczyzna powoli skinął głową. – Więc... Okej. – Zerknął na zegarek. – Jest już dość późno, może ja... ja już sobie pójdę?  


– Jasne – zgodził się Harry, odprowadzając go wzrokiem, gdy wstał i skierował się do drzwi. Zanim zamknął je za sobą, ojciec jeszcze raz zajrzał do środka, odszukując twarz zielonookiego.  


– Zawsze możesz do mnie przyjść, ze wszystkim – zastrzegł.  


_Niestety, nie ze wszystkim, tato._

– Dzięki. Będę pamiętał – obiecał brunet. – Dobranoc?  


– Tak, tak. Dobranoc, Harry. Kolorowych snów. – Pan Styles pomachał mu niezręcznie. Syn odmachał mu z ledwie dostrzegalnym uśmiechem.  


– Nawzajem, tato – powiedział cicho i położył się na boku, twarzą do ściany, w napięciu oczekując na charakterystyczne kliknięcie zamykających się drzwi. Gdy tylko je usłyszał, zerwał się z łóżka i w dwóch susach dopadł do okna.  


Wyjrzał na zewnątrz i rozejrzał się uważnie, ale w ciemności trudno było dostrzec jakąkolwiek postać.

– Louis? – zawołał ściszonym głosem, lecz nie doczekał się odpowiedzi.  


Jeszcze przez chwilę stał przy parapecie, nadsłuchując, aż w końcu, zrezygnowany, spuścił głowę. Lou musiał już wrócić do siebie. Najwyraźniej zbyt dłużyła mu się ta ojcowsko-synowska rozmowa.

– Mówiłeś, że znikniesz tylko na chwilę... – szepnął loczek w stronę gwiazd, po czym, z westchnieniem, powlókł się do łazienki.  


  
_Nie przejmuj się tym,_  mówił sobie w duchu, stojąc pod strumieniem ciepłej wody i zmywając z siebie wspomnienie dnia dzisiejszego.  _Zobaczysz go jutro. Wróci. Wróci na pewno. Louis nie jest... Nie zniknie bez pożegnania i na zawsze. Jak... mama._   


Mocniej zacisnął powieki. Takie myśli były niebezpieczne.

Jego matka umarła, gdy miał dziewięć lat i od tamtej pory wszystko w jego życiu radykalnie się zmieniło. Choć właściwie zaczął tracić ją już dużo wcześniej, bo nowotwór wyniszczył ją do tego stopnia, że swoje ostatnie miesiące spędziła w szpitalu, wciąż nie darował rodzinie, że nie pozwolili mu być z nią w chwili, gdy odchodziła. Dorośli zapewne mieli rację, teraz to wiedział. Takie przeżycie mogłoby przygnieść małe dziecko zbyt mocno, być może by się z tego nie podniósł. Ale nadal miał w sercu to bolesne uczucie, że nie pożegnał się z nią jak należy.

Odrzucił ręcznik na brzeg wanny i wszedł z powrotem do swojego pokoju, by zatrzymać się gwałtownie w progu na widok leniwie rozciągniętego na jego łóżku Lou.

– I tylko na chwilę zniknąłem – oznajmił szatyn na wstępie, co utwierdziło Harry'ego w przekonaniu, że był tutaj cały czas i słyszał jego nawoływania.  


– Dlaczego nie przyszedłeś, kiedy cię wołałem? – zapytał Styles z lekkim wyrzutem, siadając obok niego.  


Louis wyciągnął się do przodu i przygarnął go do uścisku, układając kędzierzawą głowę na swojej piersi.

– Wolałem nie ryzykować. Wiesz, jaka jest sytuacja – wyszeptał, całując loczka w czoło.  


– To może być cięższe niż podejrzewamy, co nie? – mruknął brunet.  


– Dużo cięższe – przytaknął Tomlinson. Otworzył usta, jakby chciał jeszcze coś dodać, ale w końcu zrezygnował. – Chyba wystarczy nam już wrażeń na dziś, co?  


– Jeśli liczysz na to, że po tym wszystkim zasnę, to się przeliczysz – parsknął Harry. – Jeszcze to wszystko ze mnie nie zeszło.  


– Shhh... – powiedział cicho Lou. – Po prostu  _śpij_ – poprosił, gładząc delikatnie kark chłopaka.  


– Co ty robisz? – wymamrotał zielonooki.  


– Zabieram twój nadmiar energii – wyjaśnił szatyn, nie zaprzestając czynności. Styles poczuł, że ogarnia go senność.  


– Mhmmm... Dobranoc, Lou – zaszemrał, wtulając się w materiał czarnej koszulki Louisa.  


– Dobranoc, motylku – odpowiedział on, ledwie dosłyszalnie.  


– Lou...?  


– Tak?  


– Będziesz tu, kiedy się obudzę...? – spytał Harry, już w półśnie.  


Błękitnooki złożył pocałunek na wnętrzu jego dłoni i szepnął:

– Być może.  


 

~*~

 

  
Pierwszym, co dotarło do niego po przebudzeniu, była pustka i nieprzyjemny chłód, na miejscu których  _powinno_  znajdować się ciepło drugiego ciała. Harry westchnął ze smutkiem. Ta sytuacja była boleśnie znajoma. Przemknęło mu przez myśl, że Louis mógł pójść do łazienki, ale za ścianą panowała idealna cisza, niezmącona nawet szumem wody czy odgłosem kroków. Chłopak musiał już sobie pójść... Loczek poczuł ukłucie rozczarowania. S _pójrz prawdzie w oczy, nie obiecywał ci, że zostanie_ , tłumaczył sobie. I... może ta sytuacja byłaby dla niego mniej przykra, gdyby identyczna parę tygodni temu nie zwiastowała najbardziej bolesnego zawodu, jakiego dotąd doznał.   


Podniósł się do siadu, machinalnie mierzwiąc sobie włosy.

– Louis?... – zawołał jeszcze, mając nadzieję na odpowiedź. Niestety, nie nadeszła. – No tak... – mruknął, spuszczając nogi na podłogę.  


Wtedy dostrzegł coś, co przykuło jego uwagę. Na jego biurku, nieopodal stosiku książek, stała taca. Zaintrygowany, wstał i podszedł bliżej, by po chwili podnieść dłoń do ust w przypływie wzruszenia.

 

_Spałeś tak słodko, że nie miałem serca Cię budzić. Widzimy się w szkole!_

_Twój_

_Lou xx_

_PS: Kocham Cię._

  
_PPS: Smacznego, motylku_ _♥_   


_PPPS: Kocham Cię tak bardzo._

 

  
Oprócz tego krótkiego liściku (który wycisnął Harry'emu z oczu łzy, choć przed nikim by się do tego nie przyznał), na tacy znajdowało się śniadanie dla niego i... róża. Świeża, pachnąca ogrodem róża. Tym, co odróżniało ją od innych, był fakt, że jej płatki miały kolor  _niebieski_ .   


Zupełnie jak oczy Louisa. Zupełnie jak motyl, którego nosił na sercu.

  
Gdy szedł do szkoły, jego myśli wciąż krążyły wokół tego gestu. Nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że miał ochotę wzdychać rozanielony. Lou był tak  _romantyczny_ ... Loczek nigdy nawet nie marzył, że doświadczy zaszczytu posiadania takiego cudownego chłopaka. Och, okej. W sumie to nigdy nawet nie podejrzewał, że kiedykolwiek  _w ogóle_  będzie mieć chłopaka, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że szatyn był najlepszym z najlepszych. I... cóż, kochał go. Co było najpiękniejszym prezentem, ale też bardzo wiele kosztowało.   


Wcześniej Harry nie zastanawiał się, jak przetrwa ten dzień, lecz gdy tylko przekroczył szkolny próg i ujrzał stojącego przy oknie Louisa, zrozumiał, jak trudne to będzie. Mocno zagryzł wargę. Chciał po prostu podbiec do niego i rzucić mu się na szyję, ale nie mógł. Wokół było zbyt wielu ludzi, którzy mogliby to zobaczyć. Doskonale wiedział, że nie mogą ryzykować życia i zdrowia innych i, także dla własnego bezpieczeństwa, muszą utrzymać swój związek w sekrecie. Jednak nawet w najmniejszym stopniu nie umniejszało to faktu, że dłonie Stylesa aż świerzbiły, by wpleść się w złote włosy błękitnookiego. Posłał mu tęskne spojrzenie, które ten dyskretnie odwzajemnił. Nikt nie powinien tego zauważyć. Spojrzenia nie są zabronione, prawda?...

Wtedy brunet kątem oka dostrzegł osobę, która przyglądała im się z dziwną miną. Osobę, która bez wątpienia dostrzegła, że w ich relacjach zaszła poważna zmiana.

Osobę, która – prędzej czy później – na pewno połączy fakty i rozgryzie ich słodką tajemnicę.

 

_Rachel._

 

Harry zaklął pod nosem. Jak mógł wcześniej o niej nie pomyśleć? Za bardzo martwił się, że Eleanor czegoś się domyśli i zupełnie zapomniał o Rachel.

Rachel, która zawsze wiedziała wszystko o wszystkich i wyłapywała najdrobniejsze, najmniej widoczne znaki.

To się nie mogło udać.

  
Przeklął znów, nerwowo pocierając kark. Nie miał pojęcia, co powinien teraz zrobić. Unikać jej? Przecież przez to nabierze podejrzeń. Podejść i zachowywać się normalnie? Nie ma mowy, żeby z bliska umknęło jej, jak często odwraca się w stronę Lou...  _Cholera, cholera, cholera_ . Ta sytuacja nie miała żadnego dobrego rozwiązania. Spanikował.   


Louis, widząc jego zdenerwowanie, zmarszczył brwi.

  
_~ Wszystko w porządku? ~_ odezwał w myślach loczka. Styles, starając się nie patrzeć w jego stronę, gwałtownie pokręcił głową i machnął dłonią w geście:  _później_ . Nie mógł przecież tak po prostu do niego podejść i wszystkiego wyjaśnić. Nie rozmawiał z nim normalnie w szkole już od tygodni. Tylko pogorszyłby sytuację.   


Tomlinson jasno odczytał mowę jego ciała i westchnął cicho.

  
_~ Okej ~_ przesłał Harry'emu kolejną myśl.  _~ Po lekcjach u mnie. Upewnij się, że nikt cię nie śledzi._   


  
Zielonooki skinął na  _tak_  i, przywołując na twarz w miarę naturalny uśmiech, spokojnym krokiem ruszył w stronę przyjaciółki.  _Zachowuj się normalnie, zachowuj się normalnie..._   


  
_~ Aha, jeszcze jedno ~_ rozległ się ponownie w jego głowie głos Louisa.  _~ Ja... kocham cię._   


Na twarz kędzierzawego wpłynął gorący rumieniec, a jego żołądek fiknął koziołka. Tak bardzo chciał odpowiedzieć mu tym samym... niestety, nie mógł.

  
_Hmm, kto wie? Może da się to jakoś zmienić_ , pomyślał jeszcze, po czym znów skupił się na Rachel.   


– Hej, Criss – powitał ją, unosząc dłoń do góry.  


– Hej – wymamrotała dziewczyna, przesuwając się w lewo, by mógł wcisnąć się we wnękę obok niej. – Jak żyjesz po wczorajszym?  


Tym razem, zapewne dzięki rozmowie z ojcem, od razu skojarzył o co chodzi.

– Nie jest źle – stwierdził. – Matematyczka bardzo się wkurzyła, że mnie nie ma? El coś ci mówiła? – zagadnął.  


– Nie widziałam się z nią – wzruszyła ramionami przyjaciółka. Cóż, faktycznie. Rachel starała się spędzać z Eleanor sam na sam tak mało czasu, jak tylko się dało. – Podobno twoja klasa powiedziała jej, że Derek cię uderzył, więc... – zawiesiła głos, jednocześnie rzucając mu spojrzenie spod półprzymkniętych powiek.  


W przeciwieństwie do pana Stylesa, większość uczniów widziała wyraźnie, jak ten olbrzym wymierza Harry'emu prawy sierpowy, poza tym w szkole plotki szybko się rozchodzą. Brak opuchlizny w okolicach szczęki loczka wydawał się być... dość podejrzany.

– Na szczęście nie ma chłopak zbyt dobrego cela – wypalił więc. – Tylko mnie potrącił. Myślałem, że złamie mi nos, czy coś... Tymczasem skończyło się na strachu – zaśmiał się.  


Czoło Rachel przecięła poprzeczna bruzda. Fioletowe oczy patrzyły na niego ze sceptycyzmem.

– Taaa... – mruknęła. – Szczęście to ty masz, Styles – przyznała.  


Brunet miał dziwne przeczucie, że wcale mu nie wierzy.

– Kudłatku! – rozległo się nagle gdzieś z tyłu i po chwili utonął w silnych ramionach El. – Wiesz, jak ja się o ciebie martwiłam, ty kupo futra? – parsknęła przyjaciółka z wyrzutem. – Mogłeś chociaż dać znać, że żyjesz! Dzwoniłam do ciebie wczoraj i wysłałam z milion smsów! Co się z tobą działo przez cały wieczór?  


– Hmmm... – zastanowił się Harry, odsuwając się od niej na odległość ramienia. – Telefon musiał mi się rozładować. Sorry.  


Tak naprawdę, jego telefon leżał teraz wciśnięty gdzieś między siedzenia w aucie Lou. Nie zauważył wcześniej jego braku, bo tak naprawdę nie był mu potrzebny. Miał poprzedniego dnia tak wiele wrażeń, że nawet nie przeszło mu przez myśl, że ktokolwiek mógłby chcieć się do niego dodzwonić.

– Jesteś  _nie-od-po-wie-dzial-ny_  – przesylabizowała Calder z dezaprobatą. – Co ty właściwie wczoraj robiłeś, kiedy ja taszczyłam tego słonia do higienistki? Bo na lekcji cię nie było, prawda? – przyjrzała mu się uważnie.  


– Cóż, dobre pytanie – wymamrotał, by zyskać na czasie. – Co robiłem... – zawahał się, sięgając do torby i udając, że czegoś w niej szuka. – Najpierw poszedłem... O! Tutaj jest! – wykrzyknął, widząc swoją komórkę, wciśniętą między książki.  _Skąd ona się tutaj wzięła?_  – Pewnie nie włączyłem dźwięku wczoraj po lekcjach i leżała tutaj całą noc – wymyślił na poczekaniu, odblokowując ekran. Czekało już na niego siedemnaście nieodebranych połączeń i trzydzieści trzy wiadomości. Z czego trzydzieści jeden od Eleanor, jedna od operatora sieci... i jedna od nieznanego numeru. Zaciekawiony, otworzył ją teraz.  


 

_Zostawiłeś telefon w samochodzie. Kocham x_

 

Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. Louis musiał podrzucić mu ją rano, kiedy on jeszcze spał.

– Co tam masz? Czemu się tak uśmiechasz? – zaciekawiła się natychmiast El, zaglądając mu przez ramię. – Ojej. Od kogo to? – zapiszczała niczym mała dziewczynka.  


– Od... taty – skłamał chłopak. – Kto inny mógłby napisać mi, że mnie kocha, Ellie? – spytał, aby dodać sobie wiarygodności. – Oprócz ciebie, oczywiście?  


– O, rany, nie bądź taki drażliwy – machnęła dłonią ona. – Po prostu zmylił mnie ten nieznany numer.  


– Pewnie pisał z pracy albo coś – wymyślił na poczekaniu loczek. – Poza tym: co to za czytanie cudzej korespondencji? I to przez ramię? Huh?  


– I tak nie masz przede mną żadnych tajemnic – wyszczerzyła się Calder.  


  
_Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo się mylisz_ , pomyślał, zerkając w stronę miejsca, gdzie jeszcze parę minut temu stał Lou.   



	14. XIII. Nikt Nie Zna Cię Tak, Jak Ja

Ukrywanie związku z Louisem przed przyjaciółmi było nawet trudniejsze niż Harry przypuszczał i składało się na nie całe mnóstwo drobnych kłamstw.

 

–  _Co wczoraj robiłeś ciekawego?_  


–  _Nic, uczyłem się cały wieczór._  


 

–  _Nie poszedłbyś ze mną jutro na zakupy?_  


–  _Przykro mi, obiecałem tacie, że będę w domu._  


 

–  _Kto dzwonił?_  


–  _Tata czegoś zapomniał._  


 

–  _Jesteś w domu? Mogę wpaść?_  


–  _Niestety, akurat mnie nie ma. Sorry._  


 

Chłopak nie znosił okłamywać Eleanor, bo zawsze miał wrażenie, że ona wszystkiego się domyśli; znała go przecież tak dobrze. Większym problemem jednak była Rachel. O ile El nawet nie podejrzewała, że przyjaciel mógłby oszukać ją w tak mało istotniej sprawie jak plany na weekend, ona za każdym razem, gdy loczek mijał się z prawdą, mrużyła nieznacznie te swoje fioletowe oczy i podejrzliwie marszczyła czoło. W jej towarzystwie musiał być trzy razy bardziej ostrożny, choć i tak wiedział, że dziewczyna w końcu rozgryzie tę zagadkę.

  
Prawdę mówiąc, trochę tchórzył. W szkole praktycznie nie odstępował Eleanor na krok, tłumacząc się, że po tym ataku Dereka nie czuje się bezpieczny samotnie. Calder bardzo chętnie wzięła go pod swe skrzydła (przecież od dwunastu lat nie robiła nic innego...), nie zadając niewygodnych pytań. Oczywiście, nie przeszło jej przez myśl, że tak naprawdę Harry ma nieco inny cel niż osobistą ochronę. Mianowicie: Rachel nie znosiła El. Nigdy nie wyjawiła, czemu tak jest, ale było to dość widoczne (cóż, Eleanor tego nie dostrzegała, bo ona momentalnie polubiła  _Rey_ ). Dziewczyna starała się unikać towarzystwa ''królowej'', więc, co za tym idzie, kryjący się w cieniu El Harry spędzał z Criss coraz mniej czasu. Czuł się z tym źle, owszem. Bądź co bądź, Rachel była dla niego wsparciem w momencie, w którym najbardziej tego wsparcia potrzebował, poza tym sama była takim samym  _rozbitkiem_  jak on i, w pewnym sensie, zawarli przymierze. Jego zachowanie teraz było czymś na kształt zdrady, bo zostawił ją całkiem samą z jej problemami, ze wszystkim. Ale jeśli tylko w ten sposób mógł ją ochronić (mieszkańcy świata Louisa na pewno nie obeszliby się z nią delikatnie, gdyby wciągnął ją w tę sprawę...), to nie było innego wyjścia. Dwie osoby, ryzykujące stratą głowy, to już o dwie za dużo. Dopisywanie do tej listy ich bliskich byłoby zbyt okrutne.   


  
Właściwie, jedyną osobą, przed którą ukrywanie całej sprawy nie stanowiło problemu, był pan Styles. Ojciec Harry'ego nadal nie do końca ogarniał, co dzieje się w życiu jego syna, więc nie zadawał kłopotliwych pytań, kiedy loczek wracał późno do domu (od Louisa) albo gdy  _kładł się spać_  o osiemnastej (czytaj: zamykał się w swoim pokoju z Lou, by przez resztę nocy przytulać się, całować i mówić sobie słodkie słówka). Mimo tego, chłopak utrzymywał swoją znajomość z szatynem w najskrytszej tajemnicy. Tomlinson zakradał się do jego sypialni przez okno i tą samą drogą znikał nim jeszcze rodzic loczka zdążył się obudzić. Tym sposobem, mężczyzna nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że nocami pod jego dachem znajdują się nie dwie, ale trzy osoby.   


Cóż... przynajmniej do czasu.

  
Pewnego wieczora Harry i Louis, jak zwykle, siedzieli na łóżku tego pierwszego, czytając książkę. Czy też raczej: Harry czytał ją Louisowi. Jakiś czas wcześniej Styles ze zgrozą odkrył, że nieznajomość ziemskiej literatury Lou nie sprowadza się jedynie do powieści dla młodzieży, ale obejmuje także klasyczne utwory, które zna praktycznie każdy – wiecie, te lektury z podstawówki, których wszyscy nie cierpią, ale każdy czytał. Było to w sumie zrozumiałe, skoro chłopak wychowywał się w innym świecie, a i tak imponującym okazywał się fakt, że tak dobrze radzi sobie w szkole, skoro wielu rzeczy musiał nauczyć się sam, w domu. W każdym razie, w te długie, leniwe popołudnia loczek zaznajamiał swojego ukochanego z tekstami, które mogą przydać mu się przy dalszej edukacji. Oraz tymi, które sam uwielbiał. Jedną z takich książek był  _Mały Książę_ i to właśnie ją przerabiali tego dnia. Brunet półleżał, oparty o wezgłówek łóżka, wplatając dłoń we włosy błękitnookiego, podczas gdy ten położył głowę na jego brzuchu, zasłuchany w padające z jego ust słowa.   


–  _''Kim jesteś?'', zapytał Mały Książę. Dodał: ''Jesteś bardzo piękny''_ – mówił cicho i melodyjnie Harry, machinalnie nawijając sobie na palce złociste kosmyki swojego chłopaka.  


– Mogę się założyć, że  _ty_  jesteś piękniejszy – szepnął Lou rozkosznie, unosząc do ust dłoń chłopaka i całując jego knykcie. Tamten jedynie się roześmiał i wziął oddech, by kontynuować czytanie.  


Wtedy niespodziewanie drzwi otworzyły się, ukazując głowę pana Stylesa. Zaskoczony loczek drgnął lekko.

– Harry, wychodzę na chwilkę... – powiedział ojciec, po czym jego wzrok zatrzymał się na Louisie, nadal wtulonym w bok jego syna. – Dzień dobry.  


– Dzień dobry, panie Styles – wymamrotał zakłopotany, podnosząc się do siadu. Harry dopiero wtedy zorientował się, że powinien zabrać rękę z jego głowy.  


– Ehm... – odchrząknął, patrząc na swojego rodzica. – Tato... to jest Lou, mój... – posłał szatynowi zrozpaczone spojrzenie, nie bardzo wiedząc, jak wypełnić tę lukę. _Cholera_. Gdyby podejrzewali, że zostaną nakryci, ustaliliby jakąś wspólną wersję! Zgubiła ich pewność siebie...  


– ...kolega ze szkoły – dokończył Tomlinson.  


– Tak, właśnie – potwierdził on, energicznie kiwając głową.  


– Miło mi cię poznać, Lou – odparł mężczyzna. – Uczycie się?  


  
Okej... Leżeli na łóżku Harry'ego, przytuleni i nieszczędzący sobie pieszczot...  _Taaak,_ to na pewno wyglądało jak  _nauka do szkoły_ ...   


– Mhm, tak – zgodził się młodszy Styles.  


– Dobrze, dobrze – pochwalił ojciec. – Owocnej nauki w takim razie, do widzenia – rzucił, wycofując się.  


– Do widzenia – wymamrotali chłopcy jednocześnie. Chwilę później drzwi zamknęły się.  


Louis popatrzył na loczka w zamyśleniu.

– Twój tata ma ciekawy obraz  _uczenia się_ – stwierdził. – Czy jest coś, o czym powinienem wiedzieć? – zażartował.  


– Cóż, gdybym  _uczył_  się tak z Eleanor, pewnie zareagowałby inaczej – przyznał Harry. – Nie sądzę, żeby przyszło mu do głowy, że ty i ja możemy... no, wiesz. Że my... – zarumienił się.  


Szatyn zmarszczył brwi.

– Nie wie, że jesteś gejem?  


– Oczywiście, że nie! – zaprzeczył szybko zielonooki, robiąc się jeszcze bardziej czerwony. – Nie powinienem zawracać mu tym głowy – dodał ciszej.  


– Nie domyśla się nawet...? – zdziwił się Lou.  


– Sugerujesz, że jestem aż tak pedalski? Dzięki – parsknął kędzierzawy. – A tak na serio... Tata jest nieco...  _zagubiony_ , odkąd... odkąd umarła mama – wyznał.  


– Och, skarbie – szepnął błękitnooki, przyciągając go do uścisku. – Przepraszam. Nie powinienem był pytać. To musi być dla ciebie strasznie trudne...  


– Było, na początku. Potem zaczynasz jakoś sobie radzić – powiedział brunet. – Najważniejsze to pamiętać, że nikt nigdy nie odchodzi na zawsze, co nie? – uśmiechnął się smutno, odruchowo zerkając na zdjęcie matki, wiszące na ścianie. Także i wzrok Louisa powędrował w tamtą stronę.  


– Była piękna – oznajmił ciepło. – Masz jej oczy.  


– Wiem. Wszyscy mi to mówią – skinął głową Harry. – Tęsknię za nią. Czasem z nią rozmawiam. O-opowiadałem jej o tobie, wiesz? – wypalił, nim zdążył pomyśleć, jak idiotycznie to brzmi. Gadał ze zmarłą matką. Boże, teraz Lou pomyśli, że jest jakimś psychopatą... Loczek posłał mu niepewne spojrzenie.  


Tomlinson uśmiechnął się ciepło.

– Tak bardzo cię kocham – wyszeptał i, nim zielonooki zdążył zareagować, złączył ich usta w czułym pocałunku.  


 

~*~

 

Cóż, no, dobrze. Może ta sytuacja nie do końca poszła w zapomnienie, jak się okazało.

Kiedy następnego dnia rano loczek natknął się na swojego ojca w korytarzu, był pewien, że to małe zamieszanie już dawno wypadło mu z głowy. Rzeczywistość jednak była nieco inna.

– Hmm, Harry? – zaczepił go mężczyzna. – Ten twój kolega, który tutaj wczoraj był... Lucas? Lewis?  


_Ahh, tata i ta jego pamięć do imion..._

– Louis – podpowiedział chłopak usłużnie, nieco niespokojnie zastanawiając się, o co też może chodzić.  


– Tak, właśnie – zgodził się pan Styles. – Czy on już wcześniej cię... nie wiem... _odwiedzał_?  


  
_O-oo._  W tamtym momencie poziom zaniepokojenia zielonookiego sięgnął zenitu. _O, mój Boże, on się domyśla, to niemożliwe, dlaczego on się domyśla, co ja teraz do cholery mam zrobić, wyprzeć się wszystkiego czy potwierdzić, jeżu, czemu tu nie ma Lou, on by coś..._   


– Harry...? – odchrząknął rodzic, by przyciągnąć uwagę syna. Dopiero to uświadomiło chłopcu, że nie odpowiedział na jego pytanie.  


– Mmm, niee? – wymamrotał loczek niepewnie. – Pytasz, bo...?  


– Och – mruknął ojciec, marszcząc brwi, jakby ze wszystkich sił usiłował coś sobie przypomnieć, a to wciąż mu się wymykało. – Nie wiem czemu, ale mam dziwne wrażenie, jakbym go znał.  


– Może widziałeś go kiedyś w szkole – rzucił brunet.  


– Możliwe...  


– Do zobaczenia później, muszę już lecieć, bo się spóźnię! – dodał i szybko zbiegł po schodach, nim mężczyzna zdążył uświadomić sobie, że nie był w jego szkole już od ładnych paru lat.  


 

  
Sprawa na jakiś czas przycichła i Harry myślał, że tym razem ojciec naprawdę zapomniał, lecz parę dni później, kiedy oglądał jakiś przypadkowy program w telewizji, pan Styles poderwał się z fotela z miną pod tytułem:  _EUREKA!_  i triumfalnym uśmiechem.   


– Mam to, przypomniałem sobie! – oznajmił z dumą, po czym wskazał na ekran. Ukazany na nim spiker właśnie wywodził się na temat wizji i marzeń sennych. – Już wiem, czemu twój kolega Lambert wydawał mi się znajomy!  


– Widziałeś go w wiadomościach? – zmarszczył czoło loczek.  


– A powinienem? – odbił piłeczkę mężczyzna.  


– Nieee – pokręcił głową młodszy ze Stylesów, nawet nie próbując ukryć uśmiechu. – A przynajmniej mi nic na temat nie wiadomo. No, dobra, poddaję się. Skąd go kojarzysz? – spytał, na pozór obojętnie.  


– Śnił mi się! – wyznał z zadowoleniem mężczyzna i to była chwila, w której serce Harry'ego zatrzymało się na ułamek sekundy. Więc jego ojciec też był nocami inwigilowany przez tych całych nefelumów ze świata Lou? I Louis bronił przed nimi także jego? Dlaczego nigdy o tym nie wspomniał? Nie pisnął ani słówkiem!  


Jego niewyraźną minę tata odczytał najprawdopodobniej jako obraz niedowierzania, bo uzupełnił:

– Nooo... dobrze, może to nie do końca on mi się śnił, ale ktoś bardzo podobny. To w ogóle był dość specyficzny sen.  


– Co to znaczy:  _specyficzny_? – wymamrotał zielonooki, starając się, by jego głos zabrzmiał normalnie.  


– Wiesz, śniło mi się, że usłyszałem jakiś trzask i się obudziłem, więc wstałem z łóżka i poszedłem sprawdzić, co się dzieje. Zajrzałem do twojej sypialni, ale ty nadal spałeś, więc postanowiłem obejść inne pokoje... i wtedy tuż przede mną pojawił się, jakby znikąd, chłopak. Naprawdę, wyglądał bardzo podobnie do... Larry'ego. W pierwszej chwili przestraszyłem się i chciałem go czymś uderzyć, bo myślałem, że się włamał, ale on wtedy położył mi dłonie na ramionach i powiedział, że wszystko jest w porządku, a mnie ogarnął jakiś taki błogi spokój... Zapytałem go, co robi w moim domu. Odpowiedział, że tak naprawdę wcale go tu nie ma, bo to wszystko jest tylko snem, czy coś takiego. A potem to już nie pamiętam, chyba się obudziłem – zakończył mężczyzna z uśmiechem. – Dziwaczny, co nie?  


  
_''Tak naprawdę mnie tu nie ma, to tylko sen...''. Serio, Lou? W każdym filmie włamywacze mówią to zaspanym właścicielom. Masz szczęście, że tata ci w to uwierzył,_ pomyślał Harry.   


Jednak musiał przyznać sam przed sobą, że kamień spadł mu z serca. Ojciec po prostu natknął się na Louisa, gdy ten zakradał się do ich domu, najprawdopodobniej by obronić loczka przed tym paskudnym Vernem z jego snów. Co oznaczało, że, po pierwsze, rodzic jak na razie był bezpieczny, a po drugie – niczego się też nie domyślał. Chłopakowi trudno było określić, co bardziej go cieszy.

– Masz rację – stwierdził. – Mega dziwaczny.  


 

~*~

 

Harry przewrócił stronę w książce, podśpiewując cicho pod nosem. Niedawno wrócił ze szkoły i był w domu całkiem sam. Prawdę mówiąc, chciał, by już nadszedł wieczór, bo wtedy miał, jak co dzień, zobaczyć się z Lou, ale do tej pory sam musiał zorganizować sobie czas. Myśląc logicznie, mógłby uciąć sobie małą drzemkę. W takim wypadku nie tylko godziny minęłyby mu szybciej, ale także odespałby nieco ostatnie noce. Kiedy miał przy sobie swojego chłopaka, wyjątkowo trudno było mu zasnąć, tak więc w szkole był ledwie przytomny. Na szczęście, większość nauczycieli zdążyła się już do tego przyzwyczaić za czasów jego całonocnych koszmarów, przez co nie wydawało im się to podejrzane. Jedyną zaniepokojoną osobą była Eleanor, ale ona martwiła się o niego zawsze, tak też nie było w tym nic dziwnego.

Niespodziewanie na korytarzu rozległ się dźwięk dzwonka. Chłopak odruchowo zerknął na zegar i zmarszczył czoło. Siedemnasta. Kto mógł przyjść o tej porze?

Jego bose stopy zabębniły o drewnianą podłogę, gdy wstał z sofy i podreptał do drzwi, by otworzyć przybyszowi. Dzwonek rozległ się ponownie.

– Już, chwileczkę! – zawołał, przekręcając klucz w zamku i jednocześnie przewracając oczami. Co za niecierpliwy gość. To pasowałoby do El...  


Nacisnął na klamkę i pociągnął drzwi do siebie, lecz nim zdążył odsunąć się, by wpuścić nie- lub bardziej znajomego do środka, mężczyzna bez ostrzeżenia bezwładnie osunął się w jego ramiona. Zaskoczony Styles podtrzymał go, szybko rozpoznając Lou.

– Louis? – odezwał się piskliwie. – Kochanie, co się stało?  


– Zamknij... drzwi – wysapał szatyn słabo. Harry posłusznie wykonał polecenie, zauważając ze zdziwieniem, że z ręką, którą wyciągnął do klamki, jest coś nie tak. Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, na czym polegała różnica.  


  
_Krew_ .   


Ostrożnie odwrócił Louisa na plecy, pełen najgorszych uczuć. Jego oczom ukazała się blada twarz ukochanego i obficie krwawiący bark. Loczkowi wyrwał się zduszony okrzyk.

– Mój Boże, skarbie! Co się stało? Kto ci to zrobił, Lou? – wydukał, rozpaczliwie rozglądając się za czymś, czym mógłby zatamować krwawienie.  


Tomlinson zacisnął dłoń na jego przedramieniu i wyrzucił z siebie:

– To było ostrzeżenie – po czym stracił przytomność.  


Kiedy ocknął się jakiś czas później, leżał już na miękkiej sofie. Zatroskany Harry momentalnie poderwał się z fotela i uklęknął tuż przy nim. Błękitnooki poruszył się niepewnie, posyłając badawcze spojrzenie swojej prawej ręce. Bark był starannie zabandażowany i opatrzony. Chłopak uśmiechnął się mimowolnie.

– Dziękuję – wyszeptał, patrząc brunetowi prosto w oczy. – Taki facet jak ty to skarb, motylku.  


– Nie zwódź mnie tutaj słodkimi słówkami, tylko powiedz, co ci się stało – parsknął on. – Skąd, do cholery, wytrzasnąłeś ranę ciętą ramienia w takim zadupiu jak Holmes Chapel? I, na miłość boską, nawet nie próbuj wmawiać mi, że zaciąłeś się przy robieniu kolacji.  


Louis spuścił wzrok. Przez dłuższą chwilę milczał. Gdy w końcu się odezwał, w jego głosie słychać było upokorzenie.

– Zaskoczyli mnie – powiedział. – Poradziłbym sobie z nimi, ale nie spodziewałem się, że ktoś mnie dziś zaatakuje. Powinienem był być bardziej przezorny i nosić przy sobie szpadę. Ja... ja naprawdę nigdy...  


– Czekaj, czekaj – przerwał mu loczek. – Czy ty chcesz mi powiedzieć, że właśnie walczyłeś z jakimiś facetami? – wytrzeszczył oczy.  


– Nie patrz tak na mnie, błagam. Było ich tylko dwóch i w normalnej sytuacji bez większych problemów bym...  


– Walczyłeś z dwoma  _uzbrojonymi_  gośćmi? – znów wszedł mu w słowo Harry. – W drodze do mojego domu?  


– Harold, przysięgam, że za mną nie szli, nie jestem aż tak nieostrożny. Nie przyprowadziłem ich tutaj – zapewnił Lou. – Nic ci...  


– Przecież w ogóle nie o to mi chodzi! – zirytował się Styles, ale tym razem w jego głos wkradła się panika. – Louis, ktoś się właśnie zaatakował. Oni mogli cię zabić, do cholery! – jęknął. – Czy to są w ogóle cywilizowani ludzie? Jak mogli napaść na ciebie, kiedy byłeś bezbronny?! Za to powinni wieszać!  


– Kochanie, uspokój się – poprosił Tomlinson, widząc, że brunetowi brakuje już powietrza, ale ma zamiar krzyczeć dalej. – To naprawdę nic takiego. Nie było realnego zagrożenia, poważnie.  


– Jesteś ranny – burknął chłopak, zerkając na bandaż, który już zaczynał przemiękać.  


– To był... wypadek przy pracy, tak to nazwijmy – odparł spokojnie Louis. – Umiem walczyć, śmiem twierdzić, że nawet nieźle. Po prostu muszę na przyszłość nosić przy sobie broń i...  


– Nie możesz przewidzieć wszystkiego! – wybuchnął Harry. – Nigdy nie wiesz, co wydarzy się jutro! Zawsze istnieje jakiś cień szansy, że...  


– To byli tylko jacyś pomniejsi ludzie króla, nie wysłałby ich, gdyby chciał mnie zabić. To miało być ostrzeżenie, znak, że wie, co się dzieje. Najwyraźniej nie byliśmy wystarczająco ostrożni. Od dzisiaj po prostu będziemy spotykać się tylko u ciebie, w porządku? Mogę przedostać się tutaj niewidzialny, więc...  


–  _Nie wysłałby ich, gdyby chciał cię zabić_?! A słyszałeś może o czymś takim, jak _wypadki_? Boże, Louis, oni... Wystarczyło, żeby któremuś omsknęło się ostrze! Mogli niechcący przeciąć ci tętnicę albo... albo...  


– Motylku... – zaczął Lou, lecz urwał, widząc srebrną łzę, spływającą po policzku loczka.  


– Nie chcę cię stracić – wyszeptał zielonooki, w ułamku chwili wyzbywając się całej wściekłości. –  _Nie_ _mogę_  cię stracić. Jeśli ty odejdziesz, nic już nie będzie miało sensu.  


– Och, skarbie... – szatyn ujął jego twarz w dłonie i delikatnie otarł mokry ślad, po czym złożył w tym miejscu drobny pocałunek, wciągając sobie ukochanego na kolana. – Nie stracisz mnie. Nigdy mnie nie stracisz.  


Trwali w tej pieszczocie przez kilka minut, lecz w końcu loczek z westchnieniem wysunął się z objęć swojego chłopaka.

– Trzeba zmienić opatrunek – stwierdził, wskazując powiększającą się szkarłatną plamę na ramieniu Louisa. Podniósł się i skierował w stronę wciąż leżącej na stole apteczki. Wydobył z niej zwój bandaży, po czym uklęknął na sofie obok Tomlinsona i zaczął ostrożnie odwijać poprzednią warstwę tkaniny. Obie pary oczu śledziły tę czynność w napięciu.  


Właściciel tej błękitnej syknął cicho, gdy powietrze smagnęło ranę. Zacisnął zęby. Nacięcie nie było głębokie, ale znacznie głębsze niż przypuszczał. Na całe szczęście Harry był na tyle ogarnięty, by opatrzyć je od razu. Inaczej mogłoby to skończyć się kiepsko.

Smukłe, blade palce przytknęły do zadraśnięcia gazę, nasączoną wodą utlenioną. Chwilę później Styles zaczął starannie owijać ramię szatyna pasem materiału. Lou zacisnął usta.

– Możesz ją wyleczyć? – spytał brunet z nadzieją. – Tak, jak moją szczękę?  


– Nie – stęknął Louis. – Nie umiem leczyć sam siebie.  


Loczek skinął głową, starając się nie okazywać rozczarowania. Kontynuował pracę w milczeniu.

– Kiedyś wydawało mi się, że moce to supersprawa – stwierdził chwilę później. – Wiesz, być  _nad,_  pomagać ludziom jak Spider-Man albo Iron-Man... Ale teraz widzę, że każdy medal ma dwie strony. I... ta druga strona jest kompletnie do bani.  


– Świat potrzebuje równowagi – odparł słabo szatyn. – Bez niej nie byłoby harmonii.  


– Możesz uleczyć innych, ale sam wykrwawisz się na śmierć – pokręcił głową Harry. – To okrutna umiejętność.  


– Nie jest okrutna, jeśli może komuś pomóc. Poza tym, w naturze już tak jest. Coś za coś. Zdrowie za zdrowie, życie za życie.  


Zielonooki zagryzł wargę, po czym ostrożnie dopowiedział:

– Śmierć za miłość?...  


Louis skinął głową ze smutkiem.

– Nawet, jeśli to wydaje się niesprawiedliwe.  


Styles starannie dokończył robienie opatrunku, nie odzywając się już ani słowem. W ciszy zwinął resztę bandaży i odłożył na miejsce. Później, nadal milcząc, usadowił się obok Lou i wtulił się w jego bok. Było w tym geście trochę rozpaczy. Chyba po raz pierwszy uświadomił sobie, jak cienka jest nić, po której obaj stąpają. Błękitnooki zapewniał, że w innych okolicznościach poradziłby sobie z przeciwnikami bez problemu... Tylko że żaden z nich nie miał wpływu na okoliczności. Wszystkim tym sterował przypadek. A gdyby ten człowiek, który dziś go ugodził, wymierzył nieco niżej? I trafiłby go w pierś? Jutro o tej porze Harry już mógłby go opłakiwać i wyrzucać sobie, że go tam nie było.

A najgorsze w całej tej sytuacji było to, że i tak nie mógłby w żaden sposób mu pomóc. Choć tak bardzo kochał Louisa, w obliczu tego niebezpieczeństwa nie umiał go obronić.

Właśnie ten fakt pomógł mu podjąć decyzję.

– Lou? – mruknął.  


Milczał już tak długo, że Tomlinson był pewny, że zasnął. Drgnął zaskoczony na dźwięk jego głosu.

– Tak, motylku? – posłał mu z góry pytające spojrzenie.  


Harry otworzył usta, ale zaraz je zamknął. Nie umiał tak po prostu... Wstał z sofy i obszedł pokój dookoła, po czym zatrzymał się naprzeciwko swojego chłopaka i wreszcie zdobył się na odwagę, by poprosić:

– Naucz mnie, jak się walczy.  



	15. XIV. Nikt Nie Kocha Cię Tak, Jak Ja

Louis przyjął tę prośbę znacznie lepiej, niż Harry się spodziewał.

– Mam zrobić CO?! – zakrztusił się. – Nauczyć cię  _czego_?! Walczyć? Co ty przez to rozumiesz? To przecież niebezpieczne! I do czego niby miałoby ci się przydać? Skąd ci to w ogóle przyszło do głowy?! Żartowałeś, prawda? To takie wygłupy, żeby rozluźnić atmosferę, tak?  


Loczek westchnął, po czym pokręcił głową.

– Jestem poważny jak jeszcze nigdy – oznajmił.  


– To kompletnie nie ma sensu – zaprotestował Lou. – Nie mogę uczyć cię jak się  _bić_. Może stać ci się przy tym krzywda! Poza tym ty... Nie mogę, nie możesz, nie.  


– Louis, kochanie, spójrz na to rozsądnie. Gdyby ktoś teraz mnie zaatakował, byłbym zupełnie bezbronny. Nie chcesz tego, prawda?  


  
Tak naprawdę głównym bodźcem była chęć chronienia  _Louisa_ , ale gdyby mu to powiedział, szatyn na pewno by się nie zgodził. Z kolei ta wymówka powinna do niego trafić. Przecież od zawsze troszczył się przede wszystkim o jego bezpieczeństwo.   


– Nie jesteś bezbronny, ja cię obronię – zapewnił Tomlinson z cieniem rozpaczy w głosie.  


– Skarbie – Harry odnalazł jego spojrzenie. – Nie możesz być przy mnie w każdej chwili mojego życia, to niemożliwe. Zawsze znajdzie się moment, kiedy jestem sam.  


– A właśnie, że mogę – zaskamlał błękitnooki. – Mogę być, zawsze.  


– Louis, proszę. Pomyśl. – Brunet delikatnie ujął twarz ukochanego w dłonie. – Wystarczy moment, by coś się stało. Jeśli ktoś będzie chciał mnie dopaść, znajdzie sposób. Na przykład kiedy wyjdziesz do toalety. To tylko kilka chwil, prawda, miśku? Ale wystarczy. Dlatego...  


– Będę zabierał cię ze sobą – zadecydował Lou.  


– Kuszące – zaśmiał się łagodnie loczek. – Ale nie. Dlatego nauczysz mnie, jak mam się bronić. Siebie i innych.  


Louis zacisnął usta i wbił wzrok w podłogę. Styles powoli przeniósł ręce na jego dłoń i ścisnął ją lekko, lecz się nie odezwał. To był ten moment, w którym chłopak miał przemyśleć w ciszy cała sprawę i zdać sobie sprawę z tego, że argumenty tego drugiego są rozsądne.

Cóż, a przynajmniej tak sobie to zaplanował Harry. A więc milczał. Milczał i czekał na odpowiedź, która powinna brzmieć...

– Zgoda – wymamrotał w końcu Lou. – Niech ci będzie. Ale tylko kilka lekcji. I nic... przesadnie niebezpiecznego.  


– Tak jest! – odparł zielonooki, w głębi ducha ciesząc się jak dziecko. Wiedział doskonale, że za parę dni, może tygodni, gdy Louis zobaczy, że to naprawdę może pomóc mu przetrwać, nauczy go znacznie więcej. To zawsze tak działa. Kiedy możesz ochronić ukochaną osobę, zrobisz wszystko, co tylko się da, by była bezpieczna. – Od czego zaczynamy?  


– Hej, hej, spokojnie. Nie powiedziałem, że bierzemy się za to od razu – zauważył Tomlinson. – I nie nastawiaj się na coś wielkiego. To będą podstawy szermierki i może trochę praktyki w walce wręcz.  


– Zapasy? – podchwycił loczek.  


– Raczej wushu – sprostował ostrożnie szatyn.  


Harry wytrzeszczył oczy.

– Kung fu? Naprawdę?  


– Jeśli u was to to samo, owszem – wzruszył ramionami chłopak. – Ale tylko podstawy! – zastrzegł szybko. – I... myślę, że powinniśmy zacząć od szermierki.  


– Och – wyrwało się Stylesowi, który już wyobrażał sobie siebie w roli drugiego Bruce'a Lee. – Uhm, tak. To pewnie też się przyda.  


– Żebyśmy zrozumieli się jasno – Lou spojrzał mu prosto w oczy i ściszył głos niemal do szeptu. – Liczę na to, że, jeśli zdarzy się taka sytuacja, nie pozwolisz przeciwnikowi podejść na tyle blisko ciebie, byś musiał używać walki wręcz.  


  
Chociaż starał się brzmieć stanowczo, Harry wyraźnie wyczuł strach, który tamten chciał ukryć. Louis był  _przerażony_  – najprawdopodobniej wizją tego, że ktoś mógłby skrzywdzić jego ukochanego. To było zaskakuje odkrycie. Do tej pory loczek był pewny, że szatyn nie boi się niczego. Jednak bał się.   


Bał się, że go straci.

  
_Tak nie będzie,_ poprzysiągł zielonooki w duchu.  _Choćbym miał siłą zmuszać cię do tych ''lekcji'', nigdy mnie nie stracisz._   


– To co? – zapytał, siląc się na radosny ton. – Kiedy zaczniemy naszą  _edukację_?  


 

~*~

 

Rana Louisa goiła się, ale znacznie wolniej niż powinna.

Jedynym argumentem, który powstrzymał loczka przed zaciągnięciem chłopaka na ostry dyżur, by ktoś zszył jego bark, było zapewnienie Lou, że, choć nie może uleczyć sam siebie, jego obrażenia znikają znacznie szybciej niż u człowieka i za parę dni po cięciu nie będzie śladu. Harry uwierzył mu (czemu miałby nie?) i dał spokój ze szpitalem, ograniczając się do zmieniania mu opatrunku. Szatyn zaczął nosić duże bluzy, by w szkole nikt tego nie zauważył, poza tym załatwił sobie (czytaj: wymyślił) zwolnienie z wuefu, pod pretekstem zwichniętej kostki. Jednak mijały dni, a wciąż nie widać było wyraźnej poprawy. Oczywiście, Louis, jak to on, udawał, że wszystko gra. Czasem zielonooki mijał go na korytarzu i widział, jak ktoś po przyjacielsku poklepuje go po ramieniu. Wtedy jego serce łamało się na pół na widok tego, jak jego ukochany krzywi się z bólu. Było to dla niego tak widoczne, że z trudem mieściło mu się w głowie, że nikt inny nie dostrzega cierpienia Lou.

Chociaż, gdyby tak się zastanowić, z całą pewnością zauważyła je jeszcze jedna osoba. Osoba, która zawsze wyłapywała najdrobniejsze szczegóły.

– Nigdy bym nie podejrzewała, że od kontuzji nogi bolą ramiona – stwierdziła któregoś dnia Rachel podczas obiadu. – Nowość.  


– Co masz na myśli? – zapytała Eleanor, przewracając stronę w przeglądanym przez nią magazynie.  


By zachować pozory, Louis i jego ekipa wciąż zajmowali stary stolik Harry'ego i El, więc dwójka przyjaciół, tradycyjnie już, siedziała z Criss. Brunet czuł się jej tego winny, szczególnie teraz, gdy przeważnie starał się jej unikać. A Eleanor... Eleanor idealnie wpasowywała się w każde otoczenie, więc i tutaj bardzo szybko się zadomowiła.

– Tomlinson – odparła dziewczyna wymijająco.  


Calder podniosła głowę i spojrzała w stronę gawędzącego ze znajomymi chłopaka. Jej oczy momentalnie zwęziły się w szparki.

– Ach, ten – mruknęła, usiłując zachować spokojny ton. Jej nozdrza zafalowały zabawnie. – Wiele bym dała, żeby dowiedzieć się, kto przetrącił mu te jego kurze nóżki – oznajmiła jadowicie, a loczka coś ścisnęło w gardle. Wiedział, że niechęć przyjaciółki do Lou ma związek z nim i trudno było mu ją winić; z jej strony szatyn malował się jako prawdziwy drań i manipulator cudzymi uczuciami, a on przecież nie mógł powiedzieć jej prawdy. Dlatego tylko on wiedział, jak było w rzeczywistości. Jak ciepły, troskliwy i zdolny do poświęceń był Louis. I raniło go to, że dziewczyna, która jest dla niego jak siostra, tak bardzo nie znosi osoby, będącej całym jego światem.  


– Czemu? – Rachel posłała jej pytające spojrzenie.  


– Chciałabym posłać mu kwiaty – wyjaśniła El, zyskując rozbawione spojrzenie tej drugiej, co nie zdarzało się często (właściwie, chyba po raz pierwszy).  


– Cóż, muszę cię rozczarować – powiedziała, zerkając na Lou i po chwili przenosząc wzrok znów na Eleanor. – Tego rodzaju kontuzję najprawdopodobniej zdobyłby sam.  


– Czyli ofiara – podsumowała szatynka.  


– Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że krzywi się, gdy ktoś dotknie jego prawego barku – dodała Criss.  


– Hmm, można by to przetestować – zastanowiła się Eleanor ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem. –  _Przypadkiem_ , rzecz jasna – dodała szybko.  


– Dziewczyny, dajcie spokój! – zaprotestował Harry, przerażony samą perspektywą tego, że któraś z jego przyjaciółek mogłaby specjalnie sprawić ból Lou. – Ani mi się ważcie do niego zbliżać.  _Obie_ – zastrzegł.  


Tym, że znów dostarczył Rachel powodów do podejrzliwości, będzie martwił się później.

Wyraz twarzy Calder natychmiast złagodniał.

– Kochanie – zwróciła się do niego cicho. – Wiem, że to wciąż dla ciebie trudne... Ale może powinieneś spróbować o nim, no, wiesz... zapomnieć? – popatrzyła mu w oczy.  


Styles całą siłą woli musiał powstrzymywać się od parsknięcia śmiechem. Nie wyglądałoby to dobrze (El pewnie zaczęłaby podejrzewać, że kompletnie załamał się psychicznie, ale to szczegół). Jednak nic nie potrafił poradzić na to, jak absurdalna w jego oczach była rada dziewczyny. Miałby zapomnieć o chłopaku, który wywoływał na jego twarzy uśmiech, a w sercu to dziwne ciepło? O chłopaku, który co noc tulił go do siebie niczym najcenniejszy skarb? Chłopaku, który... ryzykował dla niego wszystko, włącznie z własnym życiem?...

Jednak wobec przyjaciółek miał grać ofiarę. Małego chłopca z wielkim, złamanym sercem.

– To nie takie proste, Ellie – jęknął, wtulając się w nią i wciągając do płuc zapach znajomych perfum. – Ale ja po prostu nie chcę, żeby stało mu się coś złego.  


– Rozumiem – odparła miękko Eleanor, gładząc go po włosach. – Żadnego dokuczania... fizycznego, przynajmniej – zastrzegła, po czym zwróciła się do Rachel: – Zauważyłaś jeszcze coś ciekawego?  


– Cóż... – zamyśliła się ona. – Na pierwszej przerwie kulał na lewą nogę, a kiedy wchodził teraz do stołówki, na prawą – stwierdziła i Harry odnotował w pamięci, żeby zwrócić na to uwagę Louisowi.  


– Wow, nie wyłapałabym tego – stwierdziła z podziwem El.  


– Poza tym kiedy ten gruby nadepnął mu na stopę – dodała Criss, wskazując jednego z siedzących z Tomlinsonem gości – nawet się nie skrzywił, za to kiedy ta mała oparła się o jego ramię, wyglądał, jakby usiadł na pinezce.  


  
_Cholera_ .   


– Rany, dziewczyno – zaśmiała się Eleanor. – Brzmisz, jakby całe twoje życie skupiało się tylko wokół śledzenia Louisa Tomlinsona.  


– Po prostu jestem spostrzegawcza – wzruszyła ramionami Rachel.  


– Aż zbyt spostrzegawcza – skomentowała Calder. – Niedługo zacznę się ciebie bać!  


Wyjątkowo, loczek zgadzał się z nią w stu procentach.

 

~*~

 

– Cześć, kochanie – rozległ się szept tuż za jego plecami.  


Harry drgnął, zaciskając powieki. Uchylił je po chwili, klnąc w duchu na to, że Lou poruszał się cicho niczym kot. Zawsze umiał go zaskoczyć, nieważne jak mocno chłopak starał się przygotować na jego przyjście.

– Cześć – westchnął, odkładając książkę na bok i okręcając się na krześle, by znaleźć się z nim twarzą w twarz. – Przestraszyłeś mnie.  


– Znowu? Przepraszam – wymamrotał Louis w jego szyję, składając na niej drobne pocałunki. – Nie chciałem.  


– Wiem – przyznał loczek cicho, wplatając dłoń w złote włosy ukochanego. – Po prostu... To dla mnie dziwne, że cię nie słyszę, gdy idziesz.  


– To kwestia przyzwyczajenia – stwierdził Lou z czymś na kształt skruchy. – Taka umiejętność jest przydatna, na przykład gdy trzeba kogoś śledzić albo... Ja chyba już nie umiem chodzić inaczej.  


– Dlaczego brzmisz, jakbyś się tego wstydził? – spytał zielonooki, zaalarmowany.  


Szatyn zawahał się.

– Ja...  


– Louis – Harry ujął jego twarz w dłonie i odnalazł speszone spojrzenie błękitnych tęczówek, a wtedy zabrakło mi słów, bo Lou, jego Lou, z niewiadomych przyczyn wydawał się w tamtej chwili tak malutki i bezbronny, czego on zupełnie nie rozumiał. Nie rozumiał, czemu szatyna zawstydzał fakt, że umie coś, co może pomóc mu w przetrwaniu.  


Nie wiedział, co ma mu powiedzieć, więc po prostu go pocałował. Tomlinson zamarł na chwilę, lecz zaraz rozluźnił się, zamknął oczy i jęknął cicho, po czym odwzajemnił pocałunek.

Parę sekund później brunet odsunął się kawałek. Popatrzył na swojego chłopaka czule i przesunął kciukiem po jego dolnej wardze.

– Musimy porozmawiać – szepnął.  


Louis zmarszczył brwi.

– Oho. Brzmi groźnie.  


– Nie martw się – zaśmiał się loczek. – Nie zrywam z tobą ani nic takiego.  


– Kamień z serca – skomentował szatyn. Harry pokazał mu język, po czym kontynuował:  


– Chodzi o Rachel.  


– O kogo? – zdziwił się Lou.  


– Rachel Criss – wyjaśnił Styles. – Moja przyjaciółka. Problem polega na tym, że ona... powiedzmy, że jest dość  _spostrzegawcza_.  


  
W skrócie opowiedział chłopakowi o tym, w jakich okolicznościach poznał dziewczynę (trudno było nie zauważyć grymasu, jaki pojawił się na twarzy Louisa, gdy dowiedział się, że Rachel wpadła na niego w schowku, gdy ten wypłakiwał sobie oczy – no, cóż, może Harry nie ujął tego w ten sposób, ale wystarczyło dodać dwa do dwóch...), jak zawarli  _przymierze_  i o niezwykłej umiejętności przyjaciółki do wychwytywania najdrobniejszych znaków oraz łączenia ich w całość. Wspomniał także o sytuacji, która wydarzyła się na stołówce – mianowicie o podejrzeniach Criss co do ''kontuzji'' Lou.   


– Cholera – zaklął szatyn. – Powinienem był być bardziej ostrożny. Po raz kolejny w ciągu ostatnich dni się na tym łapię. Ale nie podejrzewałem, że ktokolwiek zwróci uwagę na to, na którą nogę utykam... Wiemy coś jeszcze o tej dziewczynie? – zapytał.  


Loczek wlepił w niego przestraszone spojrzenie. To zabrzmiało groźnie, a przecież ostatnim, czego mógł chcieć, było wpędzenie Rachel w kłopoty. Louis zerknął na jego twarz i jego wzrok nieco złagodniał.

– Nie, to nie tak. Przepraszam. Nic jej nie grozi – zapewnił. – Po prostu... taka umiejętność jest dziwna dla człowieka. Nigdy wcześniej nie słyszałem o czymś takim.  


– Myślisz, że Criss... – zawahał się zielonooki. – Że jest z  _twojego_  świata? – ściszył głos niemal do szeptu.  


Lou pokręcił głową.

– Nie, to wykluczone. Widzę jej aurę. A z tego, co mi wiadomo, nie istnieje magia, która mogłaby ją wytworzyć.  


– Ale może być karłem – stwierdził brunet. – Chociaż w odniesieniu do niej brzmi to nieco niedorzecznie. Karły powinny być raczej niskie, prawda? – zmarszczył brwi.  


– Niekoniecznie – odparł chłopak, nie umiejąc powstrzymać rozbawienia. – Ludzie też kiedyś byli niscy, a z każdym kolejnym pokoleniem rosną coraz wyżsi. Nie jestem dokładnie pewny, jak to się przekłada na karły, bo nigdy żadnego nie spotkałem, nie osobiście. Możliwe, że wciąż nie odkryły swoich przejść. Albo po prostu nie lubią ruszać się ze swojego świata. Z tego, co wiem, zawsze były bardzo przywiązane do swojej ziemi.  


– Och – wymknęło się Harry'emu. – No, tak. Władza nad żywiołami i te sprawy.  


– Ale ta opcja też odpada. Gdyby twoja przyjaciółka była karłem, ty też widziałbyś jej aurę, bo pochodzicie z różnych światów. Zauważyłeś kiedyś wokół niej, no nie wiem... fioletowe światło?  


– Umm... Nie?  


– Właśnie – pokiwał głową Tomlinson. – Ona musi być człowiekiem. Tylko że nie zmienia to faktu, że jej umiejętność jest dość... niecodzienna. Uczeni z mojego świata już od wielu pokoleń żyją w przekonaniu, że wasza magia zanikła – wyznał, wyglądając na nieco strapionego.  


– Ale to chyba dobrze, że nie odeszła na zawsze, co nie? – zasugerował loczek. – Równowaga, harmonia i te sprawy? Nic w przyrodzie nie ginie? Hm?  


– No, cóż... – zaczął niepewnie Louis. – Nie jestem ekspertem, ale... Prawdopodobnie, skoro prastara magia zaczęła się odradzać, na świat może wrócić wiele klątw i stworzeń, które uważaliśmy od dawna za wymarłe, a dla was pozostawały bajkami dla dzieci i mitami. A, co za tym idzie, przejścia mogą otworzyć się już na dobre, więc...  


Posłał ukochanemu zatroskane spojrzenie.

– Możliwe, że mamy znacznie mniej czasu niż początkowo podejrzewaliśmy.  


 

~*~

 

– Wdech. Wydech. Równowaga.  


  
_Jasne, jasne_ , pomyślał Harry, biorąc oddech.  _Łatwo ci mówić: równowaga._   


– Wdech, wydech. Równowaga – powtórzył Lou, obchodząc go dookoła i uważnie go obserwując. – Nie garb się – upomniał.  


Loczek wymamrotał coś niezrozumiałego w odpowiedzi.

– Wyprostuj się. Odpowiednia postawa to połowa sukcesu.  


– Jeśli się teraz ruszę, to spadnę! – zaprotestował zielonooki.  


Cóż. Kiedy prosił swojego chłopaka o lekcje walki, z pewnością nie przyszłoby mu do głowy, że tamten włączy do programu... równoważnię.

– Co da ci to ćwiczenie, jeśli będziesz stał krzywo? – spytał retorycznie Louis.  


– Hmm, całe kości? – zasugerował brunet.  


– Och, daj spokój – Tomlinson przewrócił oczami. – Wyprostuj się albo zrobię to za ciebie.  


Harry zmarszczył czoło.

– Jak niby... – zaczął, lecz wtedy niespodziewanie szatyn popchnął go trzymanym przez siebie kijem. Pewnie gdyby nie jego nadludzka zwinność, zwaliłby tym manewrem loczka na ziemię. Tymczasem jednak Lou zdążył dźgnąć go z tyłu i przełożyć patyk na przód, tak, by podtrzymać zaskoczonego Stylesa.  


Loczek rozpaczliwie zamachał rękami, usiłując odzyskać pełną równowagę, co wcale nie było zadaniem łatwym, nawet mimo utworzonej przez Louisa podpórki. Być może zadziałała adrenalina, spowodowana nagłym lękiem przed upadkiem, ale już po chwili stał zadziwiająco prosto, wbijając w chłopaka spojrzenie zwężonych w szparki oczu.

– Czyś ty do końca oszalał? Chciałeś mnie zabić?  


– Teoretycznie, upadek z takiej wysokości nie jest niebezpieczny dla zdrowia – odparł Lou, wzruszając ramionami i przekładając kij z jednej dłoni do drugiej.  


– Sam upadek nie, za to grozi zawałem! – stwierdził Harry.  


– To ty chciałeś, żebym cię uczył, a ja robię to najlepiej jak umiem.  


– Och, więc słucham: czego miało nauczyć mnie lanie kijem po plecach? – zakpił zielonooki, powoli się uspokajając.  


Louis uśmiechnął się słabo.

– Miałeś się wyprostować. Spójrz na siebie.  


Cóż... Fakt.

– Okej, poddaję się – westchnął loczek. – Równowaga i te sprawy. Jednak nadal nie rozumiem, w jaki sposób to ma pomóc mi w walce. Kompletnie bez sensu.  


– Nieprawda – pokręcił głową Tomlinson. – Fechtunek nie polega na bezsensownym wymachiwaniu szpadą. To sztuka równowagi i harmonii. Jeśli tylko przeciwnik wybije cię z rytmu, jesteś na przegranej pozycji.  


– A jeśli coś mnie rozproszy? – zapytał sceptycznie brunet.  


–  _Nic_  nie ma prawa cię rozproszyć – odparł błękitnooki. – Nie, jeśli chcesz wygrać.  


– A ja chcę wygrać, prawda?  


– Jedyną alternatywą jest śmierć – stwierdził szatyn ponuro.  


Harry zacisnął zęby.

– Okej. Co teraz? Mam stanąć na rękach? Zrobię to.  


Chociaż powód tej nagłej mobilizacji był raczej przygnębiający, na twarz Louisa wkradł się cień uśmiechu.

– Na razie wystarczy, jeśli przejdziesz po całej równoważni i nie spadniesz.  


– Phi, łatwizna – loczek machnął ręką i zrobił śmiały krok do przodu.  


  
Parę sekund później już leżał na ziemi, z zaskoczeniem wpatrując się w sufit. Lou podszedł bliżej i stanął nad nim, odnajdując jego spojrzenie.

– To nie do końca tak miało wyglądać – wyjaśnił Styles, zakłopotany.  


– Domyślam się – parsknął błękitnooki, podając mu koniec swojego kija. – Wstawaj, wojowniku. Zaczynamy od początku.  


 

~*~

 

Chociaż kosztowało to mnóstwo czasu i wysiłku oraz skutkowało milionem siniaków, niecały miesiąc później Harry umiał już nie tylko spokojnie stanąć na równoważni na rękach, co tak hojnie chciał zrobić podczas pierwszego treningu, ale nawet potrafił w tej pozycji przespacerować się po niej i prawie się nie zachwiać. Choć nie przyznawał się do tego głośno, serce Louisa puchło z dumy, gdy widział radość w oczach swojego chłopaka po każdym poprawnie wykonanym ćwiczeniu. A było ich sporo, bo dopóki rana szatyna nie zagoiła się do końca, skupili się prawie wyłącznie na poprawianiu sprawności fizycznej loczka. Gdyby przez ostatnie lata ćwiczył na wuefie z takim zawzięciem jak robił to z Lou przez te kilka tygodni, dzisiaj byłby pewnie mistrzem wszystkich dyscyplin sportowych. Niestety, wychowanie fizyczne nigdy nie było ulubionym przedmiotem Harry'ego, więc teraz mieli sporo do nadrobienia.

Cóż, motywacja działała na ich korzyść.

Pierwsza lekcja szermierki nie była dokładnie tym, co Styles sobie wyobrażał.

– Co to jest? – zdziwił się, gdy Louis wszedł do sali treningowej (wymyślił ją tuż za swoim domem) i bez słowa rzucił mu drewniany kij. – Myślałem, że w tej dyscyplinie używa się szpad.  


– Szpad, szabli, floretów – uściślił szatyn. – Ale my zaczniemy od czegoś bezpieczniejszego. Zasada jest ta sama, tylko trudniej niechcący zrobić sobie krzywdę.  


– Błagam cię, co ty sugerujesz – prychnął zielonooki. – Przecież...  


– Prosiłeś mnie, żebym cię uczył, więc zgodziłem się, ale na moich warunkach – uciął Tomlinson i bez zbędnych wstępów przeszedł do  _lekcji_.  


Jak rozsądny okazał się jego plan Harry zrozumiał wieczorem, cały obolały od ciosów, których nie udało mu się uniknąć ani sparować. Lou nie był okrutny, ale konsekwentny w działaniu i nie dawał mu taryfy ulgowej.

Być może właśnie to było kluczem do sukcesu.

  
Loczek szybko nauczył się, że siniaki nie przyniosą mu niczego dobrego, wręcz przeciwnie: Eleanor szybko zauważała większość z nich, nie mówiąc już o Rachel. Trudno było się z tego wyłgać w przekonujący sposób, tym bardziej, jeśli nie chciał, by się o niego martwiły. No bo serio, jak można neutralnie wyjaśnić to, że wyglądasz na pobitego? Wybieg po tytułem:  _potknąłem się pod prysznicem, cóż za cholerne, śliskie mydło!_  zadziała raz, góra dwa. A potem?   


Po kilku tygodniach treningu wciąż nie umiał posługiwać się ostrzem tak dobrze, jak Louis, ale tamten trenował sztuki walki od małego (co było dla Harry'ego trochę przerażające – drżał za każdym razem, gdy próbował wyobrazić sobie szatyna jako maleńkie dziecko ze szpadą. Tamten świat musiał być wyjątkowo brutalny), więc było to zrozumiałe. Doszli jednak do momentu, w którym chłopak umiał odeprzeć prawie każdy cios swojego nauczyciela i całkiem nieźle zaatakować; parę razy udało mu się go zaskoczyć. Walczyli już normalną bronią, czasem jedynie zmieniając rodzaje. Lou nie chciał, by Harry przyzwyczaił się do jednego, konkretnego rodzaju i kształtu, bo wtedy mógłby mieć problem, gdyby przypadło mu walczyć czymś innym.

– Pamiętaj – mawiał szatyn. – Wszystko może być bronią, jeśli dobrze je wykorzystać.  


Parę razy udowodnił tę tezę, skutecznie broniąc się przed atakiem przypadkowymi przedmiotami, jak na przykład kijem od szczotki. Gdy trenowali, jego błękitne oczy zdawały się bez przerwy analizować każdą znajdującą się w zasięgu wzroku rzecz pod kątem ewentualnej przydatności w pojedynku. To było to drugie oblicze Tomlinsona. Przypominał wtedy loczkowi szykującego się do skoku drapieżnika, niebezpiecznego i zabójczego. Był w równym stopniu przerażający, jak i fascynujący.

Kiedy przeszli do trenowania walki wręcz, znów rozpoczęła się epoka siniaków. Teraz jednak trwała znacznie krócej, bo ciało Harry'ego zdążyło już nieźle przystosować się do walki podczas niekończących się godzin wymachiwania szpadą. Louis uczył go nie tylko ciosów i przydatnych chwytów. Skupił się przede wszystkim na tym, by pokazać chłopakowi, jak czytać z mowy ciała przeciwnika.

– Tylko naprawdę doświadczeni wojownicy umieją dobrze ukryć swoje zamiary. W większości przypadków, choćbyś nie wiem jak skoncentrowany był, w trakcie walki coś cię zdradzi. Wystarczy, że pochylisz się w stronę, w którą masz zamiar skoczyć lub zerkniesz na miejsce, w które chcesz uderzyć. Bardzo trudno nad tym zapanować – mówił. – Ale możesz zamienić to w swoją broń. Jeśli uda ci się wychwycić zamiary tego drugiego, automatycznie jesteś o krok przed nim. To trochę jak czytanie w myślach. Zawsze uważnie obserwuj, jak się zachowuje i staraj się wychwycić każdy gest. To może kiedyś ocalić ci życie.  


Przesadą byłoby stwierdzić, że w kilkanaście tygodni Lou uczynił z Harry'ego maszynę do zabijania. Ale dzięki tym lekcją obaj zyskali swego rodzaju spokój. Tomlinson wiedział, że, gdyby nie mógł już go chronić, jego ukochany nie jest bezbronny. Styles miał pewność, że jeśli Louisa spotka coś złego, on będzie umiał go obronić.

I nawet abstrakcyjny, homofobiczny król nie wydawał się już być taki groźny.

Cóż, a przynajmniej do czasu.

Kiedy pewnego wieczora szatyn pojawił się w oknie loczka, ten od razu wyczuł, że dzieje się coś niedobrego. Błękitnooki wyglądał na spiętego i nieco zdenerwowanego.

– O co chodzi? Co się stało? – zapytał brunet na wstępie, łapiąc go za rękę i wciągając do środka.  


– Motylku, mamy problem – wyznał Lou.  


– Jaki problem? Co jest? – zaniepokoił się Harry.  


Louis odnalazł spojrzenie ukochanego i zagryzł wargę, po czym wymamrotał:

– Ktoś w moim świecie bardzo mnie potrzebuje.  



	16. XV. Płakałem, Gdy Szeptał Twoje Imię

Harry zacisnął usta. Wiedział, co to oznacza. Louis musiał opuścić Ziemię, przynajmniej na jakiś czas. To nie mogło skończyć się dobrze.

– Tłumacz – poprosił cicho.

Jego chłopak delikatnie ujął jego dłoń i pociągnął za sobą do łóżka. Przysiadł na brzegu, wciągając loczka na swoje kolana i szczelnie owinął go ramionami, by po chwili wtulić twarz w bladą szyję ukochanego.

– Pamiętasz dziewczynę, o której ci opowiadałem? – zapytał. – Tę, która pomogła mi się tutaj dostać?

Styles skinął głową, ignorując dziwne ukłucie na dźwięk słowa  _dziewczyna_.

– My... zawsze byliśmy ze sobą bardzo... blisko – powiedział szatyn. – Jesteśmy jakby  _związani._ To stara magia, dzisiaj już mało kto o niej pamięta w naszym świecie, na ogół występuje tylko między rodzeństwem. Ale my... – zawahał się. – Harry, ona mnie potrzebuje.

Brunet przełknął ślinę, nim odważył się zapytać:

– Jak dała radę cię wezwać? Między światami?

Lou zaprzeczył ruchem głowy.

– Nie wezwała mnie. Ja po prostu... czuję jej lęk. – Błękitnooki zniżył głos do szeptu. – Idą po nią, Harry.

To zabrzmiało groźnie. Loczek poczuł, jak momentalnie zasycha mu w gardle.

– Idą  _kto_? Ludzie króla? – wyjąkał. Nie znał dobrze świata Tomlinsona; władca wydawał mu się uosobieniem zła, więc nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby to właśnie on chciał skrzywdzić przyjaciółkę Louisa.

– Nie tym razem – wyprowadził go z błędu szatyn. – Wiesz, on nie jest tak do końca...  _zły_  – dodaj, zyskując sceptyczne spojrzenie swojego chłopaka.

– Jesteś pewny, że nadal mówimy o facecie, który chce nas zabić za odmienną orientację? Ależ oczywiście, zgaduję, że to istne uosobienie łagodności – skomentował Harry sarkastycznie.

– Myślę, że to rozmowa na inny termin – westchnął Lou, a zielonooki nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że przeszkodził mu w wyznaniu czegoś ważnego. – Nieistotne zresztą. To jest nieco inna sytuacja. W przypadku Elle poszło o... cóż, jeśli mam być szczery...

– Dajesz – zachęcił go Styles, zaintrygowany. Co takiego mogła zrobić młoda kobieta, by teraz groziło jej realne niebezpieczeństwo?

Louis zagryzł wargę.

– O magię – wymamrotał.

– Co? Jak to?

– Ona... Posłuchaj, to dobra dziewczyna – zastrzegł od razu. – Ona tylko lubi, nazwijmy to, eksperymentować. O, mój Boże, Harold, nie patrz tak na mnie, nie na ludziach.

– Na zwierzętach? – pisnął Harry i, cóż, zabrzmiało to wyjątkowo mało męsko w jego wykonaniu.

– Nie, nie, nie! To nie tego typu eksperymenty! – zaprotestował Lou. – Chodzi o to, że Elle przyszła na świat z... dość dużym potencjałem magicznym. To znaczy, kobiety na ogół są w tym kierunku bardziej uzdolnione niż mężczyźni, w innych wymiarach też, ale od czasów rozłączenia się światów mało kto umiał ujarzmić magię tak, jak ona.

– Nadal nie do końca rozumiem – mruknął loczek. – Co ona robi takiego z tą magią, że ktoś jej za to zagraża? Torturuje emerytów i małe dzieci?

– Czasem zastanawiam się, skąd w twojej głowie biorą się te wszystkie pomysły – oznajmił Tomlinson, zdegustowany. – Jeszcze trochę i pomyślę, że Bozia cię nie kocha.  _Oczywiście_ , że nikogo nie torturuje. Jej przewinienie polega na tym, że... Ona próbuje odtworzyć prastare czary. Te, które zostały unicestwione podczas Wielkiej Wojny.

– I...? – brunet popatrzył na niego bez zrozumienia.

– I przychodzi mi do głowy całkiem sporo osób, którym zdecydowanie nie byłoby to na rękę – stwierdził Louis kwaśno.

Usta Harry'ego przyjęły kształt idealnej litery  _O_ , gdy dotarł do niego sens tej wypowiedzi.

– Chcą ją... sprzątnąć? – wydukał. – Bo próbuje...

– ...stworzyć na nowo coś, co zniszczyliśmy przez własną głupotę. Tak – skinął głową szatyn.

– To  _chore_  – stwierdził zielonooki z oburzeniem. – Za coś takiego powinni ją ozłocić, czy coś. Na pewno nie likwidować!

– To nie jest takie proste – westchnął Lou. – Jak już ci pewnie mówiłem, dzisiejsza magia jest  _niczym_ , niczym w porównaniu z tą sprzed wieków.

– Taki wypierdek mamuta? – zasugerował Styles.

– Wypierdek... – Chłopak z trudem powstrzymał się od zapytania go, co ma w głowie. – Można tak to ująć – przyznał niepewnie. – W każdym razie, jeśli stare czary powrócą, a Elle nauczy się je kontrolować, stanie się dla królestwa...

– ...niewygodna – zgadł Harry. – Kiepska sprawa – skomentował, kręcąc głową.

– Owszem – zgodził się Louis, opuszczając się na plecy. Loczek zsunął się z niego i ułożył się obok, bawiąc się rąbkiem jego ciemnej koszulki.

– Jednego nie rozumiem – powiedział cicho.

– Mhm?

– Jeśli zagraża jej król, jak  _ty_  możesz jej pomóc? Nie to, że w ciebie nie wierzę, Lou, ale...

Tomlinson milczał przez chwilę, po czym wymamrotał:

– Nie zagraża jej król, mówiłem ci. Nie bezpośrednio.

– Więc kto? – zmarszczył brwi brunet.

Błękitnooki zawahał się przez chwilę. W końcu jednak pytające spojrzenie zielonych tęczówek zwyciężyło i odpowiedział ostrożnie:

– Jest w moim świecie taka warstwa społeczna... Coś jakby odpowiednik waszej szlachty.

– Najbogatsi obywatele? – upewnił się on.

– Nie do końca – pokręcił głową Lou. – U nas status społeczny zależy głównie od potencjału magicznego. To znaczy, od tego, jak wielką mocą możesz władać. Ta nasza  _arystokracja_ , czyli batuu, to ci najpotężniejsi. Przeważnie kobiety, nawiasem mówiąc. Są prawie tak potężni jak król, niektórzy nawet bardziej, jak sądzę. Mogą praktycznie wszystko. I... zdecydowanie nie jest im na rękę nastolatka, która potrafi przywołać pradawne czary.

– To jakieś głupie – oznajmił Harry. – Skoro jest tak silna, powinni przyjąć ją do siebie, zamiast usuwać. Co najmniej ze względów strategicznych.

– Pewnie by tak zrobili... – westchnął szatyn. Napotykając zaciekawioną minę loczka, pokręcił głową. – Lepiej będzie, jeśli sam ją o to zapytasz.

– Może lepiej – mruknął Styles, po czym drgnął. – Czekaj. Jak to:  _sam_?

Louis popatrzył na niego jak na idiotę.

– Chyba nie myślałeś, że zostawię cię tutaj całkiem samego?

– Ee, tak, myślałem?

– To zbyt niebezpieczne. Nawet bym nie śmiał tak ryzykować – rzekł Tomlinson. – Coś mogłoby ci się stać.

– Hej! Potrafię o siebie zadbać – zaprotestował zielonooki, obruszony.

Lou posłał mu sceptyczne spojrzenie, po czym wystawił do góry dwa palce.

– Dwa słowa. Faceci. Z szablami.

– To trzy słowa – prychnął brunet.

–  _Z_ nie liczy się jako słowo.

– Oczywiście, że się liczy! To przyimek.

– Niech ci będzie, trzy słowa. Nieistotne. Chodziło mi o sens. Faceci z bronią! – niemal krzyknął.

– Też umiem posługiwać się ostrzem – burknął Harry. – Sam mnie tego nauczyłeś, inteligencie.

– I uważasz, że te kilka lekcji wystarczy?

– Trenowaliśmy parę tygodni, na miłość boską! Wczoraj cię pokonałem – dodał z satysfakcją. – Podważasz własne umiejętności?

– W porządku, pokonałeś mnie – warknął Louis. – Ale ja, w przeciwieństwie do nich, nie próbowałem cię  _zabić_. To różnica.

– Dlaczego uważasz, że niczego nie potrafię zrobić dobrze?! – zirytował się loczek.

– Tego nie powiedziałem – zaprzeczył szatyn. – Ja sugeruję tylko, że nie masz doświadczenia w walce. Poza tym naprawdę nie rozumiem, o co ci chodzi – z jego piersi wyrwało się głębokie westchnienie. – Dlaczego tak bardzo nie chcesz... iść?  _Ze mną_?

Styles otworzył usta, by coś odpyskować, lecz zaraz je zamknął. Jego twarz złagodniała.

– Lou, przecież wiesz, że bardzo chcę iść.  _Z tobą_  – podkreślił. – Do twojego świata. Nawet, jeśli żaden z nas nie jest tam specjalnie mile widziany.

Louis wyglądał, jakby dał mu w twarz.

– Więc... czemu tak na mnie za to naskoczyłeś? – spytał.

– Nie naskoczyłem! – fuknął brunet. – Nie za to, właściwie.

– O co w takim razie chodzi?

– Ja... Nie lubię, kiedy traktujesz mnie tak, jakbym non stop potrzebował protekcji – wymamrotał Harry. – Jestem chłopakiem, pamiętasz? Nie słabowitą królewną ze smoczej wieży.  _Chłopakiem_.

– Wiem, ja... – zaczął Lou, ale urwał w pół zdania. Zamrugał, po czym jęknął i przyciągnął ukochanego do uścisku. – Przepraszam, motylku – wyszeptał w jego szyję. – Nie miałem pojęcia, że ranię twoją męską dumę. Ja tylko chciałem cię _chronić_. Nadal chcę i chyba... nic się na to nie da poradzić. Bo, wiesz. Gdyby coś ci się stało, wszystko zupełnie straciłoby sens. A ja chciałbym jeszcze przez jakiś czas mieć cel w życiu, mimo wszystko – powiedział, wywołując delikatny uśmiech na twarzy loczka.

– No, już, już, mięśniaku – zakpił on. – Wcale nie spieszy mi się na tamten świat. Za to do twojego owszem, jeśli dobrze zrozumiałem. Każda chwila się liczy i te sprawy, mm?

– Nie tak prędko, chojraku – westchnął Louis. – Pamiętasz, że mamy inną czasoprzestrzeń? U was czas płynie szybciej. Możemy zniknąć z Ziemi nawet na kilka dni, kiedy tam będziemy parę godzin. Potrzebujemy alibi.

– To brzmi, jakbyśmy mieli zamiar popełnić przestępstwo – prychnął zielonooki.

– Robimy to – przypomniał mu szatyn. – Nie zapominaj, że w moim świecie podróże między wymiarami są zakazane. Ale nie. Chodziło mi bardziej o wersję, którą sprzedasz swojemu tacie.

– Myślisz, że zauważy moje zniknięcie? – zastanowił się Harry. – Jest dość nieogarnięty...

Lou posłał mu sceptyczne spojrzenie. Loczek westchnął.

– Dobra, masz rację. Chyba nie aż tak – przyznał. – No to nie wiem. Raczej nie wchodzi w grę wciśnięcie mu, że nocuję u Eleanor przez cały tydzień, co nie?

– Wątpię – pokręcił głową Tomlinson, po czym popatrzył na ukochanego z wahaniem, tak, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie był pewny, czy może.

– O co chodzi? – spytał brunet, bezbłędnie odczytując jego minę.

– Zawsze można zorganizować to tak, żeby to  _on_  był nieobecny przez ten czas – zasugerował Louis. – Wtedy problem tak jakby rozwiązuje się sam.

Styles wytrzeszczył oczy.

– Czy ty  _do cholery_  właśnie proponujesz mi zniknięcie mojego własnego  _ojca_?! – wykrztusił. – Nie ma mowy! A co, jeśli potem nie będziesz umiał sprowadzić go z powrotem?!

– Woah, woah, stój – chłopak uniósł ręce w obronnym geście. – Nie chcę go  _znikać_ , nawet przez myśl mi to nie przeszło. Myślałem raczej o jakimś wyjeździe.

– Wyjeździe? – powtórzył loczek. – Moment. Błagam, tylko niech nie przyjdzie ci do głowy złamanie mojej babci nogi mocami twojego umysłu, żeby tata musiał się nią zaopiekować – wymamrotał.

– Nie... – zaprzeczył Lou, nie dodając, rzecz jasna, że faktycznie przez moment rozważał tę opcję. – Wycieczka do tropików, coś w tym stylu? – jego wzrok stał się niepewny.

Harry otworzył usta, lecz zaraz je zamknął i zamrugał powoli.

– Wiesz co? To nawet byłoby niezłe – przyznał. – Ale musiałby wygrać ją w jakimś konkursie, inaczej ten numer nie przejdzie. No, nie zapominając o tym, że musimy też zorganizować to  _szybko_ , skoro twoja przyjaciółka potrzebuje pomocy od zaraz.

Louis zagryzł wargę.

– Zostaw to mnie – odezwał się po chwili. – Powaga, nie przejmuj się niczym, ja się tym zajmę – dodał, całując chłopaka w czoło i wstając z łóżka. – Jutro o tej porze będziemy mogli ruszać.

 

~*~

 

Jak powiedział, tak zrobił. Harry nie wiedział, jak to możliwe, że jego ojciec tak łatwo dał się przekonać do wyjazdu (właściwie, rano był już prawie kompletnie spakowany, co wydawało się totalnym absurdem), ale wolał nie wnikać. Dla własnego spokoju.

– Poradzisz sobie sam, prawda? – upewnił się jeszcze pan Styles, stojąc przed otwartymi drzwiami taksówki, kiedy kierowca kończył upychać w bagażniku jego walizki.

_(Czy powinniśmy wspomnieć, że tata loczka miał na sobie radosną, kwiecistą koszulę, szorty i wieniec z orchidei na szyi?)_

– Tak, tato, nie martw się o mnie – uśmiechnął się niezręcznie chłopak. – Baw się dobrze i... em. Nie szalej za bardzo?

– W granicach normy – zgodził się mężczyzna z powagą. – Hej, chwila. To ja tu jestem rodzicem! – przypomniał sobie, po czym machnął dłonią, uściskał syna krótko i z dziwnym, wręcz nienaturalnym entuzjazmem wsiadł do auta.

Nim pojazd zniknął za zakrętem, mężczyzna odwrócił się jeszcze na moment i pomachał mu radośnie.

I, okej, Harry  _trochę_  martwił się, że Louis zrobił ojcu  _małe pranie mózgu_.

~*~

 

– Czemu mam wrażenie, że jesteś rozczarowany? – zapytał Lou, posyłając ukochanemu badawcze spojrzenie.

– Ja? – mruknął brunet.

– Widzisz tu kogoś innego?

– Fakt – przyznał. – Chyba po prostu... Ymm, inaczej wyobrażałem sobie to miejsce – wyjaśnił. – Myślałem, że będzie bardziej... ja wiem... niezwykłe? Magiczne?

W rzeczywistości, zagajnik, w którym miał znajdować się portal, w niczym nie różnił się od zwyczajnego, przeciętnego zagajnika. Gdyby Louis nie powiedział mu, że to tu, Harry przeszedłby obok i nawet nie zauważył, że minął coś ważnego. Spodziewał się... trudno stwierdzić. Czarnej dziury? Starożytnego kamiennego łuku? Pola siłowego? W każdym razie, czegoś zwracającego uwagę, spektakularnego.

Porośnięty mchem głaz, przewrócony pieniek i ściana drzew zdecydowanie spektakularne nie były.

– Wydaje mi się, że mówiłem ci, że portal istnieje tylko w momencie, w którym jest przywołany? – zmarszczył brwi błękitnooki. – Na razie jeszcze nic tu nie ma.

– Ale mówiłeś też, że można go przywołać w jednym, konkretnym miejscu – zauważył loczek. – Skąd mam wiedzieć, gdzie to jest, jeśli wygląda tak samo jak każde inne?

Szatyn zaśmiał się serdecznie.

– Kochanie, jaki sens miałoby ukrywanie przejść, gdyby każdy mógł je znaleźć? To nie stacja metra, tylko brama do innego świata. Musi być chroniona.

– Rozumiem – wymamrotał Harry, wciąż nieco rozczarowany. Jak się okazuje, rzeczywistość wcale nie przypominała książek...

– Cofnij się o dwa kroki – poprosił niespodziewanie Lou. Brunet posłusznie wykonał polecenie, zastanawiając się, jaki, u licha, ma ono sens. Tomlinson tymczasem przymknął oczy i wziął głęboki oddech, po czym stwierdził cicho: – To tutaj.

– I co teraz? – zainteresował się zielonooki, jakby zapominając o rozdrażnieniu. – Masz do niej jakiegoś... pilota? Czy coś?

– To nie takie proste – chłopak pokręcił głową.

Gdyby ktoś potem kazał Harry'emu powtórzyć wszystko to, co zrobił Louis, by otworzyć portal, loczek zwyczajnie by skapitulował. Być może był po prostu zbyt podekscytowany, ale nie udało mu się wyłapać niektórych gestów. Wyglądało to jak połączenie jogi z baletem i jakimś rodzajem ćwiczeń oddechowych. Ale nawet jeśli loczek nie mógł do końca skoncentrować się na rytuale, aż nazbyt dobitnie zauważył, jak ponętnie, powabnie i wdzięcznie wyglądał podczas wykonywania go jego ukochany. Hmm, gdyby tak się zastanowić, być może właśnie to był czynnik, który tak go rozproszył?...

W pewnym momencie Louis wyjął spod materiału swojej koszulki wisiorek i zacisnął na nim dłoń. Musiało to być istotną częścią otwierania przejścia, bo, tak naprawdę, Harry tylko raz był świadkiem sytuacji, w której naszyjnik szatyna nie byłby ukryty. Rozsądny zabieg, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę, jak bardzo motylek przyciągał uwagę. Kiedy tylko pojawił się na horyzoncie, nie można było odwrócić od niego wzroku. Zielonooki doświadczył tego już poprzednim razem, gdy go widział, lecz dopiero teraz przyszło mu do głowy, że dzieje się tak najpewniej za sprawą zgromadzonej w nim magii.

Która, nawiasem mówiąc, musiała być magią dość silną, bo portal już po chwili stał otworem.

– Wystarczająco magiczne? – spytał Lou. W jego głosie dało się słyszeć lekką zadyszkę.

Przejście nie było do końca tym, co wyobrażał sobie loczek, ale robiło wrażenie. Pierwszym skojarzeniem, które przyszło mu do głowy na jego widok, był wir wodny. Ewentualnie tornado. Uproszczając, wirujące na planie okręgu masy błękitno-szarej mgły. W jakiś sposób wydawało się to Harry'emu fascynujące.

– Ładny – stwierdził, powoli podchodząc bliżej.

– Ciekawe określenie – zaśmiał się błękitnooki, maskując zmęczenie. – Ale, przyznam, jest w nim coś  _pociągającego_. Czujesz?

– Chodzi ci o takie... dziwne pragnienie, żeby przez niego przejść? Myślałem, że to po prostu ciekawość... – szepnął Styles.

– Magia jest subtelna w działaniu – przyznał chłopak, zagryzając wargę. – Chodź – wyciągnął do niego rękę. Harry chwycił ją bez wahania.

Louis przyciągnął go bliżej portalu, lecz zatrzymał się na krok przed nim i spojrzał ukochanemu w oczy z uwagą.

– Posłuchaj mnie, może trochę szarpać, nie przestrasz się – ostrzegł. – I... Choćby nie wiem co się działo, nie puszczaj mojej dłoni, w porządku?

Loczek nerwowo oblizał wargi.

– Tak, w porządku – skinął głową.

– W takim razie idziemy – zarządził szatyn. – Gotowy na przygodę? – upewnił się.

– Gotowy, jeśli ty jesteś gotów – potwierdził Harry.

– Na trzy, zgoda? – upewnił się Lou. – Raz, dwa...  _trzy!_  


Zgodnie wkroczyli w nicość.

 

~*~

 

Brunet gwałtownie wypluł kępkę trawy, krztusząc się. W jednym momencie stał w lesie, trzymając swojego chłopaka za rękę – w następnym twardo wylądował na ziemi. Uderzenie o grunt wycisnęło mu powietrze z płuc, tak też minęła chwila nim udało mu się uspokoić nierówny oddech. Załzawionymi od kaszlu oczami rozejrzał się dookoła.

Znajdował się na niewielkiej, otoczonej ścianą drzew polance, porośniętej przez kwiaty, jakich nigdy wcześniej nie widział. Nie to, żeby był zapalonym botanikiem, ale po prostu czuło się, że to nie są Ziemskie kwiaty. Co oznaczało, że...

– Louis! – zawołał, spanikowany, nigdzie nie widząc ukochanego. Był pewien, że trafili tu razem! Przecież nie puścił jego dłoni ani na chwilę... – Louis?... Louis!

– Spokojnie, motylku, jestem tu – odezwał się Lou gdzieś z prawej strony. Loczek odwrócił się w tamtym kierunku i dopiero wtedy dostrzegł szatyna. Chłopak podszedł do niego i pomógł mu wstać. – Mocno zaryłeś w ziemię. Nic ci nie jest?

– Nie, nie sądzę – wymamrotał Harry, pobieżnie zerkając na swoje dłonie. Miał nieco otartą skórę, ale nie wyglądało to groźnie.

– Przepraszam, wyślizgnąłeś mi się przy lądowaniu – wyjaśnił błękitnooki ze skruchą w głosie. Ujął delikatnie jego ręce w swoje i niemal od razu brunet poczuł przechodzące go fale ciepła, gdy drobne rany zaczęły się zasklepiać. – Boli?

– Daj spokój, nic mi nie jest – pokręcił głową Styles. Troska Louisa była słodka, ale on wciąż pamiętał, jaka jest cena za wyleczenie każdego jego obrażenia. – Naprawdę – dodał na widok sceptycznej miny Tomlinsona. – Wszystko w porządku, skarbie – zapewnił, całując Lou przelotnie. Chyba dopiero to go przekonało.

– Następnym razem złap mnie w pasie, dobrze? – zaproponował.

– Jasne – zgodził się Harry. – Więc... co to za miejsce? Gdzie jesteśmy?

Szatyn powiódł wzrokiem dookoła.

– Polanka, na której znajduje się portal – stwierdził. – Wygląda na to, że sam się zamknął... – mruknął, oglądając się przez ramię. – Dobrze. Widzisz tę kępę drzew? – zapytał.

– Mhm – potwierdził loczek.

– Tuż za nimi jest domek Elle. Właśnie tam idziemy.

Nie było to daleko, podróż trwała może dziesięć minut. Przez cały ten czas Harry rozglądał się, oczarowany. Wszystko tutaj wydawało mu się takie...  _inne_. Na dodatek wszędzie było pełno motyli – zupełnie jak w ogrodzie Lou. Niezwykłe. Nigdy wcześniej nie potrafił aż tak dokładnie wyobrazić sobie, co czuł Louis, gdy po raz pierwszy znalazł się na Ziemi. Niesamowite uczucie. Jednak z tą drobną różnicą, że on miał swojego chłopaka, który dobrze znał ten świat, podczas gdy mały Lou znalazł się wtedy zupełnie sam w innym wymiarze.

– Zaczekaj – Tomlinson niespodziewanie złapał go za ramię, tuż przed zagłębieniem się w zagajniku.

– O co chodzi? – przeraził się zielonooki, zaskoczony tym gestem. – Ktoś nas atakuje?

– Co? Nie, nie o to chodzi – zaprzeczył szybko szatyn. – Nie chciałem cię przestraszyć, wybacz.

– Więc co się dzieje? – ponowił pytanie brunet.

Louis, zamiast odpowiedzieć, sięgnął do swojego karku i... rozpiął łańcuszek swojego amuletu. Harry nie zrozumiał od razu, co ma miejsce, dopóki błękitnooki nie wyciągnął naszyjnika w jego stronę. Zimny metal delikatnie połaskotał jego obojczyki, gdy Lou zapiął talizman na jego szyi. Ukochany popatrzył na niego ciepło i uśmiechnął się łagodnie.

– Będzie cię chronił – oznajmił, muskając opuszkami palców maleńkiego, błękitnego motylka.

Brunet drgnął. Chłopak  _oddał_   _mu_  swój magiczny  _amulet_.

– A kto ochroni ciebie? – zapytał sucho, Lou jednak nie przestał się uśmiechać. Dłoń szatyna ostrożnie pogładziła jego policzek.

– Ty mnie chronisz – wyszeptał z taką wiarą i ufnością, że cały heroizm i nieustępliwość Harry'ego zamieniły się w rozbrajające rozczulenie.

– Lou... – zaczął bezradnie.

– Shh, nie potrzebujemy słów – powiedział bezgłośnie Louis, kładąc sobie palec na ustach. Loczek skinął głową i mocno się w niego wtulił. Trwali tak w tym uścisku przez kilka chwil, nim do Stylesa dotarł pewien fakt.

Skoro Lou nie miał już swojego naszyjnika, nie mógł on hamować jego aury. A co za tym idzie... Ostrożnie spojrzał w górę, na twarz ukochanego, cofnął się o krok i... na moment zaparło mu dech w piersiach.

Całą postać Louisa spowijała delikatna, błękitna poświata. Zdawała się lekko falować i drgać i... cóż, pasowała do niego niczym druga skóra. Było to tak naturalne, że Harry ledwie mógł uwierzyć w to, że do tej pory nigdy nie było mu dane tego zobaczyć. To była najpiękniejsza rzecz, jaką jego oczy widziały przez całe osiemnaście lat jego życia.

Błękitnooki uśmiechnął się znów.

– Wiem, o czym myślisz. I, hej, to dziwne jej  _nie widzieć_  – westchnął, robiąc dłonią nieokreślony gest w powietrzu, tak, jakby próbował uchwycić coś niematerialnego. – Ale dzięki temu nikt z mojego świata nie zorientuje się, że jesteś człowiekiem.

 

Domek przyjaciółki szatyna był raczej chatką, wręcz chatynką. Odrobinkę przypominał lokum czarownicy z bajek, ale nie był  _straszny_ , wręcz przeciwnie. O ile budynek może wyglądać sympatycznie, ten właśnie tak wyglądał, jak podsumował Styles w myślach.

– Zanim tam wyjdziemy – odezwał się jeszcze Lou – muszę cię ostrzec, że Elle jest dość... specyficzna.

– Chciałeś powiedzieć, że jestem  _dziwaczką_? – rozległo się gdzieś z tyłu.

Zaskoczeni chłopcy szybko odwrócili się do źródła dźwięku, gotowi na atak.

Cóż, przynajmniej Harry.

– Chciałem powiedzieć, że jesteś jedyna w swoim rodzaju – wyjaśnił spokojnie Tomlinson, patrząc na stojącą parę metrów od nich zakapturzoną postać, otoczoną delikatną, złotą poświatą.

– Mam nadzieję – parsknęła postać, zrzucając kaptur. Oczom bruneta ukazała się ładna dziewczyna o bardzo młodej twarzy, otoczonej burzą ciemnych loków. – Chodź tutaj do mnie, głupku – powiedziała ze słodkim uśmiechem, a Louis posłusznie podszedł bliżej i uściskał ją serdecznie. – Kiedy cię nie było, wreszcie zrobiło się tu cicho – oznajmiła.

– Taaak, ja też za tobą tęskniłem, ale nie musisz być aż tak wylewna – stwierdził sarkastycznie Lou.

– Nie idźmy tą drogą – jego przyjaciółka pokręciła głową ze śmiechem, po czym zwróciła się w stronę loczka. – Kto to jest? – spytała.

– Elle, to jest Harry – przedstawił go szatyn ze swego rodzaju dumą w głosie.

– Emm, miło cię poznać? – wymamrotał zielonooki, nie bardzo wiedząc, jak ma się zachować.

Dziewczyna wpatrywała się w niego z niedowierzaniem.

– To nie może być  _ten_  Harry – stwierdziła. – Mówiłeś, że jest człowiekiem.

– Bo jest człowiekiem – zgodził się błękitnooki.

– Nie może być człowiekiem, nie widzę jego au... – zaczęła, lecz urwała. – Och. Dałeś mu swojego motyla? – zapytała z niedowierzaniem.

– Nie ma w tym nic złego – warknął Louis, jakby tracąc dobry humor. – Nie bądź niemiła.

– Nie jestem – zaprzeczyła ona, podchodząc do Harry'ego i uśmiechając się lekko. – Witaj. Nazywam się Danielle.

– Harry, ale to już chyba wiesz... – wymamrotał loczek, podając jej dłoń.

– Tak, Louis coś tam o tobie wspominał. Tylko paręset razy – zachichotała Danielle, niespodziewanie przyciągając go do uścisku. – Naprawdę musi mu na tobie zależeć, skoro dał ci swój naszyjnik – szepnęła ledwie dosłyszalnie. Kiedy odsunęli się od siebie, posłała mu porozumiewawcze spojrzenie i brunet poczuł, że chyba ją lubi.

– Skąd wiedziałaś, że idziemy? – zainteresował się Lou, szybko pozbywając się dziwnego grymasu, który pojawił się na jego twarzy.

– Nie wiedziałam – wzruszyła ramionami Elle. – Ale usłyszałam, że ktoś przedziera się przez drzewa. Mam na karku batuu, pamiętasz? – przypomniała. – Cały czas siedzę jak na szpilkach.

– Tak, wiem... Chwila. – Louis zmarszczył brwi. – Skąd wiesz, że wiem o batuu?

– Błagam cię, Lou – przewróciła oczami dziewczyna. – A ty skąd się o nich dowiedziałeś? To działa w obie strony, mądralo. Zasada zachowania energii magicznej. Choć z drugiej strony nigdy nie myślałam, że nasza więź jest aż tak rozwinięta. I... dziękuję, że chcesz pomóc – popatrzyła na niego ciepło. – Wiesz, stąd na Ziemię to ładne parę wymiarów, a ty na dodatek przyprowadziłeś ze sobą swój najcenniejszy skarb...

– Nie tylko chcę pomóc, ale pomogę – oświadczył Tomlinson. – O reszcie pogadamy potem. Powiedz tylko, co mam robić.

– Hmm – zamyśliła się jego przyjaciółka. – Rzuciłam sporo zaklęć ochronnych, ale wiem, że to nie wystarczy – westchnęła. – Prędzej czy później mnie znajdą. Mogę tylko odwlekać to w czasie. Jednak... Może ochrona dziedzica by pomogła? – rzuciła Lou pytające spojrzenie.

Chłopak zacisnął usta.

– To ty jesteś tutaj od magii. Jeśli uważasz, że to pomoże, zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy. Teraz?

– To byłoby strasznie niegościnne z mojej strony – stwierdziła Danielle. – Wejdźcie chociaż na herbatę – mówiąc to, wskazała swój domek.

– Znacie tutaj herbatę? – zainteresował się Harry.

– Jasne, czemu mielibyśmy nie znać? – zdziwiła się dziewczyna. – Chodź. Louis wspominał, że jesteś Anglikiem, wy często ją pijecie, prawda?

– Tak mówią – przyznał loczek, zyskując jej promienny uśmiech. W ogóle cała Elle wydawała się być jasnym, radosnym słoneczkiem (może miała na to jakiś wpływ ta złota aura...). Podążył za nią w stronę drzwi. – Wasz świat... Też macie jakieś... _narodowości_? – spytał. – Jakoś nigdy o tym nie myślałem.

– Oczywiście, że tak – odparła Danielle, przystając na chwilę. – Cóż, skoro Lou tego nie zrobił, czuję się zaszczyconą, mogąc uroczyście powitać cię w  _Millenium_  – powiedziała, dygając elegancko.

– Ojej, hm, dzięki – wymamrotał Styles, zakłopotany.

– Czuj się jak u siebie w domu. Za agresywnych wieśniaków nie odpowiadamy – wyszczerzył się Louis.

– Nie idźmy tą drogą! – poradziła brunetka, unosząc ramiona do góry w geście: _Umywam od tego ręce_.

Kiedy znaleźli się metr od drzwi, te otworzyły się same, zapraszając ich do środka. Harry z zaciekawieniem rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Była to niewielka izba z mnóstwem półek, szaf i stołów, na których leżały książki i całe mnóstwo dziwnych przedmiotów (okej, nawet nie umiał ich nazwać). W kominku wesoło trzaskał szmaragdowy ogień, a nad paleniskiem... Nad paleniskiem...

– Czy to... kociołek? – upewnił się, wpatrując się w naczynie z niedowierzaniem.

– Oczywiście, że tak – potwierdziła dziewczyna ze stoickim spokojem. – Podstawowe wyposażenie każdej szanującej się czarownicy.

– Ale... ja myślałem, że ty jesteś nefelumem – wyjąkał.

– Uważasz, że tylko wy, ludzie, możecie być czarownikami? – Danielle wzięła się pod boki. – Gdzie tu równouprawnienie! Masz szczęście, że nie jestem drażliwa, bo niejedna karłowata wiedźma już dałaby ci w zęby, śliczny chłopcze – oznajmiła z rozbawieniem.

– Ja... – zaczął zielonooki, ale zrezygnował i tylko uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.

– Czy ty wszystko bierzesz tak poważnie, kochany? – zaśmiała się gospodyni. – Nie idźmy tą drogą. Wiem, brzmi to głupio w ustach kogoś, kogo ścigają najpotężniejsi ludzie w królestwie, ale uwierz mi, że wiem, co mówię – puściła mu oczko, podchodząc do jednego ze stojących na podłodze glinianych garów. Chwyciła oburącz wieko i z trudem uniosła je do góry, a wtedy prosto w jej twarz buchnęła szara chmura. Czarownica zakasłała, starając się odpędzić od siebie pył. Gdy tylko obłok nieco opadł, chłopcom ukazała się jej twarz, cała w sadzy.

– Cholera, dziewczyno. Co ty trzymasz w tych garncach? – zapytał Louis, marszcząc brwi, lecz został zignorowany.

– Kleofas! – wykrzyknęła Elle, zaglądając głębiej do środka. – Tutaj się ukryłeś! Wszędzie cię szukałam, już chyba z tydzień!

Ochoczo zanurkowała wewnątrz naczynia (zmieściła się tam niemal do pasa – to był duży gar), by po chwili wyłonić się stamtąd z tłustym, czarnym kocurem na rękach. Wyglądała na szczerze uradowaną tym znaleziskiem. Zwierzę – wręcz przeciwnie.

– Myślałam, że go zgubiłam – wyjaśniła, widząc zdezorientowane twarze towarzyszy.

– Jak mogłaś zgubić kota we własnym mieszkaniu? – jęknął Lou.

Danielle z niezadowoleniem wydęła dolną wargę, wyglądając przy tym na nie więcej jak szesnaście lat. Harry zaczął poważnie zastanawiać się nad jej faktycznym wiekiem.

– Nawet nie wiesz, jak dobrze się chowa – burknęła. – Bałam się o niego.

– Nigdy nie lubiłem tego grubasa – wzruszył ramionami chłopak.

Kleofas zamiauczał rozdzierająco. Czoło Elle przecięła poprzeczna bruzda.

– Chwila, chwila. On ma rację. Louis – przeniosła spojrzenie na przyjaciela. – Coś jest z tobą nie tak.

– Twierdzisz, że zwariowałem? – prychnął szatyn, kręcąc głową. – Nieee, czekaj. _Twój kot_  twierdzi, że zwariowałem?

– Nie, nie, to nie to – zaprzeczyła dziewczyna. – Masz zaburzoną energię życiową. Czy coś... źle się czujesz? Albo czułeś?

– Skąd! – machnął dłonią Tomlinson. – Spójrz na mnie. Jestem zdrów jak ryba! Nie chorowałem już od lat.

Loczek popatrzył na swojego chłopaka z troską i nerwowo oblizał wargi.

– A czy rany cięte się liczą? – wtrącił.

– Walczyłeś z kimś? – przeraziła się Danielle.

– Przecież robię to od zawsze, nic niezwykłego – zbagatelizował Louis.

– Ale na Ziemi?!

– Parę tygodni temu zaatakowali go ludzie waszego króla – wyjaśnił Styles. Ukochany posłał mu rozdrażnione spojrzenie, ale w tamtym momencie nie miało to dla niego większego znaczenia.

Czarownica wytrzeszczyła oczy z niedowierzaniem.

– Twój ojciec wysłał kogoś, żeby cię zaatakował?! – wrzasnęła, wyraźnie spanikowana.

– Elle, błagam cię, to nic wielkiego... – próbował załagodzić sytuację błękitnooki. – Na pewno nie-

– Chwila moment – wszedł mu w słowo Harry, wędrując spojrzeniem od Louisa do Danielle i odwrotnie. – Chwila moment – powtórzył.

Na twarzy Lou momentalnie wymalowały się wyrzuty sumienia. Niepewnie zagryzł wargę.

– Harry... – powiedział łagodnie, ale ten znów mu przerwał.

– Jak to:  _twój ojciec_?


	17. XVI. Wszystkim, Czym Mogę Oddychać, Jest Twoje Życie

Spojrzenie Harry'ego wahało się gdzieś między niedowierzaniem a wściekłością, a Louis czuł, jak jego szyję oblewa plama gorąca. Jego aura nieco zmieniła kolor, była teraz zielonkawa.

– Posłuchaj, to naprawdę nie jest tak, jak myślisz. Nie miałem zamiaru cię... oszukać, po prostu nie zdążyłem jeszcze powiedzieć ci wszystkiego. Ugh, to trochę skomplikowane? – zasugerował. – Ja nie sądzę, żeby...

– Tomlinson, cholera! – loczek złapał się za głowę, wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć w absurdalność całej tej sytuacji. – Twój ojciec jest tutaj królem, a ty  _przypadkiem_ zapomniałeś mi o tym wspomnieć?  _Skomplikowane_?

– Miałem zamiar ci powiedzieć, przecież ja...

– Kiedy? Kiedy któremuś z nas coś by się stało? – zapytał brunet z wyrzutem. – _Ludzie twojego ojca_ próbowali zabić nas obu, jeśli nie zauważyłeś! Ty tymczasem pozwoliłeś mi wierzyć, że... że... Nie mogę uwierzyć, że mi nie powiedziałeś! – wykrzyknął.

– A dałbyś mi szansę, gdybyś wiedział, że mój ojciec chce cię zabić?! – odkrzyknął Lou, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. – Dałbyś mi chociaż się do siebie zbliżyć, gdybyś wiedział?!

Przez twarz Harry'ego przemknął cień. Słowa chłopaka zabolały go, nawet jeśli nie miał zamiaru tego po sobie pokazać.

– Oczywiście, że tak! – oznajmił ostro. – Jak możesz w ogóle myśleć, że przekreśliłbym cię ze względu na twoją rodzinę? Że przekreśliłbym  _nas_? Myślałem, że znasz mnie lepiej – dokończył ciszej, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i wybiegł z chatki, czując, że jeszcze chwila i eksploduje.

Szatyn zrobił krok w stronę drzwi, chcąc go zatrzymać, ale Danielle powstrzymała go, chwytając go za ramię.

– Zostań – poprosiła. – Obaj musicie ochłonąć.

Louis pokręcił głową gorączkowo.

– On... nie zna terenu, może się zgubić, coś może mu się stać – zaprotestował. Dziewczyna westchnęła w duchu. Właśnie się pokłócili, a on nadal się o niego troszczył. Ten zielonooki chłopiec musiał znaczyć dla jej przyjaciela znacznie więcej niż sam podejrzewał.

– Ja za nim pójdę – postanowiła, odszukując jego błękitne oczy i szukając w nich potwierdzenia. – No, już. Odpręż się. Wiesz, że ma prawo być zły.

– Wiem – zgodził się niechętnie – ale nie umiałem postąpić inaczej. Elle, przecież wiesz. Nie mogłem mu tego powiedzieć. Nie potrafiłem...

– Shh, spokojnie, wyjaśnicie to sobie i wszystko będzie dobrze, obiecuję – rzekła brunetka. – Złość zaraz mu przejdzie.

Po tych słowach zostawiła go samego. Podwinęła nieco swoją obszerną spódnicę i odbiegła kawałek od domku, rozglądając się uważnie. Znalezienie Harry'ego nie było trudnym wyzwaniem. Chłopak siedział skulony obok niewielkiej kępy krzaków, kryjąc twarz w dłoniach. Czy płakał? Tego Danielle nie umiała określić. Najciszej jak potrafiła podeszła do niego, lecz musiał zdradzić ją szelest trawy, bo loczek na chwilę zamarł. Nie odwracając się, burknął:

– Idź sobie.

– To tylko ja – odezwała się czarownica.

– Och, Danielle – spojrzał na nią, zaskoczony. Z jednej strony, poczuł ulgę, że nie musi mierzyć się z Lou, gdy jest na niego tak wściekły. Z drugiej jednak – był nieco zawiedziony, że szatyn nie pobiegł za nim.

– Można się przysiąść? – zapytała dziewczyna przyjaźnie.

– Mhm – skinął głową brunet, znów odwracając się w stronę krzewów. Objął kolana ramionami. Elle usiadła koło niego. – Pewnie będziesz teraz go bronić, co?

– Co? Niee – parsknęła ona, trącając go ramieniem. – Nie mam zamiaru. Ale mogłabym wyjaśnić ci, czemu tak postąpił, jeśli chcesz – zaproponowała.

– Czy chcę? Nie wiem, czy chcę – westchnął chłopak. – Niczego już nie wiem. Oprócz tego, że nigdy nie byłem tak wściekły na niego. Naprawdę. Nawet wtedy, gdy pocałował moją najlepszą przyjaciółkę. Zraniony, oszukany, zawiedziony, owszem, ale nigdy  _zły_. A teraz... Złamał obietnicę, wiesz? – pociągnął nosem smutno. – Obiecał mi, że nigdy więcej mnie nie oszuka i nie będzie ukrywał przede mną prawdy. Uwierzyłem mu. A on... przez cały czas nie był ze mną szczery. Jak mam dalej mu ufać?

Danielle przez chwilę milczała, po czym oznajmiła z powagą:

– Rozumiem cię. Nie mogę kazać ci o tym zapomnieć, lecz jest parę rzeczy, o których powinieneś wiedzieć.

– Więc jednak go bronisz? – mruknął.

– Nazywaj to jak chcesz, o ile mnie wysłuchasz – odparła dziewczyna łagodnie.

Z piersi Harry'ego wyrwało się kolejne, głębokie westchnienie.

– W porządku. Mów.

Czarownica przysunęła się bliżej.

– Czy Louis kiedykolwiek opowiadał ci o mnie?

– Mówił, że znacie się od małego i że pomogłaś mu dostać się na Ziemię – wyznał loczek.

– A czy wspominał coś o swojej rodzinie?

– Hmm... – zamyślił się. – Wiem, że ma cztery młodsze siostry. Dwie z nich są bliźniaczkami, tak?

– Zgadza się – skinęła głową Danielle. – Widzisz, Louis, ponieważ jest najstarszy, jest dziedzicem. Co oznacza, że pewnego dnia, zgodnie z prawem, zasiądzie na tronie. Teoretycznie. W praktyce to nie jest takie łatwe. Jak już pewnie wiesz, w naszym świecie związki homoseksualne są zabronione, nie mówiąc już o związkach z przedstawicielami innej rasy. Zakochując się w tobie, Lou złamał wiele zasad.  _Zbyt_ wiele. Kiedy jego ojciec dowiedział się o jego podróżach na Ziemię, rozpętało się piekło. Mówił ci o tym, prawda?... Gdyby nie to, że jest synem króla, już dawno straciłby głowę. Dostał od niego ultimatum, ale nie umiał z ciebie zrezygnować, wiesz o tym?

– Tak, wiem – wymamrotał zielonooki.

– Wtedy uciekł. Z tego co wiem, król powiedział mu, że może więcej nie wracać... Stracił więc dom, rodzinę, wszystko to w imię miłości, jakkolwiek by to nie brzmiało.

– Chcesz wzbudzić we mnie poczucie winy?

– Nie – zaprzeczyła dziewczyna łagodnie. – Chcę, żebyś zrozumiał, że dla niego to też nie było łatwe. A kiedy wreszcie cię  _zdobył_ , nie umiał powiedzieć ci tego wszystkiego. Że jego własny ojciec go nie akceptuje, że grozi mu śmierć z rąk rodzica, że stał się wyrzutkiem tylko przez to, że jego rodzina rządzi według takich a nie innych praw... Myślę, że to go przerosło. Rozumiesz?...

Harry otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, lecz zmienił zdanie.

– Rozumiem – potwierdził. – Ale gdyby naprawdę mi ufał, wiedziałby, że...

– Proszę cię, nie mów tego – przerwała mu Danielle. – Nie mów, że ci nie ufa, że cię nie zna, że mu nie zależy, bo to nieprawda. Wręcz przeciwnie. To największe brednie, jakie w życiu słyszałam.

– Skąd możesz to wiedzieć? – spytał podejrzliwie.

– Oddał ci swój naszyjnik – stwierdziła czarownica z łagodnym uśmiechem.

Chłopak wyciągnął łańcuszek spod koszulki i zatrzymał wzrok na wisiorku z motylem. Owszem, był to uroczy gest, ale...

– Powiedział, że mnie ochroni – wzruszył ramionami. – Ukrywa moją aurę.

– Robi o wiele więcej – pokręciła głową dziewczyna.

Wyjęła także swój talizman. Na srebrnym łańcuszku znajdowała się delikatna, purpurowa zawieszka w kształcie łani. Harry zapatrzył się na nią w zachwycie. Do tej pory myślał, że tylko naszyjnik Lou tak silnie przyciąga, ale się mylił. Ten, należący do Elle, wywoływał prawie identyczne wrażenie.

– Wiesz, dlaczego nie możesz oderwać od niego wzroku? – odezwała się ona, wyrywając go z zamyślenia. Pokręcił głową. – Jest przepełniony magią, ale to, co cię tak przyciąga, to coś więcej. To  _dusza_.

– Co? – loczek popatrzył na nią bez zrozumienia.

– Dlatego są tak niezwykłe. Jedyne w swoim rodzaju i niepowtarzalne. Nie ma dwóch takich samych, bo w każdym z nich zaklęty jest kawałek duszy właściciela – wyjaśniła Danielle z namaszczeniem.

Minęła chwila, nim do zielonookiego dotarł sens jej wypowiedzi.

– Ale... to znaczy, że... – wyjąkał.

– Praktycznie nigdy się z nimi nie rozstajemy, bo to tak, jakby stracić ten fragment siebie. A już na pewno nie wymieniamy się z innymi. Jednak... czasem, gdy dwójka ludzi zawiera małżeństwo, ofiarowują sobie nawzajem swoje naszyjniki. To coś jak... _Należę do ciebie i chcę, byś już zawsze nosił ze sobą kawałek mnie._  


Harry poczuł, jak niechciane łzy torują sobie drogę po jego policzkach. Otarł je szybko, zawstydzony chwilą swojej słabości.

– Nigdy nie mów, proszę, że Louisowi na tobie nie zależy – szepnęła czarownica – bo ten facet właśnie oddał ci namacalną część swojej duszy.

– Dlaczego on mi o tym nie powiedział? – chlipnął brunet. – Przecież, gdybym wiedział...

– Nie przyjąłbyś go – wpadła mu w słowo dziewczyna. – Myślisz, że o tym nie wiedział?

– Masz rację – przyznał z nagłą mobilizacją. Poderwał się z ziemi i mówiąc: – Dziękuję, Danielle – rzucił się w stronę chatki, gdzie wciąż siedział podłamany Lou.

Wbiegł do środka bez zastanowienia i niemal od razu dopadł siedzącego przy ścianie szatyna. Tak naprawdę nie wiedział, co powinien mu powiedzieć, więc wypalił pierwsze, co przyszło mu do głowy:

– Kocham cię.

Nim zaskoczony Louis zdążył odpowiedzieć, on już uwiesił się na jego szyi, z cichą nadzieją, że ukochany nie dostrzeże jego łez.

– Przepraszam – wyszeptał. – Nie powinienem był tak się unosić.

Szatyn przełknął ślinę i objął jego plecy ramionami. Przycisnął do siebie jego chude ciałko i głęboko zaciągnął się zapachem jego włosów.

– To ja przepraszam – wymamrotał. – Wiem, że powinienem był ci powiedzieć. Ale po prostu... nie umiałem. Prawda jest taka, że trochę się... bałem? Bałem się, że zareagujesz tak, jak teraz. I że... że nie będziesz umiał mi zaufać, kiedy się dowiesz.

– Na początku też myślałem, że tak będzie – westchnął Harry, odsuwając się nieco i odszukując spojrzenie błękitnych tęczówek. Przestał nawet przejmować się tymi mokrymi śladami na swojej twarzy i przeszklonymi oczami. – Ale... Danielle powiedziała mi to i owo. I chyba nie umiem się na ciebie gniewać.

Wyraz twarzy Louisa stężał, a chwilę potem na jego obliczu wymalowało się zrezygnowanie.

– Powiedziała ci o... – zrobił nieokreślony gest dłoni, wbijając spojrzenie w szyję loczka, na której widoczny był kawałek srebrnego naszyjnika.

Brunet skinął głową.

– Kolejny raz złamałem obietnicę, co? – Lou uśmiechnął się smutno. – Tak bardzo cię kocham, ale nie umiem mówić ci wszystkiego. Jestem... jestem przerażony tym, co dzieje się wokół nas. Ja czasem już... nie potrafię...

Harry wyciągnął wisiorek spod koszulki i zaczął machinalnie nawijać sobie delikatny łańcuszek na palec, wydając się intensywnie nad czymś rozmyślać. W końcu odezwał się nieśmiało:

– Dan zasugerowała mi, że oddanie komuś swojego wisiorka jest prawie jak... oświadczyny.

Z oczu Louisa natychmiast zniknęły ciemne chmury, ustępując miejsca zaskoczeniu, a następnie niczym nieprzesłonionej radości. Spontanicznie rzucił się do przodu, przewracając niczego się niespodziewającego loczka na plecy i upadając na niego, tak, że ich twarze dzieliły ledwie milimetry, a przyspieszone oddechy łączyły się w jeden.

– Myślę, że w każdym ze światów – powiedział, oblizując suche, spragnione pocałunków usta – na wszystko kiedyś przychodzi czas.

 

~*~

 

– Jesteście pewni, że to dobry pomysł? – zapytała Elle z powątpiewaniem.

Louis z pieczołowitością poprawił płaszcz Harry'ego (chociaż ten mamrotał pod nosem, że sam mógłby zrobić to równie dobrze), naciągnął mu kaptur na głowę i ze spokojem odpowiedział:

– Nikt mnie nie rozpozna, spokojnie. Będziemy ostrożni. Poza tym, chcę, żeby Harry miał okazję zobaczyć miasto, w którym się wychowałem – oznajmił. – Miejmy nadzieję, że ostatnią – dodał ciszej. – Och, nie patrz tak na mnie – westchnął. – Przecież wiesz, że to nie jest mój dom. Już nie. – Zacisnął zęby.

– Mój dom zawsze będzie twoim domem, Louis – odparła dziewczyna łagodnie. – Nawet, jeśli cały ten świat obróci się przeciw tobie.

Szatyn skinął głową, przygryzając usta i wbijając wzrok w podłogę.

– Wiem, Elle – wymamrotał. – Wiem o tym.

Atmosfera przez moment zrobiła się aż nazbyt płaczliwa, przynajmniej dla Tomlinsona. Chłopak chciał za wszelką cenę zatrzymać twarz, więc wymusił uśmiech i spojrzał na loczka.

– Idziemy? Powinniśmy wrócić nim się ściemni.

– Chodźmy! – zgodził się brunet z ochotą.

Um, jasne, wiedział, że wyjście do miasteczka jest ryzykowne, to oczywiste, ale i tak się na nie cieszył. No, tylko pomyślcie. Ilu śmiertelników ma okazję zwiedzić miasto w innym wymiarze? Nie mógł stracić tej szansy.

A poza tym naprawdę był ciekawy, jak wyglądały ulice, które Lou przemierzał jako maleńkie dziecko. Miał wrażenie, że w ten sposób pozna swojego ukochanego nieco lepiej. A czy nie właśnie na tym polegał związek? Na dowiadywaniu się o sobie z każdym dniem coraz więcej?...

– Nie szykuj się na nic wielkiego – ostrzegł go Louis, widząc jego wyraźnie podekscytowanie. – Wiesz, w porównaniu z waszym Holmes Chapel to jest taka raczej... wiocha – wyznał z czymś na kształt zawstydzenia. – W naszym świecie cywilizacja rozwinęła się w innym kierunku.

– Naprawdę myślałeś, że tym mnie zniechęcisz? – parsknął Harry. – Przecież właśnie o to chodzi, o to, by było inaczej. Jaką atrakcją byłoby dla mnie zwiedzanie innego świata, jeśli wyglądałby identycznie jak mój własny? Wtedy równie dobrze mógłbym przejść się po swojej ulicy i na jedno by wyszło, a byłoby mnie zachodu. No i nie wspominając o tym, że to o wiele bezpie... O, rany, ja znam to miejsce! – wykrzyknął.

Znaleźli się przy wąskiej uliczce, której obie strony zabudowane były gęsto domostwami ze zdobionymi gankami, przy których wisiały, niezapalone teraz, liczne lampy olejne.

– Jak to: znasz? – zdziwił się Lou. – Skąd mógłbyś... – urwał. Jego oczy zwęziły się w szparki. – Verne – wycedził. – To jego sprawka, tak?

– Widziałem je w moim śnie – przyznał Styles. – Tym pierwszym. Tym, w którym... Cóż, w którym ratowałeś mnie przed zakapturzonym facetem z nożem. W sumie... wyglądałeś nawet podobnie jak teraz – stwierdził, obrzucając uważnym spojrzeniem ciemną pelerynę chłopaka, która miała za zadanie ukryć jego sylwetkę i twarz przed ciekawskimi poddanymi jego ojca.

– Spokojnie. Dzisiaj żadne noże nam nie zagrażają – zapewnił. – Już ja o to zadbam. To tylko wycieczka turystyczna. Jeśli można tak to nazwać.

– Jestem zdecydowanie za wycieczką – roześmiał się loczek. – Tędy? – spytał, wskazując znajomą uliczkę.

Louis zmierzył ją wzrokiem, po czym gwałtownie pokręcił głową.

– Nie. Chodź – złapał go za rękę i pociągnął w zupełnie odwrotną stronę.

Cóż. Trudno mu się dziwić.

Zachowanie Harry'ego, który z zachwytem i fascynacją rozglądał się po rynku, nie mogąc nacieszyć się i nadziwić odmienności tego świata, było uroczym widokiem. Lou musiał przyznać się sam przed sobą, że najchętniej nie odrywałby od niego wzroku, lecz, niestety, nie było mu to dane. Musiał uważać za nich obu, by nikomu nie wydali się podejrzani. I, oczywiście, by nie wpadli na kogoś, kto mógłby go rozpoznać. To byłoby katastrofalne w skutkach.

Sytuacja wyglądała tak, że lud Millenium uwielbiał swojego księcia i żaden z poddanych (lub prawie...) nie chciałby mu zaszkodzić. Jednak Louis był pewien, że ojciec nie mówił otwarcie o jego ucieczce – musiałby wtedy przyznać, że jego własny syn zakochał się w człowieku, na dodatek w mężczyźnie. Nie dość, że było to przestępstwo, to jeszcze hańba, a król na pewno nie ryzykowałby tak swojego wizerunku. Szatyn podejrzewał, że jego zniknięcie wytłumaczono porwaniem lub czymś takim. Nie ulegało więc wątpliwości, że każdy z mieszkańców, który zobaczyłby w nim dziedzica, natychmiast doniósłby o tym królewskim strażom, przekonany, że działa w dobrej sprawie. Podczas gdy w rzeczywistości praktycznie podpisałby wyrok na księcia i osobę, którą kochał.

Właśnie dlatego żaden kaptur nie miał dziś prawa się zsunąć.

Gdy parę godzin później ulice zaczęły powoli pustoszeć, Lou zbliżył się do swojego chłopaka i szepnął:

– Chciałbym pokazać ci jedno miejsce.

Harry drgnął, zaskoczony, lecz jego ciekawość ujawniła się szybciej niż mógłby się spodziewać.

– Prowadź – odparł, posyłając mu lekki uśmiech.

Louis bez słowa ruszył przed siebie. Loczek podążył za nim.

– Hej, tę drogę też znam – zauważył w pewnym momencie.

Wokół nich roztaczał się las, który, właściwie, mógłby wyglądać jak każdy inny las, lecz on był pewny, że to właśnie las z jego snu. Zarówno pierwszego, jak i drugiego.

– Wiem – przyznał Tomlinson. – Nie bój się, dzisiaj nikt cię tu nie zaatakuje. Po prostu... jest coś, co chciałbym, żebyś zobaczył.

Po chwili marszu dotarli na niewielką leśną polankę, podobną do tej, na której znajdował się portal. W jakiś sposób jednak inną. Cała jej powierzchnia spowita była pomarańczowymi kwiatami, na których przesiadywały różnokolorowe motyle. W połączeniu z zachodzącym leniwie słońcem, efekt zapierał dech w piersiach. Harry z nabożną czcią pochłaniał wzrokiem każdy element krajobrazu. Nigdy dotąd nie podejrzewał, że widok może wywołać tak silne emocje i tak głęboki podziw.

– Boże, ale tu pięknie – westchnął, wtulając się w stojącego tuż za nim chłopaka. – Dziękuję, że mi to pokazałeś – wyszeptał.

– To takie moje miejsce – odparł cicho Lou. – Nigdy nikogo tu nie przyprowadzałem, nawet Elle. Nie sądzę, by ktokolwiek wiedział o tej polanie. Nie tak łatwo tu trafić, jeśli nie wiesz, czego szukać.

Brunet zrobił nieśmiały krok do przodu, potem kolejny. Nie myśląc o tym zbyt wiele, po chwili wyszedł na sam środek łączki, rozłożył szeroko ręce i... upadł na dywan z kwiatów, na moment tonąc wśród ich pomarańczowych płatków. Chmura motyli poderwała się do góry, tworząc nad nim obłoczek kolorowych skrzydeł. Z piersi Louisa wyrwało się westchnienie. W tej scenerii Harry wyglądał zupełnie jak  _anioł_.

Powoli podszedł do niego i ułożył się tuż obok.

– Wiele bym dał, by móc w tej chwili cię uwiecznić – powiedział, przyciskając usta do czubka jego kędzierzawej głowy.

– Jak to ująłeś? W każdym ze światów na wszystko kiedyś przychodzi czas? – uśmiechnął się loczek. – Wspomnienia potrafią być wieczne, wiesz?

– Nie chcę, żebyś był wspomnieniem – zaprotestował szybko szatyn.

– Nie myśl o  **wspomnieniu**  jako o mnie – powiedział Harry, przymykając oczy. – Pomyśl o nim jako o tej chwili i uczyń ją wieczną. Zbuduj jej w swoim sercu  **dom**  i po prostu nie pozwól jej się  **zakurzyć**.

– Zbyt łatwo zapominamy o pięknych momentach – zauważył niemal bezgłośnie Lou. – A ja nie chcę zapomnieć.

– Nie zapomnisz, przyrzekam – odpowiedział loczek i przyciągnął go do pocałunku.

Gdyby Louis faktycznie mógł zamienić jakąś chwilę w wieczność, wybrałby właśnie tę.

– Jesteś taki piękny – wyszeptał, gdy już odsunęli się od siebie. Ujął twarz ukochanego w dłonie i delikatnie pogładził jego policzek kciukiem. – Nie wiem, czym sobie na ciebie zasłużyłem.

– Mogę powiedzieć dokładnie to samo.

Louis zamrugał szybko, czując, że niewiele brakuje, by się rozkleił z nadmiaru emocji. To byłby wysoce niepożądany efekt.

– Jesteś moją pierwszą prawdziwą miłością – wyznał drżącym głosem.

– Jesteś moim pierwszym  _wszystkim_  – odparł Harry, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Szatyn spuścił wzrok.

– Ja nie... – zaczął, rumieniąc się. – Nie... Nie zaczekałem na ciebie. Nie jestem... – przygryzł wargę

Loczek z uczuciem odgarnął na bok jego grzywkę.

– Wiem – powiedział cicho. – Wiem, że nie. Ale to nie ma znaczenia – stwierdził, uświadamiając sobie, że to prawda. – Kiedyś myślałem, że ma, lecz już wiem, że nie. Liczy się tylko to, co jest  _teraz_  – wymruczał i musnął lekko wargi Louisa.

– Nie musisz... – zawahał się chłopak.

– Nie czuję się zmuszany – uśmiechnął się brunet lekko, po czym ostrożnie położył się na ukochanym i podwinął nieco jego pelerynę, by móc dotknąć skóry na jego plecach. – Właściwie wręcz przeciwnie. Kocham cię – szepnął i gdy Lou dostrzegł w jego oczach łzy, przestał powstrzymywać swoje.

Bo w tamtej chwili nic nie było ważne. Nie było ważne, że są w niebezpieczeństwie. Nie było ważne, że jeden z nich jest wyrzutkiem. Nie było ważne, że ktoś chciał ich rozdzielić. Nie było ważne nawet to, że, tak naprawdę, nigdy nie powinni się spotkać.

Nie. W tamtej chwili liczyli się tylko oni.

– Ja też cię kocham – wyszeptał w odpowiedzi, pomagając chłopakowi pozbyć się ubrania i przyciskając go do siebie najmocniej, jak tylko umiał: tak, jakby chciał skryć go w swoim wnętrzu i nigdy nie pozwolić nikomu go dotknąć. – Tak bardzo cię kocham.

 

~*~

 

– W waszym świecie wszędzie jest pełno motyli – zauważył Harry, kiedy jakiś czas później wciąż leżeli wśród kwiatów, wtuleni w siebie i zupełnie nadzy. Posiadanie pierwszego razu już za sobą było dla loczka nieco dziwnym uczuciem, ale też dziwnie przyjemnym. Wciąż miał na twarzy rumieńce.

Jakby na potwierdzenie jego słów, na jego dłoni wylądował niewielki owad o błękitnych niczym niebo skrzydełkach.

– Taaak... – przyznał Louis, nieświadomie bawiąc się włosami chłopaka. – To nasze święte zwierzę.

– Powaga? – zdziwił się zielonooki.

– Mhm, jak najbardziej.

Brunet uniósł palec, na którym przysiadł motyl, na wysokość swojej twarzy i przyjrzał się istotce uważnie.

– Co tak wyjątkowego jest w motylu? – spytał, marszcząc brwi.

– A co tak wyjątkowego jest w baranku, gołębicy albo krowie? – odparował Lou, powołując się na ziemskie religie.

– Emm... łagodność? – zasugerował Harry, nieco zbity z tropu. – Szczerze, nie mam pojęcia.

Szatyn uśmiechnął się delikatnie i wyciągnął przed siebie ramię. Bardzo szybko na jego dłoniach usadowiło się kilka drobnych motylków. Nie dało się nie zauważyć, że lgnęły do niego niczym ćmy do światła. Chłopak ostrożnie podniósł się do siadu i obrócił się twarzą w stronę loczka, nie spuszczając wzroku z niezwykłej kompozycji kolorów, która gościła teraz na jego rękach.

– Każdy z tych motyli – powiedział cicho – był kiedyś zwykłą gąsienicą i wymagało wiele cierpliwości, by stał się tym, kim jest obecnie. – Spojrzał ukochanemu w oczy. – W moim świecie motyl jest symbolem nowego początku i tego, że zawsze jest dla ciebie szansa, by stać się kimś  _lepszym_.

– Lepszym... Ale wiesz, że to dyskryminacja gąsienic? – wymruczał Styles, mrugając do niego.

Louis zaśmiał się serdecznie, płosząc obsiadające go owady, które poderwały się do lotu, przez moment przypominając wirującą tęczę. Chłopcy zapatrzyli się na nie w zachwycie.

– Wreszcie rozumiem, czemu wokół twojego domu zawsze było ich tak wiele – stwierdził z westchnieniem Harry. – Są piękne. I muszą być dla ciebie bardzo ważne.

– Są. Dla każdego z mieszkańców mojego kraju mają wielką wartość symboliczną – przyznał Tomlinson. – Pozwalają wierzyć w lepsze jutro.

Brunet oparł głowę o jego ramię, czując kojące ciepło jego skóry.

– Więc... mówisz, że gdzieś tam czeka także nasz nowy początek, hm? – wymamrotał, przymykając oczy.

– Tego nie wiem – zaprzeczył Lou. – Ale... ty jesteś  _moim_  nowym początkiem. I obiecuję ci, że jakoś wyjdziemy z tego wszystkiego – szepnął. – Kiedyś nie będziemy musieli się bać ani chować, obiecuję. Wyciągnę nas z tego.

Słodkie słowa obietnicy smakowały gorzko. Harry uśmiechnął się smutno.

– Wierzę ci – powiedział cicho, zamykając delikatną dłoń chłopaka w swojej. – Na razie skupmy się na tym, by wyciągnąć z tego Danielle.

– Tak... – spuścił głowę Louis. – Sytuacja jest chyba groźniejsza niż myślałem. Nie sądzę, by mogła się tutaj ukryć. Prędzej czy później oni ją znajdą. A wygląda na to, że jednak prędzej.

– Co w takim razie robimy? – zafrasował się loczek.

Tomlinson posłał mu pokrzepiające spojrzenie.

– Nie martw się. Chyba mam pomysł.

 

~*~

 

Danielle założyła ramiona na piersi.

– Nie ma mowy – oznajmiła z zaciętą miną. – Nigdzie nie idę.

– Błagam cię – jęknął Louis. – Usiłuję ci  _pomóc_. Na Ziemi będziesz bezpieczna.

–  _Nie ucieknę_ – wycedziła. – Nie jestem tchórzem.

Lou drgnął.

– Och. A więc ja nim jestem?

– Tego nie powiedziałam! – zaprotestowała dziewczyna. – To zupełnie inna sytuacja. Ty zszedłeś tam dla  _niego_. W moim przypadku byłaby to zwykła ucieczka. Mam swój honor.

– Na przodków, Elle! Na co ci honor, kiedy będziesz  _martwa_?! – zirytował się Louis.

Czarownica wciągnęła powietrze ze świstem. Przesadził.

– Nie pozwalaj sobie... – zaczęła.

– Wolę cię żywą niż honorową – warknął szatyn i wyszedł bez słowa, trzaskając drzwiami. Danielle ukryła twarz w dłoniach.

Harry, który do tej pory obserwował tę scenę z boku, trzymając w ramionach Kleofasa i głaszcząc go leniwie, z westchnieniem odłożył kota na bok, podszedł do brunetki i przytulił ją bez słowa.

– Nie przejmuj się – szepnął, głaszcząc ją po włosach. – Wiesz, jaki on jest. Dobro bliskich znaczy dla niego więcej niż... cóż, więcej niż cokolwiek. Dlatego czasem zachowuje się jak idiota.

– Czy on nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że od problemów nie można uciekać, bo i tak nas dogonią? – zapytała ona cienkim głosem.

– Masz rację – przyznał. – Ale w tej sprawie akurat trzymam stronę Lou.

– No, nie. Ty też? – westchnęła. – Nie jestem tchórzem.  _Nie chcę_  być tchórzem.

– To nie tchórzostwo, Dan – powiedział loczek łagodnie. – Nie uciekasz przed odpowiedzialnością. Louis nie do tego cię nakłania. On tylko chce dać ci więcej czasu. Czasu, w którym znajdziemy jakiś sposób, by ocalić się ostatecznie.

– Nie da się ocalić kogoś  _ostatecznie_  – pokręciła głową Danielle. – Śmierć czeka każdego z nas, to nieuniknione. – Zagryzła wargę. – W porządku. Niech będzie. Prze... przemyślę to jeszcze.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Dziękuję. A teraz pójdę poszukać Pana Złośnika. Myślę, że potrzebuje mocnego uścisku.

– Mhm – przytaknęła czarownica, podnosząc z podłogi swojego pupila i przyciskając go do piersi. – Idź, znajdź go.

To nie było trudne zadanie, nie tak naprawdę. Gdy tylko wyszedł z domku, Harry od razu poczuł, jak jakaś niematerialna nić ciągnie go w stronę drzew. I chociaż nie miał do czynienia z magią zbyt często, tym razem pozwolił jej się poprowadzić. Tak jak się spodziewał, już po chwili dostrzegł przycupniętą przy pniu postać, otoczoną lekko czerwonawą mgiełką. Nie znał się na aurze zbyt dobrze, ale ten kolor najprawdopodobniej oznaczał złość.

– Hej, kochanie – odezwał się cicho, zbliżając się do Lou.

Szatyn uniósł głowę. Nadal był wzburzony, lecz ze sposobu, w jaki marszczył czoło, loczek wyczytał, że zaczyna powoli się uspokajać. Milczał jednak.

Styles usiadł koło niego (zupełnie tak, jak Danielle przy nim dzień wcześniej...) i ułożył głowę na ramieniu swojego chłopaka, wtulając się w niego delikatnie.

– Wiesz, że trochę przesadziłeś? – zagadnął parę minut później.

– Trzymasz jej stronę? – warknął Louis, z trudem powstrzymując się od wybuchu.

–  _Zawsze_  trzymam twoją stronę – sprostował brunet. – Mówię po prostu, że nie musiałeś być aż tak... dosadny.

– A jaki miałem być, kiedy nic do niej nie trafia? – westchnął błękitnooki. – Dlaczego ona nie może zrozumieć, że to jedyna szansa? No, dlaczego?

Harry uśmiechnął się słabo.

– Przed chwilą miałem bardzo podobną rozmowę z Danielle – wyznał. – Oboje jesteście tacy... uparci.

– Nie jestem uparty! – zaprzeczył Lou. – Ja po prostu chcę, żeby moi bliscy byli  _żywi_ – szepnął.

  
_Cały on_ , pomyślał zielonooki. Zawahał się, po czym mruknął:

– Wiesz, co powiedział kiedyś pewien mądry człowiek? Że kochamy ludzi nie za to, że są idealni, ale pomimo tego, że tacy nie są. Miłość jest sztuką kompromisów, Louis. Danielle obiecała przemyśleć sprawę. Ale ty musisz to uszanować i przestać naciskać, nawet, jeśli to trudne.

Tomlinson otworzył usta, lecz zabrakło mu słów, które mógłby wypowiedzieć. Spuścił głowę i wymamrotał pod nosem:

– Nie zasłużyłem na ciebie.

– Polemizowałbym – stwierdził loczek z rozbawieniem. – Kocham cię, wiesz? – szepnął, przesuwając nosem po ramieniu ukochanego.

– Wiem – odparł Lou z westchnieniem. – Ja ciebie też.

– Idziemy? – spytał Harry, wskazując głową w stronę chatki Danielle.

– A co powiesz na spacer? – zaproponował szatyn. – Chyba... Myślę, że muszę jeszcze trochę ochłonąć, zanim się z nią skonfrontuję. Strach nie jest dobrym doradcą.

– W takim razie prowadź – uśmiechnął się brunet, podnosząc się. Louis elegancko podał mu ramię, które ten z gracją ujął.

W głębi duszy, Harry uważał spacery nocą za niezwykle romantyczne. Szczególnie, jeśli towarzyszyło im światło księżyca. A, co teraz zauważył z zaskoczeniem, na niebie w świecie Lou błyszczał nie jeden, ale aż dwa księżyce, jeden nieco bardziej żółty niż ten ziemski, ale jednak.

Błękitnooki od razu zorientował się, na co on patrzy.

– Byłem bardzo zdziwiony, kiedy pierwszej nocy w twoim świecie spojrzałem w niebo i ujrzałem tylko jeden księżyc – wyznał. – To sprawiło, że czułem się nieco... zagubiony. Jakby czegoś brakowało, wiesz.

– Myślę, że rozumiem – powiedział loczek. – Ja... Czy one mają jakieś specjalne znaczenie dla waszego... hm... ludu? Jak... motyle, czy coś?

– Można tak powiedzieć – skinął głową Lou. – Stara legenda mówi, że to para kochanków, zaklętych na wieczność. Podobno... – zniżył głos, tak, jakby to, o czym mówi, było pilnie strzeżonym sekretem. – Podobno ich uczucie było tak głębokie i silne, że sami Przodkowie zaczęli im zazdrościć i rzucili na nich klątwę, zamieniając w dwa księżyce. Od tamtej pory mogą widywać się tylko nocami i wtedy świecą jaśniej niż jakiekolwiek znane w naszym świecie światło.

– Też mamy legendę – zauważył Harry, podekscytowany. – No... właściwie to mit. Starożytni Grecy wierzyli, że Perseusz i jego żona Andromeda po śmierci zostali zamienieni w gwiazdy.

– To nie to samo – zaprotestował Louis. –  _Moja_  historia to historia nieszczęśliwej miłości.

– Hmm, więc co powiesz na to? Według mitologii egipskiej, bóstwa Nieba i Ziemi były połączone takim właśnie głębokim uczuciem, lecz zostały rozdzielone. Wasze widują się co noc. Oni jedynie podziwiają się z daleka, nie mogąc jednak nigdy się spotkać.

– Naprawdę? – zainteresował się Lou.

– Jakoś tak – wzruszył ramionami Styles. – Nie jestem specjalistą od starożytnego Egiptu, ale ta historia wbiła mi się w pamięć. W sumie... to trochę jak z nami, co nie? – uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Wszyscy wokół chcą nas rozdzielić.

– Nie skończymy jak oni – zapewnił szatyn. – Co najwyżej jak ci wasi... Grecy. Zamienić się po śmierci w gwiazdę... Niezłe, nie powiem. Ale nikt i nic nie sprawi, że się rozstaniemy, obiecuję.

– Cóż, wygląda na to, że muszę ci zaufać – mruknął Harry, całując lekko policzek chłopaka. – Nie, żebym narzekał.

– Tylko byś spróbował – Louis żartobliwie pogroził mu palcem, po czym ciasno otoczył go ramieniem, przez co szli wtuleni w siebie.

Niespodziewanie Tomlinson zatrzymał się, rozglądając się uważnie. Zdezorientowany loczek również się obejrzał, lecz nie zauważył niczego niepokojącego.

– Co się dzieje? – zapytał szeptem.

– Wydawało mi się... – wymamrotał Lou. – Nieważne. Chyba jestem przewrażliwiony – wzruszył ramionami, jakby zupełnie zbywając własne obawy. – Wracajmy już – zarządził jednak.

– W porządku – zgodził się brunet, zaniepokojony. Co takiego mógł usłyszeć (lub zobaczyć) Louis?... – Co się stało? – spytał.

– Miałem wrażenie, że coś zaszeleściło – wyjaśnił chłopak niechętnie.

– Oo, oo. Podejrzane szelesty w lesie nigdy nie wróżą niczego dobrego – stwierdził Harry. – W każdym horrorze... Zresztą, sam możesz się domyślić.

– Wiem – szatyn zacisnął usta. – Masz swoją szablę? – zapytał niemal bezgłośnie.

– Zwarta i gotowa! – zapewnił kędzierzawy.

– Oby nie było do czego – mruknął Lou. Był wyraźnie spięty.

Zielonooki otworzył usta, by coś dodać, ale zrezygnował. Im prędzej dotrą do chatki Danielle, tym lepiej. Nawet, jeśli to był fałszywy alarm.

_Przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony, jak to mówią._

Louis najwyraźniej pomyślał o tym samym, bo przyspieszył kroku. A potem... potem wszystko wydarzyło się  _zbyt szybko._  


Napastników było czterech, lecz wyraźnie słychać było, że nadchodzi ich więcej. Trzech momentalnie dopadło do Lou, najpewniej nie uznając Harry'ego za groźnego przeciwnika. Ku niemu skierował się ten ostatni. Tłamsząc w sobie niepokój o ukochanego, który przecież umiał świetnie walczyć, Styles skupił się na jak najskuteczniejszej obronie. Jednym ruchem wyciągnął szpadę – w porę, by zablokować pierwsze pchnięcie. Zakapturzona postać zawahała się na ułamek sekundy. Najwyraźniej przeciwnikowi nie przyszło do głowy, że ziemski chłopak będzie umiał posługiwać się ostrzem... Ten moment minął jednak w mgnieniu oka i już chwilę potem padły kolejne ciosy, tak celne i dobrze wyważone, że uniknięcie ich wymagało od loczka zaangażowania wszystkich swoich sił, bez wyjątku. Choć kusiło go, by spojrzeć, jak radzi sobie Louis, wiedział, że nie może pozwolić sobie nawet na najmniejszą dekoncentrację. Każda chwila nieuwagi groziła śmiercią.

Chłopak szybko zrozumiał, że samą obroną nie uda mu się wyjść cało z tego pojedynku. Przeciwnik z każdym kolejnym ruchem wydawał się być pewniejszy, co zmuszało Harry'ego do coraz intensywniejszych uników i bloków. A podobno najlepszą obroną jest atak... Zablokował kolejne pchnięcie i zrobił niespodziewany wypad w przód, na chwilę pozbawiając nieznajomego równowagi. Mężczyzna, zaskoczony nagłym obrotem spraw, w ostatniej chwili odparł cios. Nieco ośmieliło to loczka. Następne uderzenie było już dokładniejsze, jak i kolejne. Nie można powiedzieć, że role się obróciły, ale na pewno nastąpiło wyrównanie sił.

Po pewnym czasie szala zaczęła nieśmiało przechylać się na stronę Stylesa. Godziny treningów z Lou oraz tysiące siniaków nie poszły na marne. Wreszcie odważył się na dość agresywny cios, niemal wytracając nieprzyjacielowi broń. Mężczyzna zachwiał się lekko, kaptur zsunął się z jego twarzy i spojrzenie bruneta skrzyżowało się ze spojrzeniem niesamowicie błękitnych tęczówek.

Harry zamarł, zapominając o toczącej się bitwie. Bez słowa wpatrywał się w oczy Louisa, patrzące na niego z oblicza przeciwnika. Przecież to niemożliwe... ale... Po chwili rozpoznał identyczną linię brwi i nosa i wszystko momentalnie nabrało sensu.

– Widzę, że mój syn dobrze cię wyszkolił – powiedział przeciwnik i bez ostrzeżenia zaatakował. Styles ocknął się w ostatniej chwili, by odskoczyć, lecz brzeg szpady drasnął jego ramię. Rzucił szybkie spojrzenie plamie krwi, która zaczęła pojawiać się na jego rękawie i znów skupił się na walce, parując kolejny cios.

Czuł się tak zagubiony jak jeszcze nigdy. Z jednej strony, miał przed sobą mężczyznę, który już kilka razy, za pośrednictwem swojego sługi, próbował go zabić. mężczyznę, który za wszelką cenę chciał rozdzielić go z ukochanym. Mężczyznę, który nienawidził go tylko dlatego, że trochę się od niego różnił.

Z drugiej jednak strony, to był ojciec Louisa. Członek jego rodziny. Osoba, bez której nigdy nie przyszedłby na świat i którego Lou na pewno na swój sposób wciąż kochał. Jak Harry miał z zimną krwią spróbować odebrać mu życie? Nawet fakt, że jedyną alternatywą była w tym momencie jego śmierć, nijak tego nie usprawiedliwiał.

– Dlaczego to robisz? – zapytał z rozpaczą, blokując kolejny atak króla. – Dlaczego nie pozwolisz nam po prostu...  _być_? Dlaczego nie pozwolisz  _jemu_?

– Widzę, że szacunek do starszych nie jest twoją mocną stroną – prychnął starszy Tomlinson. – Ale w porządku, odpowiem ci. Robię to dla jego dobra.

– W jaki sposób napadanie na niego może być dobre? – oburzył się loczek, w ostatniej chwili się uchylając. Ostrze boleśnie ciążyło mu w zranionej ręce.

– Mój syn musi zrozumieć – wycedził mężczyzna, robiąc sprawny wypad – że to, co czyni, jest złe. Że przyniesie mu same zniszczenia.

– O czym ty do cholery pieprzysz, stary dziadzie? – zirytował się Harry, zaciskając zęby z bólu. – Jak  _miłość_  może być czymś złym? Każdy ma prawo do kochania i bycia kochanym.

– Och, on jest kochany. Jego rodzina go kocha, z wzajemnością – oznajmił król, nie przerywając ataku. – To, co łączy waszą dwójkę? To nie jest miłość.

– Jak możesz nawet tak myśleć...

– Posłuchaj, człowieczku: Louis jest normalnym, zdrowym chłopakiem. On cię nie kocha. Mężczyzna nie może kochać drugiego mężczyzny w ten sposób, to fizycznie niemożliwe. To, co was  _łączy_ , to jego fascynacja. Pociąga go twoja inność. Na twoim miejscu mógłby być ktokolwiek inny, nie jesteś nikim szczególnym. Ale to jest złe, a ja nie mogę pozwolić –  _cios_  – żeby ktoś –  _cios_  – deprawował i niszczył –  _cios_  – dziedzica Millenium!

– W ten sposób tylko go krzywdzisz! – krzyknął Harry. Powoli zaczynało brakować mu powietrza.

– Ja dbam o jego dobro. Ty odbierasz mu dom i rodzinę – rzekł mężczyzna.

To była obrzydliwa manipulacja, ale... zadziałała. Styles jeszcze nigdy nie odczuwał tak mocno ciężaru poczucia winy. Miał przyznać ojcu Louisa rację i poddać się. Przecież doskonale wiedział, że wszystko, co złe, spotkało Lou z jego powodu.

Lecz wciąż pamiętał ten błysk w oczach szatyna, gdy na niego patrzył i... po prostu wiedział, że nie może tak łatwo zrezygnować. Nie po tych wszystkich obietnicach.

– On jest wszystkim, co się liczy – warknął z determinacją, jednocześnie sam wykonując pchnięcie, zgrabnie zablokowane przez przeciwnika.

– Przyjdzie dzień, w którym znienawidzi cię za to, co go spotkało – stwierdził mężczyzna ze srogą miną. Ciosy zaczęły padać z większą częstotliwością. – I jest tylko jeden sposób, by go przed tym uchronić. Musisz  _zginąć_.

– Łżesz! – zawył loczek.

– Trochę żałuję, że nie doczekasz dnia, w którym przekonałbyś się, że mam rację – przyznał Tomlinson, po czym uderzył z niesamowitą precyzją, wytrącając szpadę z drżącej dłoni chłopaka, który teraz nie miał już jak się bronić.

– Jak ktoś tak okrutny może mieć tak wspaniałego syna?... – wyszeptał zielonooki, lecz król najwyraźniej już tego nie słyszał.

– Tak musiało być – stwierdził z chłodną pewnością w głosie i zadał następny cios, zatapiając ostrze głęboko w brzuchu Harry'ego.


	18. XVII. Krwawisz, By Wiedzieć, Że Wciąż Żyjesz

Szpada tańczyła lekko w dłoni Louisa, gdy ten z pewnością siebie i gracją parował ciosy przeciwników i sam ich atakował. On i to ostrze wydawali się być jedną osobą, połączeniem idealnym – zupełnie jakby zimna klinga była przedłużeniem jego ręki, a nie zwykłym kawałkiem metalu.

Nic dziwnego, że ojciec nasłał na niego aż trójkę żołnierzy. Jednak i to na niewiele się zdało. Pewnie w innej sytuacji mężczyźni cieszyliby się, że ich książę tak dobrze włada bronią. Tym razem jednak zdecydowanie nie było im to na rękę. Lou nie bał się wyniku tego starcia.

Tym, co go martwiło, był Harry. Widział, że także i do niego dopadła jedna z postaci, jednak nie widział jej twarzy, więc trudno było mu oszacować, jak niebezpieczny jest przeciwnik. Wiedział, że loczek walczy dobrze, lecz każdy z żołnierzy króla miał nad nim pewną przewagę:  _doświadczenie_. I właśnie to było powodem lęku Louisa. Dlatego musiał skończyć tę farsę jak najszybciej, by móc, w razie potrzeby, wesprzeć ukochanego.

– Dobrze, panowie, dosyć tej zabawy – zarządził i zrobił szybki wypad, wytrącając jednemu z przeciwników szpadę. Zaskoczony mężczyzna nie od razu zrozumiał, co się stało, przez co jego towarzysze na parę sekund pozostali sami w boju. To tylko ułatwiło Tomlinsonowi działanie.

Musiał przyznać, że trafił na naprawdę dobrych szermierzy. Pokonanie ich wszystkich nie było zadaniem tak prostym, jak początkowo się spodziewał, lecz nie zniechęciło go to. Właściwie, wręcz przeciwnie. Pomijając oczywisty fakt, że mogło zależeć od tego jego życie, Louis  _kochał_  walczyć. Jego technika momentami przypominała taniec i to naprawdę piękny taniec. Choć tym razem nie miał publiczności, nadal wyglądało to zjawiskowo.

Uchylając się przed ciosem, kątem oka dostrzegł ciemną czuprynę, kryjącą się wśród pobliskich krzewów.

  
_O, nie,_  pomyślał.  _Tylko tej tutaj brakowało._  W zasadzie nie powinien się dziwić, że odgłosy walki niedaleko jej domu przyciągnęły Danielle. Pozostawało mieć nadzieję, że nie przyjdzie jej do głowy włączać się do akcji. Z całym szacunkiem dla niej, dziewczyna nie fechtowała najlepiej. To mogło przynieść więcej szkód niż korzyści, o ile nie same.

Wiedząc, że teraz dwójka jego bliskich znajduje się na miejscu, Louis podwoił swoje ruchy. Robił wypad za wypadem w takim tempie, że przeciwnicy nie nadążali unosić szpad. To jedynie przyspieszyło nieuniknione, czyli – jego zwycięstwo.

Wyprostował się, otarł czoło i odwrócił się do tyłu – w  _idealnym_   _momencie_ , by ujrzeć, jak nikt inny jak jego ojciec zadaje Harry'emu ostateczny cios.

Przez chwilę wszystko działo się w jego oczach jakby w zwolnionym tempie. Patrzył na przebijające ubranie i skórę ostrze. Na zimny tryumf na twarzy mężczyzny. Na powiększającą się plamę krwi. Na niedowierzanie w zielonych oczach. Patrzył, jak jego ukochany upada niczym bezwładna, szmaciana lalka. Niczym marionetka, której ktoś niespodziewanie podciął sznurki...

Na miękkich nogach podszedł bliżej i uklęknął przy nim.

– Motylku... – wyszeptał.

– Nie spodziewałem się, że to właśnie tak będzie wyglądać – wymamrotał loczek, uśmiechając się delikatnie, jakby chciał dodać Lou otuchy. – W mojej wizji przyszłości wpadnięcie pod autobus było najbardziej dramatyczną wersją śmierci.

– Nie mów tak – zaprotestował Louis, czując, jak do jego oczu napływają łzy. Chwycił dłoń Stylesa, która okazała się niepokojąco zimna. – To jeszcze nie koniec. Żadna dobra historia nie kończy się w ten sposób.

– Myślę, że powinienem zgłosić reklamację – kontynuował Harry, najwyraźniej w nadziei, że uda mu się rozbawić chłopaka. – Mówi się, że śmierć to taka wielka sprawa, a tymczasem... Phi. Żadnego światełka w tunelu ani nic. Przereklamowane!

– Przestań! – krzyknął Tomlinson. – Przestań, słyszysz?! Ty wcale nie umierasz, nie pozwolę ci na to!

Przycisnął dłoń do brzucha zielonookiego, by uleczyć ranę, lecz bardzo szybko zorientował się, że to nic nie daje.

– No, dalej – mamrotał. – Dalej. Lecz się.

Gdy uświadomił sobie, co się dzieje, ogarnęła go czarna rozpacz.

– Zatrute ostrze – powiedział sam do siebie. – On... zatruł ostrze. – Z przerażeniem spojrzał Harry'emu w twarz, która z każdym kolejnym uderzeniem serca stawała się coraz bledsza. Mimo tego, loczek znalazł w sobie siłę, by uśmiechnąć się słabo i unieść rękę do policzka Lou. Pogładził go delikatnie, szepcząc:

– W każdym... ze światów... na wszystko w końcu... przychodzi czas...

Chwilę później jego kredowobiałe powieki powoli opadły.

I dopiero w momencie, w którym zimna dłoń bruneta uderzyła o ziemię, wokół Lou wszystko ożyło. Jakby ktoś nacisnął przycisk  _play_  na pilocie.

Z furią nieokiełznanego zwierzęcia Louis rzucił się na niczego się niespodziewającego ojca. Tylko dzikim fartem nie przebił mu gardła szpadą.

– Morderca! – wykrzyknął, cały czas mając przed oczami obraz zamykających się oczu miłości jego życia.

– Synu? – przeraził się mężczyzna, osłaniając się przed opętańczymi atakami księcia. – Uspokój się, to przecież ja...

– Wiem, że to ty! Wiem, że to TY! Wiem, że to  _ty_  go zabiłeś! – wrzeszczał chłopak w napadzie szału. Był tak zaślepiony gniewem, że nie patrzył nawet na to, w co celował. Ciął i uderzał na oślep i gdyby nie to, że jego ojciec był szermierzem idealnym, już dawno straciłby parę istotnych części ciała.

– Zrobiłem to dla twojego dobra, synku – bronił się król, lecz Lou wcale nie miał zamiaru go słuchać.

– Zabiłeś go! Zabiłeś go, chociaż nic ci nie zrobił! Zabiłeś!

– Louis, nie chcę zrobić ci krzywdy...

– Zniszczyłeś wszystko! Zerwałeś najbardziej niewinny kwiat, jaki zrodziła ziemia!

– Louis, uspokój się.

– Splugawiłeś wszystkie świętości, podeptałeś wartości, jesteś niehonorową, parszywą gnidą!

– Louis! Pamiętaj, z kim rozmawiasz! Jestem...

– Mordercą! – wysyczał chłopak, z wściekłością wymachując ostrzem.

– Nie pozwalaj sobie! – zirytował się mężczyzna i z niesamowitą siłą uderzył końcem szpady w jego nadgarstek. Zrobił to o tyle umiejętnie, że nawet nie zadrasnął jego skóry, za to skutecznie wybił mu broń z dłoni, a gdy upadła, przydepnął klingę.

Tak naprawdę, Louis się nie zastanawiał. Jakaś dzika, wewnętrzna moc nakazywała mu pomścić śmierć osoby, która była dla niego wszystkim. Osoby, której podarował wszystko, co najcenniejsze.

Skoczył ku swemu ojcu, przewracając go na plecy. Przez chwilę szamotali się na ziemi, lecz w końcu to Lou i jego wściekłość znaleźli się na górze. Spojrzał w oczy królowi, lecz nie potrafił dostrzec w już nim tej osoby, którą był dla niego przez te wszystkie lata. Teraz? Teraz, patrząc na niego, widział tylko i wyłącznie zabójcę swojej miłości.

– Morderca – powtórzył, chwytając pierwszą rzecz, która wpadła mu w ręce: szpadę starszego Tomlinsona, którą ten upuścił przy upadku.

– Nie zrobisz tego – wymamrotał mężczyzna, z przerażeniem wpatrując się w kamienne oblicze syna.

– Zabiłeś go.

Metalowe ostrze wciąż lśniło czerwienią. Czerwienią krwi Harry'ego.

– Za ojcobójstwo zostaniesz skazany na śmierć – przypomniał władca drżącym głosem. – Nie mówiąc już o zamachu na życie króla.

– W takim razie ty też powinieneś zginąć. Za odebranie życia niewinnej osobie – wycedził Lou, unosząc ramiona i nakierowując czubek broni prosto na serce ojca. Rodzic głośno przełknął ślinę. Miał prawo się bać. W tym momencie nie miał żadnej możliwości ucieczki ani obrony, a w błękitnych oczach Louisa błyszczała żądza mordu. Każdy by się bał.

– Nie chcesz tego, Lou – przekonywał jeszcze. – Jestem twoim tatą, pamiętasz?

– Mylisz się – odparł szatyn. – Chcę. Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo chcę.

Dochodząc do wniosku, że ojciec może mieć zbroję pod płaszczem, chłopak zmienił zdanie i zdjął koniec ostrza z jego piersi. Nim jednak ten zdążył odetchnąć z ulgą, on przyłożył szpadę idealnie do jego jabłka Adama i nieco uniósł ramiona, szykując się do zadania śmiercionośnego ciosu. Nie myślał. Był oślepiony złością i rozpaczą. Żadna z nich nie jest dobrym doradcą, ale razem tworzą istny chaos.

Hm. Chaos. Niezłe słowo do opisania tego, co działo się w tamtym momencie wewnątrz Louisa.

Jedynym, czego był pewien, było to, że osoba, która przerwała kruche, ludzkie życie Harry'ego, musi zostać ukarana.

– Morderca – syknął po raz kolejny i pozwolił swoim ramionom opaść.

Lecz zanim ostrze zdążyło przebić gardło króla, dwie pary silnych rąk mocno chwyciły Lou i odciągnęły go do tyłu, skutecznie rozbrajając i unieruchamiając.

– Co do... – parsknął wściekle, usiłując wyrwać się z uścisku. – To zabójca, morderca! On musi... pozwólcie mi...

– Proszę się uspokoić, książę – zwrócił się do niego łagodnie jeden z żołnierzy, którzy go trzymali. – Wyrządzisz sobie krzywdę.

Louis otworzył usta, by krzyczeć dalej, lecz widok kolejnych zbliżających się mężczyzn zalał go gorzkim zrezygnowaniem. Mocno zacisnął usta i rozluźnił napięte mięśnie, pozwalając strażnikom poprowadzić się do przodu, odprowadzony uważnym spojrzeniem króla, oburzonego i zaskoczonego niespodziewanym zajściem.

– Zaprowadźcie go do lochów. Powinien tam zostać, dopóki... nie ochłonie.

Chłopak mimowolnie zerknął w stronę, gdzie spodziewał się zobaczyć ciało Stylesa. Dostrzegł tam Danielle, która sprawnie założyła loczkowi chwyt Rauteka i właśnie ciągnęła go w stronę krzaków. Lou szybko odwrócił wzrok, by nie zwracać na nią niczyjej uwagi. Pomyślał jednocześnie, że to szczęście mieć taką przyjaciółkę. Przyjaciółkę, która nie pozostawiła Harry'ego na pastwę dzikich zwierząt lub, co gorsza,  _wieśniaków_.

Dzięki niej będzie przynajmniej mieć godny pochówek.

W tym momencie Louis przegrał walkę z łzami. Starając się nie wydać z siebie nawet najcichszego dźwięku, dał prowadzić się w kierunku miasta, zamglonymi, niewidzącymi oczami wpatrując się w horyzont.

_Och, motylku..._

 

~*~

 

_Nie umiałem cię obronić._

_Ta jedna myśl wciąż krążyła po mojej głowie i w żaden sposób nie potrafiłem się jej pozbyć, bo była... prawdą. Najbardziej bolesną prawdą._

_Nie umiałem ochronić mojego najcenniejszego skarbu. Pozwoliłem go skrzywdzić i utraciłem go._

_To musiała być kara za nieposłuszeństwo._

– Masz szczęście, że jesteś księciem, bo za zamach na życie króla już byś wisiał – prychnął jeden ze strażników.

_Nie umiałem zapewnić ci bezpieczeństwa. Znów złamałem obietnicę, kochanie._

– Nie mów tak, Castor – pouczył go ten drugi. – Nie znasz całej historii, nie oceniaj go.

_To wszystko powinno było potoczyć się zupełnie inaczej._

– Nie muszę znać. Oni wszyscy są tacy sami. Królewskie dzieci, tfu. Rozpuszczone bachory, wszystkie – stwierdził tamten, niedelikatnie wpychając chłopaka do pustej celi. Rozległ się brzęk zatrzaskiwanej kraty.

_Ty byłeś najbardziej niewinny i najbardziej ucierpiałeś._

Louis upadł na twarz, rozcinając sobie prawy policzek o wystający kamień.

_A ja nie umiałem nawet cię pomścić._

Doczołgał się do kąta i skulił, przyciskając czoło do zimnej ściany. Zacisnął powieki, spod których momentalnie popłynęły gorące łzy, mieszając się z krwią.

_To wszystko... moja wina._

– Nie martw się, synku – odezwał się jeszcze drugi ze strażników, upewniając się, że jego towarzysz go nie słyszy. – Twój przyjaciel nie odszedł na zawsze. Nasi bliscy nigdy nie odchodzą, póki o nich pamiętamy.

_Więc to jest to? Wspomnienia? Tylko tyle mi po tobie pozostało?..._

_Przygryzam wargi aż do krwi, przypominając sobie twoje słowa. Wiem, że nie wolno mi wkładać ciebie między wspomnienia, ale czy to wciąż możliwe, teraz, gdy przeniosłeś się do wieczności?... Dziwne. Pouczałeś mnie ledwie wczoraj, a czuję tak, jakby było to lata temu. Twoje oczy, twoje usta, twój głos..._

_Chciałeś, żebym przemieniał chwile we wspomnienia. To nie jest tak trudne. Przecież pamiętam idealnie każdą chwilę, którą z tobą spędziłem..._

 

∞

 

_Siedzę na gałęzi drzewa już drugą godzinę, czujny niczym pies. Boję się zejść z posterunku. Boję się, że, jeśli to zrobię, wybiorę najgorszy z możliwych momentów._

_Jest dość późno, kiedy rozlega się ciche skrzypnięcie drzwi. Szybko cofam się w cień, by mieć pewność, że tej nocy nikt mnie nie zauważy. Tej, ani żadnej innej. To oznaczałoby zbyt wiele strat._

_Wchodzi do pokoju, cicho zamyka za sobą. Z jego ust wydobywa się ciche westchnięcie, gdy lustruje niezaścielone łóżko wzrokiem. A ja... ja nie mogę oderwać od niego oczu. Wciąż nie wierzę, że potrafiłem skrzywdzić go tak bardzo. Jednak doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że to zrobiłem. W pewnym sensie, nie miałem wyjścia. Z drugiej jednak strony wciąż czuję, że mogłem znaleźć inny sposób. Sposób, który pozwoliłby mi wykreślić się z jego życia, nie wyrządzając mu tyle bólu._

  
_Poczucie winy przygniata mnie, ale to dobre cierpienie. Nie mogę pozbyć się przeświadczenia, że_ powinienem  _cierpieć, może nawet bardziej. Że to jedyny sposób, by... odpokutować? Czułem to dziś, gdy Eleanor nie chciała powiedzieć mi, jak ma się Harry. Przez chwilę myślałem już, że... Musiałem to sprawdzić. I właśnie w ten sposób wylądowałem tutaj, czając się pod jego oknem jak zwykły podglądacz._  


_Opiera się plecami o framugę. Wygląda na zdenerwowanego. A może po prostu jest smutny? Ma do tego święte prawo._

–  _No, dobra – odzywa się cicho. Trochę, jakby zwracał się do swojego łóżka. – Teraz tylko ty i ja. Żadnych sztuczek._  


_Podchodzi do niego i ostrożnie siada na brzegu. Coś jakby się... bał? To niedorzeczne, wiem. Czemu miałby obawiać się mebla? Tak podpowiada rozum, jednak... mowa jego ciała mówi zupełnie coś innego._

_Zasypia dość szybko. Wreszcie zdobywam się na odwagę, by podejść bliżej. Przeskakuję na parapet i odrobiną siły woli uchylam okno, by wślizgnąć się przez nie do środka. Jeszcze raz upewniam się, że Harry śpi głęboko, po czym pochylam się nad nim i ostrożnie oglądam. Może jest trochę bledszy, ale poza tym wygląda w porządku. Kamień z serca. Chyba jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie martwiłem się o niego tak bardzo, jak..._

_Harry porusza się niespokojnie i mruczy coś pod nosem. Nie mogę zrozumieć słów, ale nie sądzę, by było to coś dobrego. Na jego twarzy pojawia się grymas, a dłonie unoszą się w górę, tak, jakby chciał się przed czymś osłonić._

_Albo przed kimś._

–  _Nie! Zostaw mnie! Pomocy! – krzyczy niespodziewanie i jego strach jest tak widoczny, że zdaje się przesiąkać przez ściany. Drżę. To nie jest normalny lęk. Co sprowadza się do sedna: to nie może być zwykły koszmar. Otwieram usta, gdy dociera do mnie ukryty sens._  


_Dotykam jego dłoni i zaciskam powieki, starając się wyczuć jego umysł. Znajduję go szybko, lecz jest dla mnie zamknięty. Nie jest to jednak poważna przeszkoda. Niestety, nie jestem jedyną osobą, która mogła ją pokonać._

_Skupiam wszystkie swoje myśli na tym, by delikatnie odchylić krawędzie jego podświadomości. Nie potrzebuję przejścia. Dzisiaj nie mam zamiaru wnikać do jego snów, chcę tylko sprawdzić... tylko zerknąć._

_To, co widzę, potwierdza wszystkie moje przypuszczenia. Gwałtownie wyślizguję się z umysłu Harry'ego i mnę w ustach przekleństwo._

–  _Verne – mamroczę i, nie ma co ukrywać, jestem wściekły. Jak mój ojciec mógł nasłać swojego sługusa, by dopadł Harry'ego we śnie? Wydawało mi się, że dał sobie z tym spokój, gdy zorientował się, że go pilnuję. Cóż, wygląda na to, że się myliłem. On po prostu czekał na dogodny moment. Szczwany lis._  


_Loczek krzyczy ile sił w płucach i wiem, że jedyny sposób na zażegnanie sytuacji to obudzić go, tu i teraz. Potrząsam nim delikatnie, czując się okropnie. Wzdycham i potrząsam nieco mocniej. Zaraz wyczuwam, że wraca mu świadomość, lecz przez to krzyczy jeszcze głośniej, nie zdając sobie nawet z tego sprawy. Mało brakuje, by jego ojciec przybiegł na pomoc._

–  _Spokojnie, jesteś już bezpieczny – szepczę. Zaczynam lekko głaskać go po ramieniu, wyciągając z niego niepokój i strach. Mdli mnie trochę od nadmiaru doznań i myślę sobie, że ta moc czasem jest kompletnie do dupy, ale jednocześnie widzę, że Harry powoli wraca do normy i hej, może nie jest tak źle. Najważniejsze, że wciąż umiem mu jakoś pomóc. Składam na jego spoconym czole delikatny pocałunek i w tym samym momencie uświadamiam sobie, że nie będzie łatwo wyłgać się, jeśli teraz mnie tutaj zobaczy. Wmawianie mu, że wszystko jest tylko snem, kompletnie nie ma sensu. Już i tak zbyt wiele razy nie byłem z nim szczery._  


_Inna sprawa, że na bank by mi nie uwierzył._

_Dlatego, gdy tylko jego oczy zaczynają się otwierać, szybko przesłaniam mu twarz dłonią. Musi wyglądać to komicznie, tym bardziej, że drugą wciąż delikatnie gładzę jego ramię, starając się go uspokoić._

–  _Już wszystko dobrze – mówię łagodnie, a potem zaciskam usta. Jak długo już przez to przechodzi? Ile nieprzespanych nocy przyniosła mu znajomość ze mną?... – Przepraszam, że nie wiedziałem – dodaję. – Powinienem był tu być._  


_Wiem, że popełniłem błąd. Rozpoznał mnie. Musiał mnie rozpoznać. Ale, kiedy on desperacko próbuje odsłonić oczy, ja znikam. I nim zdąży przyzwyczaić się do ciemności, zostaje w pokoju sam._

_Przez cienkie ściany domu czuję jego dezorientację, a potem rezygnację i mam ogromną ochotę po prostu wrócić i mocno go objąć. Wydaje się niemal niemożliwe, że po tym wszystkim, co zrobiłem, on wciąż reaguje na mnie w ten sposób... Tak, wiem, powinienem w tej chwili wskoczyć z powrotem przez to okno i przeprosić go za wszystko, nawet za to, o czym nie ma pojęcia. Ale nie mogę. Nie mogę, jeśli chcę utrzymać go przy życiu._

_Więc przez resztę nocy siedzę na drzewie, ostrożnie kontrolując jego sny, a gdy na ziemię padają pierwsze promienie słońca... znów znikam._

_To jedno umiem robić perfekcyjnie._

 

∞

 

_Leżymy w jego łóżku. Pilnuję, by tej nocy jego sny były wolne od koszmarów, zasługuje na odpoczynek. Miał ciężki dzień. Wiem doskonale, jak trudne jest okłamywanie kogoś, na kim nam zależy, nawet dla jego dobra. A on i jego przyjaciółka, Eleanor, są tak zżyci..._

_Harry wtula się w mój bok i trze oko piąstką, niczym maleńkie dziecko. Uśmiecham się pod nosem. Najbardziej urocze stworzenie na tym świecie. I wszystkich innych. W takich chwilach tylko dobitniej czuję, jak wielkim szczęściarzem jestem._

_Delikatnie gładzę go po włosach i nawijam sobie jeden z kręconych kosmyków na palec. Rozprostowuję go i skręcam znowu. Bawię się tak chwilę, w mojej głowie nie ma żadnych myśli. On zaczyna lekko się wiercić. Zamieram. Boję się nawet poruszyć, by go nie zbudzić. Trwam w bezruchu, aż w końcu dochodzę do wniosku, że tym razem zasnął na dobre. Biorę głęboki wdech i wtedy odzywa się cicho:_

–  _Lou...?_  


_Wypuszczam powietrze ze świstem. Nie udało się._

–  _Tak, kochanie? – pytam łagodnie._  


_Jego chłodna dłoń zaciska się na mojej._

–  _Zostaniesz ze mną, prawda?_  


–  _Oczywiście, że tak – obiecuję._  


–  _I... będziesz, kiedy się obudzę? – szepcze niepewnie._  


_Zaciskam usta. Mam w zwyczaju znikać na chwilę przed tym, jak pan Styles wstaje z łóżka. I doskonale wiem, że nie powinienem naginać tej zasady. Jeśli jego ojciec nas nakryje... Cóż, to może okazać się dość... nieprzyjemne w skutkach._

_Ale dźwięk tej błagalnej nuty w jego głosie i pełne nadziei zielone tęczówki, które teraz odnajdują moje spojrzenie, topią wszystkie mury. Trudno. Po prostu będę musiał zachować większą czujność._

–  _Jeśli tylko chcesz – mamroczę, gładząc go delikatnie po karku, by mógł szybciej zasnąć._  


–  _To dobrze – odpowiada sennie i chyba już nie do końca przytomnie. – Bo budzenie się w zimnym łóżku to najbardziej kijowe uczucie na świecie._  


–  _Cii, śpij – proszę, z trudem ukrywając drżenie głosu._ Zimne łóżko  _– już samo to brzmi strasznie przygnębiająco._  


_Chyba to najbardziej skutkuje tym, że nie umiem zostawić go samego tej nocy i znikam tylko na chwilę: gdy jego ojciec zagląda do pokoju przed wyjściem do pracy. Patrzę, jak podchodzi bliżej, siada na brzegu łóżka i niezgrabnie gładzi głowę śpiącego Harry'ego. Jego spojrzenie automatycznie wędruje ku zdjęciu matki, które mój słodki motylek trzyma w swojej sypialni... Odwracam wzrok. Czuję się jak podglądacz, jakbym przerywał ich rodzinie w czymś bardzo intymnym. To nie jest moment przeznaczony dla moich oczu i doskonale o tym wiem._

_Kiedy tylko słyszę odjeżdżające spod domu auto, wracam do łóżka. Harry kręci się przez chwilę, ale nie otwiera oczu. Za to niemal natychmiast przylega do mnie i tuli przez sen, pewnie nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy. Coś ściska mnie w gardle._

–  _Jakimś cudem zawsze wiesz, gdy jestem przy tobie, skarbie – szepczę bezgłośnie, gładząc dłonią jego policzek._  


_Niedługo potem jego powieki uchylają się, ukazując parę naprawdę zaspanych, przepięknych, zielonych tęczówek. Wciąż nie do końca kontaktuje, ale mimo to od razu odnajduje mnie wzrokiem i wtedy na jego usta wpływa błogi uśmiech._

–  _Dziękuję – odzywa się zachrypniętym od snu głosem, który wysyła ciepłe wibracje do wszystkich zakątków mojego ciała._  


–  _Za co? – dziwię się._  


–  _Za to, że pozwoliłeś mi obudzić się obok siebie._  


 

∞

 

_Spleceni na dywanie, wtuleni w siebie. Moja głowa na jego brzuchu, kiedy czyta._

_Mrużę oczy. Uwielbiam, gdy mi czyta. Każda zmiana tonu wywołuje we mnie falę ciepła, rozchodzącą się powoli po moim ciele, poczynając od piersi, kończąc na palcach u stóp. Czasem wydaje mi się, że znam wszystkie wyżyny i niziny, doliny i kotliny jego głosu, a jednak wciąż poznaję je na nowo. I mam ochotę śpiewać i krzyczeć, i piszczeć, i wzdychać, bo przepełnia mnie szczęście, gdy tak po prostu jesteśmy razem. Wsłuchuję się w jego słowa, chcąc zamienić tę chwilę w wieczność. Pomijając fakt, że każdą chwilę spędzoną z nim pragnę po prostu przeżywać już zawsze, myślę, że tak właśnie czuje się człowiek spełniony. Zachłystuję się Harrym, jestem wypełniony nim po brzegi, a mimo to wciąż chcę więcej. Więcej jego. I mam._

–  _Jesteś odpowiedzialny za wszystko, co oswoisz... – powtarzam po nim i wtedy na moment zapada cisza. Uchylam powieki, patrząc na niego z niepokojem, że powiedziałem coś nie tak. On jednak w zamyśleniu wpatruje się w przestrzeń, jakby zapominając o otaczającym go świecie. Chcę, by na mnie spojrzał, ale boję się nawet oddychać, by nie wyrwać go z jego transu. Mogę jedynie domyślać się, co przeżywa. Jego aura jest w tym momencie śnieżnobiała i lekko pulsuje. Żałuję, że jest niematerialna, bo chciałbym jej dotknąć i sprawdzić, czy jest gorąca jak ogień, czy raczej zimna jak śnieg. Jestem zaintrygowany. Nie wiem, co oznacza biel. Z plastycznego punktu widzenia, biały nie jest kolorem. Może dlatego nie umiem go zinterpretować? Normalnie wystarczy, że zobaczę jakąś barwę i od razu czuję, co aktualnie przeżywa dana osoba. Biel jest... czymś nowym. O co może chodzić?_  


_W końcu Harry odzywa się, a jego głos jest jeszcze bardziej zachrypnięty niż zwykle:_

–  _Taaak... Trzeba być ostrożnym z oswajaniem, bo to wiąże na całe życie._  


_Układam się na boku i kreślę faliste znaki na materiale jego koszulki, jednocześnie nie patrząc mu w oczy._

–  _A ty... oswoiłeś kiedyś kogoś? – pytam, niby od niechcenia._  


–  _Mhmm... Tak mi się wydaje – odpowiada powoli. – Ale najpierw ta osoba oswoiła mnie – dodaje, ujmując mój policzek w dłoń i zmuszając mnie, bym na niego spojrzał. – Szczęściarz ze mnie, co nie?_  


–  _Jeśli odpowiem że tak, to wyjdę na snoba, a jeśli że nie, to zaczniesz się kłócić – żartuję, uśmiechając się lekko. Czuję, jak ciepło znów rozlewa się po mojej klatce piersiowej. – Więc, uważasz, że cię oswoiłem? – mruczę._  


–  _Ja nie uważam, ja wiem – mówi z powagą._  


–  _To chyba dobrze, co? – puszczam mu oczko._  


–  _Nawet bardzo dobrze – zgadza się. Po chwili milczenia wtrąca: – Ale pamiętaj, jesteś odpowiedzialny za to, co oswoiłeś. Już zawsze._  


–  _Zawsze – zgadzam się, a wtedy on uśmiecha się najpiękniejszym ze swoich uśmiechów i całuje mnie delikatnie. I, tak, chyba mogę całkiem szczerze oznajmić, że jestem_ szczęśliwy _._  


 

~*~

 

Teraz jego łzy płynęły już całkiem swobodnie, nawet nie zwracał na nie uwagi. Podciągnął nogi bliżej i podwinął lewą nogawkę. Jego zamglone oczy bez problemu odnalazły znajomy kształt. Oto jest. Znamię dziedzica tronu. Niewielka, błękitna lilijka. To za jej sprawą pewnego dnia ma przejąć władzę, za jej sprawą został wyznaczony na następcę.

Za jej sprawą stały się te wszystkie okropieństwa.

Nie myślał o tym, nie tak naprawdę, kiedy zaczynał drapać swoją skórę, tak, jakby chciał zeskrobać z siebie oznakę należenia do rodziny królewskiej. Drapał i drapał, aż do krwi, czując przy tym swojego rodzaju satysfakcję. Obraz coraz bardziej rozmazywał mu się przed oczami i po pewnym czasie nie był już pewny, czy wciąż znęca się nad odpowiednim miejscem, ale to już właściwie się nie liczyło.

Tak naprawdę, od momentu śmierci Harry'ego nie liczyło się nic.

_Jesteś odpowiedzialny za wszystko, co oswoisz._

– Przepraszam – zapłakał. – Przepraszam, że nie byłem.  



	19. XVIII. Pożegnaj Mnie Pocałunkiem

Echo kroków poniosło się po całym korytarzu, docierając także do celi Lou. On jednak nie zwracał na to większej uwagi. Można powiedzieć, że ogarnęła go apatia. Siedział w kącie, skulony niczym embrion, przyciskając swoje ciało do ściany tak mocno, jakby chciał, by go wchłonęła. Jedyną myślą, kołaczącą się po jego głowie, była  _zieleń_.

  
_Zieleń, zieleń, zieleń_... Zieleń oczu, tych jedynych, niepowtarzalnych, najpiękniejszych. Mawia się, że zielony jest kolorem nadziei. Louis miał ochotę wybuchnąć histerycznym śmiechem. Nadziei  _na co_? W jego życiu cała nadzieja wzięła w łeb.

Gdzieś w oddali rozległy się dźwięki rozmowy, jednak początkowo nie dało się rozróżnić słów. Konwersujący najwyraźniej zbliżali się do niego, bo ich głosy stawały się coraz wyraźniejsze i głośniejsze. Już niedługo mógł spokojnie przysłuchiwać się ich wymianie zdań. Nie, żeby to robił. Prawdę mówiąc, w tamtym momencie jego zainteresowanie światem zewnętrznym wynosiło mniej niż zero.

– ...nie mogę – mówił jeden ze strażników, którzy parę godzin wcześniej wtrącili go do celi. – Mam rozkazy, nie wolno mi tak po prostu...

– To śmieszne – skomentował jego rozmówca. Głos należał do kobiety i był zadziwiająco znajomy. – Wpuść mnie.

– Jaśnie pani nie rozumie...

– Nie, to  _ty_  nie rozumiesz, Amelio. Muszę się z nim zobaczyć, teraz.

– Ale król...

– Co tutaj król ma do gadania! – prychnęła przybyszka. – Ja jestem twoją królową, a to jest mój  _syn_. Rozkazuję ci mnie wpuścić.

Amelio westchnął.

– Tak jest, pani. – Brzęk kluczy. – Tylko... proszę być ostrożną, dobrze?

– Co masz na myśli?

– Książę Louis jest... Nie jest do końca sobą. On... wydaje mi się, że przechodzi mały...  _kryzys_.

– Naprawdę mu się dziwisz, Amelio? – zapytała kobieta chłodnym tonem.

– Tego nie powiedziałem, jaśnie pani – zaprzeczył strażnik. – Ja proszę jedynie, by nie podejmowała pani zbędnego ryzyka.

– Dziękuję za twoją troskę – odpowiedziała królowa.

Dźwięk otwieranej kraty i znów stukot kroków, tym razem niepewnych.

– Lou? Kochanie?... – odezwała się łagodnie, a wtedy w tej drobnej, skulonej przy ścianie postaci coś pękło.

– Mamo – jęknął żałośnie.

– Och, skarbie – wymamrotała Johanna Tomlinson i szybko podeszła bliżej, by po chwili uklęknąć i przycisnąć swoje dziecko do piersi. – To wszystko w ogóle nie powinno mieć miejsca.

Mimo ogólnego rozbicia, w jego głowie zapaliła się ostrzegawcza lampka.

–  _Co_  nie powinno mieć miejsca? – zapytał.

– Cała ta sytuacja – westchnęła kobieta, robiąc nieokreślony gest ręką. – Nie powinno cię tutaj teraz być.

– Wiem – mruknął Louis. – Powinienem być na Ziemi, z nim.

– Przede wszystkim – wtrąciła ona – powinieneś wciąż uważać  _to miejsce_  za dom.

– Doskonale wiesz, że to niemożliwe. Już nie.

– Chyba nie myślałeś, że tak po prostu się z tym pogodzę, orzeszku – wyszeptała matka, z czułością odgarniając mu grzywkę na bok. – To nie jest proste. Dla żadnego z nas.

– Nie wrócę – oznajmił. – Nie z własnej woli. To znaczy,  _nie wróciłbym_  – poprawił się. – Szczególnie teraz.

– Postawiłeś na nas krzyżyk... – pokiwała głową Johanna.

– To  _on_  postawił krzyżyk  _na_   _mnie_  – sprostował Lou. – Nie zaprzeczysz.

– To nieprawda, wciąż mu na tobie zależy. Jest twoim ojcem, pamiętaj.

– Nie – wycedził szatyn. – Nie jest.

– Louis...

– Nie chcę być synem mordercy.

– Kochanie, twój ojciec jest królem. To oczywiste, że ma mnóstwo krwi na rękach – stwierdziła kobieta. – Tak było i zawsze będzie.

– Dlaczego mówisz o tym tak spokojnie?! – wykrzyknął, odsuwając się od niej gwałtownie. – Jak mogę nazywać ojcem kogoś, kto odebrał mi wszystko, co jest dla mnie ważne?!

– A my? – popatrzyła na niego smutno. – My się nie liczymy?

– Wiesz doskonale, że to nie tak. Ale Harry był... on był... – zacisnął oczy, by powstrzymać nową falę łez. Wziął głęboki oddech. – Powiedz mi coś, mamo. Kochałaś kiedyś? Nie tak, jak mnie czy moje siostry. Czy kochałaś kiedyś tak, że zdawało ci się, że ta osoba cię dopełnia? Że bez niej nawet tęcza utraci swoje barwy? Że... że lepiej być martwym niż żyć, gdy jej zabraknie? – szepnął drżącym głosem.

– Oczywiście, że tak, orzeszku – odpowiedziała matka cicho. – Myślisz, że wytrzymałabym tyle lat u boku twego ojca, gdyby nie był całym moim życiem?...

Louis zacisnął usta.

– Więc teraz wyobraź sobie, że ktoś by ci go odebrał. Tak, jak ojciec zrobił to mnie.

– Wiem, że to bardzo boli – rzekła Johanna, przytulając go znów, tym razem nieco mocniej. – Ale jesteś jeszcze młody...

– Nienawidzę tego zdania – zaśmiał się Lou gorzko. – Nienawidzę. Ono nic nie znaczy. Dlaczego wszystkim zawsze wydaje się, że to pociesza?...

– Kochanie, zakochasz się jeszcze nie raz – zapewniła. – Doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że teraz w to nie wierzysz i utrata przyjaciela...

– Nazywaj rzeczy po imieniu, mamo.

– Więc, dobrze. To, że straciłeś ukochaną osobę, miało prawo cię przygnieść. Ale nie pozwól, by cię złamało.

– Jedyne, co teraz czuję, to pustka – wymamrotał. – Nie umiem żyć ze świadomością, że go nie ma. On był... był...

– Zapewniam cię, że jeszcze spotkasz kogoś, z kim będziesz chciał iść przez życie – powiedziała królowa.

– Nikt nie będzie taki jak on. Mamo, Harry to... To miłość mojego życia – wyszeptał, a po jego policzku spłynęła pierwsza łza. – Kiedy tylko go spotkałem, wiedziałem, że to  _to_. Nie wierzę w przypadki. Byliśmy sobie pisani, mamo.

– Skarbie... – mruknęła kobieta ze współczuciem, gładząc jego plecy i kark. Nagle zesztywniała. – Louis... gdzie jest twój naszyjnik? – zapytała.

Jedyną odpowiedzią było przeraźliwie smutne spojrzenie pary błękitnych tęczówek. Matka zasłoniła sobie usta dłońmi.

– To niemożliwe. Ty... – urwała.

Lou skinął głową.

– I co? Co się stało? Twój motyl nie... nie odrzucił go?

– Nie... Zaczął błyszczeć jeszcze mocniej – wyznał szatyn.

– O, Przodkowie – wyjąkała kobieta. Teraz także i ona wyglądała, jakby miała zaraz się rozpłakać. – Więc to naprawdę była twoja druga połowa. Ten chłopak cię dopełniał.

– On nie  _był_. Wciąż  _jest_ – poprawił Louis. – Nawet jeśli odszedł, nikt nigdy nie będzie umiał zająć jego miejsca. Rozumiesz?...

– Rozumiem, oczywiście, że rozumiem. Gdyby twój ojciec wiedział...

– Co by to zmieniło? – burknął błękitnooki. – On go  _zabił_ , mamo. Zabił go za sam fakt, że go pokochałem. Dla niego liczy się tylko dobre imię, parszywy ścierwojad...

Normalnie matka natychmiast by go upomniała. Teraz jednak nawet nie skomentowała jego słów, jakby intensywnie się nad czymś zastanawiając.

– Louis, czy ty wiesz, czemu właściwie tutaj jesteś? – zapytała po chwili, zniżając głos do szeptu, tak, jak gdyby bała się, że ktoś może ich podsłuchiwać.

– Jasne. Próbowałem zabić króla – odparł on.

– Próbowałeś czy chciałeś?

Chłopak zastanowił się przez chwilę, po czym ostrożnie oznajmił:

– Chciałem. Chciałem i myślę, że on o tym wie. Chciałem, żeby cierpiał...

– On cię stąd nie wypuści – wymamrotała kobieta, wpatrując się w niego niewidzącym wzrokiem. – Za bardzo boi się o swoje życie, by cię wypuścić. Bo... wciąż byś to zrobił, prawda? Gdybyś miał okazję?

Nie odpowiedział. Właściwie nie musiał.

– Nie pozwolę, żeby mój syn zgnił w lochach – oznajmiła matka z determinacją. – Wyciągnę cię stąd choćbym miała zbuntować przeciw niemu cały kraj.

– Mamo, nie warto – chłopak pokręcił głową przecząco. – Będzie się mścił. Nie powinnaś tak ryzykować.

– Nie możesz mówić, że nie warto – zaprzeczyła Johanna.

– Nie, nie warto. To ty ucierpisz, jeśli mu się sprzeciwisz, a nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo potrzebna jesteś. Ludzie cię potrzebują. Dziewczynki cię potrzebują.

– Ty też jesteś moim dzieckiem – przypomniała królowa, z trudem powstrzymując łzy. – Ty też mnie potrzebujesz.

– One potrzebują cię bardziej. Są jeszcze małe, nie wszystko rozumieją.

– Rozumieją więcej niż ci się wydaje – westchnęła. – Tęsknią za tobą, wszystkie cztery. Z naturalnych względów nie wiedzą,co się z tobą dzieje, ale... Wydaje mi się, że sporo się domyśliły. Szczególnie Charlotte.

– Powiesz im, że je kocham, prawda? – poprosił i to tak cholernie brzmiało jak pożegnanie.

– Sam im to powiesz – powiedziała kobieta drżącym głosem. – Nie spędzisz tutaj całego życia, obiecuję.

Louis ze smutkiem popatrzył na zaschniętą na posadzce krew, nie potrafiąc spojrzeć rodzicielce w oczy.

– O mój Boże... – wymamrotała nagle. Gorączkowo rozejrzała się za źródłem tak obfitego krwawienia, bo choć Lou miał kilka rozcięć na twarzy, z żadnego z nich nie mogło wypłynąć aż tak wiele osocza.

Kiedy w końcu je znalazła, gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze do płuc.

– Dziecko... – szepnęła, delikatnie ujmując jego łydkę i układając sobie nogę syna na kolanach. Z uwagą obejrzała zmasakrowaną skórę na wysokości kostki, teraz pokrytą już warstwą skrzepłej krwi. Kobieta nie potrzebowała potwierdzenia, by wiedzieć, czemu akurat  _to_  miejsce. – To było tak nierozsądne – zrugała go. – W ten sposób łatwo może wdać się zakażenie – stwierdziła, muskając opuszkami palców rozdrapane znamię.

  
_Naprawdę myślisz, że teraz bym się tym przejął? W tym momencie przyjąłbym z otwartymi ramionami nawet dżumę,_  chciał odpowiedzieć, lecz wiedział, że to byłoby zbyt okrutne w stosunku do matki. Milczał więc.

– Naprawdę nie chcesz mieć już nic wspólnego z naszą rodziną... – zauważyła królowa ze smutkiem. – Nie musisz zaprzeczać. Nie chcę słyszeć kłamstw z twoich ust – powiedziała, po czym pogładziła jego policzek i znów czule odgarnęła mu grzywkę z oczu. – Kocham cię – wyszeptała, całując go w czoło, po czym wstała i skierowała się do wyjścia.

– Ja ciebie też – mruknął szatyn.

Kiedy już zamykała za sobą kratę, matka ostatni raz obejrzała się za siebie.

– Lou? – odezwała się jeszcze.

– Tak?

– Wasza historia wcale nie musi mieć smutnego zakończenia.

 

~*~

 

–  _Co kochasz we mnie najbardziej? – pyta Harry pewnego popołudnia, gdy po treningu szermierki odpoczywamy w moim salonie, zaplątani w siebie nawzajem._  


–  _Wszystko – odpowiadam bez zawahania._  


–  _Ta odpowiedź się nie liczy – protestuje, zabawnie marszcząc nos. Mam ochotę się roześmiać na ten widok i to zresztą robię, składając słodki pocałunek na jego czubku._  


–  _Hmm, w porządku – mamroczę._  


_Na chwilę pogrążam się w zamyśleniu, a kiedy wreszcie się odzywam, ostrożnie warzę słowa:_

–  _Od samego początku najbardziej urzekło mnie w tobie to, że jesteś tak dobry._  


– Dobry _? – unosi brwi. – To znaczy?_  


–  _Jesteś bezinteresowny i umiesz wybaczać. Pomógłbyś nawet swojemu największemu wrogowi, mam rację?_  


–  _To trudne pytanie – stwierdza. – To chyba zależy od... wagi. Wagi krzywdy, oczywiście – dodaje. – Nie wagi wroga, bo Derek miałby przekichane – śmieje się. Wtóruję mu, kryjąc twarz w jego miękkich włosach i zaciągając się ich zapachem._  


–  _Masz rację, to mogłoby być nieco kłopotliwe – przyznaję. – Uwielbiam twój zapach, tak na marginesie. Mógłbym wąchać cię całymi dniami i nigdy by mi się nie znudziło._  


–  _Czym pachnę? – interesuje się._  


_Zastanawiam się, jak najlepiej określić tę woń i choć wiem, że żadne słowa do końca jej nie oddadzą, mówię:_

–  _Łąką. Wiosną, sadem. Trochę lasem. Jaśminem i jabłkami. I trochę czymś, czego nie umiem nazwać. Myślę, że po prostu... Harrym._  


–  _To dobry zapach? – przekomarza się ze mną._  


–  _Kwestionujesz mój gust? – udaję oburzenie. – Czuję się osobiście urażony._  


–  _Nie złość się – mamrocze, przesuwając nosem po moim policzku. – Ty też pachniesz bardzo_ apetycznie _– dodaje, rozbawiony._  


–  _Się wie – komentuję, nie kryjąc śmiechu._  


_Milczymy przez chwilę, ale to ten dobry rodzaj ciszy. Nie jest niezręcznie, raczej... bezpiecznie. I kojąco. Jednak cały czas chodzi mi po głowie jedna myśl i w żaden sposób nie umiem się jej pozbyć._

–  _Więc... – zaczynam powoli. – Jaką krzywdę uważasz za niewybaczalną?_  


–  _To musiałoby być coś naprawdę złego – odpowiada._  


–  _Na przykład? Czego byś nie wybaczył?_  


_Przez chwilę się nie odzywa, lecz w końcu mówi cicho:_

–  _Nie umiałbym przebaczyć komuś, kto by mi ciebie odebrał._  


_Wypuszczam powietrze ze świstem. Harry tymczasem kontynuuje:_

–  _Gdybyś odszedł sam, przebaczyłbym ci, choć to by bolało. Ale wiedziałbym, że jesteś szczęśliwszy beze mnie, więc... jak mógłbym chować urazę? – pyta i obaj wiemy, że to pytanie retoryczne. – Ale gdyby ktoś chociaż_ spróbował _zrobić ci krzywdę... Po prostu nie zniósłbym tego, że coś ci się stało, wiesz._  


_Nie muszę odpowiadać, bo sam czuję dokładnie to samo. Przecież gdy Derek go uderzył, o mało co go nie zabiłem. Nie jestem z tego dumny, ale nie mam złudzeń: gdyby ktoś wtedy mnie nie odciągnął, najprawdopodobniej nie znalazłbym w sobie siły, by się odsunąć._

–  _Kocham cię – wzdycham, wywołując uroczy uśmiech na jego twarzy._  


–  _Ja też cię kocham, nawet nie wiesz – mówi, całując mnie w czoło i jeszcze na chwilę pozostawiając swoje wargi przyciśnięte do niego. – Obiecasz mi coś, Lou? – mamrocze._  


–  _Kolejna obietnica? No, nie wiem, nie wiem – żartuję._  


–  _To nic takiego, nieważne – dodaje szybko, nieco się rumieniąc, jakby wstydził się samego faktu, że chciał o to prosić._  


_Unoszę się na łokciu, by spojrzeć mu w oczy._

–  _Och, no dalej. O co chodzi? – pytam. – Przecież wiesz, że dla ciebie wszystko._  


–  _Nie, to nic... – zapewnia, ale w końcu łamie się pod ciężarem mojego wzroku. – Chciałem tylko... Chciałem poprosić cię... Po prostu... nie zostawiaj mnie, d-dobrze?_  


_Biorę głęboki wdech. Nieznacznie kręcę głową i przyciskam go do siebie bliżej._

–  _Nigdy – szepczę, muskając ustami jego ucho. – Ale w zamian oczekuję tego samego._  


_Harry uśmiecha się delikatnie, odprężony._

–  _Masz to jak w banku – mówi. – Nie mógłbym od ciebie odejść. Na pewno nie bez pożegnania._  


 

~*~

 

– Chwileczkę... co pani tu robi? Proszę pani?

Zaskoczony okrzyk strażnika wyrwał Louisa z letargu. Chłopak uniósł lekko głowę, zastanawiając się, któż taki śmiał wtargnąć do lochów bez wyraźnego nakazu. Jedyną osobą, która przychodziła mu do głowy, była jego matka, ale przecież królowa opuściła więzienie zaledwie parę godzin temu, może dobę... W zimnej, pozbawionej okien celi łatwo było stracić poczucie czasu, tym bardziej, jeśli, tak jak on, dryfowało się wciąż po wodach nieświadomości, będąc niesionym przez fale wspomnień.

– Proszę natychmiast się zatrzymać – zażądał mężczyzna. W jego głosie rozpoznać można było Amelio. – Czy pani mnie słyszy? Jeśli będzie pani iść dalej, zostanie...

Nie dane mu było dokończyć. Uszu Louisa dobiegło głuche tąpnięcie, a potem dźwięk upadającego na posadzkę ciała.

– Stać! – wykrzyknął drugi strażnik, Castor. – Stać, do cholery!

Sądząc po rytmicznym postukiwaniu butów, przybyszka wcale nie miała zamiaru słuchać. Wręcz przeciwnie. To nieco zaintrygowało szatyna. Po raz pierwszy od momentu wtrącenia do lochów podniósł się i zrobił kilka kroków, by chwycić się krat i wyjrzeć na korytarz, w miarę możliwości. Dosłownie parę sekund później w zasięgu jego wzroku pojawiła się ubrana w szeroką suknię i pelerynę z kapturem postać. Kobieta rozejrzała się szybko i bez zawahania wbiegła we wnękę w ścianie, dokładnie naprzeciw celi Louisa.

Mimo usilnych starań, chłopak nie mógł dojrzeć jej twarzy, spowitej w idealnym cieniu. Jedynym, co był w stanie zobaczyć, był słaby blask pochodni, odbijający się w jej oczach. Wyglądało to dość przerażająco – dwa jasne punkciki, wyłaniające się z czerni.

Dziewczyna dostrzegła, że jest obserwowana. Powoli uniosła dłoń i dotknęła palcem wskazującym miejsca, w którym musiały znajdować się jej usta. Lou zrozumiał ten gest od razu.  _Shh_. Skinął głową na znak potwierdzenia i odwrócił wzrok, by nie ściągnąć uwagi nadbiegającego Castora na jej kryjówkę. Zrobił to dosłownie w ostatniej chwili, bo zaraz po tym strażnik wypadł zza zakrętu i gwałtownie zatrzymał się przy jego kracie.

– Kobieta – warknął. – Dokąd pobiegła? Widziałeś?

Nie trzeba nawet podkreślać, że zdecydowanie nie traktował go jak członka rodziny królewskiej.

Louis zrobił minę pod tytułem:  _Niech no się zastanowię_ , po czym wzruszył ramionami. Obawiał się, że wyszło to mało naturalnie, ale nim mężczyzna zdążył zwietrzyć kłamstwo, nieznajoma znienacka zarzuciła mu od tyłu ręce na szyję. Castor zaczął się krztusić i w pierwszej chwili Lou myślał, że dziewczyna go dusi, lecz wtedy dostrzegł szarą szmatkę w jej dłoni. Musiała być nasączona jakimś środkiem usypiającym, bo strażnik momentalnie osunął się na ziemię. Obca przykucnęła przy nim i zaczęła systematycznie przeszukiwać jego kieszenie. Louis zmarszczył brwi. Rabunek?

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że zaraz zjawią się następni? – spytał. Ona tylko wzruszyła ramionami.

Wreszcie znalazła to, czego szukała: z wyraźnym tryumfem wygrzebała z ubrania nieprzytomnego Castora pęk kluczy. Wyprostowała się szybko i wsunęła pierwszy z nich do zamka celi szatyna. Kiedy nie dał się przekręcić, wybrała kolejny.

Tomlinson nie rozumiał jej zachowania. Czemu miałaby go uwalniać?

– Przysłała cię moja matka? – zapytał podejrzliwie. Dziewczyna pokręciła głową przecząco i nadal szukała odpowiedniego klucza.

Lou zastanowił się. Oprócz jego rodziców i straży, nikt nie wiedział, że tu jest, więc nie mogła to być żadna mieszczanka, która chciała wyswobodzić swojego księcia. Poza tym, gdyby nawet cała sprawa wyszła na jaw, większość poddanych pewnie wzięłaby stronę króla. Nie miał pojęcia, jaki interes mogła ta dziewczyna mieć w otwieraniu mu drogi na wolność.

Chyba że...

– Danielle? – wyszeptał. – To... ty?

Nieznajoma ponownie pokręciła głową, tym razem jednak nieco się zawahała. To mu wystarczyło.

– Ona cię wysłała, prawda? – upewnił się jeszcze. Obca przytaknęła i niemal w tym samym momencie mechanizm wrót zaskoczył i więzienna cela stanęła otworem. Dziewczyna rozejrzała się ostrożnie, po czym ruszyła przed siebie. Gdy zorientowała się, że Louis wciąż stoi w miejscu, przystanęła i ruchem ręki nakazała mu podążać za sobą.

  
_Właściwie, co mi szkodzi?,_  westchnął w duchu i dołączył do swojej nowej przewodniczki. Ruszyli zgodnym krokiem.

Kiedy zbliżyli się do wyjścia z lochów, towarzyszka znów się zatrzymała i wydobyła spod swojej sukni płócienną pelerynę. Podała ją Lou, po czym pociągnęła lekko brzeg swojej, dając mu tym samym do zrozumienia, że ma się przebrać. Chłopak bez zbędnych pytań narzucił na siebie materiał i starannie ukrył twarz. Dziewczyna skinęła głową i bez słowa poprowadziła go na górę, gdzie czekała na niego... wolność.

Chwilę później więzienie stało się już tylko przykrym wspomnieniem.

– I już? – zdziwił się. – Żadnych strażników przy wyjściu? Czy mój ojciec naprawdę jest aż tak lekkomyślny.

Nieznajoma w milczeniu wskazała mu pobliskie krzaki. Zaintrygowany, szatyn zbliżył się tam i nieco rozchylił gałęzie, by zajrzeć głębiej. Widok, jaki zastał, był dość zaskakujący.

– To twoja robota? – wymamrotał, patrząc w niedowierzaniu na dwójkę nieprzytomnych mężczyzn, związanych tyłem do siebie.

Jedyną odpowiedzią ze strony obcej było wzruszenie ramion i ponaglający dłoni. Louis skinął głową i dołączył do niej, by po paru chwilach wkroczyć w gęstą ścianę lasu.

– Więc... – zagaił. – Powiesz mi, jak ci na imię?

Dziewczyna znów tylko wzruszyła ramionami.

– Jesteś niemową? – spytał Louis. Tym razem zaprzeczyła, energicznie kręcąc głową.

Rozwiązanie zagadki nasunęło się samo. Znajoma Danielle musiała być nimfą, konkretniej driadą, czyli duchem lasu. Chłopak miał ochotę śmiać się sam z siebie, że wcześniej na to nie wpadł. Przecież jego przyjaciółka już od dawna nie utrzymywała kontaktów z innymi nefelumami, z kolei wszelkie magiczne stworzenia zawsze do niej lgnęły. Co prawda nie spotkał żadnej nimfy już od wielu, wielu lat, lecz wiedział, że one z natury raczej nie posługiwały się mową Millenium.

  
_Harry byłby zachwycony, gdyby mógł ją poznać_ , pomyślał, przypominając sobie niezwykłe zamiłowanie ukochanego do wszystkiego, co fantastyczne. Znów ogarnął go smutek.

To tak niesprawiedliwe, że Harry został wyrwany z jego życia tak wcześnie. Niesprawiedliwe.

  
_Życie nie jest sprawiedliwe, Lou, czy jeszcze się o tym nie przekonałeś?,_ mówił mu jakiś głos wewnątrz.  _Wiem,_  westchnął chłopak w duchu.  _Po prostu nadal nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Nie mieści mi się w głowie, że świat, w którym nie ma Harry'ego, wciąż normalnie egzystuje. To jak... jak świat, w którym zgasło Słońce._  


Podróż do domku Danielle nie trwała długo. Polanę rozpoznał już z daleka i, podczas gdy nimfa wciąż poruszała się równym krokiem, on przyspieszył od razu, kiedy dostrzegł zarys chatki. Ostatnie piętnaście metrów właściwie przebiegł, by wpaść do środka bez pukania.

Kleofas podskoczył na jednym z krzeseł i zaczął prychać, niezadowolony, jednak przyjaciółka nie wydawała się ani trochę zaskoczona jego przybyciem. Musiała wyczuć jego obecność już wcześniej.

– Louis – powiedziała po prostu, a wtedy coś pękło.

– Elle – jęknął, podbiegając do niej i rozpaczliwie wtulając się w jej przyjazne ramiona.

– Shh, już wszystko w porządku... – wyszeptała czarownica, uspokajająco gładząc go po karku.

Sęk w tym, że  _nie było_  w porządku.

Chłopak ukrył twarz w jej ciemnych lokach, już nawet nie powstrzymując cisnących mu się do oczu, gorących łez.

– Straciłem go... – wyszeptał. –  _Straciłem_.

Danielle nie odpowiedziała.

Drzwi chaty zaskrzypiały. To cicha nieznajoma wreszcie dotarła do celu. Zamknęła za sobą, poza tym jednak nie ruszyła się z miejsca, wymieniając z gospodynią porozumiewawcze spojrzenia.

– Lou – szepnęła dziewczyna. – Jeśli jest coś, czego nauczyło mnie życie, to właśnie to, że zawsze trzeba mieć nadzieję. Bez względu na wszystko. Rozumiesz?

– Nadzieję na co? – burknął Tomlinson ponuro, odsuwając się od niej lekko.

– Na to, że wszystko się ułoży.

– Nie ułoży się – mruknął i odwrócił wzrok.

– Myślę, że powinnam zostawić was samych – oznajmiła przyjaciółka i przytuliła go krótko, po czym cofnęła się, wzięła na ręce Kleofasa i szybkim krokiem wymaszerowała z izby.

Louis otarł samotną łzę, błąkającą się jeszcze po jego twarzy. O, Przodkowie, to wszystko kompletnie nie miało sensu. Bez słowa odwrócił się do nimfy. Nie miał bladego pojęcia, czemu Danielle chciała, żeby został sam na sam z dziewczyną, której języka nawet nie znał. Które z nich zaczynało wariować? Ona, a może on? Może to wszystko w ogóle nie miało miejsca? Może wciąż siedział w swojej celi, wciśnięty w zimną ścianę?... Może...

– Nie rozumiem – jęknął boleśnie.

Jak na komendę, jego towarzyszka podeszła bliżej, tak, że teraz dzieliły ich już tylko jakieś trzy metry. Zatrzymała się i powoli ujęła krańce swojego kaptura. Chwilę później materiał opadł miękko do tyłu, a z cienia wyłoniła się jej twarz.

I wtedy błękitne tęczówki połączyły się z zielenią tak, jak już nigdy nie miały się łączyć, wyciskając z płuc Louisa całe powietrze i przyprawiając go o zawroty głowy.

– Nie mógłbym od ciebie odejść. Nie bez pożegnania – powiedział łagodnie Harry.


	20. XIX. Tak Długo, Jak Nie Mamy Dokąd Pójść

Właściwie, dobrze byłoby powiedzieć, że Louis na początku był zaskoczony, jednak to byłoby zdecydowanym nagięciem prawdy. Pierwszą rzeczą bowiem, jaką zrobił Lou, było rzucenie się na stojącego przed nim chłopaka i zwalenie go z nóg całym ciężarem swojego ciała.

– To niemożliwe, to niemożliwe, to niemożliwe, Przodkowie moi, tak bardzo cię kocham, ty idioto – mamrotał, zaciskając oczy najmocniej jak tylko mógł i wtulając twarz w pierś Harry'ego. – Jesteś takim kretynem, jak mogłeś mnie zostawić, jak ty mogłeś umrzeć, matko, kocham cię, tak bardzo, bardzo cię kocham. Jesteś całym moim życiem, głupku.

Szok przyszedł dopiero później.

– O, Przodkowie – sapnął, odsuwając się nieco i patrząc na ukochanego z niedowierzaniem. – To... to jest... Jak to w ogóle możliwe? Ty... umarłeś. Mój ojciec cię zabił. Jesteś duchem?

– Nie i nie – pokręcił głową loczek. – Nie, nie jestem duchem i nie, nie umarłem. To znaczy, tak, umarłem, ale tylko na chwilę.

Louis przekrzywił głowę, przyglądając mu się bez zrozumienia.

– To historia na dłuższe pogadanie – machnął dłonią Harry. – Zadziałała magia, z tego, co wiem. Zresztą sam nie do końca rozumiem, o co dokładnie chodzi, ale... Jestem. Żyję.

– Magia to cudowna sprawa – powiedział Lou, niczym w transie, dotykając policzka chłopaka z namaszczeniem, jakby bał się, że jego dłoń po prostu przez niego przeniknie. Kiedy tak się nie stało, miał ochotę krzyczeć i płakać ze szczęścia.

– Prawda? – zachichotał brunet, podnosząc się z podłogi. – Chodź tutaj i pomóż mi to zdjąć – poprosił, wskazując na swój strój.

Wtedy Louis wreszcie przyjrzał mu się dokładniej. A konkretniej: jego przebraniu. Cóż, kiedy był przekonany, że ma do czynienia z nimfą, wszystko było w porządku, ale...

– Ty masz  _sukienkę_  – stwierdził. – O matko. Sukienkę.

– To się nazywa kamuflaż, kotku – pouczył go Harry, puszczając mu oczko. – W waszym kraju kobiety nie są uważane za potencjalnie niebezpieczne. To znacznie ułatwiło wślizgnięcie się niepostrzeżenie do lochów.

– Niepostrzeżenie? Ogłuszyłeś przynajmniej czworo ludzi! – przypomniał szatyn.

– Szczegół – zbył go chłopak. – Poza tym, uczyłem się od najlepszych – wyszczerzył się.

– Wiem, jestem z ciebie dumny, kochanie – przyznał Louis. – Ale... sukienka?

– Oj, czepiasz się – parsknął loczek. – Lepiej mi pomóż, proszę. Damska garderoba to bardziej skomplikowany sprzęt niż mogłoby się wydawać...

– Nadal nie wierzę, że Elle cię na to namówiła. Zastraszyła cię czy zaszantażowała? – żartował sobie wciąż Lou, podchodząc bliżej i chwytając rąbek sukni, by pomóc ukochanemu się wyswobodzić.

– Nie musiała, nie naprawdę – zaprzeczył zielonooki, ściągając wreszcie ubranie przez głowę i odkładając je na bok. – Od kiedy tylko się ocknąłem, kombinowałem, jak cię wyciągnąć. Danielle była na tyle rozsądna, że zatrzymała mnie w łóżku dopóki nie wydobrzałem, bo polazłbym tam po ciebie choćby i na czworaka, z otwartą raną kłutą – wyznał poważnie.

Louis pociągnął nosem. Więc, okej, Harry otarł się o śmierć i o mało co nie odszedł na zawsze, a i tak jedynym, o co się troszczył, był  _on_. Nie możemy winić Tomlinsona za to, jak mocno to nim wstrząsnęło.

– Czy mogę... – zapytał niepewnie, rzucając spojrzenie dołowi T-shirtu chłopaka, czyli miejscu, w które ugodziła go szpada.

– Och... Tak, jasne – skinął głową loczek, chowając ręce za plecami, tak, jakby nie wiedział, co ma z nimi zrobić.

Lou powoli uklęknął przed swoim chłopakiem i drżącymi dłońmi dotknął materiału jego koszulki. Któreś z nich – Harry albo Danielle – musiało zszyć dziurę po ostrzu, bo w tym miejscu wyraźnie czuć było inną fakturę.

– Dan zrobiła to, żebym miał się w co ubrać – wyjaśnił brunet, perfekcyjnie odgadując myśli tego drugiego.

Błękitnooki skinął głową, po czym, sam nie wiedząc, czego się spodziewa, uniósł bluzkę do góry.

Skóra Harry'ego wyglądała całkiem zdrowo. Jak na to, że ledwie parę dni temu (trudno było mu określić, ile) otrzymał śmiertelny cios – wręcz wyśmienicie, o ile nie lepiej. Ale nawet jeśli magia go uleczyła, nie zrobiła tego bez śladów. I tak poprzez delikatne podbrzusze Stylesa, tuż nad linią włosów, ciągnęła się podłużna blizna, długa na mniej-więcej pięć centymetrów. Widać było, że już zaczyna blednąć, ale wciąż wyraźnie odcinała się na tle ciała i nie pozostawiało wątpliwości, że to pamiątka na całe życie. Louis ostrożnie musnął palcem różowy ślad.

– Och, Przodkowie – wyszeptał, czując, że do jego oczu znów napływają łzy. Nie pamiętał już, kiedy ostatnio tyle razy wzywał swoich bóstw, lecz, jeśli to właśnie one odpowiadały za nagłe ozdrowienie Harry'ego, gotów był paść na twarz i wznosić dziękczynne modły choćby i do końca swojego życia. – Przodkowie... – powtórzył. Wciąż nie mógł oderwać wzroku od blizny. – Tak mało brakowało. Tak malutko... byś odszedł na zawsze – powiedział bezgłośnie i, nim zdążył to przemyśleć, złożył pocałunek w miejscu rozcięcia.

Paradoksalnie, kiedy jego usta zetknęły się z ciepłą skórą ukochanego, do Tomlinsona z całą dobitnością dotarło to, jak wiele mógł stracić. W tym momencie zapragnął wycałować każdy cal skóry chłopaka we wdzięczności za niezwykły dar losu.

– Jesteś moim światem, motylku – wyznał z uczuciem, przyciągając do siebie splecione dłonie Harry'ego i całując najpierw jedną, a potem drugą. – Całym światem.

– Lou... – zaczął loczek, ale szatyn zdawał się nie słuchać.

– Nigdy nie mógłbym pokochać nikogo tak mocno – szeptał Louis, składając coraz to kolejne i kolejne pocałunki na całej długości ramion kochanka, a później na jego szyi i twarzy, włosach, a przy tym – mocząc jego skórę słonymi łzami. – Ty to wszystko, czego kiedykolwiek pragnąłem.

– Louis, skarbie... – odezwał się znów Harry, lecz i tym razem został zignorowany.

– Kocham cie, kocham cię, tak bardzo cię kocham – wymamrotał błękitnooki.

– Ja też cię kocham – odparł brunet, lekko odpychając Lou od swojej twarzy. Ten popatrzył na niego zaskoczony, nieco zraniony odrzuceniem.

– Dlaczego... – rozpoczął pytanie, Styles jednak uśmiechnął się czule i położył mu palec na wargach, kręcąc głową.

– Shh, nic nie mów – poprosił cicho. – Wiem to wszystko – dodał, a potem złączył ze sobą ich usta.

I, cóż, Louis musiał przyznać, że to była bardzo rozsądna decyzja. W ciągu ostatnich kilkudziesięciu godzin niemal zapomniał,  _że istnieją sposoby do wyrażenia tysiąca słów bez użycia ani jednego._  


 

_~*~_

 

– Uwaga, wciągać majty, wchodzę! – ostrzegła Danielle. Chwilę później w drzwiach pojawiła się jej głowa. Niepewna mina dziewczyny szybko zmieniła się w wyraz zdegustowania, gdy zobaczyła splecionych na podłodze przyjaciół. – Och nie, błagam, powiedzcie, że nie robiliście  _tego_  na mojej podłodze!

Harry zarumienił się niczym burak, ale Louis nie wyglądał na przejętego. Wręcz przeciwnie.

– Trochę wyrozumiałości, kobieto – wymamrotał leniwie. – Po takich przejściach należało nam się.

– Nie, nie idźmy tą drogą! – jęknęła czarownica, ciągnąc się za włosy. – Coś czuję, że w najbliższym czasie wyleję na posadzkę coś żrącego... – dodała kwaśno.

– Na twoim miejscu pozbyłbym się także stołu – poradził Lou serdecznie.

– Ty chyba sobie ze mnie żartujesz, Tomlinson! – oburzyła się ona.

– Przestań – skarcił loczek chichoczącego szatyna. – Nie przejmuj się nim, Dan. Do niczego nie doszło. My tylko... Hmm, powiedzmy, że często spędzamy czas wolny w takiej pozycji.

– Wiesz, jak to działa – dodał Louis, przyciskając twarz do odsłoniętego karku chłopaka. – Lubię czuć jego ciepło.

– Nawzajem, kochanie – wymruczał brunet i znów się zarumienił, gdy przypomniał sobie, że mają widza. Błękitnooki dotknął jego gorącego policzka i zaśmiał się cicho.

– Eleanor ma rację. Jesteś uroczą cnotką, motylku.

– Och, przepraszam? Kiedy zdążyła ci to powiedzieć? – prychnął Harry. – Byłem pewny, że się nienawidzicie.

– To  _ona_  nienawidzi  _mnie_  – sprostował Lou. – Ale nie zapominaj, że był czas, gdy trzymaliśmy się razem. Jeszcze przed tym... pocałunkiem.

Loczek skrzywił się lekko.

– Nie wracajmy do tego – poprosił. – Nie w takiej chwili.

– Dla ciebie wszystko, najdroższy – oznajmił rozkosznie Tomlinson, po czym z namaszczeniem ucałował czoło zielonookiego.

– Dobrze znów widzieć was razem – westchnęła Danielle, przysiadając na brzegu stołu. Drzwi skrzypnęły cicho i chwilę później na kolana dziewczyny wskoczył Kleofas. – Był moment, kiedy myślałam... Wtedy, na tej polanie...

– Tsaaa – mruknął Louis. – Wszyscy tak myśleliśmy.

– Naprawdę wyglądało to aż tak strasznie? – spytał Harry, wtulając głowę w jego ramię.

– Cholera, Harold, umarłeś – przypomniał szatyn. – Byłeś zimny i nie oddychałeś. Twoje serce... nie biło. Oczywiście, że wyglądało strasznie,  _było_  straszne! – Zamilkł na chwilę. – Nadal nie wierzę, że siedzę tutaj i cię trzymam. Mam wrażenie, że to tylko sen i w końcu się obudzę, a ciebie nie będzie obok.

– Proszę, nie mów tak – jęknął loczek. – Jestem tutaj, jestem. Nie wiem, dlaczego, ale jestem. Przecież obiecałem, że nie odejdę.

– Ale odszedłeś – zauważył on. – Nie było w tym krztyny twojej winy, jednak odszedłeś. A potem wróciłeś, a ja wciąż nie mam pojęcia, jak to możliwe... – wyszeptał.

– Za to ja chyba wiem – wtrąciła Elle i wszystkie oczy, włącznie z tymi kocimi, skierowały się na nią. – To była miłość.

– Och, błagam cię – Lou wywrócił oczami. – Takie rzeczy mogą zdarzać się w legendach. Nigdy w prawdziwym życiu. Nie da się ożywić kogoś pocałunkiem czy łzą. Nie da się...

Mimo jego słów, na twarzy dziewczyny wciąż widniała pewność.

– Łzą może nie – przyznała. – Ale nikt nie powiedział, że to o nią chodzi. – Zamknęła na chwilę oczy, po czym spojrzała Louisowi w oczy i zapytała: – Słyszałeś kiedyś o ofierze krwi?

Chłopak zawahał się, nim odpowiedział.

– Owszem – przytaknął. – Tak nazywa się sytuację, w której jedna osoba poświęca swoją krew, żeby uratować drugą... Ale nadal nie widzę związku – stwierdził. – Nie oddawałem Harry'emu krwi, on mi zresztą też nie. I nie... nie poświęciłem się dla niego – wyznał z bólem. – Nie było mnie tam w porę, by przyjąć ten cios na siebie.

– Powiem tylko jedno słowo – oznajmiła Danielle. –  **Dusza**.

Lou zmarszczył brwi. Za to Harry zrozumiał od razu.

– O, mój Boże – szepnął, odruchowo kładąc dłoń na piersi, w miejscu, gdzie pod jego koszulką znajdował się łańcuszek Louisa.

– Mhm – skinęła głową czarownica. – To była twoja ofiara, Lou.

– Moment, moment – zapowietrzył się szatyn. – Mooooment. Wyjaśnij mi to od początku.

Dziewczyna westchnęła.

– Louis – zaczęła spokojnie. – On umarł. Sam widziałeś, że twój ojciec go zabił. Właściwie, nawet więcej niż  _widziałeś_ , ty to poczułeś. Bo poczułeś, prawda? – przyjrzała mu się uważnie.

Szatyn zwiesił głowę.

– Masz na myśli do dziwne uczucie, że ktoś wyrywa ci serce z piersi?... – zapytał ponuro. Loczek wydał z siebie nieokreślony jęk i wtulił twarz w jego ramię. Tępy ból, tak wyraźnie słyszalny w głosie Tomlinsona, wywołał u niego potężną falę poczucia winy. Tak, zgadza się. Chłopak rozważał przeproszenie ukochanego za to, że niemal został zabity, jakkolwiek idiotycznie by to nie brzmiało. Lou uniósł dłoń i pogłaskał go delikatnie, tak jakby wyczuwając jego nastrój, mimo że przecież nie mógł zobaczyć jego aury.

– To było okropne – kontynuowała Danielle, wzdrygając się lekko. – Po raz pierwszy w życiu miałam ochotę zamordować króla, naprawdę. I... przez chwilę wydawało mi się, że zrobisz to za mnie. Nie miałam zamiaru cię powstrzymywać, jeśli o to chcesz zapytać – dodała, widząc, że Louis otwiera usta. Na jej słowa zamknął je i skinął głową.

– Ty chciałeś  _co_? – wymamrotał Harry. – Zabić swojego  _ojca_?

– Zabiłbym każdego, kto próbowałby wyrwać cię z moich ramion – odparł błękitnooki.

– To mało miłosierne podejście – stwierdził brunet. – Ale...

– Harry, na miłość boską! Leżałeś martwy u moich stóp! Widziałem na własne oczy, jak mój ojciec, facet, który mnie wychował, wbija w ciebie szablę! – wykrzyknął Lou ze łzami w oczach. – Jak możesz w takiej sytuacji mówić mi cokolwiek o miłosierdziu?!

– Nie dałeś mi dokończyć – zauważył chłopak łagodnie. – Chciałem powiedzieć, że na twoim miejscu postąpiłbym identycznie. Nie potrafiłbym znieść myśli, że... ktoś, kto ośmielił się ciebie skrzywdzić, wciąż chodzi po świecie.

– Więc... Zero wyrzutów? – upewnił się zaskoczony szatyn. W czasie jego znajomości zdążył już wielokrotnie przekonać się, że u Harry'ego poczucie moralności było niezwykle silne.

– Zero wyrzutów – przytaknął loczek, przyciskając usta do jego czoła. – Dan? – zwrócił się do dziewczyny, zachęcając ją do dalszej opowieści. Nadal pozostało wiele pytań bez odpowiedzi.

– W porządku – podjęła brunetka. – Louisa zabrały królewskie straże, a ja przyciągnęłam cię tutaj.

– Chciałaś mnie uleczyć? – spytał.

– Cóż... – zawstydziła się czarownica. – Emm, tak prawdę powiedziawszy, to chciałam bardziej cię... umm...  _pochować_?

– Boże mój! – jęknął Styles, na moment zaciskając powieki. – Zostałbym... zakopany żywcem? W zupełnie obcym świecie. Jezus.

– No, z tym żywcem to nie przesadzaj... – wymamrotała Danielle. – Jak widzisz, plan nie wszedł w życie.

– Nie mogłaś znaleźć łopaty? – prychnął zielonooki.

– Po pierwsze, nie potrzebuję łopaty do wykopania dziury w ziemi – oburzyła się ona, urażona myślą, że śmiertelnik wątpi w jej moce. – A po drugie...

– Wiem, jak to brzmi dla ciebie – wtrącił Lou łagodnie. – Ale w naszej kulturze grzebanie zmarłych jest bardzo ważne. Elle chciała dobrze. Wykrwawiłeś się na śmierć, kochanie, więc to, że trzeba cię pochować, było dość... Wiesz, według naszych wierzeń dusza błąka się po świecie i nie może przejść dalej, dopóki nie otrzyma godnego pochówku.

– Och – wyrwało się Harry'emu. – Okej... W takim razie, co takiego się stało, że jednak zostałem, hmm, nad ziemią? – zapytał.

– Powiedzmy, że zaczęło się dziać z tobą coś dziwnego – mruknęła dziewczyna.

– To znaczy? – zdziwił się. – Zacząłem lewitować?

– Nie, ale blisko. Ty się  _zaświeciłeś_.

– Zrobiłem  _co_? – wykrztusił loczek.

– Właśnie to. Położyłam cię na stole i na chwilę wyszłam, a kiedy wróciłam, biło od ciebie białe światło.

– Co, do cholery? Człowiek-żarówka?  _Bulb-Man_? Boże, prawie jak Spider-Man. Z tym, że nie przypominam sobie, żeby w ostatnim czasie ugryzła mnie jakaś świetlówka... Lou? – popatrzył na ukochanego z paniką.

Louis uśmiechnął się czule i ujął w dłoń jego policzek, gładząc go delikatnie.

– Zauważyłeś, że kiedy histeryzujesz, zaczynasz gadać od rzeczy, motylku? – zapytał cicho.

– Dzięki, bardzo pomogłeś – stwierdził chłopak sarkastycznie.

– Nie ma co histeryzować – wtrąciła Danielle. – To znaczy, owszem, otaczał cię blask, ale kiedy podeszłam bliżej i przyjrzałam się dokładnie... Cóż. Powiedzmy, że to nie do końca ty byłeś tym, co świeciło.

– Co masz na... – zaczął Harry, lecz urwał i, po raz drugi tego dnia, jego dłoń powędrowała do łańcuszka. Dziewczyna skinęła głową.

– Dokładnie. Mój własny nigdy tak nie jaśniał, zresztą nawet nie słyszałam o takim przypadku. Postanowiłam poczekać i zobaczyć, co się stanie. I... to było dość przerażające, choć na swój sposób fascynujące. Wiesz, byłeś zimny i sztywny.

– Tak, tak, wiem, powtarzacie mi to już setny raz – wywrócił oczami brunet. Na dłuższą metę wysłuchiwanie opowieści o własnej śmierci zaczynało być nużące.

– W każdym razie, byłeś stuprocentowo martwy. A parę godzin później otworzyłeś oczy i zacząłeś wołać – powiedziała czarownica ze stoickim spokojem. – Nieco makabryczne.

– A więc, a więc... – wyjąkał loczek cienkim głosem. –  _Czym_  ja teraz jestem? Jakimś zombie czy wampirem, czyyy... – Urwał, zaczynając hiperwentylować.

– Spokojnie, spokojnie! – Danielle pomachała mu rękami przed twarzą. – Nadal jesteś człowiekiem, tutaj nic się nie zmieniło.

– Więc jak mogę być żywy, jeśli byłem martwy? – sapnął.

– Właśnie o tym mówię – zauważyła dziewczyna łagodnie. – Byłeś blady jak trup, miałeś otwartą ranę brzucha i... Logika wskazuje, że nie powinieneś żyć. A jednak. Na początku byłam w szoku, ale twoja rana zaczęła się goić, a na twarz wracać kolory. Harry. Pamiętasz to?

Chłopak skrzywił się.

– Pamiętam tylko, że obudziłem się na twoim stole i strasznie chciało mi się pić.

– Zgadza się – skinęła głową Danielle. – To była druga rzecz, którą powiedziałeś.

– A jaka była pierwsza? – zainteresował się brunet.

Elle zerknęła w stronę błękitnookiego, po czym ze spokojem odpowiedziała:

–  _Louis_. Zawołałeś jego imię.

Lou zacisnął oczy i czule ucałował czubek głowy ukochanego.  _Och, Przodkowie._  


– Dałam ci wody, a potem musiałam ze wszystkich sił zatrzymać w pozycji leżącej, bo byłeś gotów w jednym momencie biec Louisowi na pomoc, mimo wciąż krwawiącej rany. Tłumaczyłam ci, człowieku, że musisz najpierw wydobrzeć, ale ty potrafiłeś myśleć  _tylko o nim_. Plus sto punktów za rozsądek – skomentowała sarkastycznie.

– To akurat pamiętam – zaśmiał się słabo Harry, nadal kurczowo trzymany przez wzruszonego Tomlinsona, który krył twarz w jego kręconych włosach. – Poza tym, czy ty na moim miejscu myślałabyś o czymkolwiek innym, ze świadomością, że zostawiłaś go tam zupełnie samego?...

– To nie była twoja wina – wymamrotał szatyn. – Nie powinienem był nigdy cię tutaj ciągnąć.

– Spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy, kochanie – zaoponował loczek. – Gdybyś zostawił mnie na Ziemi, oszalałbyś tu z niepokoju.

– Fakt – przyznał chłopak. – Ale nadal czuję się cholernie winny.

– Moim zdaniem, odkupiłeś wszystkie winy swoją napaścią na ojca – wtrąciła Dan.

– Naprawdę chciałeś go  _zabić_? – spytał cicho Styles.

Zabawne, że wszyscy go o to pytali. Tak, jakby był pierwszym synem w historii, który podniósł rękę na rodzica.

– Chciałem, żeby morderca mojego serca poniósł zasłużoną karę – odparł spokojnie.

– Kocham cię jak wariat i pewnie zachowałbym się tak samo – westchnął zielonooki – ale pamiętaj, żadnemu z nas nie wolno osądzać, kto powinien żyć, a kto umrzeć.

– Tylko ty mógłbyś powiedzieć coś takiego w tej sytuacji – stwierdził Lou, kładąc dłoń na jego policzku i patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

– Kiedy ktoś uderzy cię w jeden policzek, nadstaw drugi – powiedział Harry.

– Co? – zdziwiła się Danielle.

– Tak mówi moja religia – wzruszył ramionami chłopak. – Jak jest w waszej?

– Nasza nie jest tak miłosierna – przyznał Louis. – Przede wszystkim jest politeistyczna – oznajmił. – Kiedyś ci wyjaśnię – obiecał, znów kryjąc twarz w jego włosach.

– To Anante – dodała dziewczyna, wskazując na wiszący na ścianie, nieco przykurzony gobelin. – Bogini wojny.

Zaintrygowany brunet wyswobodził się z uścisku ukochanego i podszedł bliżej, by przyjrzeć się uwiecznionej postaci. Kobieta była bardzo młoda, mogła mieć koło dwudziestu lat. Mimo swojego oczywistego homoseksualizmu, Harry musiał przyznać, że była niezwykle piękna. Porcelanowa skóra wydawała się nie mieć żadnych defektów, podobnie jak posągowa figura. Długie włosy, splecione w kłos, delikatnie spływały po jej plecach. Jedyną skazą była podłużna blizna, ciągnąca się wzdłuż prawego ramienia, ale sprawiała ona, że bogini wydawała się być jeszcze bardziej potężna. Zza jej pleców wystawał kołczan i włócznia, a przy biodrze ujrzeć można było miecz. Poza tym, Anante była niemalże naga. Skórzane ubranie zakrywało tylko strategiczne miejsca.

– Niesamowita – wyszeptał.

– I bardzo niebezpieczna – uzupełnił Tomlinson. – Podobnie jak jej siostra, Cytus. Obie stanowią śmiertelne zagrożenie.

– Boginią czego jest Cytus? – zainteresował się loczek.

– To bogini miłości – wyjaśniła cicho Danielle.

Po tych słowach zapadła cisza. Żadne z nich nie wiedziało, co powinno powiedzieć, choć przecież wszyscy doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, ile prawdy jest w słowach Louisa. Często miłość bywała nawet bardziej niszcząca niż wojna...

W końcu to Lou przerwał milczenie, mówiąc:

– Jeśli chodzi o mnie, przez cały ten czas gniłem w lochach.

– Harry nie mógł tego znieść – przyznała czarownica. – Myślałam, że wyjdzie z siebie. Z trudem go tutaj zatrzymałam dopóki nie wydobrzał. On był gotowy dostać się tam do ciebie, choćby miał się czołgać.

Chociaż jakiś czas wcześniej ukochany powiedział mu praktycznie to samo, Louis nie umiał się nie uśmiechnąć, gdy jego serce niespodziewanie przyspieszyło.

– Wiem – mruknął tylko, muskając nosem kark bruneta. – Wiem...

– W każdym razie,  _akcja ratunkowa,_  tak to nazwijmy, była nieunikniona – kontynuowała dziewczyna. – Trochę bałam się puścić go samego, ale...

– Poradziłem sobie! – zaoponował Harry, oburzony, że mogła w niego wątpić.

– Ogłuszył przynajmniej czwórkę ludzi – potwierdził Lou. – Byłeś bardzo... waleczny.

– Się rozumie, że byłem – burknął chłopak. – No, dobrze – westchnął po chwili. – Przy jednym trochę spanikowałem – przyznał.

– Tak? – zdziwił się Tomlinson.

– Przy tym staruszku... – wymamrotał.  _Amelio_. – Wydawał się być takim miłym dziadziem, ale potem zaczął mnie gonić i... Jakoś tak głupio mi było... Ugh, nie wiem. Spanikowałem, okej?

– Czekaj, czekaj – Danielle uniosła dłonie. – Co ty mu zrobiłeś?

Harry nieco się zarumienił.

– Kopnąłem go... w jajka.

Wybuch śmiechu, jaki wstrząsnął pozostałą dwójką, w żadnym stopniu nie odpędził jego zawstydzenia.

– No przestańcie, no! – jęknął, teraz już cały czerwony. – Z całą resztą używałem usypiacza, jak kazałaś. Dlaczego wy się do cholery śmiejecie? Przestańcie się ze mnie ŚMIAĆ!

– Już, już, motylku, nie denerwuj się – odezwał się Lou, wciąż oszołomiony wizją spanikowanego Harry'ego w sukience Dan, który, zamiast po prostu użyć nasączonej ściereczki, próbuje ogłuszyć faceta poprzez kopniaka.

– Jesteście wredni – stwierdził naburmuszony brunet. – Ja tu omal nie umarłem, a wy sobie ze mnie lejecie.

– Och, chodź tutaj, buraczku – zaśmiał się błękitnooki, siadając na stole i wciągając sobie kochanka na kolana.

– Sam jesteś burak – prychnął loczek.

– Emm, Louis...? – wtrąciła się niespodziewanie Danielle, wyjątkowo już poważna, wręcz zaniepokojona. – Co się stało z twoją... stopą?

Spojrzenie niebieskich i zielonych tęczówek w tym samym momencie skierowało się na odsłoniętą teraz kostkę Tomlinsona, wciąż pokrytą warstwą zaschniętej krwi.

– Boże – szepnął Harry, zeskakując na podłogę i klękając tak, by rana znalazła się na poziomie jego wzroku.

– E, to nic takiego – mruknął Lou, starając się ukryć rozdrapane znamię, lecz jego chłopak już zdążył kurczowo chwycić jego łydkę. Chwilę później mokra ściereczka delikatnie przejechała po skórze Louisa. Szatyn syknął cicho.

– Czy to to, o czym myślę? – spytała Elle z lekkim wahaniem w głosie.

– A o czym myślisz? – podchwycił szybko Styles.

– Nieważne – warknął Lou, nie chcąc tłumaczyć mu całej historii ze znamieniem, które zawsze pojawiało się na skórze prawowitego władcy Millenium, a co za tym idzie – dość dobitnie pieczętowało ich los. W końcu dopiero co zdołali odzyskać siebie nawzajem. Nie potrzeba im było więcej zmartwień, nie teraz.

  
_Zdecydowanie_  nie teraz.

 

~*~

 

– Jesteś pewna, że nie idziesz z nami? – spytał Louis, chyba po raz setny.

– Tak, jestem – Danielle wywróciła oczami. – Serio, jestem – powtórzyła, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

– Ale pamiętaj, że gdyby coś się działo... gdyby...

– Wiem przecież – powiedziała. – Przylecisz mi na pomoc, aniele stróżu.

– Zawsze – obiecał chłopak. – No to... idziemy? – popatrzył pytająco na Harry'ego, który trzymał się nieco z boku, przyglądając się z rozczuleniem ich rozmowie. W gruncie rzeczy, on i El byli tacy sami. Gotowi rzucić niemalże wszystko dla tego drugiego.

– Tak, chodźmy – przytaknął. – W moim świecie pewnie już się martwią. Zgaduję, że minęło parę ładnych dni.

– O ile nie więcej – przyznał Lou. – No to... pa?

– Pa – uśmiechnęła się jego przyjaciółka. – Pamiętaj, nawet jeśli ten świat cię nie chce, mój dom zawsze będzie twoim domem.

Louis pociągnął nosem.

– Nawzajem, kochana. Już tęsknię.

– Wiem – zaśmiała się, przytulając go mocno. Chwilę później Tomlinson odsunął się w tył, ze wszystkich sił udając, że nic się nie stało i wcale nie ma ochoty się rozpłakać, ponieważ zostawia ją w świecie, w którym na każdym kroku grozi jej śmierć.

– Do zobaczenia, Dan – pożegnał się Harry. – Dzięki za wszystko. Gdyby nie ty... Cóż, byłoby ze mną krucho.

– Och, chodź no tutaj – westchnęła dziewczyna, przyciągając go do uścisku. – Zawsze będziesz moim małym cudem – szepnęła.

W przeciwieństwie do swojego chłopaka, loczek nie widział żadnego powodu do powstrzymywania łez. Cholera. Nie cierpiał pożegnań.

– A ty zawsze będziesz najbardziej niezwykłą osobą, jaką poznałem – odparł cicho, poklepując ją po plecach. – Przyłączam się do słów Lou. Zawsze będziesz u nas mile widziana.

– A wy u mnie, skarbie. Nawet jeśli w tym świecie oficjalnie jesteś martwy.

Brunet zaśmiał się lekko.

– Przynajmniej nie będą mnie szukać – zauważył. – Trzymaj się, Danielle.

– Szerokiej drogi – życzyła im. – Czy coś.

– Czy coś – zgodził się Styles, chwytając dłoń ukochanego. – Czas do domu, myszko – szepnął.

– Tak – skinął głową Louis, po czym otworzył portal. Podobnie jak za pierwszym razem, obaj momentalnie poczuli przyciągającą moc przejścia.

Ostatni raz obejrzeli się na uśmiechniętą dziewczynę i pomachali jej z uczuciem.

– Na trzy, zgoda? – spytał Harry tymi samymi słowami, których poprzednio użył szatyn. – Raz, dwa...

– Trzy – dopowiedział Lou.

Sekundę później szarawa mgła rozpłynęła się w powietrzu, a Elle została na polanie całkiem sama.

 

~*~

 

– Ugh, Jezus – sapnął loczek, gwałtownie uderzając piersią w grunt.

Byli w lesie. Miejsce wyglądało zupełnie jak to, z którego wyruszyli do innego świata, więc wyglądało na to, że dobrze trafili.

– Mógłbym powiedzieć to samo – wykrztusił Louis i dopiero wtedy chłopak zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że wylądował nie, jak początkowo myślał, na ziemi, ale na swoim ukochanym.

– Oj, wybacz – wymamrotał i sturlał się z niego, nadal niezdolny by wstać. Z dziwnym uczuciem w dole brzucha zauważył, że ich dłonie pozostały splecione.

– Idzie nam coraz lepiej, co? – szatyn posłał mu zmęczony uśmiech, unosząc je ponad ich głowy. – Jeszcze trochę i opanujemy też lądowanie na stojąco.

– Hmm, czemu nie – zaśmiał się Styles, składając pocałunek na jego czole. – Boże, wciąż nie wierzę – westchnął.

– W...? – zainteresował się Lou, próbując usiąść, co jednak skończyło się tylko głuchym jękiem. – Potrzebuję jeszcze minutki – wyjaśnił szybko, widząc zaniepokojone spojrzenie loczka. – W co nie wierzysz?

– W to, że to wszystko tak dobrze się skończyło – wyjaśnił. – Tylko pomyśl. Przychodzi mi do głowy tyle rzeczy, które mogły pójść nie tak, a mimo tego... jesteśmy tu. Razem.

– Tylko to się liczy – szepnął Louis, zamykając oczy. – Mówiłem ci, że musimy oszukać przeznaczenie, pamiętasz?

– Tak. I... chyba się udało, co?

Tomlinson przez chwilę nie odpowiadał. Wciąż tak wiele rzeczy mogło się nie powieść. W końcu mieli przed sobą całe życie. Ponadto, ci, którzy im zagrażali, nie zapadli się pod ziemię. Nadal gdzieś byli, nawet jeśli w tym momencie nie byli bezpośrednim niebezpieczeństwem. Niewiele się zmieniło. W dalszym ciągu coś mogło niespodziewanie ich rozdzielić.

Ale... w tamtym momencie, po pokonaniu tych wszystkich przeciwności losu, Louis chciał po prostu móc cieszyć się szczęściem i obecnością swojego chłopaka. Tak długo, jak będzie im to dane.

– Tak – powiedział cicho, wtulając głowę w ramię Harry'ego. – Chyba się udało.


	21. Epilog

Doniczka z hukiem spadła z werandy, potrącona przez Louisa.

– Ciiichoooo – syknął Harry. – Pobudzisz sąsiadów! Pomyślą, że ktoś się włamuje!

– Wybacz – przeprosił szatyn z miną zbitego psiaka, po czym wychylił się przez barierkę, odnalazł wzrokiem potłuczone skorupy i zaczął powoli sklejać je swoją mocą, podczas gdy loczek przeszukiwał kieszenie.

– Jeśli zostawiłem klucze do domu w twoim świecie... – wymamrotał.

– Wtedy pójdziemy do mnie – podpowiedział usłużnie błękitnooki.

– Chciałbyś – parsknął chłopak, triumfalnie wydobywając znalezisko. – Uff, już się bałem – westchnął. – Teraz muszę tylko... – urwał. – Nie tak łatwo otworzyć drzwi po ciemku!

– Pomóc? – zaoferował się Lou, lecz w tym samym momencie rozległo się kliknięcie.

– Nie trzeba – odparł Harry, wchodząc do środka. – Tato? – zawołał ostrożnie. Kiedy nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, udał się do salonu. – Taatooo? – powtórzył. Gdzieś w tyle Louis cicho zamknął za sobą drzwi.

– Nie ma go – stwierdził.

– Możliwe – mruknął brunet. – Ale nie było nas znacznie dłużej niż planowaliśmy, więc...

Tomlinson podszedł do telewizora, wpiął wtyczkę w kontakt i włączył go, by po chwili oznajmić:

– Czternasty grudnia, piątek. Dwudziesta trzecia trzydzieści dwa. – Nacisnął przycisk _off_ i dodał: – Czas był nam łaskawy. Twój tata wraca w niedzielę. Zniknęliśmy tylko na trochę ponad półtora tygodnia.

– O, matko, jak dobrze – odetchnął Styles, opadając na sofę. Lou bez wahania objął go ramieniem. – Przynajmniej nie będę musiał się tłumaczyć. Cóż, przed nim. Trochę gorzej ze szkołą.

– Coś się wymyśli – szepnął szatyn, całując czubek jego głowy. – Razem zawsze damy radę, pamiętasz?

– Jak mógłbym zapomnieć – wymruczał on, opierając głowę o bark kochanka. – Szczerze mówiąc, trochę się bałem – wyznał.

– Bałeś? – uniósł brwi Louis.

– Mhm – przytaknął.

– Czego?

– Bałem się, że... że miną lata, wiesz. Tak, jak było z n-nami. Mówiłeś, że... – urwał.

– Och – wyrwało się błękitnookiemu. – Mówisz o tym, że w kilka tygodni straciłem trzy lata twojego życia?

Chłopak zwiesił głowę.

– Tak – przyznał. – To byłoby... trudne. Dla mnie, dla nich. Wyobrażasz sobie, jak czułby się tata, gdybym tak po prostu... zniknął? Bez pożegnania, bez niczego?... Przecież on myślałby, że... Boże, nawet nie umiem tego wypowiedzieć. To coś jak...

– Wiem – szepnął Lou. – Wiem, o czym mówisz.

– A potem wróciłbym i miałbym czarną dziurę w życiorysie. Nic nie byłoby takie samo, prawda? Oni by się zmienili, poszli do przodu, a ja wciąż tkwiłbym w tym samym miejscu. Bo dla mnie to byłoby kilka dni. Dla nich – całe miesiące.

– Harry... – powiedział cicho Tomlinson, przyciskając wargi do jego skroni. – To tylko gdybania, przecież wiesz. Nic takiego się nie stało.

– Ale mogło. I może – zauważył.

– Nie, nie może. Po tym wszystkim, co się wydarzyło, nie pozwolę ci tam wrócić – oświadczył szatyn ostro. – Dla mojego świata nie żyjesz, więc już nigdy nie będziesz musiał tam być.

– Ja może nie – westchnął loczek. – Ale ty... to wciąż twój dom.

– Ja nie... – zaczął protestować chłopak, ale on go uciszył.

– Tam zostali twoi bliscy. To oczywiste, że będziesz tęsknić. – Zamilkł na chwilę. – Nie chcę, żebyśmy zrozumieli się źle. Nigdy nie mam zamiaru wymagać, żebyś o nich zapomniał. To byłoby niesprawiedliwe. Więc... nie. Nie o to chodzi. Ja proszę cię tylko, Lou... – zniżył głos niemal do szeptu. – Obiecaj, że nie zostawisz mnie tutaj samego na lata. Obiecaj, że nie odejdziesz na tak długo, bo ja... nie wiem, czy dałbym radę bez ciebie wytrzymać.

Louis przełknął ślinę.

– Nawet nie potrafisz wyobrazić sobie, co czułem, kiedy myślałem, że cię straciłem – powiedział cicho.

– Myślę, że w jakimś stopniu to wiem – wyznał zielonooki. – A przynajmniej wiem, jak czułbym się ja. Lou, umarłbym bez ciebie.

– Tęskniłem za tobą bardziej niż to możliwe – wychrypiał Tomlinson, przywierając ustami do jego karku.

– Chcesz... – wysapał loczek. – Chcesz pokazać mi... jak bardzo...?

– Chcę. Chcę – potwierdził chłopak gorączkowo.

– Na górę? – spytał Harry.

– Mhm – skinął głową, wstając z sofy. Przerzucił sobie ramiona ukochanego przez szyję i dał mu do zrozumienia, by ten oplótł go nogami w pasie. Potem ruszył w stronę schodów. – Już raz cię tutaj wnosiłem – wspomniał.

– Taaak... – przytaknął zielonooki nieprzytomnie. – Mm. Pamiętam. Po tej imprezie, prawda?

– Zgadza się – mruknął Lou, całując jego odsłonięty obojczyk.

– Ale dziś nie masz zamiaru mnie zostawiać, prawda? – wymamrotał.

– Nie zostawię cię już nigdy – obiecał szatyn niskim głosem. – Przodkowie, tak bardzo cię kocham – jęknął przeciągle, wpadając do sypialni loczka i zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi kopniakiem.

– Ja ciebie też, ja też cię kocham, kocham cię – mruczał Harry między kolejnymi pocałunkami. – Jezus Maria, Lou.

– Mmm?

– Jesteś spełnieniem wszystkich moich marzeń – wyznał.

– Ty jesteś czymś więcej – wyszeptał Louis drżącym głosem, kładąc go na łóżku i zwieszając się nad nim tak, że motyl, którego znów miał na sobie, delikatnie uderzał w brodę bruneta przy każdym jego ruchu. – Jesteś wszystkim, wszystkim bez wyjątku. I jesteś  _mój_.

Harry gorączkowo ściągnął z niego koszulkę i odrzucił ją na bok, po czym pocałował miejsce na jego piersi, w którym równym, miarowym rytmem biło serce.

–  _Tylko twój_.

 

~*~

 

Gdy obudził się parę godzin później, Lou leżał tuż obok niego, czule obejmując go ramieniem we śnie.

_Nie zostawię cię już nigdy._

 

~*~

 

Łomotanie do drzwi gwałtownie wyrwało Harry'ego z letargu. Louis drgnął lekko, po czym otworzył swoje piękne, błękitne oczy. Odnalazł wzrokiem swojego chłopaka i uśmiechnął się błogo. Skradł z jego ust słodki pocałunek i wymruczał:

– Dzień dobry, motylku.

– Dzień dobry – odparł loczek, muskając jego nos swoim (tak zwany pocałunek Eskimosów). – Jak się spało?

– Nie najgorzej – zaśmiał się.

Wtedy gość po raz kolejny głośno zatłukł w drzwi wejściowe.

– Oho, ktoś się niecierpliwi – skomentował Lou.

– Taak, lepiej pójdę otworzyć – stwierdził zielonooki, wstając z łóżka i naciągając na siebie porzucone poprzedniej nocy bokserki, spodnie i T-shirt. – Zaraz wracam – obiecał i wyszedł na korytarz, by zbiec po schodach i podreptać do wejścia.

– Otwieraj! Wiem, że tam jesteś! – wydarł się ktoś zadziwiająco znajomym głosem.

  
_O, cholera,_  zaklął chłopak w duchu.  _Wygląda na to, że mam przesrane._  


Przez chwilę miał ochotę wrócić na górę i udać, że nie ma go w domu, ale kolejne gniewne okrzyki sprawiły, że westchnął i przekręcił klucz w zamku. Tym samym drzwi stanęły otworem.

– Zajebię cię, mały gnojku – oświadczyła Eleanor ze śmiertelną powagą, po czym... rzuciła mu się na szyję i mocno w niego wtuliła. – Ty durniu, jak ty mogłeś mi to zrobić! – warknęła, nadal trzymając przyjaciela w uścisku. – Mam ochotę cię udusić, ćwoku.

– Wiem, przepraszam – mruknął.

– Przepraszam?  _Przepraszam_?! – powtórzyła dziewczyna, odsuwając się na odległość ramienia. – Czy ty sobie ze mnie żartujesz?! Zniknąłeś na ponad tydzień i przez cały ten czas nie dawałeś znaku życia! – przypomniała wściekle. – Myślałam, że coś ci się stało! – dodała i zaczęła chodzić w tę i z powrotem po korytarzu, trzymając się za głowę, jakby z całych sił próbowała utrzymać ją w jednym kawałku. – Mogłeś chociaż zadzwonić, idioto! Zostawić kartkę! Cokolwiek! Pewnie gdybym tędy dziś nie przechodziła, nie raczyłbyś mi też powiedzieć, że wróciłeś!

– Eleanor, spokojnie, nie jestem już dzieckiem, ja...

– A gdyby ktoś cię zamordował, do cholery?! Brałam pod uwagę tę opcję! A ty... ty tymczasem... Co ty w ogóle robiłeś, huh?

_Jakby ci to powiedzieć, kochana... Wraz z moim chłopakiem-elfem, do którego przy tobie udaję nienawiść, przeszedłem przez magiczny portal w lesie, w innym wymiarze poznałem jedną czarownicę, a potem umarłem, a konkretniej zabił mnie mój niedoszły teść, później ożywił mnie świecący naszyjnik, a na koniec wróciłem tutaj...?_

– Takie tam... małe wakacje – wymamrotał Harry.

– Małe wakacje, powiadasz? – burknęła dziewczyna. – Więc ja tu wychodzę z siebie, a ty świetnie się bawiłeś, tak?

– Daj spokój, El – westchnął. – Przesadzasz. Nie jesteś moją matką.

– Matkuję ci, tak? – zapowietrzyła się ona. – Okej, w porządku. W takim razie przestanę. Ale wyobraź sobie, że to  _ja_  z dnia na dzień zniknęłabym bez pożegnania, nie odbierałabym telefonów i nie raczyłabym nawet dać ci znać, czy wciąż żyję, na dodatek po tygodniach chodzenia całą posiniaczoną i obolałą. –  _Uups, lekcje walki._  – A teraz powiedz mi jeszcze raz, że przesadzam.

No, cóż. Kiedy przedstawiała to w ten sposób, rzeczywiście sytuacja nie wyglądała najlepiej. W sumie na jej miejscu pewnie zachowałby się tak samo.

Ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że nie mógł powiedzieć jej prawdy.

– Dobrze, dobrze, rozumiem. Przepraszam – powtórzył. – Wiem, że zachowałem się jak gówniarz. Ja po prostu... potrzebowałem chwili oddechu, w porządku? Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać.

– A, dajcie mi wszyscy święty spokój! – żachnęła się Calder. – Nikt mi już nic nie mówi! Ty znikasz, znika ten cały Tomlinson, nawet Rey zniknęła! Ale nie, oczywiście, ja przesadzam, huh, skąd w ogóle mogło mi przyjść do głowy, żeby martwić się o przyjaciela, to przecież śmieszne! – ironizowała.

– Czekaj – zaniepokoił się loczek. –  _Rachel_  zniknęła? Co?

Eleanor posłała mu ciężkie spojrzenie.

– Nie wychodzi z domu od jakichś ośmiu dni – wyjaśniła. – Siedzi zamknięta w pokoju i tylko co jakiś czas słychać, jak coś się w środku tłucze. Byłam tam parę razy, ale tylko rozmawiałam z jej matką. Ona też się martwi... och, ale czekaj. Pewnie _przesadza_ , co nie? – warknęła.

– Ellie... – zaczął chłopak. Boże, nawet nie podejrzewał, że jedno słowo aż tak ją ubodzie!... Tymczasem sprawa z Criss wydawała się poważna. Jeśli od ponad tygodnia nie wychodziła ze swojego pokoju i nie wpuszczała tam nawet matki, coś musiało być nie tak. Nie można było zapominać, że Rachel miała pewne, hmm, problemy. – Nie dąsaj się, błagam. Powiedz mi lepiej coś więcej o Rachel, przecież jeśli...

– Och, Kudłatku,  _nie przesadzaj_! – wycedziła El.

– Eleanor! – zirytował się Styles.

– Kogo to widzą moje piękne oczy – rozległo się niespodziewanie z tyłu. Oboje momentalnie spojrzeli w tamtą stronę, by ujrzeć stojącego na szczycie schodów Louisa, ubranego w granatowy szlafrok (logika nakazywała sądzić, że w nic więcej). – Witaj, Eleanor. Cóż to za krzyki z samego rana?

– Ty... ty... – wydukała Calder. Rzadko zdarzało się, by zabrakło jej słów, ale tak właśnie było w tej chwili. – Haroldzie, powinieneś się wstydzić – oznajmiła chłodno.

Taaak... cóż. Był wczesny poranek, Harry miał na sobie wygniecione ubrania, a z jego pokoju wyszedł niemal nagi Lou. Eleanor bez problemu dodała dwa do dwóch.

– El, jestem już dorosły – jęknął brunet, wietrząc nadchodzące kazanie.

– Jak to jest w ogóle... Byłam pewna, że go nienawidzisz – zwróciła się do Tomlinsona, zakładając ręce na piersi. – Mam nadzieję, że to nie jest jakaś twoja głupia gra.

– Nope, żadnych gier – zaprzeczył chłopak, stając na najniższym stopniu i przytulając ukochanego od tyłu. – Najmniejszych. No, chyba że masz na myśli gry typu...

– Nie kończ! Nie chcę znać szczegółów waszego życia łóżkowego! – wniosła sprzeciw dziewczyna, demonstracyjnie zatykając sobie uszy i zaciskając powieki. Po chwili jednak zerknęła na swojego przyjaciela (zarumienionego niczym burak) i wyjaśniła: – To znaczy, chcę, ale nie w takich warunkach. Jezus Maria. Nie myślałam, że dożyję tego dnia.

– Jakiego dnia? – burknął Harry.

– Dnia, kiedy będziesz... no, wiesz – odparła wymijająco, po czym ściszonym głosem spytała Lou: – Dobry jest?

– Lepszy – wyszczerzył się szatyn, powodując u swojego chłopaka coraz czerwieńsze rumieńce.

– Okej, może jednak nie chciałam tego wiedzieć – stwierdziła, cofając się w kierunku drzwi. – Mm... Miłego dnia? – rzuciła, po czym wyszła na ganek. Zanim jednak zamknęła za sobą, posłała im jeszcze niepewne spojrzenie i zapytała: – Rozumiem, że wy tak na poważnie?

– Bardziej niż myślisz – odpowiedział Louis, wypinając dumnie pierś. Wzrok El przeskoczył na samego Stylesa.

– Najpoważniej jak się da – przytaknął loczek. – Ale... to tajemnica.

I wtedy stało się coś niezwykłego. Mimo nadal chowanej złości i wyraźnej niechęci do Lou... Eleanor uśmiechnęła się. Czule i serdecznie. A potem wyszła.

Harry odwrócił się do ukochanego przodem i popatrzył na niego pytająco.

– Już nie grozi jej śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo? – mruknął, unosząc jedną brew.

– Oficjalnie jesteś martwy. Więc... nie, nie sądzę – stwierdził szatyn. – Poza tym, gdybyśmy jej nie powiedzieli, w życiu nie dałaby za wygraną.

– Wcale nie dała – pokręcił głową zielonooki. – Nie znasz jej tak dobrze jak ja. Ona nie poddaje się łatwo.

– Ale zawsze to jeden sekret mniej – zauważył Louis.

– Może masz rację... – westchnął on, wtulając się w jego pierś. – Ale nie mówmy na razie mojemu tacie, dobrze? Muszę... muszę go jakoś na to  _przygotować_.

– Boisz się, że okaże się nietolerancyjny?

– Ty byś się nie bał? – odparł loczek nim zdążył to przemyśleć. Uniósł głowę niepewnie. – Przepraszam, Lou. To nie tak miało zabrzmieć.

– Nie przepraszaj – szepnął chłopak, unosząc jego dłonie do ust i lekko całując kłykcie. – Mój ojciec jest mordercą i muszę się z tym pogodzić. Jakoś. Nie czuj się winny za słowa.

– To trudne – stwierdził Harry. – Martwię się o Rachel – dodał ponuro. – Eleanor mówiła...

– Wiem – skinął głową Lou. – Zajmiemy się tym, ale jutro, w porządku? – spojrzał mu w oczy. – Dzisiaj jeszcze tylko ty i ja.

– Obiecujesz? – upewnił się on.

Louis uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

– Obiecuję.

– Kocham cię, wiesz? – wyznał niespodziewanie brunet.

– Też cię kocham, nigdy w to nie wątp. – Błękitnooki złożył subtelny pocałunek na jego skroni, po czym przyciągnął go do uścisku. Harry wciągnął głęboko do płuc jego znajomy, przyjazny zapach, tuląc się do materiału szlafroka.

– Nie śmiałbym – wymamrotał. – Teraz już jesteśmy w domu, co? – spytał.

Lou powoli przeczesał palcami jego włosy, gładząc go po głowie. Ciepło jego ciała i gorący oddech na jego skórze – tylko tego pragnął w tym momencie. To była jego nirvana,  _ich_  nirvana. Wyższe piętro świadomości.

Jednym słowem,  **raj**.

– Tak – szepnął. – Jesteśmy w domu.

 

 

KONIEC TOMU PIERWSZEGO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kochany Czytelniku, jeśli dotarłeś aż tutaj, proszę, zostaw po sobie pamiątkę, bym wiedziała, ilu Was było – SKOMENTUJ ♥


End file.
